Compañeros de piso
by Miss Pew
Summary: El compartir la habitación con otra persona puede ser un poco problemático... Sobre todo si es del género opuesto, tiene un humor de los mil demonios y ama a los conejos —Universo alterno—
1. Líneas paralelas

**Summary: **El compartir la habitación con otra persona puede ser un poco problemático... Sobre todo si es del género opuesto, tiene un humor de los mil demonios y ama a los conejos.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

Y aquí me tienen con una nueva historia. Ni siquiera he terminado De la gasolina renació el amor, pero les prometo que actualizaré pronto (dentro de dos semanas saldré de vacaciones).

Espero que les agrade.

* * *

**-Compañeros de piso-**

**Capítulo I:**

Líneas paralelas

Lluvia. Tenía razón, no debió ahorrarse el dinero de su máscara de pestañas resistente al agua que siempre había comprado. Luego de tremendo diluvio, lo más probable era que pareciera un triste payaso con ojos negros y hecho un caldo de ropas. Esbozó una sonrisa burlona para sí misma, quizás no era su mejor tiempo, pero era libre. Encontró refugio contra la lluvia bajo un árbol y recordando antiguas lecciones en el colegio, supo que podría ser un hermoso y pequeño pararrayos, pero no le importó. Total, no había mucho que perder.

La lluvia le hacía sentir idiota. Poderosas gotas de agua se escurrían por la ventana, arrastradas por caminos que no habían elegido. Todos los seres humanos pasaban por ello y él mismo era la prueba viviente: era empujado por un curioso "camino" llamado destino y ni siquiera sabía dónde terminaría o siquiera a dónde llegaría. Entre más rápido muriera, mucho mejor, pensó mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la nevera por una cerveza.

Hay ciertos momentos en la vida, donde un pequeño hecho desencadena una serie de sucesos y termina en una gran revolución; eso fue lo que le sucedió a aquel par de desadaptados esa tarde lluviosa de julio.

_¿Pero en qué punto de sus existencias paralelas, terminaron interceptándose? _

Recargó su espalda contra el imponente tronco del árbol que la resguardaba y solo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo llevaría en aquel parque. Fue ahí donde pasó. De repente, apareció en su campo de visión un pequeño volante, anunciando el alquiler del último departamento en un complejo muy cercano. Rápidamente, se agachó para tomarlo antes de que el agua lo estropeara y con fuerzas renovadas, salió volando hacia aquel lugar.

En la nevera no había nada. Desde que Ishida se marchó a Londres, este era un suceso muy común. Él siempre se encargaba de ese tipo de cosas y ahora que ya no estaba, era algo catastrófico. El muy cabrón no regresaría hasta dentro de cinco años y ahora su padre le exigía que se marchara del departamento de su hijo. No tenía a donde ir, pero ya se le ocurriría algo. Cerró el refrigerador resignado y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina para lamentarse de sus penas. Escondió su rostro dentro de sus manos y permaneció en esta posición un rato, hasta que apareció ante sus ojos un papel colorido en la superficie de la mesa. Le intrigó la manera en cómo había llegado hasta ahí: él no la había dejado —o al menos no lo recordaba— y tampoco podía haber sido Ishida, porque él ya tenía un mes sin pisar esa casa. Como fuese, lo agarró bruscamente y lo leyó voraz… ¡Eso era lo que necesitaba! Un departamento sencillo y enfrente de su edificio. No tenía muchos recursos y por estar tan cercano, no extrañaría la zona. Tomó su vieja chaqueta gris, abrochó de manera torpe sus tenis y abandonó rápidamente el departamento en busca de su posible nuevo hogar.

La chica de ojos azules, en sus prisas, se topó violentamente con un sujeto extraño. No le tomó importancia y quizá le lanzó alguna maldición. En cuanto entró al edificio, sintió que ese sería su sitio ideal. Era sencillo, pero tenía una calidez que los lugares donde había pasado la mayor parte de su vida carecían. El tipo con el que chocó también ingresó, por lo que pensó que a lo mejor él vivía ahí y sintió una punzada de envidia. Ella ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que podría quedarse.

La lluvia se escurría por sus cabellos naranjas. Casi llegando al edificio, se encontró bruscamente con una chica —pequeña y algo linda— que lamentablemente era una salvaje. A pesar de ser la culpable, le hizo una señal obscena con el dedo medio, dejándole totalmente perplejo. Debía estar agradecida de ser mujer, pues de ser hombre le hubiera partido la cara. Ella se metió al edificio y le hizo pensar ¿Tendría una vecina así? ¡Ni de coña! Pero… no se encontraba en posición de darse algún capricho, así que terminó entrando de todas maneras. Dentro había un hombre regordete que limpiaba el pasillo. Tenía un rostro cálido, lentes y muy poco cabello.

Al advertir los extraños, paró inmediatamente su labor y con voz dulce dijo:

—Buenas tardes, chicos ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

La pelinegra sintió unas inexplicables ganas de abrazarlo. Era como el hombre ideal para hacer el papel de Santa Claus o algún tierno abuelito. Ella jamás había conocido a alguien así, por lo que le pareció un señor adorable. Luego de terminar con sus pensamientos, pudo analizar el "chicos" que había mencionado. Volteó asustada y observó que el sujeto raro se encontraba a un metro de ella.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció con una pequeña reverencia— Quisiera que me mostrara el departamento que alquilan.

Al peli-naranja se le heló la sangre, ella era su competencia.

—Yo también —agregó el joven, con una mirada inquisitiva para la morena.

—Vaya, vaya. Me parece perfecto ¿Qué tal si me acompañan? —después recargó su escoba en la pared y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Ella, consciente de la edad de aquel hombre, se espantó al observar que utilizaría las escaleras.

—¿No sería mejor que utilizara el ascensor?

—Hija, como se nota que no conoces este lugar como yo —comentó el hombre con una risita— el ascensor tiene años sin funcionar bien. En ocasiones se traba y pues… no es seguro. Descuida, este viejo no se desarmará en el camino.

La pelinegra esbozó una sonrisa y no añadió comentario. Él los siguió por las escaleras y se sorprendió con la condición física del encargado. Ellos, con todo y sus décadas de menos, se veían claramente fatigados mientras que él seguía fresco como una lechuga.

—Hemos llegado —sentenció el anciano, una vez en frente de la puerta quince del último piso— pasen —la chica entró primero y el muchacho parecía receloso. El departamento era lindo, a pesar de las circunstancias. Tenía un par de muebles anticuados, pero seguía estando bien. Los tres observaron cada rincón. En conjunto, era una pequeña sala-comedor, la cocina a la izquierda, un pasillo que conducía al baño y una sola habitación que contenía dos camas— Los anteriores inquilinos no regresaron por sus pertenencias. Dicen que se marcharon a América y es por eso que continúan sus muebles aquí.

La chica divisó una antigua fotografía en una esquina de la sala-comedor. En efecto, era una escena típica de una familia.

—Yo estoy interesada y deseo quedarme con él, pero ¿cuál es el precio mensual del alquiler?

—Sabía que era una chica inteligente —elogió el anciano— Un departamento como este tiene una gran demanda, pero como está algo descuidado, la renta es la más baja de la zona. Este sería el precio mensual —anotó una cantidad en una pequeño papel y se lo pasó a la joven de cabellos negros.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Aún y que ella sabía que era lo más barato, era tan pobre que ni siquiera eso podía pagar. Se sintió terriblemente desconsolada, estaba en el mismo punto que antes. Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para poder preguntar:

—¿No podría quitarle un par de yenes a esa suma?

—Lo siento, hija, pero es el precio más bajo que puedo ofrecer —expresó apenado.

—Muchas gracias por mostrármelo —se despidió con una reverencia y se dio la media vuelta para abandonar el sitio. Pudo alcanzar a ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del tipo friki de cabello naranja. Sintió que la sangre le hervía, pero prefirió irse sin mayor novedad.

—Pensé que venían juntos —dijo el hombre regordete, al ver que ella se marchaba.

—No, para nada.

—Harían una buena pareja —soltó una carcajada y le pasó la nota— Disculpa a este viejo con sus locuras, sé que vienes por otro asunto —se excusó al ver el ceño fruncido del joven.

—N-no hay problema —respondió rascándose la nuca y relajando su expresión facial. Abrió el papelillo y se sintió al borde del desmayo… ¡Era demasiado caro para él! Si ese era el más "económico", ¿cuánto valdría el más lujoso?—. Lo siento, pero creo que hay un error ahí…

—Tienes razón, hijo. Muchas gracias —tachó la cantidad y escribió otra, que añadía 500 yenes más.

—Es un buen lugar, pero creo que lo dejaré pasar —comentó dirigiéndose a la puerta. Claro que no diría: "Me encanta este sitio, pero me voy al carajo porque no tengo ni un puñetero yen"

—Bueno, es una lástima. Ojala encuentre el lugar que busca —expresó el anciano cerrando la puerta.

El chico no esperó a que el anciano lo siguiera. Bajó rápidamente, muy distinta a la velocidad del inicio y se perdió entre las calles para tranquilizar a su mente. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de cubrir su cabello con el gorro de su sudadera gris.

Cuando salió del edificio, tenía la moral por los suelos. Orihime era una chica muy amable (le había permitido estar en su casa, desde el día que se separó de Kaien), pero sabía que le ocasionaba disgustos con su hermano Sora. En ocasiones, pensaba regresar a la casa de su hermano Byakuya… Pero no, jamás lo haría. Ella había salido de esa casa, para ya nunca regresar. Caminó lentamente por las abandonadas calles de la ciudad, hasta que una pequeña cafetería llamó su atención. El viento comenzaba a soplar más fuerte y aunado con la lluvia, empezaba a tener frio. Al menos podría costearse un capuchino, ¿no?

Había sido una mala idea caminar bajo la lluvia. Casi podía jurar que en la mañana siguiente estaría terriblemente resfriado y al estar solo, nadie lo cuidaría ni se preocuparía por él. Para bien o para mal, el idiota de Ishida y él se procuraban. Juntos habían emprendido una larga travesía hasta llegar a aquella ciudad desconocida, muy lejos de Karakura y la vida no los había tratado tan mal. Claro, el padre de Ishida (a regañadientes, por cierto) le había facilitado un lugar de sus propiedades en donde vivir y sin un alquiler que pagar, se daban la gran vida, pero el cuatro-ojos pudo ganarse una beca para estudiar medicina y él no lo había pensado dos veces, dejándole solo. Por supuesto que se alegraba por él, cumpliría su sueño —o deber familiar— de ser médico, pero aunque lo negara, le echaba mucho de menos. Él había abandonado la facultad y se ocupaba en trabajos ocasionales que le daban un escueto sustento, pero nada serio. Realmente todo le daba igual. Sintió que era el momento de descansar un poco y entró en la cafetería que concurría de vez en cuando para matar tiempo.

Se había sentado en la solitaria mesa de la esquina derecha del local. Todas estaban desocupadas, pero esa le pareció la mejor. Tomó un trago de su delicioso capuchino, cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó y lo vio entrar. Sí, era el sujeto extraño del edificio. A esas alturas del partido, él muy cabrón sería el nuevo huésped del departamento número quince. Al igual que ella, su ropa escurría agua por todos lados. Por su cabello naranja, pensó que parecía un enorme león enojado por estar empapado. Él se dirigió a pedir algo y ella aprovechó para poder observarlo bien: era alto, eso lo sabía inmediatamente; su cabello extravagante, eso era evidente; y delgado, podía intuirlo dentro de ese montón de ropa holgada. Dentro de su escala, era bastante normal o decente (si no tuviera el cabello teñido de un color tan extraño y tan largo). Dejó de pensar en él y se dedicó exclusivamente a deleitar su paladar con su bebida.

Mierda. Hasta parecía que se seguían inconscientemente. La localizó en la parte derecha, bebiendo de una taza de contenido no identificado. Claro, no tenía súper visión de rayos láser, pero parecía disfrutarlo. Se pasó inmediatamente a pedir un café simple, sin tanto adorno y demás que la gente parecía adorar. A fin de cuentas, solo deseaba un par de gramos de cafeína. Se posicionó en el mismo lado que la chica de ojos azules, a una mesa de distancia. No, no era para estar cerca, sino que esa mesa era su favorita de todo el lugar. Ella era la que lo acosaba. Tomó su sorbo de su café, pero aún estaba muy caliente, así que desistió por un rato mientras que se enfriaba. Por eso no le gustaba la comida caliente. Tenía la tentación de voltear a verla, pero sería demasiado evidente. Además, las chicas no era un tema que le agradara mucho, siempre eran tan complicadas. Estaba enfrascado en la nada, cuando de pronto ella se movió de su mesa y se sentó en la de él.

El idiota ni siquiera le miraba. Seguramente era gay, aunque le sorprendía que no se arreglara mucho, ya saben, el estereotipo del homosexual que cuida demasiado su apariencia... Como fuese, su mente retumbó con una gran idea. Era grandiosa, pero un tanto alocada… Joder, tenía que decirlo. Era la única manera en que podría progresar, la vergüenza no servía de nada. Agarró su capuchino aún sin terminar y se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de él. Con voz fuerte y clara, le dijo:

—Tengo que hacerte una proposición.

Él no se tomó la molestia de observarle, continuó perdido en sus cavilaciones.

—Yo no tengo nada que tratar contigo —contestó al fin, luego de probar su café.

—¿Te has quedado con el departamento? —insistió, sin importarle que él no pusiera de su parte en la conversación.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Por la misma razón que tú —respondió, haciendo por primera vez contacto visual.

Su mirada le asustó en cierta manera. Tenía los ojos en un profundo color miel y aparentemente no expresaban nada. Eran algo siniestros, había que decirlo, pero escondían una tristeza increíble. Ella siempre se había fijado primero en los ojos de alguien para saber qué tipo de persona era. Él era un sujeto extraño, sin embargo podía asegurar que inofensivo. Eso le dio la seguridad para proponerle lo siguiente:

—Seamos compañeros de piso.

Su comentario lo tomó desprevenido. Ella debía estar loca, eso era, ni siquiera lo conocía y ya estaba proponiéndole que vivieran juntos, sin saber que podría ser un asesino, violador o un simple delincuente. Claro, esa no era la ocasión, pero podía darse el caso. Y luego decían que porque había tantos casos de abuso. No, no excusaba a los monstruos que hacían ese tipo de cosas, pero también las mujeres ponían un poco de su parte.

—Haber, déjame repasar lo que me has dicho —empezó el chico de ojos miel—: Los dos somos unos pobres diablos sin dinero y que necesitamos un lugar donde vivir… ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —Ella asintió— ¿Y propones que vivamos juntos? —La pelinegra volvió a mover la cabeza en señal de aprobación— ¡Ni de coña pienso hacerlo!

—¿Pero por qué no? —Reclamó— Yo ya estoy cansada de buscar un puto departamento y ninguno baja de 30 000 yenes (1), éste será lo más barato que encontremos en toda nuestra jodida vida.

El idiota no dijo nada, pero aparentemente estaba pensando en su propuesta. Pasó un largo tiempo para que volviera a hablar y al parecer sus palabras funcionaron, pues el peli-naranja relajó un poco el rostro.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —accedió al fin.

—Hasta que uno de los dos pueda pagar el alquiler completo.

—Entonces corramos antes del que viejo se lo dé a otra persona —sentenció, poniéndose de pie. Ella tenía razón, esa era una oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar. No quiso perder tiempo en terminar su bebida y se levantó rápidamente. La chica de cabello negro no compartía su misma opinión, lo supo en cuanto se resistió a seguirlo, pero en cuanto abandonó el local y vio que no le iba a esperar, salió a alcanzarlo.

Era una sensación extraña, la lluvia en sí lo molestaba y hacía mucho tiempo que no caminaba a la par de una mujer. Para poder observarla tenía que voltear hacia abajo. Es como una muñeca de porcelana, pensó mientras le examinaba y llegó a la conclusión de que le ganaba por unos treinta o cuarenta centímetros. Su cabello le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos eran azules y su piel era muy blanca. No tenía muchos "atributos", pero habría hombres que le llamarían la atención sus singulares rasgos.

La negociación no tardó casi nada. El contrato fue elaborado y cada quien se marchó a sus respectivas casas para reunir sus pertenencias y llevarlas al departamento. Al día siguiente, el cielo continuaba cerrado, pero al menos permanecía seco. Serían las nueve de la mañana cuando se reunieron de nuevo en el vestíbulo del edificio. Él llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, lo cual le desconcertó un poco. Si vivirían juntos, le enseñaría que debían vivir en un ambiente higiénico, por lo que debería decir adiós a sus malas costumbres, como ejemplo, el usar la ropa sucia. Únicamente llevaba una sencilla maleta en la cual no cabría más que cinco cambios de ropa ¿y el resto de sus cosas? Ella, al contrario, llevaba dos maletas rosas de ruedas, dos cajas de cartón repletas de zapatos y demás objetos, y aún quedaban algunas cosas en la casa de Orihime.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó al verla totalmente cargada y sudando un poco.

—Para nada —expresó con ironía. Era más que obvio, ¿no?

Él no captó, o no quiso, captar el mensaje y se abrió pasó por las escaleras. Ella le siguió con gran dificultad, pero no pidió ningún apoyo. El anciano casero se encontraba esperándoles afuera del departamento y les entregó las llaves. Una vez que se quedaron solos, la pelinegra aventó las cosas que cargaba y se echó en el sillón. El peli-naranja se posicionó delicadamente en el sillón opuesto y dejó su solitaria maleta en el suelo.

—Hemos decidido vivir juntos, pero aún no sabemos nuestros nombres… Una locura, ¿cierto? —Él permaneció inmutable— Me llamo Rukia.

—Ichigo —murmuró como respuesta y abandonó la habitación.

_Y así comenzó su nueva vida juntos_.

* * *

**Nota:**

(1) El precio es algo significativo y tomé una idea de esta página www*japanaderia*com/?p=640


	2. El comienzo de un malvado plan

**Summary: **El compartir la habitación con otra persona puede ser un poco problemático... Sobre todo si es del género opuesto, tiene un humor de los mil demonios y ama a los conejos.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

Agradezco infinitamente a **metitus,****kiaru87, Lu, Chappy-Kurosaki, rukiasicc, kaoru240, Elisa20, Darkrukia4, ichi-kia-chan, Iana Walker**y a todas las chicas que agregaron a alertas esta historia. Siento si me tardé un poco, pero procuraré escribir un poco más extensos los capítulos.

Estoy de vacaciones —por fin— y ya actualizaré pronto.

* * *

**-Compañeros de piso-**

**Capítulo II:**

El comienzo de un malvado plan

El compartir la habitación con otra persona puede ser un poco problemático y aún más si es del género opuesto. Ichigo y Rukia habían sido un poco ingenuos al pensar su convivencia se reduciría tan sólo a pagar el alquiler.

La recámara era un lugar espacioso, en comparación del resto del departamento. Sus paredes estaban cubiertas de un claro color crema, un poco maltratado por el paso de los años, pero que libraba una formidable batalla en contra del tiempo. La ventana estaba enmarcada por un par de cortinas verdes y las colchas de las camas eran de un descolorido tono azul. A la izquierda de la puerta se encontraba un pequeño armario de madera, que aún conservaba una caja cerrada con un par de cosas de los anteriores inquilinos; junto a él se situaba la primera cama —el par de camas estarían juntas, si no hubiera sido por el pequeño buró que les separaba— y para completar el mobiliario, se hallaba un escritorio blanco enfrente de la ventana.

Luego de su burda presentación, Ichigo y Rukia procedieron a registrar más a detalle el sitio donde vivirían de ahora en adelante. No pasaron más de diez minutos, cuando se aconteció la primera pelea entre ellos.

—¿Por qué has puesto tus cosas ahí? —preguntó la pelinegra irritada, al observar que el ojimiel ya se encontraba acomodando sus escasas pertenencias en la cama derecha.

—Porque yo quiero —respondió sin detenerse.

—¡Yo quería ese lugar! —exclamó la ojiazul, quitando la ropa de Ichigo.

—Lo siento mucho, pero yo lo gané primero —gruñó, arrebatándole las prendas de las manos.

—¡Yo necesito más el armario que tú!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —Desafió a Rukia— ¿Qué me ponga a llorar?

—No… —murmuró un poco intimidada— Solo… solo ¡Qué te quites de ahí, hombre! —gritó con furia renovada y empezó a empujarlo.

A pesar de ser mujer, tenía mucha fuerza. Ichigo intentó defenderse (pero sin lastimarla, obviamente) y ella no le estaba haciendo la tarea fácil. Luego de forcejear unos minutos, jalando una camiseta del peli-naranja, hicieron un movimiento muy brusco que terminó derribándolos encima de la cama izquierda. Rukia quedó por debajo del enorme abdomen del ojimiel. Como si de polos iguales, inmediatamente se separaron. Ese hecho confirmó que no existiría cualquier indicio de tensión sexual, ¿cierto?

En el instante que ambos iban a abrir la boca para continuar, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —inquirió el ojimiel, dirigiéndose a abrir.

La morena negó con la cabeza.

—No que yo sepa —musitó pensativa, siguiéndolo— ¿Y tú?

—Es más probable que lluevan cerdos.

Ichigo abrió y se encontró con una chica sumamente hermosa. Era peli-naranja al igual que él y llevaba unas pequeñas horquillas azul cielo decorando su cabello. Sus ojos parecían claramente llorosos y traía un sencillo vestido verde limón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. El muchacho se quedó en estado de shock durante unos segundos y cuando Rukia llegó, su boca se abrió sorprendida.

—Orihime… —susurró lentamente.

La desconocida se lanzó hacia ella y le rodeó con los brazos efusivamente.

—¡Rukia-chan, pensé que jamás volvería a verte! —chilló, ya con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Ichigo se sintió fuera de lugar, pero la curiosidad no le permitió moverse. Cualquier hombre hubiera deseado ser Rukia… la chica que le abrazaba poseía una delantera muy voluptuosa y fundida en aquel abrazo, se podría palpar sin problemas.

—Lo siento, Orihime… mi intención no era preocuparte.

Rukia parecía claramente incómoda ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Cuál era el motivo por el que estaba preocupada? ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido la dirección? Y sobre todo ¿Cuál era la relación con ella? En la cabeza del ojimiel había bastantes preguntas que contestar, pero dejó sus cavilaciones en el momento que la muchacha soltó el siguiente comentario:

—N-no sabía que de nuevo tenías novio.

Los rostros del ojimiel y la pelinegra se volvieron asustados y tras unos segundos, sus mejillas se tornaron en un intenso carmesí. Rukia fue la más afectada, debido a que casi inmediatamente negó con gesto exagerado.

—No, no, no. Tan solo es mi compañero de piso —se explicó rápidamente—: se llama Ichigo. Ella es Orihime, mi hermana —presentó rudimentariamente, más por obligación que por cortesía.

—Ichigo Kurosaki —aclaró con amabilidad y dando su mano, participando por primera vez en la conversación.

—Inoue Orihime —dijo apenada y respondiendo al saludo.

Una presentación muy distinta a la que había aplicado en ella, pensó Rukia mientras le observaba fríamente. Orihime en sí era una persona muy tímida, pero en esa ocasión parecía aún más cohibida. No quería que un tipo extraño como él, tuviera algo que ver con su amiga.

—Por favor, pasa y ponte cómoda en la sala. Ahí podremos hablar bien —invitó Rukia y luego le dedicó otra mirada inquisitiva a Ichigo— a solas.

—Mucho gusto, Orihime —dijo como despedida y se perdió en el pasillo.

Él también tenía derecho sobre el departamento y por eso ella no tenía porque correrle, pero se fue de buena gana. Por el rostro de la chica que se había presentado como Orihime, sabía que tendrían una larga conversación y muy privada. Si algo le caracterizaba era que no se metía en asuntos ajenos. Entró en la habitación y se puso en movimiento para acomodar una parte de sus cosas, todavía debía ir por un par de cajas al departamento de Ishida.

Afortunadamente, el chico friki no se opuso y se fue a la primera. La presencia de su amiga le desconcertaba, cuando salió de su casa se había asegurado de que nadie le siguiera. Le había subestimado. Pasaron a la sencilla sala conformada por tres sillones en tono marrón e Inoue se situó en el de dos piezas. Rukia se acomodó el que se componía de tan solo un espacio y fue la primera en animarse a romper el silencio:

—De ahora en adelante, viviré aquí.

Orihime agachó la cabeza y de nueva cuenta, se echó a llorar silenciosamente.

—P-pensé que estabas bien con nosotros…

—Y lo estaba, pero sabía que no sería para siempre, Orihime —explicó con ternura y acariciando su larga cabellera— Siempre estaré agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

La chica levantó la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso hacen las amigas, Kuchiki-san.

—Claro… pero por favor no me digas así, recuerda, soy Rukia a secas.

—¿Podré venirte a ver seguido? —preguntó Orihime con timidez.

—Todas las veces que quieras.

—Nunca vuelvas asustarme así… —susurró en medio de un afligido sollozo.

—Lo prometo.

Conversaron de temas triviales durante una hora más.

Orihime debía ir a su empleo, era mesera de medio tiempo en un restaurante, así que no pudieron platicar todo lo que deseaban. La pelinegra se sintió muy abochornada por no poder ofrecerle algo, pero ella entendió que era su primer día en aquel sitio y aún no había tenido tiempo para ir de compras y le regaló una sonrisa. Rukia le explicó detalladamente el contrato que había hecho y de las condiciones por las cuales ahora vivía con Ichigo y extrañamente, Orihime se sonrojó de nuevo.

—¿Y-y no te da miedo vivir con un chico… —corrigió sus palabras, pues Rukia sí había vivido con un chico: Kaien Shiba— que no conoces?

La ojiazul lanzó un largo suspiro y miró hacia la ventana.

—No. No lo conozco, pero sé que es una buena persona —durante un minuto se quedó enfrascada dentro de sus propios pensamientos— Ya sé el porqué estabas tan preocupada… Te has enterado, ¿cierto?

—Sí, Kuchiki-san —afirmó Inoue— Salió ayer en el periódico, Sora lo compró. Como no tenía nada que hacer porque era mi día libre y estaba lloviendo, lo leí y me di cuenta.

—Ya no soy la misma adolescente inestable —reconoció orgullosa Rukia— Quizás las cosas no funcionaron con Kaien, pero me enseñó muchas cosas y me hizo vivir los días más felices de mi vida. Deseo que sea muy feliz, se lo merece. Por mi parte, yo aprenderé a vivir sin él… —sus ojos se pusieron acuosos, pero se controló para evitar llorar frente a su amiga— Saldré adelante, ordenaré mi vida y cuando sienta que haya hecho algo bueno, daré la cara a mi hermano.

—¡Lo harás, Kuchiki-san! Ten fe en ello —exclamó Orihime con mucho entusiasmo. Luego tomó su bolso y sacó su móvil— Lo siento, debo marcharme. Pensé que era más temprano.

—Gracias por visitarme —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, borrando todo rastro de melancolía—, creo que te debo una disculpa por actuar de esta manera y no contártelo.

Ambas se levantaron y se despidieron con un breve gesto.

Rukia cerró la puerta cuidadosamente, aunque no creía que nadie fuera a entrar, pero más valía prevenir que lamentar. Mientras cruzaba por el pasillo para dirigirse a la habitación, recordó su asunto pendiente con el idiota y en su estómago se formó un nudo. Ella se quedaría con el armario, costara lo que costara, pero muy a su sorpresa, él ya estaba recogiendo sus objetos y acomodándolos en el lado derecho.

—Ni creas que cambié de opinión porque tú lo dijiste —comentó el ojimiel al advertir la presencia de Rukia— ahora que lo pienso mejor, prefiero tener la ventana.

La pelinegra sonrió socarronamente ante su victoria.

Entre acomodar y descartar las pocas pertenencias de las personas que sucedieron, ya se había llegado la tarde. Sus estómagos se sentían resentidos, pero por un silencioso común acuerdo decidieron esperar hasta que todo estuviera más o menos decente y habitable para dormir esa noche. En todo el tiempo transcurrido, no se habían dirigido ni una sola palabra. Cada quien se encargaba de sus problemas, pero fue Rukia la que ya no soportó más el ayuno prolongado y se encaminó hacia la sala para encontrarse con Ichigo.

—Creo que me siento un poco débil —comentó mientras se echaba a un sofá— ¿Qué tal si hacemos las compras de una vez?

El muchacho se hallaba quitando el polvo del ventilador y bajó de la silla que le había servido de medio para alcanzar completamente.

—Vamos —murmuró con gesto ausente y sacudiéndose sus ropas del polvo.

Pasando dos cuadras se encontraba un pequeño supermercado, lo cual se le agradecía bastante porque así no debían caminar mucho, pero ahí no tenían lo que necesitarían. El nombre del establecimiento estaba rotulado en enormes letras de color verde y en el exterior había una vieja bicicleta naranja. Permanecieron andando unas seis manzanas más, hasta que encontraron con una tienda miembro de una gran franquicia de supermercados. El lugar se hallaba concurrido y el estacionamiento estaba casi lleno.

Tomaron un carrito y empezaron hacer una lista mental.

Ichigo insistía en comprar sopas instantáneas, pero Rukia no le dejó y terminaron en una nueva riña. Luego de una escandalosa serie de argumentos que provocaron que muchos clientes volvieran las cabezas hacia ellos, llegaron a la conclusión de que cada quien compraría sus propios alimentos según su conveniencia y le marcaría de alguna forma para que el otro no pudiera comérselo. Al principio, cualquier persona que les observara pensaría que eran una joven pareja de recién casados o tal vez no, pero se veían bastante familiarizados. Sin embargo, al final solo volvieron a ser lo que eran: un par de desconocidos.

Solo pasaron dos horas para cuando ya se encontraban de nuevo en el departamento. Cenaron sopa instantánea, cada quien por su lado. El hecho de vivir juntos no les hacía automáticamente amigos.

Al momento de dormir, fue un poco extraño.

Serían las dos de la mañana cuando por fin terminaron de acomodar cosas y sintieron la imperiosa necesidad de dormir. Ichigo nunca necesitó utilizar pijama cuando vivía con Ishida, solo bastaba quedarse en ropa interior, pero esos tiempos se habían quedado atrás. Por su parte, Rukia acostumbraba usar camisones ligeros, sin embargo era muy inquieta al dormir y siempre terminaba con el camisón subido hasta al cuello y ahora tendría que usar pijamas normales.

Por un momento, la pelinegra casi le deseó buenas noches a su nuevo compañero, pero se contuvo. Con Orihime era algo casi automático, sin embargo ya no estaba con ella. Sería demasiado cursi decírselo a un desconocido, así que solo apagó la luz, se tapó con la sábana de color azul y le dio la espalda a Ichigo.

Hasta que Rukia apagó la luz, fue cuando tomó conciencia del cambio que ella significaría en su vida. No sabía si sería bueno o malo, pero de que muchas cosas se transformarían completamente, de eso estaba seguro. La luna era enorme esa noche y contemplándola, se quedó pensando en lo que su familia estaría haciendo a esa hora.

Los pájaros cantaban alegremente. El sol yacía orgulloso en lo alto del cielo y éste complacido, se mostraba despejado para que todos pudieran sentir al astro rey. A lo lejos se oían el ir y venir de automóviles, autobuses, taxis y quizá hasta bicicletas. Era la hora en que todas las personas se dirigían a su centro de estudio o de trabajo, para cumplir con sus actividades designadas por la sociedad. Pocos eran los haraganes que permanecían aún en los brazos de Morfeo. Japón se proclamaba de ser un país de gente disciplinada y dedicada, y lo era, pero había sus excepciones.

Ejemplo, el par que a nosotros nos interesa del departamento número quince. Luego del sonoro traslado de las personas, siempre le proseguía un momento de calma. Sin embargo, eso no fue así en aquel modesto edificio.

—¡Joder, sal ya! —Gritó la chica de poca estatura, golpeando la puerta del baño con la punta del pie— ¡Llegaré tarde por tu culpa!

—¿A dónde llegarás tarde? ¿Al jardín de niños? ¡Solo deja de fastidiarme! —gruñó desde el interior— ¿No te enseñaron a que hay momentos en que no se debe… molestar a las personas?

Rukia permaneció en silencio unos segundos e Ichigo también. Ese tipo de temas eran realmente cotidianos, pero, por alguna razón, a muchas personas les costaba hablar de ellos.

—Pues… —comenzó de nuevo la ojiazul— eso no te importa… ¡Solo sal de una puñetera vez!

Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción para sí mismo.

Solo llevaban tres días juntos y casi se estaba volviendo loco. Luego del primer día, todo se había tornado en discusiones. Nadie podía vivir tranquilo con esa psicópata. Vivir con ella había sido su peor decisión, pero luego de un arranque de inteligencia, se le ocurrió una solución para ese "pequeño" problema. Claro que no podía irse a ir a vivir de nuevo colgado del padre de Ishida o a cualquier otro lugar, tardaría un poco en reunir más dinero. Tampoco podía ser demasiado, porque ella tendría la posibilidad de juntar la cantidad necesaria y quedarse con el departamento, pero… ¿y sí ella se iba? Tenían un contrato de por medio, ambos se habían comprometido a pagar el alquiler durante un año, así que se quedara o no, debía de pagar de todas maneras. Le haría la vida tan miserable, que ella no soportaría vivir más con él y ella le "obsequiaría" la otra mitad del pago que necesitaba ¡Era un jodido genio!

Rápidamente terminó con sus necesidades fisiológicas, se lavó las manos y empezó con su plan.

—¿Querías el baño? —Inquirió abriendo la puerta— ahí lo tienes.

Conocía esa mirada, ella creía que había ganado la contienda. Sin embargo, esa mirada desapareció inmediatamente cuando ingresó al sitio de la discordia. Él, probablemente no era la persona más higiénica del mundo, pero tenía sus límites y sobre todo si se trataba de una mujer. Su padre lo había educado bien en ese aspecto. Ahora todo había cambiado… se convertiría en la persona más asquerosa que Rukia hubiera conocido, pues las mujeres odiaban a los hombres sucios ¿cierto?

—¡Ichigo Kurosaki! —vociferó con una mueca de repulsión. El baño olía terriblemente mal y ni siquiera había bajado la palanca del agua… Casi se había vomitado cuando vio el _regalito_ que le había preparado. Abrió inmediatamente la ventanita del baño para que los malos _espíritus_pudieran salir.

Ichigo oía todo el jaleo que hacía la pelinegra desde la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador, sacó los ingredientes para hacerse un sándwich y susurró complacido para sí mismo:

—De nada.


	3. Visitas inesperadas

**Summary: **El compartir la habitación con otra persona puede ser un poco problemático... Sobre todo si es del género opuesto, tiene un humor de los mil demonios y ama a los conejos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen estratosféricamente feliz. Les agradezco infinitamente que me regalen un poco de su tiempo en esta historia y que todavía me dejen un pequeño comentario. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

**-Compañeros de piso-**

**Capítulo III:**

Visitas inesperadas

Y de improviso, pasó el primer mes. Todos esperarían que sus vidas se hubieran acoplado hasta cierto punto, después de todo, vivían bajo el mismo techo, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Tal era el punto de desesperación por parte de Rukia, que en un par de ocasiones se quedó en casa de Orihime para relajarse. Había aprendido que la ira no era buena y de verdad intentaba controlarse, sin embargo Ichigo le sacaba de sus casillas. Lo único rescatable en él, era el hecho de que pagara a tiempo su parte del alquiler.

En un mes, seguían en el mismo punto: solo eran un par de desconocidos.

Rukia se había marchado desde hacía buen rato. Pobre de la enana, se compadecía de ella. Desde que vivían juntos, todas las mañanas iba a buscar trabajo y nada más no encontraba algo. Sentía los párpados increíblemente pesados y lentamente abrió los ojos. La luz que traspasaba las cortinas verdes de la ventana le incomodaba un poco. Se incorporó con pereza de la cama, rascó con el antebrazo a sus adormilados ojos y desordenó aún más su cabello. El reloj marcaba las nueve menos quince. Caminó descalzo hacia el baño, pero de manera descuidada, terminándose golpeando con una esquina del escritorio. Lanzó una maldición apagada y terminó el trayecto para irse a lavar los dientes.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente y dejó que corriera unos segundos mientras se desprendía de su improvisado pijama, que constaba de unos pantaloncillos cortos negros y una camiseta roja holgada. A esa hora del día su mente no pensaba en nada, solo actuaba mecánicamente. Metió un pie a la regadera seguido del resto de su cuerpo, cuando de repente las plantas de sus pies sintieron una consistencia rara: una bola de cabello negro, atorada en la coladera. Hizo una mueca de repulsión y tuvo el impulso de tomarla para deshacerse de ella en el cesto de la basura, pero, con la misma rapidez con que llegó, desechó la idea. Prefirió apurarse con su ducha, que tocarla. Una vez que salió del cuarto de baño, enredado únicamente en una toalla blanca sujeta por la cintura, pensó con desagrado el cómo podría caérsele tanto el cabello a Rukia.

Con el periódico bajo el brazo, la chica de ojos violáceos fue a la dirección del primer anuncio que había señalado. Se trataba de una cafetería o restaurante, no estaba muy segura por el nombre, que solicitaba personal de ambos sexos para turno completo. El sitio estaba un poco retirado del edificio, así que debió tomar el metro y caminar todavía un par de manzanas de la estación. Cuando llegó al local, se encontró con la sorpresa de que ya no había vacantes. Todos habían sido contratados hacía dos meses: el clasificado de anuncios había sido cambiado por otro de mayor antigüedad.

Si no tuviera que salir, jamás se hubiera levantado y bañado tan _temprano._Iría a la universidad pública de la ciudad. Necesitaba dinero y ahí siempre había, sobre todo en esa época del año. Los estudiantes flojos le pagaban para que les hiciera algunas tareas y el costo dependía de la complejidad y el tiempo que se tomara en realizarla. A simple vista, parecía vendedor de algún tipo de droga, pero nada de eso. Su mercancía era más inocente. A muchos les parecería inmoral, sin embargo él no creía que fuera así. Todos ganaban algo: los idiotas pasaban materias y él utilizaba su inteligencia para ganar un par de billetes extras. Si no me hubiera salido de la facultad, hubiera sido un buen estudiante, pensó con desgano mientras bajaba las escaleras. Se topó con el viejo casero y lo saludó con un gesto rápido. Era extraño, pero le agradaba.

Estaba casi segura de quien habría sido el culpable del cambio del clasificado, hasta podía apostar su alma. Lo odiaba, sí, lo odiaba mucho. Se arrepentía y con creces, de su estúpida idea de haberle propuesto vivir juntos. Ella sola se había metido a la boca del lobo. Se hallaba en la estación del metro nuevamente, esperando en el andén y en su mente solo había un abismo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta a qué hora llegó el metro y los vagones se abrieron. Las personas, como sardinas, entraron presurosas y aventándole como una frágil muñeca de trapo. Algún idiota le empujó con demasiada fuerza y terminó derribándola. Fue ahí donde volvió en sí. No tuvo tiempo de reclamarle, porque se fugó como un cobarde. Pensó que nadie le ayudaría, cuando de pronto apareció un chico pelirrojo y le ofreció su mano.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado. Llevaba unos vaqueros descoloridos, unas zapatillas nuevas de deporte y una camiseta gris. En cierta manera, le recordaba el estilo de Ichigo, pero menos descuidado.

_Estúpido Ichigo._

—Sí, gracias —expresó apenada y tomándole su mano. En cuestión de segundos, se irguió con su ayuda. Ella llevaba un vestido azul cielo hasta las rodillas y rogaba a todos los dioses que no se hubiera visto de _más._

—No hay de qué —respondió con una cálida sonrisa— Solo espero que tengas más cuidado en sitios como estos, nadie tiene consideración por nadie.

Rukia le miraba intrigada. Él le había dejado una primera impresión muy buena de su persona. Con ese gesto, podía intuir que era un gran sujeto, caballeroso, generoso y respetuoso de los demás. Todo lo contrario a la estúpida zanahoria, pensó irritada, ojalá se lo hubiera encontrado primero a él. Podía estar segura que su convivencia hubiera sido muy amena. Él la observaba expectante y su mirada le incomodaba un poco. Gracias al cielo, la campana le salvó. En ese momento, por altavoz se anunció la entrada del metro y las típicas medidas de seguridad de no atravesar la línea.

—Creo que ya me debo ir —comentó con timidez— Y de nuevo, gracias por tu ayuda.

Ella se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Si se aventurara a tener de nuevo una relación amorosa con alguien (y estaba consciente de que eso no pasaría hasta dentro de mucho, pero mucho tiempo —todavía existían muchas heridas que cicatrizar—) debería ser como él.

Su búsqueda resultó muy jugosa. Tenía de encargo, aproximadamente, cinco ensayos y todos de la misma materia. Y lo mejor para él, los chicos solicitantes le habían suplicado que fueran trabajos que merecieran una calificación media, para no levantar muchas sospechas. Por lo regular, eran estudiantes con promedio medio-bajo, no sería congruente que presentaran una tarea tan bien hecha.

No tardaría mucho en hacerlo y sacaría una buena cantidad de yenes.

Serían las dos de la tarde, cuando se dispuso a entrar en ese restaurante de ramen que le dio buena pinta: los platos del escaparate le llamaron la atención y los precios eran muy competentes. Abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente. Nada más dio su primer paso y empezó a oír gritos de varios camareros y cocineros. Echó una mirada distraída para ver si encontraba algún asiento libre que le interesara y una camarera que le observaba le señaló educadamente el sitio más cómodo para sentarse. Se posicionó donde la chica le indicó e inmediatamente le llevó un vaso de agua junto con una reverencia. Después de observarle un poco, descubrió que era la hermana de Rukia, Orihime, si no le fallaba la memoria. Ella también pareció reconocerlo y le dedicó una sonrisa con timidez.

Luego le pasó la carta del menú y se marchó para darle tiempo.

En la pared que daba con la mesa, estaba el botón para llamarle de nuevo en el momento que estuviera seguro de que ordenar. Mientras el ojimiel bebía tranquilamente agua, observó el menú con detalle. Pasados unos minutos, se decidió por la imagen del plato de ramen que a su parecer tenía mejor aspecto y tocó el botón. Para su sorpresa, apareció otro mesero de aspecto robusto y con cara de pocos amigos. Se veía a leguas que no le agradaba su trabajo. Por eso, él no quería un trabajo fijo, sabía que se aburriría en muy poco tiempo. Una vez terminada su comida, buscó en los alrededores a Orihime, pero al parecer no estaba. Le hubiera gustado despedirse de ella, pero ya que no la encontró, se marchó al departamento.

_Era lunes. La jornada estudiantil por fin había terminado y ahora se dirigía al encuentro que tanto había esperado. Sus citas siempre eran en el mismo lugar: el parque a un par de cuadras de la escuela. No era peligroso, nadie se fijaba en lo más evidente. Toda la mañana había estado lloviendo, así que temía que él no fuera. Sus pasos salpicaban en los charcos de las calles desiertas por el clima. Su paraguas le estorbaba, así que lo cerró sin importar el hecho de ser una persona muy enfermiza. Cuando por fin llegó a la banca enfrente de los juegos para niños, su corazón empezó a latir acelerado al ver al hombre que hacía su mundo más especial._

—_Te lo dije, ¿no? —Inquirió con una sonrisa— Lloviera, relampagueara o nevara, estaría aquí._

_El hombre de cabellos azabaches abandonó su asiento y se sacudió un poco el agua de sus ropas. Rukia corrió a sus brazos y le besó tiernamente en la mejilla. Ella ni siquiera debía estar en ese lugar y mucho menos con él, pero no le importaba. Su hermano podía castigarle todas las veces que quisiera y eso no podía cambiar ni un poco sus sentimientos. Kaien era un buen chico, ella lo podía ver en sus ojos. Aunque todo el mundo lo tachara de un delincuente, él era el hombre más agradable y tierno que en su vida hubiera conocido._

—_Te amo, Rukia —le musitó lentamente al oído, cuando ella se sentó en aquel solitario columpio—, escápate conmigo._

_Ella no le respondió, pero esbozó una gran sonrisa. Él se posicionó al frente de la pelinegra y se agachó para estar a la altura de su rostro. El pequeño cuerpo de la ojiazul se estremeció ante el contacto de sus labios._

—¿Estás muerta? —inquirió la desagradable voz del friki de cabello naranja.

Todo había sido un sueño, pensó mientras abría lentamente sus ojos. Su primer punto de visión fue el horrible rostro de Ichigo. Luego de buscar empleo todo el día, su cuerpo estaba hecho trizas y se quedó dormida en el sillón más grande de la sala.

_Parecía que le causaba placer, joderla a cada instante._

—Para mi desgracia, no —gruñó entre dientes.

—Bien, creo que no tendré que esconder tu cadáver.

La morena le dedicó una mirada de desprecio. Él era una de las personas más despreciables que hubiera conocido en su vida y eso que conocía muchas personas despreciables. Sin embargo, él era diferente de cierta manera. No podía explicarlo, pero era distinto. Llevaba, milagrosamente, pantalones casi de su talla y una camiseta blanca, con mangas de tres cuartos negra y con la leyenda _«__Speaking is not communication__»._

Aunque lo negara, le intrigaba un poco todo ese misterio que él encerraba.

—Alguien te ha llamado —expresó Rukia maliciosamente mientras se recargaba en el sofá.

Ichigo levantó la ceja sin saber que esperar de la pelinegra.

—¿Ah, sí? Qué bien —se dejó caer en el sillón paralelo a la morena y dejó a un lado el libro— ¿Quién era?

—Eran el jabón y el estropajo, me preguntaron qué hasta cuando piensas bañarte.

—Me alegra que no estuviera —respondió siguiéndole el juego— si vuelven a marcar diles que no vivo aquí.

—Y después llamaron las tijeras, dijeron que era urgente que las vieras.

El cabello del ojimiel era más largo que el suyo y el mayor coraje de todo, era que el de él estaba más cuidado. Quizá los hombres tenían el cabello menos maltratado por que el constante uso de tintes permanentes, secadoras y demás aparatos era raro en ellos. Hebras y hebras de rebelde cabello naranja caían unos diez centímetros más abajo de sus hombros. Quizá si él se lo cortara… ¿Qué? ¿Se vería lindo? ¡Claro que no! El pobre ni volviendo a nacer se vería decente.

—Gracias por pasarme el mensaje, yo las contactaré en otra ocasión.

—Es un placer charlar contigo, pero quiero cenar —expresó con ironía, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Ichigo tomó un cojín del suelo y acomodó su cabeza sobre él. Rukia no tardaría en encontrar otro obsequio, cortesía suya, así que preparó sus oídos para el grito que pegaría hasta el cielo.

_3… 2… 1._

—¿P-pero qué… mierda? —Musitó lentamente— ¡Te has comido toda mi parte! —exclamó enfurecida. Si, su siguiente paso había sido comer los alimentos marcados con la inicial de Rukia. No había sido una tarea sencilla, pero con un poco de esfuerzo todo era posible— Por el amor de Dios… ¡Eres un parásito! —Gritó indignada, acercándosele cada vez más— Haz un favor al mundo y desaparece.

Tomó su chaqueta de mezclilla y su bolso para salir a la calle.

Ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta. Ichigo se levantó para hacerlo y se quedó pensando. Quizá ya se había pasado un poco de la cuenta... De repente su móvil comenzó a sonar, así que corrió en dirección a la sala para identificar de donde provenía el sonido y encontrarlo. Buscó desesperado entre los sillones, hasta que lo halló hundido en la división de los asientos del sofá que había ocupado anteriormente. Por un segundo y no hubiera alcanzado a contestar. Prensó el botón verde y el saludo alegre de la otra línea hizo que inmediatamente identificara a su emisor: Era el idiota de Keigo.

—¡Hola, Ichigo!

El muchacho de ojos miel frunció el ceño.

Desde la partida de Ishida, había estado evitándolo.

—¿Qué quieres, Keigo? —inquirió sin rodeos. Sin duda, las conversaciones, relaciones sociales y la sutileza no eran lo suyo.

—Te extraño mucho —murmuró infantilmente— así que te tengo una sorpresa.

—Por favor, no quiero ninguna sorpresa tuya —suplicó irritado. En ese momento recordó todas las estupideces que Keigo hizo y que él había tenido que pagar en el instituto. Además, no estaba de muy buen humor. Rukia le provocaba cambios emocionales bruscos.

—No me importa —comentó con regocijo, ignorando la falta de empatía de su amigo— ¡Me quedaré en tu casa!

A Ichigo casi se le cayó el teléfono.

¡Él no podía saber que vivía con una mujer! Haría todo un escándalo por la nada y los chismes llegarían rápidamente a Karakura. Conociéndolo, como solo él lo conocía, sabía que era capaz de eso y mucho más.

—N-no… no puedes —tartamudeó como respuesta— dime que aún no estás aquí…

—¡Adivina! —expresó satisfecho.

_No, por Dios._

—Exactamente, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó desesperado.

—Estoy afuera de su departamento.

_Mierda, mierda._

Ichigo recorrió con pánico los pocos pasos que habían de la sala a la puerta de entrada. Lentamente, se inclinó hacia la mirilla y fue entonces que toda la calma regresó a él: Keigo no tenía su actual dirección.

—Anda, ábreme —pidió Keigo con tristeza— volveremos a los viejos tiempos.

Esas palabras tuvieron impacto en el peli-naranja.

No podía ser tan cruel con un amigo de tantos años. Quizás Keigo era un completo estúpido, pero era su amigo. Podría intentar ignorarlo, pero su conciencia lo abrumaría el resto del mes y quizá, por muchos meses. No necesitaba más cargos de conciencia.

Lanzó un suspiró vencido y respondió:

—Espera un momento. Ya no vivo ahí, pero en cinco minutos estaré ahí y te traeré a mi nuevo departamento.

—¡Gracias Ichigo! Por eso somos amigos —expresó con finos sollozos y finalizó la llamada.

_Demonios._

Él amaba meterse en problemas, ¿cierto? ¿Y ahora cómo putas haría para evitar que Keigo y Rukia se conocieran? Sí, estaba liado en un grande, muy grande problema.


	4. Encuentros y desencuentros

**Summary: **El compartir la habitación con otra persona puede ser un poco problemático... Sobre todo si es del género opuesto, tiene un humor de los mil demonios y ama a los conejos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

Siento la tardanza, pero sufrí un pequeño bloqueo inspiracional (?). Agradezco su tiempo y cualquier duda, comentario, patada en el trasero o demás, no duden en decirlo. Que tengan un lindo comienzo de semana, ojalá les guste esta actualización.

(Como manera de disculpa, el capítulo es ligeramente más largo)

* * *

**-Compañeros de piso-**

**Capítulo IV:**

Encuentros y desencuentros

Ichigo recorría la sala como león enjaulado. Por más que lo pensaba, no encontraba ninguna solución a sus problemas. Rukia se había marchado enfadada, así que no sabía a ciencia cierta si regresaría o no. Toda una bomba de tiempo. Se reprimió mentalmente y jaló sus largos mechones naranjas de cabello. Ya habían pasado los cinco minutos que le había prometido a Keigo en los cuales llegaría. No había más opciones, tendría que llevarlo al departamento… aún y que se expusiera a que Rukia y él se encontraran.

En el momento que posó su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, sonó de nuevo su móvil. El número era desconocido, así que ignoraba quién pudiera ser la persona del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Ichigo? —inquirió una voz masculina.

El peli-naranja no tardó mucho en identificar al emisor de aquella voz.

—Renji —musitó con alivio.

Renji Abarai era un tío cabal que había conocido por casualidad en una tienda de cedés, aproximadamente unos ocho o diez meses atrás. Tenían el gusto común de oír Bad Religion y ambos deseaban adquirir el álbum titulado _Stranger than Fiction_(1). Por desgracia, el local solo poseía una copia y luego de una fiera pelea, donde tuvieron que participar los guardias de seguridad, convinieron compartirlo hasta que llegaran más discos. A partir de ahí, empezó una extraña amistad con fuertes toques de competitividad. No eran muy íntimos, pero se frecuentaban de vez en cuando.

—¿No te he despertado? Sé que es la hora de tu siesta…

—No, no hay problema.

—Necesito que me entregues la katana que te presté —expresó con sarcasmo.

_Mierda, la katana._

Habían armado una pequeña fiesta en la casa del idiota de Abarai para despedir a Ishida. Él no solía beber mucho, pero en esa ocasión terminó más que fumigado en alcohol, junto con el resto de los presentes. Cuando Ishida y él decidieron marcharse a su departamento, alguien bromeó diciendo que tuvieran cuidado con chicas malas que quisieran aprovecharse de su estado e Ishida, tambaleándose por la casa, tomó prestada la vieja katana que Renji cuidaba con recelo.

No tenía la menor idea de donde podría estar.

—¿Podrías venir ahora?

No sabía porque lo había dicho, pero de algo podría servirle su presencia.

—Yo —vaciló un momento— Está bien, pero más te vale que tengas mi katana.

Colgó.

Bien, al menos un problema controlado. La dichosa espada podía estar en el departamento de Ishida y mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro al ir por Keigo. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba una avecilla de menor tamaño y no por ello, menos peligrosa. Primero, debía arreglar las cosas con Rukia para siquiera atreverse a pedirle que se marchara por esa noche y en caso de requerirlo, un par más. Si su deducción no fallaba, sabía dónde podía estar.

Salió echa un rayo de furia por las escaleras. El vecino del número trece le saludó, pero ella no se dio cuenta. Él era un hombre de edad mediana, con un hermoso cabello blanco y largo sujeto por una coleta floja. Su rostro siempre tenía una expresión amable y tenía muy buena relación con todos los inquilinos del edificio. De hecho, todos le profesaban una gran simpatía, sin importar que casi nadie supiera su nombre. Sin embargo, era del dominio público sus constantes padecimientos de salud y que, casi la mayoría del tiempo, se encontrara en el hospital. Rukia y él tenían una relación muy cordial basada en un "buenos días", "buenas tardes" o "buenas noches" según la ocasión. Muchos otros se hubieran dado por ofendidos al no recibir una respuesta del saludo, pero él simplemente pensó que quizá ella tenía prisa.

El sol se había metido completamente y comenzaba a sentir el aire en su rostro.

El viento era frío debido a que en días pasados había llovido con intensidad. No existían rastros de lluvia, pero cielo nublado no le permitía a la luna ser visible. Menos mal que el enojo no le había atrofiado el cerebro y no se fue sin su chaqueta. Empezó por dar un paseo por las manzanas vecinas e inconscientemente terminó enfrente de la cafetería donde todo había iniciado. El clima y el aroma que despedía el local no le permitieron marcharse. En el mes que llevaba viviendo en la zona, frecuentaba muy seguido esa cafetería. Por lo regular, le agradaba pasar por las tardes luego de un día difícil.

_Y ese no era la excepción._

El local se hallaba muy concurrido y el ambiente era cargado, pero no incómodo. Pidió un café americano, cosa rara en ella —prefería las bebidas más dulces y elaboradas— y observó con lujo de detalle, a los cuadros que ocupaban la pared de ladrillos contraria a su mesa. El que llamó más su atención era el de mayor tamaño, una fotografía de la torre Eiffel. Con orgullo, recordó que ya conocía aquel sitio.

—_Así que ésta es la ciudad del amor, ¿eh?_ _—inquirió con una sonrisa. Se dirigían hacia la salida del bullicioso aeropuerto._ _Era un milagro que estuviera en aquel sitio. A parte del pasaje del avión de regreso, no traían más que un par de maletas, un amor naciente y un presupuesto que dejaba mucho que desear _—_Hagámosle honor a la ciudad —le murmuró pícaramente al oído._

_La chica de ojos violáceos no tardó mucho en captar el doble sentido de esa expresión. No evitó sonrojarse un poco, a pesar de que durante todo el trayecto se había hecho a la idea de que Kaien y ella… Eran una pareja joven… Ella quería, no, deseaba que él fuera el primer hombre en su vida… y con un poco de suerte, el último..._

Y desgraciadamente, él ya no podía ser el último hombre en su vida.

Como ocurriría la última vez, el despreciable idiota de Ichigo le sacó de sus añorados recuerdos. No supo en qué momento llegó, solo que de repente apareció sentado en su mesa y le observaba expectante. Ella ignoró su presencia y continuó disfrutando de su deliciosa taza de café. Pasaron aproximadamente cinco minutos en silencio. Cuando pensó que él ya se había rendido y se marcharía, abrió su boca para decir las palabras que menos esperaba:

—Lo siento.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Casi podía asegurar que, de haber tenido un trago de café en la boca, lo hubiera escupido de la pura sorpresa. No, realmente no lo sentía, pero como diría Nicolás Maquiavelo, el fin justificaba a los medios.

Relajó su expresión facial, pero no tanto, para tener más credibilidad.

—Reconozco que he sido un poco descortés contigo.

Rukia sintió hervir la sangre y no se preocupó en ocultarlo.

—¿¡Un poco! —exclamó indignada. Su tono empleado fue tan fuerte, que todas las personas de mesas contiguas dirigieron su mirada hacia aquel par singular de chicos. Ichigo hizo un ademán para indicar que todo estaba bien.

—Ok, admito que he sido un cabrón contigo ¿Feliz?

La morena asintió.

—Bien, ahora que las cosas se han aclarado, ¿qué tal si intentamos ser amigos?

Rukia olisqueó sus malas intenciones a un kilometro de distancia. Ichigo tramaba algo. Su sexto sentido femenino le advertía que fuera cuidadosa y que no se dejara aplastar como lo había hecho en el último mes.

_Al carajo el control de la ira._

Decidió seguir el juego para ver hasta donde llegaban las sucias intenciones del friki naranja.

—Seamos amigos —sentenció con una sonrisa torcida que perturbó un poco al ojimiel. Los papeles se invertirían ahora en adelante. Ella extendió la mano e Ichigo hizo lo mismo.

—Quizá sea pronto, pero… —tragó saliva para continuar— necesito un favor. Los amigos se hacen favores ¿no? —y le dirigió una lastimera mirada de suplica. Si el imbécil de Keigo no hubiera reaparecido en su jodida vida, no tendría que estar haciendo ese lamentable papel. Su dignidad decrecía a niveles alarmantes.

_¡Lo sabía!_

—¿Qué necesitas?

No tenía la menor idea de que podría necesitar de ella, pero no aceptaría ninguna insinuación sexual… Era una mujer decente, no una puta cualquiera. Si necesitaba ese _favor, _tendría que ir a alguna zona de tolerancia y pagar por ello. Además, simplemente no se formaba una imagen mental de él y ella… haciendo… _cosas._

La expresión en el rostro de Rukia era graciosa. De repente se puso roja como tomate y negó con la cabeza como asustada. Solo Dios y ella eran capaces de saber que tanto pasaba por su mente. Se veía linda sonrojada… Nah, claro que no. Tuvo que emplear toda su concentración para no reírse en su cara.

Tragó saliva y con decisión preguntó:

—¿Podrías quedarte en casa de Orihime esta noche?

—¿Qué piensas hacer, eh? No seas tacaño y paga un motel.

—No es eso… —murmuró apenado. Un ligero carmesí se formó en sus mejillas, aunque solo se podría apreciar a una distancia muy corta. Rukia no lo notó— un viejo amigo pasó a la ciudad y no tiene donde quedarse.

—¿Y por qué necesitas que me vaya? —Inquirió dando un sorbo a su bebida— No muerdo, perfectamente puedo quedarme al margen.

—Digamos que él es muy estúpido —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Esa no era buena referencia para una persona— y malinterpretará el hecho de que nosotros… vivamos juntos.

Estaban en pleno siglo XXI. Las sociedades cada vez otorgaban más libertades y la equidad de géneros poseía una enorme bandera dentro de ellas. Aunque entendía que no por ello, todo el mundo tuviera esa mentalidad. Claro que podía haber lugar para malinterpretaciones, hasta en las personas más inocentes. Rukia meditó un par de minutos, necesitaba analizar bien la situación y sacarle provecho.

—O.K., me iré con Orihime —El rostro de Ichigo se iluminó y empezó a celebrar su victoria en el interior, pero esto no duró mucho por su siguiente comentario: —Pero exijo alguna compensación, no soy una persona incondicional.

_Mierda._

—¿Qué es lo que deseas? —farfulló.

—Cada noche que él se quede, tú me pagarás la parte de un mes del alquiler que me corresponde —él parecía confundido— En otras palabras, un día; mi parte de un mes, dos días; dos meses, tres días; tres meses y así sucesivamente.

—Oye, eso es un robo —expresó con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados— ¿Sabías que no eres una buena amiga?

—Tómalo o déjalo.

—Jódete.

Rukia por fin terminó su taza y se puso de pie. Era tan divertido poner reglas en el juego. Luego, tomó su bolso y estiró un poco sus brazos para desentumirse.

—¡Genial! Es una suerte que tenga juegos de mesa. Esta noche tendremos una pijamada de tres —puso énfasis en la última palabra— y nos divertiremos mucho pintándonos las uñas —la chica le dio la espalda para marcharse.

Ichigo palideció y corrió para alcanzarla en la puerta del establecimiento.

—Espera… —exclamó mientras le tomaba la mano para detenerla. Ambos sintieron una clase de corriente eléctrica ante el contacto. Una sensación bastante extraña e incómoda. Inmediatamente le soltó— Acepto, pero no me pidas más.

Entonces le explicó como estaría el plan: mientras él pasaba por su amigo, ella tendría que apurarse en recoger las cosas que necesitaría para quedarse varios días en la casa de Orihime y borrar las huellas más claras de su presencia. No tendría más que unos diez minutos para ejecutar sus movimientos. Después intercambiaron sus números telefónicos y se despidieron con un sencillo ademán.

Tenía más de una veintena de llamadas perdidas de Keigo.

Corrió para aminorar su retraso. Solo eran un par de cuadras, por lo que llegó en cinco o seis minutos. Ingresó al edificio, más moderno y funcional que donde vivía actualmente y tomó el ascensor. Adentro se topó con una antigua vecina que lo acosaba y deseó salir pronto de ahí. Era una tía guapa, pero pasaba de ella. Intentó entablar una conversación con él, pero afortunadamente llegó al piso que se dirigía.

_Salvado por la campana._

Se encontró con un Keigo sentado sobre una maleta y lloroso. Seguramente estaba asustado, no conocía a nadie más que a él y como de costumbre no llevaría mucha plata encima. El retraso se redondeaba a cuarenta y cinco minutos. Cuando Keigo por fin vio a Ichigo, salió corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó efusivamente. Luego empezó a sollozar.

Ichigo sonrió, Keigo aún tenía su incomprendida alma de niño.

—Joder, toma tus cosas y vámonos.

Sin embargo, recordó que Renji iría por su katana y le invitó a pasar al departamento. Todo se encontraba tal y como lo había dejado. Los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas y un ligero olor encerrado envolvía el sitio. Buscó en la habitación y por fin dio con ella debajo de la cama de Ishida. Renji ya no lo mataría. No logró entretener más a Keigo y rezó, por primera vez en muchos años, para que ella ya se hubiera marchado.

En el momento en cual se disponía a salir con su improvisada maleta, escuchó que alguien se acercaba al departamento. La morena no se arriesgó a ser vista y corrió hacia la habitación para esconderse. El ojimiel sacó las llaves de su chaqueta negra mientras Keigo entonaba una alegre canción. Cuando por fin entraron, el muchacho de cabellos castaños aventó su equipaje y empezó a examinar los cuartos del departamento. Rukia escuchó el ruido de la puerta del baño y entendió que pronto entraría alguien a la recámara. Ocultó sus bolsos debajo de la cama e ingresó al armario con facilidad.

—Viejo, vives en una casa de cartón —exclamó el amigo de Ichigo desde el pasillo.

_Demonios, verá las cosas de Rukia._

Dejó la katana encima de la barra, corrió hacia él y se interpuso entre la puerta del cuarto principal.

—Debes tener sed, vamos a la sala —lo dijo en un tono más de amenaza que de cortesía. Keigo, al no ser tan inteligente, no sospechó nada y obedeció. Un par de segundos y todo se hubiera ido a la basura. Por toda la casa había señales que indicaban que una mujer o siquiera otra persona, vivía ahí: otro cepillo de dientes, champú y acondicionador (para cuerpo y volumen, con esencia de frutos del bosque), cremas exfoliantes, maquillaje e incluso una pequeña bolsa con toallas sanitarias escondidas (pero que con un poco de audacia se hallaban rápidamente) y él no reparó en ellas… ¿En qué cabeza cabía que un hombre, normal, que viviera solo tuviera toallas sanitarias? El peli-naranja sacó un par de cervezas— ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? —inquirió, entregándole una lata del vital líquido de los hombres, hablando en el sentido general de la raza humana.

—No lo sé… —murmuró pensativo, mientras daba un trago a su bebida a base de cebada— ¡Quizá para siempre! Así podremos revivir los viejos tiempos, Ichi —expresó con alegría, abrazándole. Ichigo suspiró y rápidamente lo quitó— ¿Por qué no fuiste a la boda de Kaien? ¡Fue la boda del año! ¿Del año? Digo ¡Del siglo!

—No tenía ganas de ir.

—No sabes de lo que perdiste.

Y ahí, metida en el clóset, el gusano de la curiosidad se adueñó de sus pensamientos. Oía unos ligeros sonidos, pero sin congruencia. Seguramente estaban en la sala, ella podía salir y esconderse en la cocina…

No, no y no. Eso no era correcto.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba de camino por el pasillo.

_Joder._

Entró sigilosamente por la cocina y se ocultó debajo de la barra (que comunicaba a la sala). Había sido una tremenda imprudencia, pero no podía negar que le intrigaba lo que pudieran decir y como sería el amigo de la zanahoria teñida. Desconocía todo acerca de él y ahora tenía la oportunidad servida en bandeja de plata. Afortunadamente, no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Y ahí, incómodamente agazapada, los sonidos cobraron sentido en palabras e hizo un curioso hallazgo:

—Ichigo, dime que por fin has follado con alguien o empezaré a creer que eres un maricón.

La morena reprimió una risita, el friki naranja _era virgen_.

—Cállate idiota —le reprimió con un golpe— que no sea un cabrón pervertido como tú, no significa que sea gay.

Rukia sonrió.

De cierta manera, era algo tierno.

—S-siempre me pegas —sollozó infantilmente— y ni siquiera me dejas explicarme. Todos estamos preocupados por ti, dime ¿Es normal que nunca te hallas enamorado? Hasta Chad tiene novia.

_Ahora empieza lo bueno._

Con sumo cuidado, la ojiazul levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlos.

El amigo de Keigo era de cabello castaño, estatura media —muy al contrario de Ichigo, que era un gigante entre las personas— y ojos marrones. Llevaba unos vaqueros azules y una sudadera del mismo color, pero con un tono más claro. Pertenecía a la media, en la escala de belleza masculina, aunque parecía ser agradable. Luego observó a Ichigo: su rostro era una máscara de inexpresividad que casi le recordaba a… su hermano. Sus ojos miel se encontraban perdidos y en una profundidad que superaba a la habitual. _Esa_ mirada le provocaba cierto temor.

—En primer lugar, no deben preocuparse _por_mí y en segundo, esas cosas no son _para_ mí.

En la habitación se hizo un silencio sepulcral y la hiperactividad de Keigo se apagó inmediatamente. Pasarían un par de segundos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Rukia observaba los hechos con detalle, aunque le remordía un poco la conciencia por su intromisión. Después de todo, Ichigo jamás se había metido en sus asuntos personales. Él se levantó pesadamente del sofá y abrió la puerta.

Entonces apareció una persona que ni en sus más remotos pensamientos se le hubiera ocurrido: el chico del metro.

—Por fin llegas —comentó Ichigo con su habitual tono de "alegría".

—¡Hey! Agradece que viniera —gruñó con familiaridad— Tu cambio de domicilio fue algo inesperado, te agradezco tu amabilidad en avisarme con antelación, me equivoqué de edificio como tres veces.

—Eres un idiota, Abarai. El mensaje explicaba todo perfectamente. Solo tenías que dar unos cuantos pasos —luego soltó un sonido parecido a la risa.

Así que Ichigo vivió cerca de ahí antes y _él_ se apellidaba Abarai.

_Interesante._

El pelirrojo pasó al interior del departamento y notó la presencia del castaño. Hicieron un ademán de saludo y se presentaron respectivamente. Ambos sabían que Ichigo jamás los presentaría decentemente. Él era tan… tan… Ichigo. Ya estaban acostumbrados a su actitud y en cierta forma era refrescante. Nunca sabían cómo actuaría, pero de que era un sujeto leal, lo era.

—Así que son amigos de la infancia ¿eh? —inquirió Renji dirigiéndose a Ichigo.

—Sí, algo así —respondió acariciando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—¿Y era igual de amargado?

Entonces se soltaron a reír.

A Rukia cada vez más le simpatizaba el _chico del metro,_aunque claro, él ya tenía su propia identidad: Renji Abarai. Además de caballeroso y servicial, también tenía sentido del humor. Le sorprendía que Ichigo tuviera a alguien como él entre la lista de sus amigos.

—No conspiren contra de mí, enfrente de mis narices —comentó con una expresión facial relajada. Al parecer, comenzaba a ablandarse y a disfrutar de la compañía— Tu katana está en la cocina, cuando quieras puedes ir por ella.

A la pequeña mujer casi se le salió el corazón.

Sí él iba hacia donde estaba, quedaría al descubierto y no tenía la oportunidad de esconderse en otro lugar sin salir bien librada.

—Iré por ella cuando me vaya. Antes quiero contarles algo que me sucedió ahora y que no he dejado de pensar en ello.

—¡Conociste a una chica! —exclamó Keigo emocionado.

—Sí —reconoció avergonzado— En la estación del metro. Era muy linda, pero lo que más me llamó la atención en ella fueron sus ojos. Al primer vistazo crees que son azules, pero luego se tornan violetas.

La chica aludida sonrió tontamente. Claro, ella sabía que era un gran partido.

—Apuesto que era linda —confirmó Keigo— nunca he visto a alguien así.

—Apuesto que era horrible —masculló Ichigo. Seguro era Rukia, nadie en toda la ciudad poseía esa peculiaridad. Por supuesto que era fuera de lo común, pero no comprendía por qué Renji parecía tan trastornado. Solo era una jodida chica más.

_Tan sólo era Rukia_

—Sabía que dirías eso —comentó resignado Renji— pero tú no estuviste ahí. Me arrepiento de no haberle pedido una cita… o tan siquiera su teléfono. Jamás la volveré a ver.

—No te preocupes, chicas como ella son una plaga. Agradece que no tienes nada que ver con ella —soltó Ichigo malhumorado— Si la vuelves a ver, corre por tu vida.

Rukia deseó salir y apretar su cuello lentamente.

—Hablas de ella como si la conocieras… —meditó por un segundo— ¿La conoces, Ichigo?

Renji y Keigo se voltearon a ver por unos segundos. Luego estallaron en sonoras carcajadas… ¿Ichigo Kurosaki socializando con una hermosa mujer como ella? ¡Ni en sueños! Era más probable que se tiñera el cabello de negro y luego lo cortara.

—No le encuentro la gracia —murmuró al ver a sus amigos al borde del llanto por la risa.

—¡Pero nosotros sí!

Permanecieron conversando una hora y media. Los pies de la pelinegra le estaban torturando, pero se lo tenía merecido. Nadie la tenía ahí de chismosa. Al no soportar más su incómoda postura, le mandó un mensaje de texto con las siguientes palabras:

_«__Idiota, era muy poco tiempo. Estoy en la casa, has algo para que pueda irme__»_

La vibración en su pecho le hizo percatarse que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Nadie reparó en ello y permanecieron observando la tele y bebiendo… _¿Dónde estaría Rukia?_ Decidió que sería buena excusa decir que ya no había más cerveza y así tendrían que ir al mini-súper. Keigo no quiso ir, pero con el uso de sus poderosos argumentos —golpes— había quedado más que convencido. El trío de chicos salió haciendo bromas acerca de un famoso programa y Rukia por fin pudo respirar libremente. Mientras ellos decidían que marca de cerveza llevar y que comida, él aprovechó para poner en alerta a Rukia:

_«Vamos para allá»_

La morena abandonó el departamento sin problema alguno y Orihime le recibió con bastante alegría.

En total, la estancia de Keigo en la ciudad duró cuatro días. Ichigo, por más intentos de persuasión, no consiguió que se fuera antes, pero su visita fue algo relajante. Le alegraba recibir noticas de su natal Karakura, aunque también le causaba un poco de melancolía.

El ojimiel se levantó temprano porque iría a buscar un empleo estable. No era por gusto, sino que ahora debía juntar el alquiler completo durante cuatro meses. El sol aún no salía del todo y se sentía realmente estúpido al estar despierto a esas horas. Para hacer su maldad del día, hizo el mayor ruido que pudo para incomodar a Rukia, pero ella no dijo palabra alguna ni tampoco se movía. El ojimiel se acercó para verla y observó que también estaba despierta y que su rostro estaba muy pálido.

—¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó genuinamente preocupado.

La morena hizo una mueca de dolor y se volteó hacia el armario.

—No —musitó en voz baja.

Ichigo no percibió ningún tono de ironía o sarcasmo, ella realmente se sentía mal.

—¿Qué te sucede? —inquirió poniéndose en cuclillas.

—No puedo decirte…

—¿Por qué no? Anda, dime… Si mueres, me sentiré culpable —expresó divertido y ella no lo reprendió.

_Definitivamente, algo no marchaba correctamente._

—Me da vergüenza —murmuró Rukia.

—Bah, ya estamos grandecit…

—Tengo cólicos —expresó en un tono apenas audible y él comprendió porque estaba tan apenada.

Tenía dos hermanas y sabía un poco acerca del tema. Además, por mera deducción, sangrar no debía ser muy cómodo… Eso también explicaba el porqué de los cambios emocionales repentinos que ella había tenido en los días anteriores.

—Esto… ¿y te duele mucho?

—Es como si te estuvieran pateando los cojones cada segundo —murmuró acongojada.

—Iré a hacer té, espera un poco.

Rukia se recargó en la cama, muy sorprendida.

—¿Con o sin azúcar? —exclamó el peli-naranja desde la cocina.

—Sin —respondió la morena, esforzándose por subir la voz.

Unos minutos después, Ichigo apareció con una taza de té y unos analgésicos.

—No recuerdo si era una o dos pastillas, pero por lo pronto toma solo una. Ingerir bebidas calientes también ayudará a que las molestias disminuyan. Y si el dolor continua, creo que llamaré a mi viejo, él sabrá que hacer.

La ojiazul le dedicó una mirada llena de agradecimiento y siguió sus órdenes.

Él permaneció el resto de la mañana a su lado, leyendo un libro y esperando a que mejorara. Quizá Ichigo era un idiota, pero era decente cuando quería. El bochorno de que él supiera sus peripecias femeninas ya había desaparecido un poco, pero procuraría ser más discreta.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—La verdad, no.

—No me importa, yo sí y tendrás que comer algo —comentó, abandonando su libro en el escritorio y poniéndose de pie.

—Idiota —murmuró Rukia con una pequeña sonrisa y aventándole un cojín— No tienes que ser tan amable conmigo.

—Lo sé, pero tengo hermanas y quizá reencarne en mujer en mi próxima vida… Dios debe apiadarse un poco de mí.

—Está bien, no retemos a la voluntad divina —respondió la morena alegremente.

Llevaban una semana en relativa paz y curiosamente, cada vez estimaba más a su compañero de piso. Después de todo, quizá podrían dejar de ser un simple par de desconocidos.

* * *

**Nota:**

(1) Stranger Than Fiction es un álbum del grupo Bad Religion, editado el 30 de agosto de 1994. En el bonus track de la edición europea viene la canción favorita de Ichigo «News from the Front» según la descripción de Tite Kubo.


	5. Simulacro de emergencia

**Summary: **El compartir la habitación con otra persona puede ser un poco problemático... Sobre todo si es del género opuesto, tiene un humor de los mil demonios y ama a los conejos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

En los últimos dos capítulos no les he agradecido como se debe. Gracias a **Akisa, kiaru87, mila, Rukia Kurosaki-Chan, Lu, metitus, Iana Walker, Hanayumeakarui, Laura, Cerezza-chan, Chappy-Kurosaki, Darkrukia4**y a todas esas personas que me han puesto en alertas, historia o autor favorito. A partir del próximo, prometo responder personalmente a cada review.

Ustedes me inspiran a continuar.

Chicas, ¿prefieren los capítulos más largos o los compacto un poco? Les pregunto porque a veces se vuelve tedioso leer todo de un solo jalón. Quisiera pedirles una disculpa por ciertos errores en el capítulo anterior (No sé si fijaron, pero en vez de "IV capítulo" puse "VI capítulo"), además de un par de repeticiones innecesarias. Por lo regular, reviso los capítulos unas dos veces antes de subirlos, pero se me pasó por completo. Si cuando estén leyendo detectan algunos errores —_horrores—,_no duden en decírmelo. Mi ex-maestra de Lectura y redacción se ha de estar revolcando en su tumba_ (Ah, no, aún sigue viva jaja). _

Ayúdenme a traerles historias con una mejor calidad y que sean cómodas de leer.

Ahora empieza el drama telenovelero *chan chan chan* y me fue muy difícil escoger a la antagonista femenina. Ustedes ya saben, casi todas odiamos a Orihime (me incluyo), pero sinceramente no tiene ni la fuerza ni la presencia para hacerlo. El hecho de que ella esté enamorada de Fresita-Kun, no significa que le hará la vida imposible a la dueña de las quincenas de éste (acá entre nos, Rukia). Solo se conformará con amarlo en silencio y, con un poco de suerte, verlo a su lado. Así que seré buena con ella y la mala del cuento será… Bueno, eso lo averiguarán abajo.

Por cierto, el título del capítulo lo saqué de una canción de un grupo español llamado Dorian. Siempre se me dificulta poner títulos y en el momento que empecé a escribir, comenzó esa canción y me dije ¿por qué no? Además la letra concuerda perfectamente con la situación actual de los protagonistas (Si gustan escucharla, solo sustituyan los asteriscos por puntos www*youtube*com/watch?v=qSbvyZKVJQ0).

_Let's go!_

(Siento la mega carta, en vez de notas)

* * *

**-Compañeros de piso-**

**Capítulo V:**

Simulacro de emergencia

Ichigo no tardó mucho en regresar a la habitación. Rukia sonrió al descubrir que había acertado en su predicción: el traía dos recipientes de sopa instantánea. Al parecer, había gastado todos sus "dotes" culinarios. Con justa razón estaba tan flacucho: comía poco, a deshoras y para acabar de rematar, únicamente chatarra. A partir del día siguiente comenzaría a hacer comida de verdad para ambos. Por supuesto que como pago a su cortesía y nada más. Además de que cocinar siempre le relajaba y le serviría para controlar sus nervios.

—Puedes elegir entre, veamos —leyó vorazmente las letras que venían en la etiqueta del primer recipiente— pollo y —dirigió su vista al segundo— pollo ¿Cuál quieres?

Ambos rieron.

—Tengo que meditarlo, me abruma la variedad —respondió teatralmente, llevándose la mano a la frente.

—Apresúrate —ordenó mientras dejaba un vaso y unos palillos en el buró que le pertenecía a Rukia— se pueden enfriar o puedo comerlos.

—Creo que me iré por el pollo.

—Sabia decisión.

_Esa era la primera vez que comían en una misma habitación… y no se sentía nada mal._

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —soltó de pronto la ojiazul. Ichigo devoraba un par de fideos y asintió— Hace rato dijiste que "tu viejo sabría qué hacer", ¿él es médico?

—Sí —contestó precariamente. Aunque después de un rato de silencio, añadió: —Tiene pinta de ser muy estúpido, pero es muy bueno. Tiene una pequeña clínica en Karakura, el lugar donde vengo —explicó orgulloso— No creo que lo conozcas o siquiera lo hallas oído mencionar, es un pueblo algo pequeño, muy lejos de aquí y sin muchas atracciones turísticas.

—Te equivocas, una vez estuve ahí.

—¿Ah, sí? Creo que solo lo dices para tener tema de conversación.

—Es en serio, fui con mi… —buscó la palabra apropiada, pero no encontró ninguna— ex a visitar a unos parientes suyos —lanzó un ligero suspiro— Karakura tiene un canal muy grande, que cruza toda la ciudad ¿cierto?

—Tal parece que si sabes donde es —expresó con su habitual tono— ¿Cómo se llama tu ex? Quizá lo conozco, el mundo puede llegar a ser muy pequeño.

—Él se llama… —sin embargo no pudo terminar la oración porque su celular empezó a timbrar y la conversación quedó cerrada. La persona que llamaba era Orihime. Dejó su envase a la mitad de sopa en el suelo y se dirigió a la sala para conversar tranquilamente con ella. A Ichigo realmente no le interesaba quien era la ex-pareja de Rukia, por lo que lo olvidó rápidamente.

El resto del día pasó con bastante tranquilidad:

Rukia regresó a la cama y durmió hasta que el sueño se le terminó.

Cuando vio que ella se sentía mejor, aprovechó para ir a cotillear un rato con Renji. Él vivía al otro lado de la ciudad, por lo que tenía que viajar elnmetro por un buen rato. Tomó su vieja chaqueta y se colocó los audífonos de su anticuado reproductor de música. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras se encontró con el vecino del número trece, al parecer ya había regresado del hospital.

Lo saludó con una reverencia rápida y salió del edificio.

El idiota de Abarai lo recibió con buen agrado. Pidieron una pizza y jugaron videojuegos hasta bien entrada la noche (el marcador era parejo y ninguno de los dos dejaría las cosas inconclusas). Ichigo se marchó hasta que ganó la partida final. Cuando esperaba en la estación del metro, vio que faltaban cuarenta minutos para la medianoche. Un poco más y ya no hubiera alcanzado a entrar —cerraban todas las estaciones a las doce con quince minutos—. Llegó finalmente a casa a las doce cuarenta y cinco, aproximadamente. De nuevo, se encontró a Rukia dormida. No sabía si se acababa de acostar o simplemente llevaba dormida desde su partida. Fue a la cocina a tomar leche directamente del cartón, aprovechando ahora que nadie le observaba. Después entró al baño a lavarse los dientes y a ponerse su pijama. En resumidas cuentas, se durmió a la una de la mañana.

La noche transcurría serena hasta que el móvil del ojimiel sonó escandalosamente y les despertó a ambos.

Los párpados del peli-naranja pesaban toneladas. Extendió sus manos por toda la cama para poder encontrar el origen del ruido, hasta que sintió la forma de su teléfono a sus pies. Respondió casi al último timbre.

Rukia no supo a qué hora regresó Ichigo, tenía el sueño muy profundo. Lo observaba expectante ¿Quién llamaría a un friki idiota, como él, a las tres de la mañana? Su rostro había abandonado el aire somnoliento que caracterizaba a las personas luego de ser despertadas y todas sus respuestas se podían clasificar en monosílabos. Luego, de un momento a otro, palideció como si hubiera visto a un fantasma ¿Qué noticia habría recibido para que él reaccionara así?

La llamada no duró más de cinco minutos, pero para la morena había pasado toda una eternidad.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió pausadamente, mientras se sentaba en su cama. Ichigo también lo hizo y se quedó pasmado durante un rato. Su actitud le alarmaba. Tuvo el impulso de abrazarle, pero se contuvo. Aún no poseían un grado de confianza tan alto para soportar un contacto tan _afectuoso._El pobre parecía desamparado.

Afonía.

Tragó saliva.

Eso debía ser un mal sueño. Sí, eso debía ser, un jodido mal sueño. No podía estar pasando eso en verdad, al menos todavía no. Se negaba a aceptar que… Simplemente, era una puta broma, una locura pasajera. Pronto despertaría y cuando lo recordara, se soltaría riendo. La voz grave de su padre le confirmó que era en serio… ¿En qué momento había sucedido todo? Si tan sólo hubiera estado más al pendiente de su familia, nada de eso estaría ocurriendo. Su mente aún no asimilaba que…

—Mi hermana menor se casará… —explicó lúgubre. Sus manos se movían inquietas y de pronto escuchó una carcajada de Rukia que le hizo enfadar mucho— ¿Cuál es la puta gracia? —exclamó de repente, saliendo de su retardo. No sabía porque le había explicado a alguien tan idiota como ella. Ni siquiera tenía alguna obligación sentimental o social.

—Hombre, pensé que alguien se había muerto —comentó la pelinegra divertida. El rostro de Ichigo cada vez se enrojecía más— Tranquilo, si tu hermana decidió pasar al siguiente nivel es porque ha encontrado a alguien decente —le dedicó una sonrisa maternal que desarmó y desconcertó al ojimiel. Esa era una faceta que jamás había presenciado en Rukia. Por lo general era ruidosa, molesta y algo insoportable, pero en ese instante parecía tan tranquila, irradiaba una especie de luz que le provocaba sentirse bien, protegido… Le recordó irremediablemente a su madre.

—Yo… —inició más relajado— es algo extraño. Sigo viendo a mi hermana como una niña, me cuesta trabajo creer que ya creció, que es una mujer y que formará su propia familia mientras yo ando por las ramas —bajó la mirada. No entendía porque estaba diciéndole todo eso a ella, sin embargo sentía que debía hacerlo. Era algo inexplicable y, ciertamente, aterrador. Por lo general él escuchaba, no al revés.

Ella se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, dejando al peli-naranja confundido por su aparente huida.

Ichigo necesitaba desahogarse con la ayuda del alcohol. Por supuesto que ella desaprobaba a las personas que por cualquier pena o pretexto usaban esos recursos, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Después de todo, ya eran amigos ¿No? Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y no encontró nada. Así que tomó su bolso y un suéter color negro olvidado en el sofá para ir por un poco del "tónico del olvido". El barrio era seguro, por lo que no sintió temor alguno de salir a esas horas. Afortunadamente el mini-súper era abierto las veinticuatro horas del día y no tenía que ir más lejos.

_oOo_

Y ahí estaban, sentados en el suelo, ebrios y rodeados de envases de cervezas por doquier. Sus cuerpos se hallaban separados por unos treinta centímetros, pero era la menor distancia a la cual habían estado nunca. Sus espaldas se recargaban en la cama de Ichigo y sus pies extendidos hasta casi llegar a la de Rukia. Al principio él se había negado a beber, sin embargo ahora era el que estaba en peor estado.

—¿Sabes? Mi primer y único amor se casó hace un mes —un ataque de hipo le interrumpió— ¿O ya son dos? —Inquirió para sí y luego soltó una risa frenética— No seas hijo de puta, Ichi ¡Permítele ser feliz a tu hermana! No seas como mi hermano… —toda su felicidad desapareció de sus ojos y adquirió un semblante serio.

—Hey, tú, ¿quién carajos te dio derecho a decirme Ichi, eh? —expresó aparentemente irritado para animar a Rukia. Lanzó su, ahora inservible, lata junto al montón y abrió otra— Bah, pero es menos deprimente que no querer a nadie, como diría Neruda: ¿Sufre más el que espera o el que nunca esperó?

—¡Y ahora nos ponemos filosóficos! —exclamó entre carcajadas y abriendo sus brazos. Tardó como cinco minutos para tranquilizarse y pensar seriamente la cuestión— Yo creo que el que espera.

—Estimada compañera, yo difiero de su punto de vista —expresó solemne.

—Como sea, eso no va a arreglar nuestras vidas jodidas.

—Propongo un brindis por ello —levantó su cerveza— ¡Por nuestras jodidas vidas!

—¡Por nuestras vidas jodidas! —chocaron las latas ruidosamente, causando que se vertiera un poco de líquido en el suelo.

—Hey, no vale si lo dices al revés.

—Jódete, Kurosaki.

—¿Por qué no me acompañas a la boda? —Soltó a sorpresa de la morena— Me moriré de aburrimiento y mi padre me acosará en toda la ceremonia diciéndome que debí haber sido el primero o cosas estúpidas.

—_Por favor, Rukia, dime que no crees en esas tonterías —inquirió con gesto grave._

_En ese momento, el alma soñadora y amorosa de la cual estaba enamorada no aparecía dentro de él. Las lágrimas amenazaban por fluir, pero invirtió todo su orgullo para evitarlo. No podía caer tan bajo como para usar el llanto de escudo. Sabía que Kaien no era devoto del matrimonio, sin embargo creyó que lograría cambiar su opinión. Estaba equivocaba… tan enamorada que jamás logró comprender que una persona no podía transformar a otra._

—_¿Tonterías? —Repitió ofendida— ¿Es una tontería que desee estar junto a ti el resto de mis días?_

—_Joder, no, no de nuevo… —musitó mientras golpeaba la pared con sus nudillos. Sentía que su cuerpo estallaría en contra de Rukia, así que necesitaba moderarse antes de cometer una estupidez de la que luego se arrepentiría con creces— ¡No se necesita un papel para estar juntos! —Exclamó de repente, tomándole de los antebrazos— Estamos bien así, Rukia —relajó su tono de voz—:__No requerimos de un papel que nos obligue a querernos ni de etiquetas para nuestra relación._

—_¿Sabes? Al principio me conformaba con solo eso —comenzó, repasando todo lo que su mente había estado pensando los últimos días—, pero ya no creo poder seguir así —bajó el rostro y una gota traicionera abandonó sus ojos— Te amo y te amo como jamás amaré a alguien, pero necesito estabilidad. El saber que de un día a otro no dejaremos de ser hombre y mujer, que tendremos una validez legal; hay personas que pasan toda su vida con alguien y al final resulta que sus jodidos derechos son el de otra simple persona, ¿cuántos años tenemos juntos? Casi toda una década —esbozó una triste sonrisa y Kaien asintió— Pensé que lograría aniquilar todos mis sueños respecto al matrimonio, pero no fui capaz. Quiero ser tu orgullosa esposa, presumirle al mundo que tú eres mío y yo soy tuya, pero dime ¿qué dice la gente de mí? Por supuesto que me dan lo mismo los chismes, pero me siento mal al ser solo una "querida" que puede dejarse con facilidad. Todo el mundo critica el divorcio, pero yo lo veo como un consuelo: el lazo que alguna vez unió a la pareja no es tan fácil de romper. Las relaciones abiertas solo benefician a los hombres —su voz se volvió amarga— obtienen derechos que solo el matrimonio otorga y no poseen las obligaciones que conlleva._

_Afonía._

_De pronto, el aire y esa habitación que tanto había adorado, se volvieron insoportables. Necesitaba correr, alejarse de todo aquello que le hacía daño, sentirse libre de nuevo y comenzar de cero. Recuperar todo lo que había perdido por una relación tan a temprana edad. No se arrepentía, pero no por eso dejaba de añorar todas las cosas que jamás viviría._

—_Tu hermano primero me mataría antes que consentir que yo fuera tu esposo…_

—_¡Deja de usar esa jodida excusa! —Explotó— ¿Tanto miedo le tienes el acercarte? No sé si lo recuerdes, pero tú me robaste de su lado ¿Cómo crees que está? Además, si tú hubieras querido hacer las cosas bien, llevarían una relación decente. Soy una idiota… Una estúpida que enamoraste con tus palabras vacías y una cara bonita._

_Y sin darse cuenta, ya había tocado el punto débil de Kaien Shiba._

—_¿De verdad crees eso? —Inquirió casi sin aliento. Se sentía gravemente herido. La furia que le había acompañado hacía unos segundos estaba totalmente apagada para darle paso a la decepción— Haces que suene como un monstruo… Si soy la peor persona del mundo, ¿qué esperas para irte, eh? —le retó altaneramente con el corazón en mil pedazos._

_Ella no podía caer en la trampa, ella debía saber que eso era lo último que deseaba realmente._

_La pared que controlaba la tristeza de las ventanas de su alma, ya no resistió más. Las lágrimas salieron a borbotones de sus violáceos ojos e inundaron todo lo que encontraron a su paso._

—_A mi no me engañas… tú no quieres que me vaya —expresó en medio de sollozos. Luego se aferró a él mediante un melancólico abrazo— Lo dices porque te he ofendido…_

—_No puedo ofrecerte nada más, mi pequeña Rukia… —respondió Kaien, acariciándole sus largos cabellos. Él también deseaba llorar— Si no lo aceptas, creo que lo único que queda es terminar… Sería lo mejor para ambos… No sabes cuánto lo siento, pero no puedo cambiar._

—_Yo lo siento más… —musitó mientras se separaba de él— Hasta aquí nos llegó el amor._

—_Eso parece._

—No me gustan las bodas —respondió neutralmente, sin permitir que sus vivencias le afectaran de nuevo—, paso.

—Anda, no me abandones.

El hecho de negarse a ir a una boda por miedo a sentirse mal, era señal de que todavía no lo superaba. No podía permitirse seguir así… y tomó una decisión: lo acompañaría. Tenía que encarar sus temores y esa era la oportunidad perfecta. Además, Karakura era una ciudad muy pintoresca, que aún y que le rememoraba pasajes de su antiguo amor, le llenaba de paz y tranquilidad.

—¿Cuándo es? —farfulló como una manera implícita de aceptar su proposición.

¿Por qué demonios le había invitado? Casi había vendido su alma al diablo por evitar que Keigo la viera y esparciera el rumor de Karakura de su existencia y ahora él la llevaría directamente ahí. Seguramente el alcohol estaba matando muchas neuronas y por ello decía cosas estúpidas. Sí, eso debía de ser… pero… ¿Y si él realmente deseaba que todos supieran de Rukia? Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, esa jodida mujer le provocaba actuar de manera inesperada. Como le había dicho a Renji, ella era una plaga.

—Dentro de dos semanas —murmuró con el ceño fruncido—, pero si no quieres ir, no hay problema.

Una manera elegante de deshacer lo que había hecho.

_Punto para él._

—¿Qué demonios?—se preguntó a sí misma y luego negó con la cabeza— Vamos, de todas maneras no tengo nada interesante que hacer.

_Mierda._

—Bien, nos iremos un día antes porque tenemos que tomar tren y es algo tardado —comentó, mientras se levantaba y se acostaba en su propia cama frustrado— Así podremos descansar.

—Como sea… —contestó Rukia en medio de un bostezo— Después nos pondremos de acuerdo… —también se puso de pie para acomodarse en su cama. Ichigo ya estaba tapado con su cobertor, hasta la mitad del cuerpo. Ella se mordió los labios para reprimirse, pero no logró impedirlo —Buenas noches, Ichigo.

Él no le respondió y para difuminar su vergüenza, se metió rápidamente entre su cama y se cubrió totalmente con sus sábanas. Era una idiota, no debió decirle eso. Y la estúpida zanahoria teñida, por educación, tenía la obligación de desearle lo mismo. Bah, perdía el tiempo en él.

Las _buenas noches_ de Rukia lo tomaron por sorpresa. Agradeció el hecho de darle la espalda, porque en su rostro surgió una pequeña sonrisa. Deseaba responderle, pero no tenía el valor. Cuando vivía con Ishida siempre se decían lo mismo, pero con ella era… diferente. Oyó los pasos torpes de Rukia y supo que ella también se había acostado ya. Pasó unos quince minutos dándole vueltas al asunto, cuando en su boca por fin afloraron esas simples, y a la vez complicadas, palabras:

—B-buenas noches… Rukia.

La pelinegra fingió estar dormida, pero lo escuchó. De una manera inexplicable, sintió una inmensa felicidad. A su parecer, Ichigo ya se estaba domesticando un poco. Ella se encargaría de hacerle una persona decente, pensó en medio del camino para llegar a los brazos de Morfeo y el permanecer en la realidad. Luego todo se tornó oscuro y dejó de tener conciencia.

El día era nublado y fresco. Con justa razón había permanecido arropada hasta en la mañana. Cuando despertó, descubrió que estaba sola en la casa. Levantó pausadamente su cabeza, pues le dolía espantosamente. No había ni un solo rastro del todo el desastre de la madrugada. El idiota de Ichigo, a cualesquier lugar que fuera, limpió antes de irse o todo había sido un sueño. Y para confirmar la primera opción de lo ocurrido, su estómago se revolvió inesperadamente y corrió al baño para vaciar todo su contenido.

En su mente había varias lagunas respecto a la noche anterior.

Siempre que se sentía desanimado o confundido respecto alguna situación, salía a correr. En ocasiones un par de metros, en otras varios kilómetros. Hasta el momento, llevaría unos cinco. Su camiseta y sus cabellos rebosaban en sudor, a pesar del clima frío, así que se permitió una pequeña pausa en el parque principal de la cuidad para descansar un poco y quizá volver a casa. Pronto llovería. Era temprano, pero el sitio no estaba tan vacío. Por lo general, era gente mayor que hacía movimientos extraños y personas que rondaban su edad o más jóvenes. Los últimos metros que corrió, percibió que alguien le seguía, sin embargo ignoró quien pudiera ser y tomó otro camino simplemente. Al llegar a los bebederos, se quitó su mojada playera y la escurrió intentando quitarse un poco de humedad. En ese momento, sintió que alguien le rodeaba con los brazos por detrás.

—¿Pero qué mierda? —exclamó asustado, soltando el agarre de esos delgados brazos. Luego encaró a la persona dueña de éstos y se encontró con una mujer, sumamente atractiva.

Tenía una figura esbelta. Su cabellera era larga, en color verde lima, y estaba sujeta en una coleta alta. Parecía ser de unos veinte y tantos años. Resaltaba por sus grandes pechos e iba vestida con ropa deportiva negra. Sus ojos eran de un gris pardo. Toda una maravilla, que cualquier hombre desearía probar en su cama. Ichigo no formaba de ese grupo… él más bien estaba intimidado.

—Oye, no deberías hablar así en frente de una dama —protestó con cierto aire infantil. Él la observaba de manera distinta, no sabía cómo explicarlo. No se sentía desnuda por la mirada, como otros hombres solían hacer. Cada vez le agradaba más.

—Como sea —sentenció, en un intento de zanjear la conversación. Con pudor se puso de nuevo su camiseta en tono gris y caminó hacia otro lado. Ella le siguió— ¿Qué? —inquirió deteniéndose, al mirar que la misteriosa mujer no abandonaba su intención de perseguirlo.

—Me gustaría que tu ropa estuviera en el suelo de mi departamento —comentó con naturalidad, como quien habla de la lista del supermercado o del tiempo.

Él se sonrojó violentamente e intentó disimularlo, aunque ya era tarde para ello.

—¡Te ves más mono cuando te avergüenzas! —expresó emocionada, tomándole de las mejillas. No batalló mucho para alcanzarlo, ya que era alta (1). Al ver que él no iba a hablar, ella decidió hacerlo: —Te he asustado, ¿cierto? —Luego esbozó una sonrisa— Me disculpo, soy Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, pero muy poca gente me conoce así, llámame Nel Tu —sacó del bolsillo de su sudadera una tarjeta— Trabajo en una agencia de modelaje, estoy segura que tienes potencial, así que cuando tengas tiempo pasa por ahí.

Si tan sólo Ichigo no fuera tan despegado del mundo actual, sabría qué Nel Tu era una de las súper modelos más conocidas a nivel internacional y que era por mucho, la mejor en Japón. Ella había abandonado la etapa de la alta costura y el modelaje comercial. Ahora era perseguida por diseñadores de modas y marcas de alto prestigio, además de poseer una de las agencias de modelaje de mayor renombre en su país natal.

Era la primera vez que alguien la desconocía.

—Esto… gracias, supongo —agradeció torpemente el ojimiel. Ella lo encontró encantador—, pero creo que ambos perderemos el tiempo, no soy bueno para ese tipo de cosas.

—Podrías serlo —le contradijo rápidamente— con el empuje necesario. No importa el día, únicamente ve cuando te sientas preparado. Y no importa si no vas, mientras me hables a mí, todo está perfecto —enunció usando sus dotes de coquetería y guiñándole el ojo— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sin embargo, desapareció cuando menos se lo esperó. Ese chico tenía algo especial y ella se encargaría de llevarlo a la fama… o a su cama. No estaba bromeando cuando se lo dijo, él le interesaba. Era muy atractivo, a pesar de su facha actual.

—Un placer, Ichigo Kurosaki… —repitió como encantada, reanudando su paso.

Sí, la cruda realidad le atacaba. Ella nunca había sido víctima de la resaca, pero ahora parecía vivir todas las que nunca padeció. Se tomó un par de aspirinas para aminorar el zumbido dentro de su cabeza y encendió la cafetera. Afortunadamente, aún era temprano. La llamada de Orihime del día anterior le había comunicado que existía un puesto libre en el restaurante donde ella trabajaba y que si lo deseaba, podría ir el día siguiente para hablar con el dueño. La paga no era muy abundante, pero era segura.

Se duchó rápidamente y se arregló un poco más de lo normal. El olor a café inundaba a todo el departamento. Mientras esperaba que su bebida se enfriara un poco, hizo el desayuno. En esa ocasión agregó más ingredientes: dos huevos y un par de tiras de tocino. Sacó el tarro de mermelada de fresa del refrigerador y tostó tres rebanadas de pan. Ella se sirvió una porción más pequeña y preparó el otro plato con el resto. No sabía si a él le gustaría, pero sentiría su consciencia más tranquila.

Cuando llegó, el departamento olía a comida. Se dejó caer en un sillón y gritó el nombre de Rukia, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Permaneció acostado un rato, hasta que su estómago se quejó. Con desgano se levantó a buscar algo comestible y se encontró con una grata sorpresa. En la barra de la cocina localizó un plato con dos huevos estrellados con tocino, otro con un par de rebanadas de pan tostado con mermelada de fresa y una taza de café sin azúcar. Al lado de éstos había una nota rosa y decorada con un conejo que decía:

_Idiota:_

_No me di cuenta, pero hice más comida de la que como. Iba a tirarla, pero recordé que siempre comes pura mierda, así que decidí que era mejor dártela y hacer mi obra de caridad del día. Espero que disfrutes de la primera comida decente de tu vida._

_P.S. Si la encuentro en la basura, puedes darte por muerto_(al margen derecho de esta frase, había un dibujo de una zanahoria cortada por un cuchillo)

_Atentamente:_

_Rukia_

Sonrió. Esa tía estaba loca. Tomó la nota, la arrugó e iba aventarla al bote de basura, pero por alguna misteriosa razón, la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. No desafió la amenaza de muerte de Rukia, así que se devoró velozmente la comida. No podía negar que estaba decente, Rukia tenía buena sazón o el nivel de su hambre era muy grande. Quizá era ambas. Como acto de buena fe, al terminar lavó los trastes sucios.

El jefe de Orihime era un hombre muy alto y corpulento, que casi le doblaba la altura y fácilmente triplicaba su peso. Su cara era ancha y poco agraciada, con una gran nariz y boca. Iba vestido de manera muy estrafalaria y con joyas por doquier. Además, su cabello era negro y lo lleva peinado de una forma poco corriente. Rukia más tarde se enteraría que llevaba por nombre Marechiyo Ōmaeda (en versión resumida, pues como era típico de todas las familias ricas, tenía un nombre muy largo. En realidad, su nombre era Marechiyo Yoshiayamenosuke Nikkōtarōemon Omaeda) y que su padre al ver sus pocos dotes de inteligencia, le otorgó de un pequeño restaurante para que él se hiciera cargo. La imagen que ofrecían Omaeda y Rukia juntos casi era cómica. Durante el rato que conversaron, él no paró de hacerle indirectas, pero ella lo ignoró. No podía imaginarse todo lo que sufría Orihime con un puerco como él, que por tener dinero creía que podía acosar a las mujeres. Pero su actitud no le desanimó, al contrario, le dio el coraje para quedarse y mejorar la situación del resto de las chicas.

Al salir de la pequeña oficina de Omaeda, Inoue le esperaba con el uniforme que utilizaría. Ella le lanzó una mirada de disculpa, pues le había llevado directamente con el lobo, pero Rukia le acarició con ternura sus cabellos.

—Todo estará bien a partir de ahora —se limitó a decir la pelinegra. Después se marchó a los baños para cambiarse.

Su primer día de trabajo fue complicado.

Para empezar, el uniforme le quedaba grande (sin importar que fuera la talla más pequeña). Orihime y ella hicieron una triquiñuela con una pequeña cuerda abandonada en la cocina para sujetarse bien los pantalones. Era urgente visitar a una costurera. Durante las primeras horas el restaurante estuvo vacío, pero a partir del mediodía no se dieron abasto en manos. Rukia admiró a Orihime por su equilibrio con las charolas de comida. Ella era torpe y en más de dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de tirar todo. Su cuerpo le torturaba sin piedad, pero no abandonó su labor. En su mente, recordó lo que ganaría con todo su esfuerzo y se deprimió. Eso era lo que gastaba en una hora cuando vivía con su hermano. Luego llegó Kaien y, para bien o para mal, se hizo cargo de ella. Era cierto que sufrieron un poco de carencias, pero no había tenido que hacer algo para ganar dinero.

Y ahí estaban las consecuencias, era inútil, pero jamás volvería a depender de otra persona.

* * *

**Notas:**

(1) Nell mide 1.76 metros. Ichigo al inicio de la historia 1.75 y en la saga actual 1.81, así que tomé de referencia la actual. Como ven, tan sólo son cinco centímetros de diferencia.


	6. El león sin melena

**Summary:** El compartir la habitación con otra persona puede ser un poco problemático... Sobre todo si es del género opuesto, tiene un humor de los mil demonios y ama a los conejos.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Mi idea original de este capítulo quedó muy larga en palabras. Creo que podría ocupar tres capítulos (del seis mil palabras, aproximadamente) así que tuve que cortarlo.

+ Aparecerán los compinches de Nel, pero surgió un pequeño problema… No conocemos su apariencia humana, o al menos yo no (a pesar de googlearlo). Por eso evitaré describirlos físicamente y me limitaré a usar sus nombres.

(_de ahora en adelante, escribiré mis comentarios aclaratorios sobre la historia arriba y los personales abajo para evitar mis mega cartas_)

* * *

**-Compañeros de piso-**

**Capítulo VI:**

El león sin melena

Su uniforme necesitaba ser arreglado lo más pronto posible. Durante todo el trayecto de regreso, fue pensando cómo podría solucionar ese problema. Sin embargo, no recordó a ninguna costurera que viviera por la zona, o en otro lugar, y se lamentó el hecho de jamás haber aprendió a usar los hilos y las agujas. Quizá Orihime sabía coser… pero vivía lejos y nadie le aseguraba que pudiera ayudarla. Su aspecto era tan deprimente, que hasta el viejo casero le detuvo para preguntarle que le sucedía. Ella le comentó acerca de su nuevo trabajo y los demás pormenores. Cuando terminó, el hombre mayor le dedicó una sonrisa y le pidió que lo acompañara a su departamento para que su mujer pudiera echarle un vistazo a su uniforme. Rukia se sintió muy agradecida por el gesto y lo siguió sin rechistar.

Al llegar, la morena observó un hogar pulcro y con fotografías por doquier. La esposa del casero, al igual que él, era muy amable y se desvivió por llenarle de atenciones en el tiempo de su estancia. Jamás había comido unas galletas tan deliciosas como las que esa mujer preparaba. Se vistió con el uniforme, ella tomó las medidas y le prometió que estaría arreglado para la mañana siguiente. Rukia se despidió con una reverencia y les agradeció con entusiasmo. Mientras subía las escaleras, pensó que le gustaría tener un matrimonio tan sólido y feliz como el de ellos. Según había escuchado, llevaban cincuenta y siete años de casados y en sus ojos aún se veía el amor que se profesaban. Dejó de soñar despierta cuando estuvo enfrente de su departamento, el número quince, y se preocupó por buscar sus llaves.

Aún seguía chiflado por lo ocurrido en la mañana. Sentía que había visto a esa mujer en otro lado, pero no lograba recordar en donde. Decidió dejar de pensar en ello y llamó a su padre para pedirle un _pequeño_ préstamo para solventar su futuro viaje a Karakura. Se lo debía, luego de todos esos años de maltrato psicológico.

Cuando entró, Ichigo hablaba calurosamente por el móvil. Lanzó su bolso en el sillón más cercano y se marchó a la habitación para dormirse lo más pronto posible. Ni siquiera cenó, el cansancio superaba al hambre y eso que era su primer día.

El viejo se había mostrado inflexible, pero luego de explicarle que lo acompañaría una amiga, él aceptó rápidamente y prometió darle un _bonus _ para que se comprara un traje decente. A más tardar, el martes ya tendría depositado su "desinteresado" donativo. Antes de comentarle acerca de su invitada, se aseguró de que Rukia no pudiera escucharlo, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que ya estaba más que dormida. Entró a la habitación y la arropó con delicadeza. Le observó con cuidado, casi con ternura. No pudo evitar pensar que ella tan _frágil…_ Salió del trance por el grito que pegó su padre al no tener respuestas suyas y volvió a la sala para seguir con la negociación.

Al ser inicio de semestre, casi no había trabajos que él pudiera conseguir en la Universidad. Tenía una teoría bastante lógica: en el principio del ciclo, todos comenzaban llenos de energía y optimismo respecto a los deberes, pero conforme iba transcurriendo, su mentalidad cambiaba. Cuando el semestre estaba por concluir, los estudiantes flojos lo único que deseaban era salir de vacaciones y les importaba una mierda realizar el trabajo con calidad (ahí era el momento exacto donde intervenía y sacaba una buena tajada). Por lo tanto, estaba libre y necesitaba buscar una nueva ocupación.

Esa mañana de lunes, tomó una libreta y un lápiz para pensar claramente sus opciones: un restaurante de comida rápida, para nada ¿Un supermercado? Ni de coña ¿Vendedor en algún puesto ambulante? Qué horror. Por más que se esforzaba por tomarle agrado a la idea, trabajar era algo que le pateaba los cojones. Maldijo en su interior el hecho de ser pobre. Lo único que más o menos le interesaba, era lo que hacía en la clínica cuando vivía en Karakura (por alguna razón había elegido medicina), pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos. Regresar a la facultad, no era una alternativa viable. Ya no contaba con el apoyo regular de su padre económicamente y ya no lo volvería a tener por su estupidez. Cuando le contó que ya no estudiaría más, había despertado su ira. No de juego, como solía hacerlo todos los días, sino realmente, como pocas en su vida.

Suspiró pesadamente.

_Era más difícil de lo que había creído en un principio. _

El trabajo era abrumador. Cometía errores a cada minuto y Omaeda le fastidiaba por ello. Lo único rescatable en ese lugar, eran sus compañeros de trabajo: hacían el ambiente más agradable y le animaban cada vez que se equivocaba. En total, eran siete personas incluyéndose. Inoue Orihime, Rangiku Matsumoto y ella se encargaban de atender a las personas. Izuru Kira era el lavaplatos, pero también les ayudaba cuando las cosas estaban turbias en el local. Shūhei Hisagi era el cocinero y Tōshirō Hitsugaya el repartidor en moto. El último integrante del personal era Oki, un viejo amigo de Omaeda y un total mamarracho. Nunca hacía nada, creía ser el jefe de todos cuando Omaeda no estaba y lo adulaba con fervor. En palabras más sencillas, era su lambe-botas. Podría decirse que tenía buena relación con todos (hasta con el irritable Oki), pero se llevaba mejor con Orihime —obviamente, eran amigas desde antes— y Rangiku Matsumoto.

El domingo era el día de descanso de Matsumoto, por lo que se no se conocieron hasta ese lunes en la tarde. Ella se había acercado mientras comía con Orihime y se presentó. Entablaron fácilmente una conversación y poco a poco fue presentándoles a las demás. Matsumoto era una mujer muy bella. Debido a su despampanante físico y a su carácter alegre, se jactaba de ser la mesera con más admiradores de esa zona restaurantera. A muchos podría parecerle superficial, pero era una buena persona. Se mostraba colaboradora la mayoría del tiempo, aunque en ocasiones se ocultaba en el área de empleados y tomaba una siesta. Siempre que podía, les gastaba bromas pesadas al cocinero (Hisagi) y al repartidor (Hitsugaya).

En ciertas horas del día, el restaurante se encontraba desierto. A esos momentos le denominaban _las horas muertas, _donde aprovechaban para descansar o comer. Ciertamente, eran las partes de la jornada deseadas por todos: no hacían nada y de todas maneras les pagaban. Aunque para su desgracia, no abundaban mucho. El avaricioso de Omaeda tenía suerte, los clientes casi nunca faltaban.

—Hey, Hisagi —comenzó Rangiku divertida mientras se relajaban un poco en la área de empleados, en la _hora muerta _de ese día. Faltaba media hora para que pudieran marcharse a casa_— _Eres todo un guarro, ¿sabías?

El aludido arqueó una ceja y el resto de los presentes reprimieron una risita.

—Eh… ¿Dé que hablas?

—Tú sabes bien de que hablo… —expresó la mujer de ojos celestes como quien hace una confidencia— Siempre he dicho que cada quien puede hacer con su cuerpo lo que prefiera, pero… ¿Tatuarse el número sesenta y nueve en el rostro?

El hombre de cabellos erizados se sonrojó violentamente. Los demás comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente, a excepción de Orihime y Toshiro. Ella no comprendía las palabras de Matsumoto y a él no le hacía gracia. Oki probablemente se encontraría en casa, era su día de descanso (y el del resto, por no tener que soportar sus imprudencias).

—¡E-eso no es cierto! —Se defendió tartamudeando— Mi tatuaje está inspirado en Kensei Muguruma, un gran jugador de fútbol al cual yo admiro mucho… Eres una pervertida —bufó a la vez que se quitaba su mandil blanco.

—Podrás a engañar a todos, pero a mí no —protestó infantilmente, cruzando los brazos y continuaron riendo otro buen rato.

Rukia le agradecía a Matsumoto infinitamente el haberle sacado de su duda. Desde el primer día, notó el pequeño tatuaje en la mejilla izquierda del cocinero y le dio curiosidad el significado que pudiera tener. Ahora el enigma estaba resuelto. Raramente participaba en la conversación, pero encontraba reconfortante escuchar.

_Ya tenía nuevos amigos._

Como nueva costumbre, Ichigo descubrió el nuevo desayuno que Rukia le había preparado para ese día: Hot-cakes con miel y mantequilla. Tenían muy buen aspecto, como toda la comida que ella hacía, aunque jamás se lo diría. Conociéndola, daría alarde de ello por el resto de su vida. Ese primer día que le dejó huevos estrellados con tocino y pan, le expresó su agradecimiento con un escueto "_gracias" _y ella con soberbia, le respondió: _No agradezcas, soy una santa. Suelo compartir mis dotes culinarias a los desvalidos_, para luego darse la vuelta y dejarlo solo con toda su vergüenza. Por eso, lo único que haría para demostrarle que le agradecía que se tomara esa molestia, sería portándose bien con ella. Al terminar con su plato, pasó al cuarto del baño. Por tercer día consecutivo, pasó del rastrillo y exclusivamente se lavó los dientes

Mientras se dirigía a su centro laboral, pensó que él ya estaría despierto. Había hecho Hot-cakes con miel porque le recordaban su color de ojos... Sacudió la cabeza y se reprendió de nueva cuenta. En los últimos días, a Ichigo Kurosaki le pertenecían la gran mayoría de sus pensamientos. Simplemente no comprendía nada. Cuando lo conoció, le daba igual lo que hiciera de su vida con tal y que no afectara a la suya. Luego, cuando comenzó a hacerle la vida miserable, lo llegó a odiar con tal intensidad irracional, que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió. Ahora, que la fiesta iba en paz, no tenía muy en claro que era lo que sentía respecto a su compañero de piso.

Casi se le había olvidado que debía ir al banco por el dinero de su viejo. Enjuagó el último vaso que le restaba para dejar la cocina limpia y tiró el agua con jabón. Tuvo pereza en ducharse, así que únicamente se quitó sus pantaloncillos cortos que con los cuales dormía. para sustituirlos con unos viejos vaqueros que encontró bajo su cama. Probablemente no los lavaba desde hacía un mes, pero no encontró ninguna mancha que lo evidenciara. Abandonó el edificio con un paso regular y se adentró a las calles de la ciudad. Cuando entró al banco, todas las personas le observaron como si fuera fenómeno de circo (hasta los guardias de seguridad lo siguieron, quizás pensaban que era un asaltante), sin embargo lo ignoró o al menos lo fingió. En la fila de espera hubo un listo que intentó meterse, por lo que le dirigió una amenazadora mirada que consiguió que desistiera.

_No todo era tragedia, tenía sus ventajas ser incómodo de ver. _

En efecto, el viejo había sido puntual y la plata terminó en sus bolsillos. En el momento que guardó el dinero en su cartera, encontró la tarjeta que esa tal Nel Tu le había entregado.

Empezó a considerar su propuesta.

El viernes era el día de descanso de Orihime. Originalmente solo trabajaba medio tiempo, pero después decidió quedarse a jornada completa. El día libre de Inoue era algo aburrido para la pelinegra. Hablaba con Matsumoto, pero ella también conversaba con los demás y le dejaba sola a ratos. Tan sólo quedaba una semana antes de la boda de la hermana de Ichigo y todavía no sabía que ropa se pondría. Su guardarropa no era tan grande y no podía costearse algo tan caro. Limpiaba tan absortamente una mesa que Rangiku llegó y le tocó delicadamente el hombro derecho.

—¿Estás ahí?

Rukia salió de sus cavilaciones y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Sí, aquí estoy.

—Pues no lo pareces, querida —comentó la chica de ojos celestes, con preocupación— Puedes confiar en mí, ¿sabías?

_Confiar._

La ojiazul sopesó sus palabras.

Quizá le vendría bien tener otra persona en quien _confiar. _Sabía a ciencia cierta que había heredado el carácter reservado y distante de su hermano. _Desgraciadamente_. Rangiku Matsumoto era una buena persona, lo veía en sus ojos. Era hora de romper con la maldición Kuchiki y empezar a salir de su caparazón.

—Iré a una boda el próximo fin de semana y no tengo la menor idea de que usaré.

Los ojos de Rangiku Matsumoto comenzaron a refulgir con emoción. Luego esbozó una gran sonrisa que les permitía ser visibles a todos sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

—¿Tienes dinero? —La morena negó con la cabeza— ¡No hay problema! Eso tiene solución —hizo una pausa y su rostro adquirió una expresión malvada—, Omaeda tiene mucho.

Rukia se encogió de hombros.

Omaeda no se caracterizaba por ser un hombre bondadoso. Tal vez, el único par de cosas buenas que él había hecho por ella, eran el contratarle y el no echarle a la calle por su torpeza. La mujer de excepcional belleza comprendió el mensaje que Rukia emitió en su mirada y le dio unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda.

—Es un idiota, pero hombre en fin… —explicó maliciosamente— Yo me encargaré de todo. Solo espera y verás… —después se fue con su glamuroso caminar, causando que los pocos comensales que se hallaban en el establecimiento voltearan irremediablemente a verla.

Dejó a una Rukia Kuchiki confundida.

Tal y como ella prometió, regresó quince minutos después. Su expresión en el rostro parecía indicar que había conseguido lo que deseaba. Con el uso de su atributos, sin perder su dignidad, convenció en un dos por tres que Omaeda le prestara dinero a la chica de nuevo ingreso. Había tardado porque gastó el resto del tiempo en bajarle los sumos a Omaeda y dejarle en claro que nadie se acostaría con él. A regañadientes le entregó un sobre con una generosa cantidad de dinero, pero reiterando que debía pagarlos y ella se despidió con un beso al aire.

—Listo —anunció alegremente, estirando su mano para entregarle el sobre—, el domingo irás junto conmigo a buscar vestidos. Además del dinero, le pedí a Omaeda que te permitiera ausentarte el domingo y que pusiera a mover el culo a Oki.

Rukia le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y le pidió que fuera a descansar un rato al área de empleados, ella se haría cargo de los clientes. Era lo menos que podía hacer, luego de toda su gentileza.

Matsumoto aceptó encantada.

De algún modo inexplicable, terminó en la dirección que marcaba el pequeño trozo de papel. Se localizaba en una zona lujosa de la ciudad y en el exterior poseía una apariencia muy moderna. En su mente jamás se cruzó la idea de que Nel Tu sería la propietaria. En su inocente cabecita, se formó el pensamiento de que ella tan sólo era una ayudante cualquiera o lo que sea. Sinceramente, no había puesto mucha atención en su única conversación. Quizás debió haber llamado antes, la distancia del departamento a ese lugar era considerable. Ingresó aún con dudas y se dirigió a la recepción. Ahí se encontró con un hombre y una placa gris que decía "_Dondochakka Birstan"_.

Él tardó en darse cuenta de su presencia y cuando lo hizo, exclamó:

—¡Largo! Aquí no damos donativos de ningún tipo.

Ichigo arqueó las cejas y soltó un pequeño gruñido ¿Donativos? ¿Acaso había creído que era un pobre indigente? ¿De verdad su apariencia era tan lamentable como para ser confundido con un hombre que carece de hogar?

—No vengo por ningún donativo —expresó fríamente— Busco a Nel Tu.

El recepcionista cambió su expresión de ira a confusión, para finalizar en la incredulidad.

—A Nel Tu, ¿eh? —Repitió— ¿Para qué? Si se puede saber ¿De casualidad no buscas también a Kate Moss (1)?

Ichigo deseó mandarlo al carajo e irse, pero no pudo hacerlo porque en ese instante apareció la Reina de Roma, Nel Tu. Ya no había ropa deportiva ni una coleta descuidada, sino todo lo contrario. Llevaba un blazer azul marino con el puño doblado, una blusa en estampado marinero, unos vaqueros que acentuaban lo escultural de su figura y unos tacones altos rojos que aumentaban su estatura unos diez centímetros más. Su peinado y su maquillaje lucían impecables. Hasta para un ser humano asexual como él, ella se veía hermosa.

—¡Hola, Ichigo! —Saludó con felicidad— Siento mucho la bienvenida que te dio este idiota —lanzó una mirada hostil, que provocó que Dondochakka se le erizara la piel— pero de ahora en adelante yo te atenderé. Por favor, sígueme.

El ojimiel obedeció y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una oficina en donde predominaba el color blanco. A cada paso que daba, se arrepentía más de haber ido a ese lugar de locos. Detrás del escritorio, había un hombre alto y muy bien vestido. Localizó otra placa metálica, parecida al del recepcionista, a nombre de "_Pesche Guatiche". _

Pesche se levantó en cuanto vio a Nel pasar por la puerta y en su rostro se mostró un interrogante cuando divisó a su acompañante. Un malviviente, había que decirlo… ¿De dónde carajos lo había sacado Nel?

—Él es Ichigo Kurosaki —presentó, intuyendo el desconcierto de su fiel colaborador—, el chico del que te estuve hablando todo este tiempo.

¿Así que había estado hablándole de él, eh? Esa tía estaba aún más loca que… Rukia. En su cabeza apareció la imagen de su compañera de piso. No supo explicarlo, pero sintió que le estaba traicionando al estar en aquel sitio.

—Nel, ¿puedo hablar a solas contigo? —expresó el hombre con un gesto grave. Ichigo no necesitó más y abandonó la oficina. Nel se aseguró de que no se hubiera marchado y para su tranquilidad, comprobó que tan sólo se fue a sentar a la sala de espera— ¡Te has vuelto loca!

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —Repitió indignado— ¡Por qué! ¿No ves su facha? Nadie lo aceptaría. Ni siquiera en la revista de espectáculos más mediocre y estúpida, como ésas que se empeñan en echarle tierra a tu imagen pública.

—Tiene potencial.

—¡Tiene potencial de delincuente! —Exclamó atónito— ¿Has visto su ropa? ¿O tan siquiera su cabello? No permitiré que arriesgues toda tu carrera por ese tipo raro… Tú sabes perfectamente cuanto te ha costado estar en este momento aquí —suavizó su expresión— Yo te estimo, no, te quiero mucho. Quiero lo mejor para ti, siempre.

—Lo sé, Pesch, lo sé… pero él me interesa. Me interesa porque es diferente, muy distinto a todos los hombres que he conocido y tú sabes que son muchos… —ambos sonrieron— Ni siquiera sabe quién soy.

El hombre soltó una sonora carcajada.

¿Ese tipo no sabía quién era Nel tu? ¡Imposible! Todos sabían quién era Nel Tu y le admiraban por igual. Podría creerlo de algún monje ermitaño, encerrado en algún monasterio alejado de la sociedad ¿Pero de él? No. Seguramente le estaba tomando el pelo a su pobre hermana, quizá no de sangre, pero sí de corazón. En caso de ser cierto… podía asegurar que ese tal Ichigo Kurosaki era un idiota.

Como fuese, no le agradaba en absoluto.

—¿No crees que sea una jugarreta sucia? —Ella negó con la cabeza— Nunca te había visto tan entusiasmada con alguien, pero a decir verdad él no me simpatiza… Como tu representante y hermano, creo que es una locura que te guste alguien así, pero respeto tus preferencias. Por su aspecto, no es difícil adivinar que anda escaso de dinero, lo probaremos un tiempo. Le daré un empleo y así sabremos quién es realmente.

La chica de cabellos verdes corrió a abrazarlo efusivamente.

—Basta, basta —ordenó dulcemente— me desarmarás. Anda, ve y llámalo. Se encargará del transporte de las chicas, cuando deben salir por alguna sesión de fotos o pasarela.

—Pesch, otra cosa —comentó a la mitad del camino— no debe saber quién soy. Habla con todos y diles que deben tratarme como un igual, para que él no sospeche.

—Así será —sentenció una vez que ella se marchó— Así será…

Cuando regresó a la oficina, Ichigo recibió un trato más amable. Hasta ese tal Pesche se disculpó. Le propusieron un empleo fijo, con un sueldo nada despreciable, pero sin ser tan exagerado. En un inicio lo rechazó, sin embargo y tras reflexionar, lo aceptó. Quizás sería lo único que se cruzaría en su camino. No podía vivir a costillas de su padre y las demás personas a su alrededor. Además, tenía que pagar la mensualidad completa del departamento. No un mes, sino cuatro. Le pidieron que se presentara el próximo lunes, a las nueve de la mañana. Antes de irse, Nel se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla que lo abochornó bastante.

_Viernes, nueve de agosto._

Ambos empacaron las cosas necesarias para la ocasión. Rukia le había pedido a Orihime que la cubriera ese día y a Matsumoto el domingo. El sábado no había problema, era su día de descanso. El ojimiel, no tardó mucho para conseguir el permiso necesario. Tan sólo había bastado la palabra _boda_ y _hermana_ para que Pesche le dejara ir. Su primera semana de trabajo había sido sencilla. Bastante sencilla, a decir verdad. Sentía remordimiento por el sueldo que recibiría… su labor no era tan fuerte como para ganarlo. Todos los chicos debían tenerle envidia, él había visto decenas de chicas hermosas en pocos días y en ocasiones con poca ropa. Aunque claro, Ichigo había sentido una pena infinita y todas aniquilaron sus prejuicios contra él para tomarle como un tío sensible y considerado.

Antes de marcharse a la estación del tren, la pelinegra no dejaba de observarle. Desde que recibió la noticia, Ichigo se había descuidado todavía más. Cuando lo conoció, al menos se afeitaba. Ahora, el rastrillo brillaba por su ausencia. Estaba todavía más delgado, sin importar que le dejara comida. Si no fuera por su nuevo empleo, quizás tampoco se bañaría. La noticia de su trabajo le había sorprendido y dado esperanzas… ¿Esperanzas? Sí, que él viera por sí mismo y ordenara el aparente caos de su vida.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿de verdad piensas irte así? —inquirió exasperada a la vez que lo escrutaba de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi aspecto? —respondió escuetamente, sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿Qué tiene de bueno tu aspecto? —El chico de cabello naranja frunció el ceño— Discúlpame, pero cuando te veo no puedo evitar pensar en un vendedor de drogas o un matón cualquiera... Si fuera tu madre, negaría serlo.

Ichigo le obsequió una mirada fría.

Era habladora, entrometida e imprudente. Podían insultarlo todo lo que quisieran, con la amplia variedad de palabras altisonantes existentes y sin ni siquiera inmutarse, pero cuando tocaban el tema de su madre, realmente le enojaba. En ese instante, la odió verdaderamente. Sin embargo, debía de reconocer que todo lo que decía era cierto. La realidad era molesta y, hasta cierto punto, dolorosa. Era la enésima persona que le juzgaba por su apariencia. Pero a diferencia del resto, ella había tenido el valor de decírselo abiertamente.

Consideró escucharla:

—Y según tú, ¿qué podría hacer?

—Número uno, aféitate; dos, córtate ese cabello; tres y la más importante ¡Ponte ropa de tu talla! Charlot (2) se vestía elegantemente a comparación tuya.

—Esas cosas no son para mí… —explicó a la vez que acariciaba su nuca— No me interesa lo que diga la gente.

—No es cuestión de que sean o no sean para ti, o que te importe la gente. Simplemente quiérete un poco —le regañó, dándole un golpe en la cabeza— No te dejes morir poco a poco ¿Mereces o no mereces ser una persona decente?

—Sí… —gruñó el ojimiel.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veinticinco.

Ella le ganaba por uno.

—Ya eres todo un adulto, déjate de comportar como un niño —comentó molesta. Tomó su equipaje y salió del departamento.

Las palabras de Rukia le siguieron y atosigaron durante todo el camino. El viaje pasó silencioso y la morena observó con fascinación el paisaje que le obsequiaba la ventana. Arribaron a Karakura a las seis de la tarde e Ichigo decidió caminar hasta su casa, a pesar de las protestas de la ojiazul. Recorrieron parte del famoso canal de la ciudad y pasaron por el viejo instituto donde el ojimiel estudió años atrás.

Mientras andaban, Rukia miró a Ichigo de reojo. El ocaso anaranjado parecía combinar con su cabello. Oh, no, las comparaciones de nuevo. Rápidamente, desvió su mirada porque no quería que él se diera cuenta de que lo observaba a hurtadillas. En verdad le preocupaba. Luego de caminar durante una hora, por fin llegaron a la maldita casa. El barrio parecía tranquilo. Sus pies le dolían y sus hombros ya no soportaban a su equipaje. De haberlo sabido, hubiera empacado menos cosas. Ichigo tocó una vez el timbre y no hubo respuesta. Intentó de nuevo, pero corrió con la misma suerte. No fue hasta la tercera llamada que se escucharon ruidos en el interior y más tarde apareció el padre de Ichigo.

Era un hombre alto y musculoso, con el pelo negro y corto, ojos igual de oscuros y barba de pocos días (ahora Rukia sabía de dónde venía la indisposición de afeitarse de Ichigo). Llevaba una bata blanca de médico sobre su ropa normal, que consistía en una camisa en un tono amarillo chillón con lunares rojos y unos pantalones grises. Su rostro tenía una expresión grave, pero perdió todo rastro de seriedad cuando lanzó una gran patada hacia su vástago.

—¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no habías venido antes? —el "idiota" hizo una mueca de dolor. El golpe le había dado de lleno en el estómago. Debió imaginarse que su padre haría algo por el estilo, pero bajó la guardia. Había perdido la condición. No reparó en la presencia de la chica que acompañaba a su hijo, hasta que ella soltó una risita. Parecía estarse divirtiendo con el espectáculo— Oh… ¿Pero qué es esto? —Inquirió apartándolo bruscamente— Que chica tan mona, Ichigo… ¡Hasta que por fin haces algo bien! —luego estiró la mano para pegarle en la cabeza, pero el ojimiel se defendió y lo detuvo.

—No empieces con tus estupideces, viejo —murmuró con el ceño fruncido e irguiéndose poco a poco— Ella es Rukia, mi compañera de piso. Compórtate como un adulto y no le asustes.

—Mucho gusto, Rukia-Chan —expresó felizmente y con una gran sonrisa. Luego se acercó a ella y simuló que le estaba contando algo muy confidencial, aunque Ichigo escuchaba perfectamente—: Desgraciadamente, soy el padre de este perdedor —señaló al peli-naranja y éste suspiró irritado— Me llamo Isshin y te agradezco que lo soportes todos los días, ¿verdad que no asusto?

—Para nada —respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero por favor, pasen —abrió aún más la puerta para que ingresaran. Sin embargo, toda su alegría se cortó de improviso y empezó a lamentarse para sí mismo— Masaki, te he fallado… Nuestro hijo no sabe que las mujeres no deben cargar cosas pesadas… Ichigo ¡Qué esperas a cargar su maleta!

—No, no —negó Rukia inmediatamente—, así está bien. No se preocupe, Kurosaki-San.

—No me digas así, soy solo Isshin. Cuando me llaman así, me siento viejo —ella asintió— Eres muy amable, Rukia-Chan, pero él debe educarse.

Ichigo no protestó más, aunque la expresión en su rostro decía todo el "ánimo" que le provocaba ayudarla. Le arrebató el equipaje a su compañera y no le miró siquiera. Entraron a la casa y él aventó sus pertenencias en el suelo.

—¿Y Yuzu? —preguntó Ichigo con seriedad.

—Ella y Karin fueron por su vestido. No tardarán mucho en llegar.

Rukia observó con detalle la casa.

Era bonita, acogedoramente bonita. A ella le hubiera agradado vivir así… No comprendía porque el bastardo de Ichigo no aprovechaba el amor de su familia. Aunque el recibimiento de Isshin Kurosaki no había sido muy maduro, eso le confirmó, de una manera extraña, lo mucho que le quería y le echaba de menos. Si ella tuviera una familia así, no pararía de hablar de ella. Él ni siquiera había mencionado palabra, además de la existencia de su padre y su hermana menor que se casaría, del resto de sus parientes. Sin embargo, ella no era la indicada para reclamar. Solo le había mencionado a su hermano mayor, pero jamás acerca de su apellido y demás procedencia.

Isshin Kurosaki les invitó a que pasaran a cenar. Habían llegado a la hora exacta. El hombre de negros cabellos comentó con alegría que no comería solo. Por más que intentara aminorarlo, la futura pérdida del corazón de la familia Kurosaki, le causaba un enorme sentimiento de soledad. Por supuesto que todavía le quedaría Karin, a quien amaba al igual que el resto de sus hijos, pero el vacio quedaría ahí. Primero su amada Masaki, luego Ichigo para sucederle Yuzu… Sabía que le costaría mucho despegarse de Karin. Era egoísta, puesto que ella también merecía volar con sus propias alas, pero no quería dejarle ir. Al menos, aún no.

Como había predicho, las gemelas regresaron a casa muy rápido. Abrazaron a Ichigo con mucho cariño y se unieron a la mesa. Conversaron acerca de temas triviales, pero nada absolutamente acerca del _gran día. _A las dos les simpatizó Rukia y de igual manera, a ella le pareció agradables las hermanas de Ichigo. Una vez que todos terminaron y que la ojiazul les ayudara a levantar los platos sucios, Yuzu subió apresuradamente y su hermano le siguió. La morena sintió la necesidad de también ir, pero Isshin le detuvo suavemente por el hombro.

—Espera, Rukia-Chan, sube más al rato.

Ichigo subió lentamente las escaleras. La casa permanecía igual. Parecía que los años no habían pasado por ahí, a clara excepción de sus inquilinos. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando observó la placa con el número quince, en la puerta de su habitación. Iba a echarle un vistazo, pero eso podía esperar. Necesitaba conversar primero con su hermana.

La pieza de las gemelas continuaba, en esencia, igual pero había un par de reformas que le otorgaba una apariencia distinta. Y ahí estaba su hermana menor, sentada en su cama y sollozando ligeramente. En su mente pasaron miles de imágenes, producto de viejos recuerdos: el día que las gemelas llegaron a casa y que él quedó encantado por ellas, la primera vez que le ayudó a su madre a cuidarlas, cuando pronunciaron sus primeras palabras y dieron sus primeros pasos tambaleantes, las salidas en familia… hasta el día en que sucedió el fatal accidente que les arrebató a su amada madre. A partir de ahí, él observó en infinitas ocasiones, como a pesar de sus lágrimas, ella luchó por salir adelante y cuidar de la familia.

Siempre había podido comunicarse mejor con Karin, porque ciertamente eran parecidos, pero con Yuzu… ella era más frágil y cariñosa, demandaba un trato distinto. Un trato que él jamás había sido capaz de darle. En cuanto lo vio, su hermana limpió rápidamente una lágrima que acababa de salir y le dedicó una sonrisa. Él correspondió al gesto y se posicionó enseguida de ella. De repente, las palabras se borraron de su mente y se quedó como un idiota. Era más complicado de lo que había imaginado en las últimas dos semanas desde llamada.

—¿Quieres que te corte el cabello? —preguntó Yuzu, ayudándole. Él asintió— ¿Hace cuánto que no lo hago? ¿Cinco o seis años?

—Siete —respondió con remordimiento.

Hacía siete años que él no pisaba Karakura y en los cuales solo había llamado un par de ocasiones. Era imposible que las cosas continuaran igual. El mundo seguía y seguiría avanzando, con o sin él.

Ella se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar entre sus cajones. Tras unos minutos, encontró lo que buscaba y le invitó a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio. Él se movió con pesadez e hizo lo que su hermana ordenó.

Desde el instituto, todo el mundo le criticaba porque pensaban que se había teñido de naranja, pero desgraciadamente era natural. Siempre que intentó ir a la peluquería en su adolescencia, las personas dejaban de hablar y le observaban como bicho raro. Por eso odiaba cada vez que su cabello crecía un par de centímetros más. Eso significaba aguantar las inquisitorias miradas de nuevo. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando Yuzu tomó el reto de cortárselo. Al principio dejaba algunos mechones disparejos, pero poco a poco fue perfeccionando su técnica hasta dejarlo bien. Bastante bien a decir verdad, considerando que era una novata y que jamás había asistido a algún curso o escuela especial de estilismo.

Mientras Yuzu cortaba el cabello de su hermano, el resto de los presentes se hallaban viendo tele para aligerar la tensión. Duraron aproximadamente una hora y media, porque estaban transmitiendo una película muy interesante. Cuando veía a Karin, Rukia no podía evitar pensar en Ichigo. Hasta su expresión facial era idéntica, aunque ella si era amable. Cuando terminó la película, decidieron irse a dormir porque el día siguiente estaría muy agitado. Karin subió inmediatamente y la morena tuvo la intención de seguirle.

—Rukia-Chan, ¿puedo contarse un secreto? —inquirió de repente. Irremediablemente, el gusano de la curiosidad asintió por ella— Eres, a excepción de una vieja amiga suya del instituto, la primera mujer que Ichigo trae a casa. Hasta mañana.

La ojiazul lo miró desconcertada. Cuando subió a la planta alta, Ichigo siguió sin aparecer. Probablemente estaban muy ocupados. Con malicia, Isshin le pidió a su invitada que durmiera en el cuarto de su hijo. Ella se sorprendió, pero él le restó importancia. Era un gran padre liberal, se autoproclamó en el momento que cerró la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo con Rukia en el interior. Ya era hora del que ese estúpido le hiciera abuelo. Su moral era bastante flexible, capaz de permitir muchos actos que a otros padres les asustaría o indignaría. Aunque sus pequeños —bueno, ni tan pequeños— retoños eran aburridos y no lo aprovechaban.

Tuvo la débil esperanza de que al vivir juntos, ya hubieran despertado las _hormonas _de Ichigo. Y si aún no lo hacían, que fuera pronto.

Finalizado el corte de cabello, continuaron juntos hasta casi la medianoche. Le contó acerca de su prometido y de lo mucho que le amaba. Él se sintió incómodo, pero incómodamente feliz. Además, su cabeza se sentía increíblemente ligera. Tenía que reconocerlo, había sido una completa bola de pelos. Cuando se dirigió a su habitación, se encontró con Rukia en _su_ cama. Eso seguramente sería obra de su padre. Así que no tuvo más remedio que tomar un par de sábanas y una almohada del armario para irse a dormir a la sala.

En la mañana siguiente, el panorama pintaba bien para la familia Kurosaki. Con Ichigo —y Rukia— en casa, se sentían seguros. Cuando la ojiazul bajó, de nuevo, no encontró a Ichigo. Se preguntó dónde carajos podría haberse metido. Yuzu le invitó a desayunar y junto con Karin e Isshin, comieron en un ambiente muy cálido. La novia, se disculpó porque debía marcharse al salón de belleza para arreglarse y Rukia se ofreció en ayudar en lo que pudiera. Karin insistió en que ella era una invitada, pero no la persuadió para evitar que lavara los trastes sucios. Entonces, entre Karin y Rukia tomaron los platos, vasos y cubiertos de la mesa para dirigirse a la cocina. Karin también se excusó, explicándole que tenía que ver unas cosas respecto a las flores. Por lo que Rukia se quedó sola en la cocina, lavando alegremente.

De repente, un ruido le hizo girar hacia atrás y se encontró con algo inesperado: Ichigo le había hecho caso.

Llevaba el cabello corto, rebelde al fin y al cabo, pero se notaba un cierto orden. Adiós a las largas hebras de cabello que caían sin ton ni son sobre su rostro y la espalda. Para aumentar al milagro, vestía ropa de su propia talla; unos vaqueros negros que resaltaban sus largas piernas, una camisa a cuadros azul y de mangas tres cuartos que le hacían ver más delgado, su torso no nadaba entre holgadas camisetas y unas zapatillas deportivas limpias que jamás le había visto. Tampoco traía la barba que había acumulado en los últimos días.

En resumen, se veía bien… más de lo que ella hubiera querido reconocer.

* * *

**Nota:**

(1) Es una Supermodelo británica, rostro publicitario de diversas marcas de ropa. Factura alrededor de 10 millones de dólares anuales, según Forbes magazine.

(2) Es la creación mejor conocida de Charles Chaplin; el personaje es un hombre pequeño, vagabundo que viste con harapos (un pantalón extremadamente grande, zapatos enormes, un pequeño sombrero, un chaleco mal arreglado y un curioso bigote), y que todo el tiempo está metido en problemas.

* * *

Publiqué hace unos días un one-shot y pensé que no les gustaría por su naturaleza (vaya, a casi todos nos gustan los finales felices), pero que sin embargo tuvo respuesta. Muchas gracias a **tsuki-chann Dark-Kuchiki17 UchihaTenshi1 (hubo un review sin un nombre en específico, pero que de igual manera quiero resaltar) **y** Makiko-maki maki **por tomarse la molestiaen leerlo. No estuve en contacto con mi computadora 2 días y ahora que vi mi correo me alegré mucho.

Como siempre, agradezco en general su apoyo ¡Ganaron las actualizaciones largas! Ahora tendrán que soportar capítulos infernalmente largos –inserte risa diabólica- O.K., no tanto así, me gustaría, pero llevo poco tiempo expandiéndome. Quizá en un futuro… Hace un rato estaba buscando unos documentos y me encontré, por casualidad, un par de historias que escribí ya bastante tiempo atrás. Me dio mucha vergüenza pensar que llegué a publicar un par, con todo y "emoticones"… Bueno, ensayo y error, pero de todas maneras me apena. Creo que rescataré un fic SakuSasu que escribí por el cumpleaños de una amiga muy cercana (aunque si les soy sincera, no soy muy fan de esa pareja).

En fin, primero terminaré ésta y luego ya veremos.

Por cierto, rememorando mis viejos tiempos, llegue a la conclusión de que no hubiera cometido tantas barbaridades si alguien me hubiera explicado más o menos de que iban los fan-fics. Si alguien quiere iniciar en este _negocio_, pero le teme porque no sabe cómo plasmar sus ideas, anímense. Hay mucha información en internet y pues si necesitan ayuda, aquí tienen a esta humilde servidora. No tengo el conocimiento para ser beta, pero con todo gusto podría dar un par de tips. Tengo mucho tiempo libre.

**Otonashi Saya **Me has leído la mente, últimamente estaba pensando que quizá la historia estaba demasiado enmarañada y que ya era hora de aclarar un poco las cosas. Si Ichigo es de lento crecimiento, ¡yo estoy peor! En cuatro años solo he crecido, si mucho, unos 4 centímetros. Gracias por esperar y en los próximos capítulos todo comenzará a aclararse.

**Metitus **Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio jaja Para ser sincera, Nel no me agrada mucho… y pueees, apareció la oportunidad de vengarme (?). Sí, aunque el lazo aún está delgado, poco a poco se irá haciendo más fuerte. Renji, aunque es personaje secundario, influirá bastante en ciertos aspectos tanto a Ichigo como Rukia. Te agradezco por comprender, quizá no debí disculparme, pero lo sentí necesario ^^ Los sentimientos de Rukia son todo un torbellino, quizá por eso aún no tiene muy claro que es lo que pasa con Ichigo.

**Juli **Me alegro que te guste mi historia. A mí también me llama la atención el RenRuki, pero amo con todas las fibras de mi corazón al IchiRuki. No te preocupes, aunque Nel no sea santo de mi devoción, no la trataré _tan _mal (tengo que confesar que de pequeña es adorable y la respeto mucho).

**Rukia Kurosaki-Chan **Aunque lo nieguen, son almas gemelas jaja Bueno, no hay que exagerar… solo son el amor de su vida. Espero vernos también en este capítulo.

**xRainGirl **Rukia es todo un amor (L) Gracias por animarte a dejar un review, eso me inspira a escribir más –ni que me alimentara de ellos jaja- Y aquí estoy de nuevo, ojalá te guste la actualización.

**Cerezza-chan **Mujer, tus Reviews siempre me dejan con muy buuuen sabor de boca (todos, a decir verdad, pero en especial los tuyos) como si hubiera comido chocolates (?) Tardé un poco en actualizar porque la Diosa inspiración fue cruel conmigo. Escribir me relaja, jamás lo vería como un martirio (a menos que la Diosa inspiración me dé una patada en el trasero y no quisiera volverme a ver)


	7. Relaciones sociales para dummies

**Summary:** El compartir la habitación con otra persona puede ser un poco problemático... Sobre todo si es del género opuesto, tiene un humor de los mil demonios y ama a los conejos.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Estuve deliberando mucho acerca del estilo de la boda, podía ser tradicional u occidentalizada. Ganó la occidental. Nunca he presenciado una boda japonesa —_lamentablemente_— y sin importar toda la información que abunda en la red, no me sentí capaz de describirla. Aparte, no estoy tan errada. Las parejas japonesas gastan una verdadera pasta para casarse y por eso prefieren buscar algo más ¿económico? Por decir algo. Sé que las bodas varían según la región, pero hay acciones estándares como: baile, pastel, alcohol, brindis y luna de miel.

+ El esposo de Yuzu es un personaje independiente de la historia de Bleach. Tan sólo hará un par de apariciones, por lo cual no me molesté en crearle una identidad.

* * *

**Capítulo VII:**

Relaciones sociales para dummies

No pudo dormir en toda la noche. Por más que lo intentó, lo único que consiguió fue removerse una y otra vez en el sillón (que por cierto era todo, menos cómodo) e incluso, estuvo a punto de caerse en un par de ocasiones. Se rindió a eso de las tres de la mañana y malhumorado, encendió el televisor, aunque la programación solo consistía en anuncios publicitarios. El canal que sintonizó, mostraba a una mujer que hablaba de las maravillas que hacía caminar treinta minutos diarios con unas zapatillas de deporte que traían una enorme plataforma.

Suspiró.

¿En verdad existía gente tan ilusa que creía esas idioteces?

Apagó la «Caja idiota» y se imaginó a su padre comprando esos productos. No se explicaba cómo demonios había terminado una carrera profesional y mucho menos, que ésta fuera medicina. Quizá había forzado tanto su mente en la facultad, que ahora su cerebro estaba hecho mierda. Gracias a él, había perdido la oportunidad de sentir de nueva cuenta a su amada cama y todo por cedérsela a Rukia.

—Rukia… —musitó lentamente en la oscuridad. Podría sonar raro, pero extrañaba escuchar su respiración acompasada.

_El saber que estaba junto a él._

Al final, dormitó un rato y a las cinco salió a recorrer la ciudad sin un propósito definido. Sin darse cuenta, sus pies le llevaron corriendo al cementerio. La tumba de su madre no había cambiado en nada. Quizá podría pasar un siglo y todo continuaría igual. Conversó por un largo rato con ella, en fin, a esa hora nadie le escucharía. Habló hasta que se quedó sin palabras. De un momento a otro, sintió que algo húmedo pasaba por sus mejillas. Se despidió besando amorosamente la lápida de mármol, deseando que ella lo recibiera. No sabía si había algo más allá de la muerte, pero quiso creer que sí. A unos cuantos metros de la salida, se encontró con una pequeña flor amarilla y regresó para obsequiársela.

Cuando por fin regresó a casa, escuchó ruidos en el comedor y supuso que estarían desayunando. No traía apetito, así que simplemente pasó de largo y subió para ducharse. La ropa que se puso, no la usaba desde que estaba en el instituto.

Rukia lo observaba curiosa.

—¿Traigo un mono en la cara? —inquirió irritado.

—No, tú eres el mono —respondió divertida. Luego se volteó y continuó lavando los trastes sucios.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

No, no esperaba ningún tipo de cumplido, pero al menos alguna _señal_ de que lo había notado.

_Le afectaba mucho su presencia._

No logró mantener su mirada un segundo más. Deseó con intensidad que Ichigo se marchara inmediatamente y que le dejara tranquila. Oyó un par de pasos y lanzó un pequeño suspiro aliviada. Sin embargo, agudizó su oído y descubrió que era hacia su dirección. El friki naranja se acercaba peligrosamente. Luego, con indecisión, empezó a enjabonar un par de platos que ya estaban limpios. Sintió el olor de su loción para después de afeitar. Era un aroma muy penetrante.

—Sé que no te gusta que te ayuden —empezó escuetamente, tomando un vaso para ayudarla— pero a este paso, terminarás cuando sea el primer cumpleaños de mi sobrino —después emitió un sonido muy parecido a la risa.

—¡Bah, que te den! —exclamó indignada. Se quitó el jabón que traía en las manos y se marchó rápidamente.

—¿Y ahora que hice? —murmuró el ojimiel confundido. Repasó todas sus acciones y comentarios desde el primer segundo y no encontró nada malo. Al menos, no a su parecer.

_Y de nuevo estaba su odio irracional hacia él._

Secó sus manos con su vestido. No sabía a dónde ir, pero sí donde no. Un ejemplo, cualquier sitio en el que estuviera Ichigo Kurosaki. Quiso atrasar el tiempo y… y… pues no sabía exactamente, pero de querer hacerlo, lo quería.

Cuando abrió la puerta para escapar, se encontró con Karin.

—¿Se te olvidó algo? —preguntó amablemente la ojiazul, ocultando toda la frustración que sentía. Karin no tenía más que cinco minutos de haberse ido, no creía que fuera tan rápida.

—En el camino, venía pensando que fui muy grosera contigo al dejarte sola—explicó con el mismo ademán que Ichigo utilizaba— Por eso regresé. Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta como es papá e Ichi-nisan (1) —comentó con fastidio. Conocía tan bien a ese par— ¿Quieres ir conmigo y librarte de ellos?

No podía estar más segura.

—Claro —respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Esa chica le había caído directo del cielo.

Se trasladaron en el automóvil de la pelinegra. Karin no era precisamente una mujer social, pero si ya había lidiado con el estúpido de su hermano, se sentía capaz de hacer hablar hasta a una piedra. Aunque su presencia no le desagradaba, en absoluto. Las pocas palabras que intercambiaron se centraron en el clima. Primero pasaron a la florería, para comprobar que todos los arreglos estuvieran ya listos. Ella habló por unos minutos con el encargado, confirmando la hora en que se dirigirían a la recepción y salieron del establecimiento. Luego fueron a ver a Yuzu, que estaba en el salón de belleza. Era la única persona que se encontraba en la estética. Parecía cansada, sin embargo su rostro se iluminó cuando las vio.

—Rukia-Chan ¡Que gusto verte por aquí! —exclamó. La estilista soltó un soplido por sus movimientos— Lo siento —se disculpó haciendo una reverencia y la pobre mujer suspiró cansinamente.

—¿Cuánto cree que tarde? —inquirió Karin, dejando al aire quien pudiera responder.

—Si su hermana deja de moverse, una hora y media.

La aludida adquirió una expresión apenada. Por más que intentaba cooperar, resultaba peor. Nunca había podido estar en un solo lugar quieta. Eso, sin contar los nervios por ser el _gran día_.

Yuzu estaba comprometida desde hacía un año. Preparar la boda había sido un proceso muy largo y estresante, a pesar de contar con el completo apoyo de Karin y su papá, además de la familia de su novio. Ahora, era el momento de la verdad. Esperaba que todo saliera bien, todos se habían esforzado mucho.

_Organizar una boda era difícil y la primera, aún más._

—Entonces nos esperan dos horas de diversión —murmuró Karin con el ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en una de las sillas de la improvisada sala de espera.

Su hermana y Rukia reprimieron una risita.

En efecto, pasaron dos horas y siete minutos exactamente. Fue algo tardado, pero valió la pena esperar, Yuzu estaba más que preciosa. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño muy elaborado y su maquillaje estaba impecable. Sin embargo, se veía graciosa porque todavía llevaba ropa deportiva. Faltaba muy poco tiempo para que la ceremonia religiosa empezara. Necesitaba irse a cambiar inmediatamente.

—Tenemos que marcharnos ya o llegaremos tarde —sentenció Karin observando la hora en su móvil— No podré quedarme aquí, pero ya pagamos el servicio.

Yuzu asintió, captando la idea de su hermana.

—¿Por qué no te quedas tú, Rukia-Chan? —Sugirió velozmente— Cuando lleguemos a casa, yo me encargaré de arreglar a Karin.

—Si supiera manejar, con todo gusto te llevaría yo —comentó tímidamente Rukia— No crea que sea justo para Karin.

La pelinegra hizo un ademán para restarle importancia.

—Anda, quédate. Le diré a Ichigo que te recoja.

La ojiazul iba a protestar, pero no le dieron tiempo para hacerlo. Cuando abrió la boca para decirles que no, ellas ya se habían escabullido por la puerta.

_Demonios._

Luego de que Rukia se fuera, él tuvo que encargarse de los trastes. La buscaría después de que terminara, no antes. No quería verse desesperado.

Suspiró.

Acercarse a una mujer, era toda una serie de estrategias. Uno tenía que medir milimétricamente cada movimiento, porque cualquier paso en falso podría significar la derrota… Un momento… ¡Hasta parecía que hablaba de la milicia! Aunque… al final de cuentas… no era tan diferente. Era una constante guerra de poder, incluso más sanguinaria que las reales.

Empezó echando un vistazo en su habitación, pero no la encontró. Después a la sala y tampoco ¿Dónde carajos se había metido? Entonces se halló a la última persona que hubiera deseado ver: a su viejo.

—Estamos solos —musitó Isshin seriamente, dejando a un lado su periódico— Es hora de… ¡Hora de convivencia padre e hijo!

—Sí, lo que digas.

Ichigo se echó a uno de los sillones.

—¿Verdad que es linda?

—Sí, lo es —expresó mecánicamente, observando el techo. Luego procesó sus palabras— ¿Quién carajos es linda? —inquirió haciéndose el desentendido.

—Tú sabes quién me refiero —susurró Isshin con una sonrisa boba.

—No, no sé —respondió enfadado. Después se volteó para dar por terminado el tema.

—Tengo un regalo especial para ti…

El peli-naranja dirigió rápidamente la vista hacia su padre, quizá el regalo era dinero.

—Sé que lo necesitarás —comenzó con aire solemne el hombre de cabellos castaños— y quizá te dé pena pedirlo, pero es importante que lo tengas… —Él asintió, seguro era dinero— Nunca debes salir sin él —Isshin estiró su mano para entregárselo e Ichigo estaba impaciente por recibirlo— Si por mí fuera, no te lo daría, pero el mundo es difícil y no podemos saber a lo que nos enfrentaremos.

_Joder, el dinero, ya._

Isshin metió un pequeño objeto en su mano y cerró la palma de su hijo. Cuando Ichigo por fin abrió su puño, descubrió que era…

—¿U-un… un preservativo? —tartamudeó con el rostro completamente rojo.

—Sí, hijo —afirmó orgulloso— Es hora de que empieces a divertirte… ¡Sin globito, no hay fieesta!

Ichigo no soportó más y le lanzó el paquete colorido que contenía el… el… condón. Eso se ganaba por ponerle atención, él no estaba bien.

—Eres un enfermo —sentenció abochornado.

—Eres un malagradecido —chilló infantilmente Isshin— No valoras los esfuerzos que hago para que te conviertas en hombre… Masaki, ya no puedo más con él —murmuró, apretando los puños— ¡Ya no puedo más! —exclamó lloriqueando. Y como si de un adolescente se tratara, Isshin salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Soltó un gruñido.

_¿Pero qué mierda? Ahora, todo el mundo huía de él. _

Se levantó para encender el televisor y divisó el _condón_ en el suelo. Iba a ignorarlo, pero lo meditó por unos segundos. Si lo dejaba ahí… Rápidamente, se agachó para deshacerse de él antes de que alguna de las gemelas o… Rukia lo viera. No sabía donde dejarlo, así que lo escondió en su cartera.

La hora de la ceremonia se acercaba con premura.

Escuchó que alguien abrió la puerta con escándalo y supuso que era Rukia. Estiró su cuello para poder ver al autor, pero descubrió con decepción que eran sus hermanas —y por cierto, Yuzu se veía jodidamente bien—. Ella subió con rapidez las escaleras y Karin se dirigió hacia donde él estaba.

—Ichi-nisan, toma mis llaves —le lanzó el juego de llaves con cuidado— Dentro de una hora ve por Rukia al salón de belleza —luego corrió para alcanzar a Yuzu en su habitación.

Ichigo se quedó con las llaves en la mano y con un signo de interrogación en el rostro.

Observó por décima vez en reloj. Desde hacía veinte minutos que estaba lista y el estúpido de Ichigo aún no se aparecía. Tomó otra vieja revista, llevaba cinco con ésa, y la hojeó con pesadez. Si supiera cómo llegar a la casa de los Kurosaki, ya se hubiera ido.

De reojo, se observó por el espejo. La chica que la atendió había hecho un gran trabajo con su lacio y rebelde cabello que no cedía ante ninguna tenaza o plancha.

—Creo que ya se olvidaron de mí —musitó encogiéndose de hombros, cuando la mujer le miró como diciéndole «¿Aún estás aquí?»

—Me hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero las gemelas no me dejaron —intervino una tercera persona, una voz que conocía muy bien. Ella volteó rápidamente y localizó a Ichigo en la puerta. Ya estaba vestido formalmente. Traía un sencillo, pero elegante traje negro. Su corbata también era de ese color— ¿Te vas o te quedas? —inquirió ante su pasividad.

—¿Tengo otra opción? —se levantó y acomodó las revistas que había tomado. Después se despidió con una breve reverencia de la estilista y ella hizo lo mismo.

En el camino, Ichigo le explicó que todos ya estaban en la iglesia. Tendría que darse prisa para poder alcanzar la ceremonia completa. Él permaneció en el auto, mientras Rukia entraba a la casa para cambiarse.

Para sorpresa del ojimiel, ella salió cinco minutos después y se quedó con la boca abierta. Traía un hermoso vestido que llegaba unos centímetros encima de las rodillas, entre un color turquesa y verde fuerte. Nunca la había visto tan arreglada. El cabello arreglado y el maquillaje por sí solos eran lindos, pero en conjunto, le hacían ver… preciosa.

—Muévete —le ordenó Rukia una vez que subió al coche— llegaremos tarde —y esbozó una sonrisa, que le dejó idiotizado por unos segundos.

—Ya sé… —atinó a decir y puso en marcha el auto.

Para su suerte, entraron justo en el momento que Yuzu cruzaba el pasillo central del brazo de su padre ante la mirada de todos. Isshin entre lagrimitas, la dejó en el altar y el novio sonrió al verla. Tomaron asiento al final de la hilera y permanecieron en silencio. Ni Karin ni Ichigo eran personas religiosas… ni siquiera Isshin lo era, pero estaban ahí por Yuzu. Ella había deseado que fuera así y era su momento especial, así que harían lo que sea por ella. Incluso lanzarse a un precipicio, con tal de que fuera feliz. El padre comenzó con la palabrería que tanto aburría a Ichigo. De no ser por los codazos de Rukia, podría haberse dormido en pleno cortejo.

En la mitad del sermón, Rukia sacó su móvil y empezó a teclear intensamente.

Él arqueó una ceja.

_¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo?_

Cuando por fin escribió lo que quiso, le pasó discretamente su pequeño teléfono y leyó el mensaje que la pantalla le ofrecía: «_¿Jugamos a las palabras encadenadas?_»

El ojimiel tecleó tan sólo una palabra: «_No_» y se lo regresó.

Ella volvió a escribir: «_Empezaré con una palabra y tú tendrás que decir otra que comience con la última silaba de la mía: __Conejo_»

Ichigo frunció el ceño ¿Acaso le estaba tomando del pelo? No le entregó su teléfono, pero tampoco escribió nada. Durante quince minutos, ella estuvo codeándolo y pisándolo fuertemente para presionarlo. Hasta que al final le exasperó.

No podía gritarle o regresarle los golpes, todos lo verían escandalizados, así que no tenía otra opción que seguirle el juego: «_Joven_»

Ella sonrió ante su triunfo: «_Venganza_»

El sacerdote comenzó a hablar sobre la máxima unión que… ahí perdió el interés. Agarró el jodido teléfono: «_Zapato_»

«¿_No puedes ser más original? _—insertó una cara con una gota de sudor— _Tonto_»

«_Tonta_»

«_Tarado_»

«_Dodo_»

«_Don nadie_»

—Esas son dos palabras… —le susurró Ichigo al oído. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo— Gané.

Rukia no se contuvo y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Él se contorsionó en su lugar y reprimió un grito, que provocara que todos los presentes se volvieran hacia su sitio.

El resto de la ceremonia pasó con relativa tranquilidad: los votos, los anillos y el beso final fueron las únicas partes en las cuales Ichigo y Rukia prestaron atención. En el instante en que se oyó: "Si alguien se interpone en la unión de esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre" el peli-naranja deseó levantarse y llevarse a su hermana a casa, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Por su parte, la morena continuó pensando acerca de lo que habría pasado si Kaien y ella se hubieran casado.

Por fin, terminó la ceremonia religiosa y todos huyeron del recinto. Era casi la hora del momento preferido por los invitados: La fiesta.

Los novios y sus respectivas familias aprovecharon el tiempo para tomar fotos del recuerdo. Rukia al principio se mostró indispuesta, ya que consideraba que era un momento muy íntimo y especial para la familia de Ichigo, pero tanto las gemelas como el señor Kurosaki, insistieron en que se uniera.

—¡Rukia-chan! ¡Ven para acá! —Exclamó Isshin cuando ella se apartó, en la primera fotografía— Tú eres como una tercera hija para mí, me honraría que aceptaras estar con nosotros —explicó emotivamente, tomándole de las manos, causando un bufido por parte de Ichigo.

Ella asintió apenada y se posicionó a un lado de su compañero de piso.

Luego de terminar la improvisada sesión de fotografías, se dirigieron a la recepción donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Serían las ocho de la noche cuando por fin llegaron. Se localizaba a las afueras de la ciudad, muy cerca del río de Karakura.

La entrada principal se componía de varios arcos metálicos, cubierto por luces. Por debajo, había un camino hecho por una especie de tela y que encima llevaba pétalos de flores. Llegaba hasta donde se encontraba la gran carpa que los protegía de una improbable lluvia y que además realzaba la belleza natural del jardín. Los colores predominantes en la decoración eran distintas tonalidades de amarillo (2). Las abundantes mesas se hallaban dispersas por el espacio y tenían como centro, velas y arreglos con brillos en bases altas. Se notaba que habían invertido mucho dinero y tiempo en todos los detalles.

La morena y el peli-naranjo se acomodaron en una mesa cercana a la principal. Poco a poco, el sitio empezó a ser concurrido por los invitados. Los novios hicieron entrada y bailaron su primera pieza como esposos. El ambiente se llenó de agradable música y los meseros comenzaron a servir la cena.

Desde el primer instante en que les entregaron la primera botella de vino, Ichigo y Rukia no se despegaron de ella. Una tras otra, el líquido de sus copas fue desapareciendo. Luego llegó la segunda y ocurrió lo mismo. Después aparecieron viejos amigos de Ichigo que también habían sido invitados y que no pudieron asistir a la ceremonia religiosa. Él los recibió con su característica "alegría".

Ellos, conociéndolo, se presentaron con su acompañante.

Rukia observó con detalles a los nuevos personajes que se acomodaron en su mesa: Sado "Chad" Yasutora, un hombre alto, muy musculoso y bronceado; en contraste, Mizuiro Kojima, de tez pálida, delgado y de baja estatura, acompañado de una chica más bajita y de cabello marrón oscuro; Keigo Asano, que ya conocía y una mujer, quien se le antojó, como su hermana por el enorme parecido físico (luego descubrió que su predicción había acertado y que su nombre era Mizuho).

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por la presencia de Ichigo… pero aún más, porque no estaba solo. Una vez que él les explicó que eran compañeros de piso y los demás pormenores, el asombro se esfumó. Rukia era una amiga más, al igual que ellos.

_No había nada más especial._

—Hey, Ichigo, dinos la verdad —expresó alegremente Keigo.

—¿Qué verdad? —preguntó Ichigo indiferente.

—¿Quién fue la responsable de tu cambio, eh? —Codeó al peli-naranja y éste le lanzó una mirada hostil— Si algo he aprendido en las películas, novelas y mangas es que las chicas —se interrumpió— bueno, también los chicos, empiezan a transformarse cuando se enamoran de alguien.

—No sé a qué mierda te refieres, Keigo —contestó secamente.

—Uy, Ichigo —le siguió el juego Rukia. Su rostro se apreciaba un poco rojo, por el alcohol— Anda, dinos quien es la afortunada… Espera, la desafortunada mujer —él permaneció en silencio y su rostro cada vez parecía más molesto— ¿O acaso es chico?

Todos empezaron a reír.

—Rukia-chan, perdemos el tiempo con este imbécil —se lamentó con gesto exagerado el castaño— Mejor vámonos a bailar.

Mizuiro se marchó con su novia. La hermana de Keigo jaló a Chad a la pista de baile y por último, Keigo fue invitado por una prima del novio. Únicamente quedaron Ichigo y Rukia en la mesa. No se dirigieron ninguna palabra. Ciertamente, el silencio era bastante incómodo.

_¿En verdad… estaba enamorado?_

—¿Qué hacen ahí sentados? —Inquirió Isshin interrumpiendo sus pensamientos— Ichigo ¡Sácala a bailar!

—Paso.

—Tú nunca cambiarás… —murmuró indignado— Discúlpalo, Rukia-Chan, no sabe lo que hace. Si quieres, podemos bailar una pieza.

—Encantada —respondió alegremente, levantándose de su asiento.

Ichigo la observaba desde su lugar.

Su viejo se había salido con la suya. Ella parecía estarla pasando muy bien, mientras él se moría del aburrimiento. Tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

_Le agradaba que ella formara parte de su mundo. _

Sin pensar en su par de pies izquierdos, se levantó para dirigirse a la pista de baile. Cuando Rukia lo divisó, pareció sorprendida. Él también estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. En el instante en el cual iba a pedirle que bailaran, se escuchó por el micrófono:

—¡Es hora del brindis! Todos busquemos nuestras copas.

La magia se cortó de tajo. Ella lo observaba expectante, quizá ya había adivinado cuáles eran sus intenciones. Cuando fue consciente de sus actos, se sintió muy estúpido y buscó alguna manera de salvar a su orgullo:

—Saldré por un momento, cuida la mesa —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Se reprimió mentalmente. Se dio la media vuelta con toda la intención de marcharse, cuando de pronto Rukia lo detuvo tomándole de la mano.

—Espera a que se termine el brindis —expresó con un tono de voz extraño. Luego le soltó rápidamente, como si su piel quemara. Parecía que Ichigo iba a obedecerle, pero salió huyendo por la puerta más cercana.

Ella iba a seguirle, pero Isshin le susurró al oído:

—No vayas, se siente confundido. Espera a que él solo regrese… —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió a la mesa de los novios.

Las palabras de Isshin Kurosaki le dejaron completamente chiflada, no entendía nada.

Elegir a la persona que manifestaría las palabras en el brindis, había sido una decisión muy complicada. Yuzu deseó que fuera su hermana melliza, pero ella se mostró arisca con el tema y se negó. No lo hizo por maldad, simplemente no sabía expresarse correctamente y le aterraba estar frente a una multitud. El novio propuso a su hermana mayor, una mujer muy dulce y propia, que al comunicarle sus intenciones aceptó rápidamente.

Probó el micrófono por última vez y dirigió una sonrisa al público.

Estuvo buscando el discurso perfecto desde el día en que le habían ofrecido ser la afortunada en dirigir el brindis. Repasó mentalmente las palabras y con voz clara empezó a enunciarlas una a una:

—Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer a Dios que nos encontremos aquí todos reunidos para celebrar este gran acontecimiento. Chicos, deseo que este camino que comienzan a andar juntos esté lleno de amor, salud, dicha, comprensión y que la felicidad que los invade en este momento se prolongue por el resto de sus vidas —guardó una pequeña pausa— No sé si sean los nervios o la edad, pero he olvidado un par de cosas que tenía preparadas —soltó una risita y los presentes le acompañaron— En fin, palabras más, palabras menos… ¡Solo preocúpense por ser felices! Levantemos las copas y digamos salud por los novios.

Los festejados le dedicaron una mirada de agradecimiento y ella les lanzó un beso.

—Tres.

Rukia buscaba por todos lados a Ichigo, pero él seguía sin aparecer.

—Dos.

Todos los invitados alzaron sus copas y, resignada, los imitó.

—U-uno…

De pronto, Ichigo emergió entre el mar de gente y parecía muy agitado. Ella iba a preguntarle a donde había ido, pero en ese momento él la calló de una manera muy especial.

—¡Salud por los novios!

Las copas, al inicio rebosantes, terminaron vacías. Los ojos, en vez de posicionarse en la feliz pareja de recién casados, se localizaron en la mesa donde se encontraba el hermano de la novia y su misteriosa acompañante… besándose.

Isshin sonrió complacido, su pequeño estaba enamorado.

* * *

**Notas:**

(1) La forma en que Karin llama a Ichigo "Ichi-ni-san", (en español: ichi uno, ni dos y san es tres) también es una curiosidad, aunque "san" puede ser de respeto (-san), "ni" puede ser por hermano (nii) e "Ichi" de apodo.

(2) Yuzu al igual que los otros hermanos Kurosaki, su nombre puede significar también una fruta en lengua japonesa. El nombre de "Yuzu" significa "Cidro" (Nunca había escuchado que era un cidro, pero creo que es un cítrico) de color amarillento o verdoso y es por eso que elegí amarillo para el tono de la decoración —_Sin mucha ciencia_—.

* * *

Son, exactamente las 2:08 de la mañana en el lugar donde vivo _—un bonito pueblito, al norte de México, llamado Chihuahua, Narnia. Si alguna vez llegan a venir, con gusto las recibiré en mi humilde casa— _y pensé que jamás lo acabaría. Me pareció eterno este capítulo, pero ya está. El capítulo VIII ya está terminado en un 65 o 70%. Nuestro campeón por fin empezó a actuar. Debería aprender un poco de él, la persona detrás de Miss Pew no acepta que está enamorada y pues… el prospecto está medio ciego jaja

Ahorita, continúo en Word. Cuando termine aquí, me iré a ff. para darle otra repasada y quedar conforme. Luego caeré como un tronco en mi cama, porque hace varios días que no duermo en mi casa y la extraño. Solo que sé que no resucitaré hasta en la tarde y pensé que era mejor subir el capítulo ya.

Como siempre, las amo con locura y con pasión. El Ichiruki y ustedes, son las musas de mi inspiración. Les agradezco infinitamente que se tomen un rato de su día para leer a esta humilde y loca adolescente.

**xRainGirl: **Si, esto comienza a ponerse interesaaante. Ok, no tanto, pero las cosas comienzan a andar más rápido. Rukia siempre tan amable jaja El capítulo original, consistía en el anterior, éste y el próximo, creo que ese si hubiera sido de largo infernal (?) Y aún más infernal de escribir… Nah, yo amo escribir, solo que la madre inspiración de repente me falla.

**kusajishi-chiru:** ¡Hey, no importa! Yo amo a Patricio y a todas mis lectoras *heart* Me tardé casi diez días y eso que estoy de vacaciones jaja Nada más no estuviera, actualizo hasta navidad. Lo siento, pero me estanqué un poquitín, porque este capítulo era algo complicado, pero well, ya pasó y lo que viene es más fácil. Gracias por esperar~

**Cerezza-chan: **Si comprara chocolates cada vez que escribo, me quedaría en banca rota y con diabetes jaja Y como siempre, gracias por tus buenos comentarios hacia mí, se hace lo que se puede *happy face* Como dirían por mis lares me chiveas —avergüenzas, apenas, pero de manera bonita—. Me di a la tarea de averiguar lo del espacio entre el diálogo y los signos de exclamación y/o interrogación, tienes la boca o _los dedos_ llenos de razón. Y luego me quedé así de: fak, debo corregir todo jaja Pero estuvo bien, porque así le di una leída a mis otras historias y me percaté que tenía otros errores. Ya solo me falta editar "Esta vez sí", lo demás, según ya está decente. Me diste una gran lección y la tendré siempre en cuenta. Nah, y al contrario, yo amo los Reviews grandes. Siento como que me hacen más caso y que toman en serio la historia –_delirios míos- _

**Iana Walker **Ya había empezado a notar tu ausencia. Me alegra mucho que regresaras al fantástico mundo del internet (yo estuve alejada de él unos días y casi me sentía como drogadicta en abstinencia. Pienso que es tan adictivo como las drogas y el sexo —cabe aclarar que nunca los he usado _lamentablemente (?)_—). Ichigo simplemente es asexual… bueno, era *mua ha ha* Si no los hiciera sufrir, creo que este fic solo duraría tres capítulos jaja No es por spoilear, pero el próximo capítulo se revela el pasado de Rukia. Por cierto, los títulos siempre son muy random, siempre los elijo cinco minutos antes de subir el capítulo jaja Vi el osito de peluche de mi hermano (que tiene forma de león) y me dije ¿Por qué no?

**Juli: **Prometo solemnemente que no revelaré tu secreto (?) Me siento muy halagada que por una pequeña contribución mía, comiences a convertirte al lado _oscuro _Ichiruki. No es por alardear, pero todos los ichirukistas somos sexys (?) ¿En serio crees que esté me esté encaminado bien con las personalidades? Últimamente he estado pensando que quizá si me he salido un poquito, haré un pequeño censo para ver si debo colocar en el summary la etiqueta de OoC o en su defecto, un poco de OoC.

**Metitus: **Estoy en tu equipo, Riruka y Senna hacen que mi billis se derrame en mi desaparecida vesícula (?) (No, de verdad, no me simpatizan y no tengo vesícula). Alguien tenía que dar el primer paso y en esta ocasión le tocó a nuestro Fresita-Kun. Más adelante veremos cómo se relacionan él y Rukia, como también con Nell.


	8. Lazos ocultos

**Summary:** El compartir la habitación con otra persona puede ser un poco problemático... Sobre todo si es del género opuesto, tiene un humor de los mil demonios y ama a los conejos.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La parte del vídeo está inspirado en mi mamá, cuando fue la boda de mi tía. Nunca la había visto tan ebria y sentimental —se muere de la risa al recordarlo—

* * *

**-Compañeros de piso-**

**Capítulo VIII:**

Lazos ocultos

Propiamente dicho, el contacto entre sus labios fue torpe y muy breve. Distaba mucho de ser apasionado y reconfortante, como esos besos que aparecen en las pantallas de los cines y con los cuales todas las mujeres suspiran. Bueno, era la primera vez que besaba a alguien ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué lo hiciera como todo un amante profesional? Para nada.

La atención hacia ellos se esfumó justo en el momento que se reanudó la música.

—¿Q-qué f-fue eso? —inquirió Rukia atropelladamente.

Ichigo debía saber que era mal besador: apretó con tanta presión sus labios, que hasta sintió una pequeña punzada. Aunque, para ser sincera, tuvo su _encanto. _Una descarga de electricidad le recorrió por toda la espina dorsal.

Le recordaba a sí misma cuando Kaien le besó por primera vez.

_¿Acaso ella era su… primer beso?_

No era capaz de responder a su pregunta, de hecho, ni él mismo lo sabía. Cuando salió de la recepción, de pronto supo que debía besarla y su cuerpo se limitó a obedecer esa orden, sin permitirle a la razón detenerla. Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de entablar relación alguna con las personas, mucho menos el contacto. Podría ser cierto que últimamente las cosas no estaban muy claras respecto a Rukia… pero no para llegar a tal grado. La única explicación lógica que encontraba, era que estaba demasiado bebido.

_Quizá el alcohol solo sirvió como catalizador de algo inevitable._

—Esto… yo —balbuceó el ojimiel, esquivando la expectante mirada de Rukia. Hubiera seguido con sus monosílabos, de no ser por la intervención de una tercera persona.

—Hola, Ichigo.

—Hola, Kaien —respondió aliviado. Podría librarse de esa incómoda situación por unos minutos más, hasta que él se marchara.

El rostro de Rukia palideció como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Intentó recobrar la compostura, pero le era imposible. De todos los lugares en el mundo, _él _tenía que estar precisamente _ahí_.

_Una verdadera putada._

—¿Rukia… estás bien? —preguntó el peli-naranja preocupado, parecía que ella se desmayaría en cualquier instante.

—Estoy bien —sentenció, esbozando una gran sonrisa. Se veía a kilómetros que esto mentira… o al menos para el par de hombres que se encontraban frente suyo y que le conocían tan bien.

—Creo que debería irme —comentó Kaien, mirando fijamente a la pelinegra. Ella lo ignoró olímpicamente— Fue un placer verlos —luego salió prácticamente huyendo. No entendía porque había ido hacia Rukia: su esposa, Miyako, se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él y conocía perfectamente la historia que tuvo con aquella pequeña mujer. No sabía a ciencia cierta si ella aceptara hablar con él y sobre todo… el hecho de que se hubiera besado con su primo.

—Necesito tomar aire —se limitó a decir Ichigo, una vez solos.

—Espera… —musitó Rukia— yo también necesito aire.

Recorrieron la recepción en silencio.

Isshin le guiñó un ojo a su hijo, cuando le vio pasar con Rukia. Empezaba a enorgullecerse de él. Claro, había tardado veinticinco años para dar su primer beso, cuando muchos los hacían desde los diez o doce años (incluso antes), pero al parecer iba por más. Le rogó a todas las dioses que esa noche su hijo llegara hasta la «Cuarta base». Solo así podría considerarse un padre realizado.

Caminaron un buen rato, siguiendo la trayectoria del canal. Pararon a unos treinta metros del puente principal de la ciudad. Ichigo tomó un par de piedras y comenzó a lanzarlas al agua. Ella le observaba, buscando el valor suficiente para tratar el tema que le estaba torturando desde el primer segundo que vio a Kaien. Necesitaba mucho valor, demasiado, quizá. No podía seguir sin sacar eso de su pecho.

_Aunque significara cortar de tajo toda su relación._

Vacilante, se acercó a él._  
_

—Tengo que contarte algo, pero —guardó una pausa— antes quiero que me digas porque me besaste.

Lanzó la última piedra de su mano.

—Yo… no lo sé —musitó Ichigo, apretando los puños. Odiaba toda esa maraña de pensamientos en su mente. Repudiaba sentirse así, tan confundido e idiota. Si eso era «Enamorarse», no quería saber nada de ello— Lo hice para complacer a mi viejo —soltó neutral, luego de pensar durante un minuto. Fue la primera razón lógica que encontró, sin que le comprometiera.

Rukia se sintió muy decepcionada. Ella esperaba… ¿Qué, qué esperaba? ¿Qué le dijera que la amaba y qué no podía vivir sin ella? ¿Qué estaba perdidamente enamorado? Esas cosas solo pasaban en películas, novelas o libros. La triste realidad era que ellos _solo _eran compañeros de piso, el amor no cabía entre ellos. Es más, quizá el amor ni siquiera existía y solo estaba aferrada a encontrarlo, provocándole alucinaciones de amores inexistentes y penas innecesarias.

—Está bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer —respondió fríamente, casi olvidando la razón por la cual le había acompañado.

Le estaba devolviendo el golpe.

—No te preocupes, prometo que jamás volverá a pasar —enunció dolido. El orgullo era una carga muy pesada, más de lo que él había creído— Aquí estoy, ¿qué es lo que me quieres contar?

—¿Q-qué es Kaien tuyo? —preguntó Rukia con inseguridad. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar tenuemente y sintió que una fina capa de sudor frío le cubría toda la espalda. Según la respuesta que él le diera, toda su relación se derivaría de ahí.

Ichigo abrió los ojos sorprendido, no entendía que papel podría representar Kaien.

—Esto… es mi primo… ¿Conoces a Kaien?

_Todas las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a encajar una a una. _

Ahora entendía la reciente atracción que Ichigo le inspiraba… Él era una especie de copia de Kaien, a excepción del color del cabello y sus ojos. Sus formas de ser eran completamente distintas, pero físicamente guardaban cierto parecido. Desde el inicio, su subconsciente le traicionó y no eligió a Ichigo nada más porque sí. Ella tuvo la confianza de pedirle que vivieran juntos porque vio en él, el reflejo de su antiguo amor. Nada había sido predestinado, tan sólo era una cruel coincidencia.

_Entonces ¿Todo el afecto que sentía por Ichigo… no era de verdad?_

—Nunca se termina de conocer a una persona —empezó, buscando las palabras correctas que emplearía— pero creo que sí. Viví casi diez años de mi vida con él… —luego soltó un largo suspiro.

El rostro de Ichigo permaneció inmutable y ciertamente, distante.

—Ah… —atinó a decir— ¿Con él… viniste a Karakura? —inquirió el peli-naranja con dificultad, como si esas simples palabras le quemaran la garganta. Luego le lanzó una mirada de súplica. Deseaba que no fuera cierto, un simple malentendido. Podía olvidar su pasado, por más duro que fuese, pero le resultaría imposible si Kaien era el _hombre._

La morena asintió con poca convicción.

Por fin confiaba en una mujer y resultaba que era la ex de su primo… pero no cualquier primo, sino de Kaien, alias Don perfecto. Por supuesto que lo quería, sin embargo, siempre había existido cierta competencia entre ellos. Le hubiera perdonado si fuera con cualquier otro… el que fuera, pero no era así.

—Creo que fue una imprudencia mía traerte —murmuró con gesto grave.

—Un poco —convino la ojiazul, en voz baja.

Afonía.

—¿Sabías qué se casó hace dos meses? —preguntó Ichigo, terminando con el silencio incómodo que yacía en el ambiente. Sí, a él lo habían invitado, pero no asistió por flojera.

—Como olvidarlo… —comentó la pelinegra, con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno.

—¿Eso era lo que me querías decir? Por mí está bien… —explicó con una expresión más relajada y se dio la media vuelta, con toda la intención de regresar con su familia.

—Espera —exclamó, tomándole por el brazo— Necesito contártelo… Contar toda la historia según mi versión —él la observó extrañado y ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

Sus ojos en color miel eran tan penetrantes.

—No me importa —aclaró, haciéndola a un lado delicadamente— no tengo una relación muy cercana a él —dio un par de pasos, pero Rukia afianzó el agarre en su cuerpo.

—De todas maneras —insistió— Somos amigos ¿no?

_Amigos… amigos… esa jodida palabra._

—Pues… sí.

—Entonces déjame hablar… por favor —le pidió, sin huir a sus ojos.

Tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo, pero lo ignoró. Él la _quería… _sin importar nada más. Sin su pasado, presente o futuro, solo ella. Quizá ni siquiera necesitaba esa explicación… Seguía confiando.

—Está bien —aceptó finalmente— pero quiero volver a la fiesta —después soltó un gruñido.

—No tardaré mucho —mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa. Soltó delicadamente el brazo del peli-naranja y le importó un carajo si su vestido se ensuciaría si se sentaba a la orilla de aquel canal.

Él la imitó.

—¿Entonces? —le animó Ichigo, aflojándose la corbata. A esas alturas del partido, sentía que terminaría estrangulado por tantas tensiones.

La morena emitió un ligero suspiro.

—Conocí a Kaien cuando tenía quince años —empezó con el relato— Él estaba en último año y por casualidades de la vida, terminó siendo mi tutor. Yo no era muy buena en el instituto… pero en matemáticas era pésima —soltó una risita, recordando todos los regaños y castigos que su hermano le impuso por sus notas tan bajas—. Al principio nuestra relación solo era académica, pero poco a poco comenzamos a ser amigos y…

—Y se enamoraron —finalizó el peli-naranja.

—Sí —afirmó con melancolía— El día de su graduación, Kaien se me declaró. Para esos entonces, yo estaba más que enamorada y acepté rápidamente. A pesar de que ya no estábamos en la misma escuela, todos los días nos veíamos en un parque cerca del instituto. Todo iba de maravilla… hasta que mi hermano se enteró de nuestro noviazgo —su rostro se ensombreció lentamente.

—No sé porque —le interrumpió el ojimiel, rascando su cabeza— pero tengo la impresión de que tu hermano es muy estricto. Apuesto lo que sea a que se opuso a su relación.

—Exactamente, eso fue lo que sucedió —reconoció Rukia, admirando la intuición de su compañero— Amo a mi hermano, pero en esa época era una chiquilla malcriada y en vez de hablar civilizadamente, lo odié con todas mis fuerzas y terminé fugándome con Kaien a los dieciséis.

—Qué fuerte… —murmuró sin ninguna pizca de sarcasmo o ironía. Simplemente, estaba muy impresionado. Rukia, a simple vista, parecía muy tímida e inocente. No se la imaginaba, aún más pequeña, fugándose con el cabrón de Kaien por la ventana. Esa imagen le provocó casi echarse a reír, pero la reprimió. No quería que ella lo malinterpretara como una falta de respeto.

—Mi hermano tenía el poder suficiente para separarnos —reanudó la historia— Así que huimos a Karakura, para quedarnos en casa de sus hermanos.

—Kuukaku y el idiota de Ganju —recordó Ichigo con una sonrisa. Eran agradables, aunque Ganju a veces se comportara como un estúpido y le hiciera enfadar. Rememoraba las visitas a esa casa con especial afecto. Cuando era niño, su madre lo llevaba para visitar a su hermana y la llenaba de preguntas acerca de las enormes chimeneas que se alzaban a lo lejos.

—Fueron muy amables conmigo —recalcó la ojiazul, afablemente— Aunque ahora me odien, pero mientras Kaien y yo fuimos pareja, jamás recibí un mal trato. Él dejó la universidad y me sentí muy culpable. Por ello, regresé con mi hermano para que él pudiera estudiar. Fingí que tan sólo fue una locura y me aceptó de nuevo. Duramos tres años separados.

—Pero ahí no acaba la historia —alegó Ichigo, un poco hastiado. En vez de historia, esto parecía una de esas novelas que su viejo y Yuzu amaban ver por las noches.

—No. Kaien era un estudiante muy prodigioso y se ganó una beca. Yo, mientras, esperaba a cumplir la mayoría de edad (1) para no depender más de la voluntad de mi hermano y terminar el Instituto. Kaien trabajó mucho para ganar el dinero suficiente para mi pasaje. El verano de mis veinte, nos marchamos a Francia.

Sí, lo recordaba perfectamente. Cuando Ichigo le comunicó a su padre que había dejado la universidad, Isshin le recalcó que su primo había conseguido una beca para estudiar en Francia mientras él era un bueno para nada. Esa comparación no le cayó para nada bien. Quizá, hasta lo odió un poco y aumentó su decisión para no regresar a Karakura.

—¿Y cuándo fue que rompieron? —le preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

Esto comenzaba a ser interesante.

—Exactamente, no lo sé —confesó, encogiéndose de hombros. Muchas veces ella se había preguntado lo mismo— Cuando Kaien terminó sus estudios, nuestra relación aún seguía bien. Supongo que las cosas empezaron a deteriorarse cuando regresamos a Japón… No sé si lo sepas, pero él no cree… —hizo una pausa— Perdón, él no creía en el matrimonio —en su voz abundaba la amargura— Muchas veces le insistí que nos casáramos, pero no logré convencerlo. Después llegaron las pelas sin fin. Y luego de nueve años, decidimos que cada quien fuera por su lado.

—¿A qué te sentiste como una mierda, cuando te enteraste que se había casado? —inquirió Ichigo, intentando ponerse en sus zapatos.

—Peor que una mierda… —susurró, apenas audible— Durante un mes solo pensé ¿Qué tuvo ella para convencerlo? Yo le entregué todo de mí, pero creo que no fue suficiente —su voz se quebró— Ella logró en un año, lo que yo no pude en nueve. Rompí con Kaien el año pasado y aún no he tenido el valor para visitar a mi hermano.

Escuchó un par de sollozos por parte de Rukia y sintió unas increíbles ganas de abrazarla… pero no lo hizo.

—Deberías ir —rompió el silencio Ichigo, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor— quizá está muy preocupado por ti. No pasará de un regaño o una bofetada. Ninguna persona es eterna… Puede que mañana alguno de los dos ya no esté y se arrepentirán toda la vida por no arreglar las cosas. Y respecto a Kaien… Bien, no creo en el amor, pero tal vez él no era el indicado para ti o tú no eras la indicada para él. No te traumes —luego se removió incómodo. Era extraño dar consejos, cuando su vida era todo un desastre.

Ella lo observó cariñosamente y cesaron sus sollozos.

—Gracias por escuchar, Ichigo.

No podía asignarle un significado cósmico a un hecho terrenal… pero de haberlo podido hacer, conocer a Ichigo sería uno de ellos. Encontrarlo había sido una coincidencia, macabra, pero hermosa. Quizá jamás serían pareja, pero su amistad sería fuerte y cojonuda.

_Eran más que amigos, pero menos que amantes._

Él se levantó, medio tambaleante y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Esto… una última cosa, Rukia.

—¿Sí?

Sus miradas se conectaron en un fino canal. De nuevo, esa descarga de electricidad le recorrió desde la cabeza hasta sus pies. Sus hermosos ojos índigos refulgieron bajo la luna. Ese hubiera sido un momento perfecto para explicarle todas las sensaciones que ella le provocaba y la naciente necesidad de estar a su lado.

—No sé cuál es tu nombre completo —comentó, a pesar de sus protestas internas. Su corazón latió enojado por su terquedad.

—Kuchiki —musitó lentamente— Rukia Kuchiki. Ya no tenía caso seguir ocultado su identidad. _Él_ era de su confianza, de su total y ciega confianza.

—No jodas… ¿En serio? —inquirió, claramente boquiabierto. Rukia era una verdadera caja de sorpresas— ¿Kuchiki, de los Kuchiki? —repitió, para confirmar que no fuera un error.

—No creo que existan otros Kuchiki —farfulló irritada.

—Joder, eso quiere decir que tienes una buena pasta.

Los Kuchiki eran de la crema y nata de la sociedad. Una familia noble, de mucho respeto. Uno de los grandes pilares de toda la industria en Japón, al cual debían su despliegue económico en los tiempos difíciles. Aunque quizá estaban en decadencia, todavía encabezaban de vez en cuando ciertos titulares en el periódico, radio y la televisión. Por eso conocía la existencia de esta familia, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que su escuálida y pequeña compañera de piso perteneciera a un imperio de tal magnitud.

—La tenía… Lo más probable es que ya esté desheredada.

—Razones sobran, pero no creo que tu hermano lo haya hecho… Si no fuera porque eres un ogro en miniatura, te enamoraría y me aseguraría de que nos casáramos por bienes mancomunados. Te haría la vida tan miserable hasta el punto de obligarte a divorciarnos y así obtendría una rebanada del gran pastel de la Corporación Kuchiki —expresó divertido.

—¿Q-qué? ¡Claro que no! Jamás me casaría contigo —expresó ofendida, con los brazos cruzados— Primero, me quedo solterona por el resto de mi vida.

—Pues no falta mucho…

—Cabrón —murmuró enojada.

Regresaron a la fiesta y ésta terminó sin ninguna novedad. Cuando se acomodaron en la mesa, nadie se atrevió a preguntar acerca de lo ocurrido después del brindis y su escape por una hora. No, no bailaron, pero bebieron y rieron con los amigos de Ichigo hasta que se cansaron. Rukia no recordaba otro momento en el cual se hubiera sentido tan feliz como esa noche. Kaien continuó en la boda, pero dejó de importarle. A sorpresa de los presentes, Karin atrapó el ramo de flores e Isshin se soltó llorando, sabiendo el significado de éste: pronto se quedaría solo y los nietos todavía tardarían en llegar.

La recepción fue vaciándose poco a poco.

Cerca del arco de salida, se encontraba el camarógrafo. Cuando divisó al hombre de singular cabellera, caminó hacia su dirección. El video estaba casi completo, únicamente necesitaba unas palabras de felicitación por parte de los parientes más cercanos de los novios. Ya había visitado a todos, solo faltaba el hermano de la novia.

—¿M-mensaje de felicitación? —balbuceó Ichigo, por tercera vez. Su lengua se trababa constantemente y su coordinación estaba hecha una mierda.

—Sí, un mensaje —afirmó pacientemente el camarógrafo.

Él se zampó otra copa de vino.

—N-no q-quiero —expresó infantilmente, luego el hipo le hizo presa.

—Ichi, no seas malo con él —le ordenó Rukia, con el tono meloso de que tanto odiaba Ichigo.

—Lo hago, pero s-si dejas de hablar así —convino, con el ceño fruncido— ¡Me patea los cojones!

Ella asintió complacida y el camarógrafo preparó su cámara, antes de que se arrepintiera.

—Yuzu, mi p-pequeña Yuzu —recitó amorosamente— No importa lo que suceda, tú siempre serás mi hermana y te querré por siempre —su rostro estaba muy congestionado por el alcohol— Tú. Si, tú —indicó, señalando al lente de la cámara— E-espero que la cuides y respetes por el resto de tus días. Si llegas a tocarle un solo cabello o hacerla infeliz, t-tendré que cortarte la yugular… No es broma —aclaró, con una expresión desafiante.

—Idiota, ese no es un buen mensaje —cuchicheó la pelinegra, codeándole.

—¿Es m-mi hermana o tu hermana? —inquirió Ichigo. Rukia negó con la cabeza y con una gota de sudor— Como decía, eres muy afortunado porque ella t-te eligió entre millones de personas en el mundo y serías muy estúpido si no la supieras valorar. Si no fuera por ello, estaría rompiéndote el cuello en este preciso m-momento por arrebatárnosla.

—¡Se acabó! —Le interrumpió Rukia, poniéndose de pie— Eres un tarado… —después se dirigió a la entrada de la recepción, con pasos rápidos y tambaleantes.

— ¡Hey tú, puta! —gritó Ichigo, haciéndole señales para que regresara, pero le ignoró— Y como todos saben, ella es mi testaruda y entrometida compañera de piso —explicó a la cámara— Las mujeres son complicadas… por eso, ten mucha paciencia con Yuzu y ámala sobre todo cuando peleen. Rukia y yo tenemos casi tres meses viviendo juntos y créeme, peleas sobran, hasta por el mínimo detalle. No sé gran cosa acerca de la vida entre parejas, pero sí un poco acerca de la convivencia con una mujer… La única diferencia entre ustedes y nosotros, es que ustedes pueden arreglar sus problemas con un beso o caricia y nosotros no. Antes no comprendía porque las personas se echaban ellos mismos la soga al cuello casándose, si al final terminarían odiándose o divorciados, pero cuando veo a esa jodida chica —señaló hacia donde Rukia se encontraba—, lo sé. Ella cambió mi mundo… y dentro de nueve meses, es probable que todo lo que nos une ahora se pierda —guardó silencio— Tú fuiste inteligente y no dejaste que Yuzu se fuera de tu vida. Por eso, tienes mi respeto… Cuñado. Mierda, esto es extraño.

—¡Esto es por decirme puta! —gritó Rukia, pateándole por detrás.

Fin de la grabación.

La locura temporal de Karakura había terminado. Durante el viaje en el tren de regreso, ambos acordaron silenciosamente que enterrarían ese fin de semana y que jamás volverían hablar de él_. _Aunque era claro que ninguno de los dos lo olvidaría, pero al menos fingirían que sí. Cuando entraron al departamento, sintieron que regresaban a su hogar.

Los sábados eran los días libres de Rukia. Luego de una pesada semana de trabajo, el sábado le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Se despertó hasta las once de la mañana y permaneció en cama otra hora. Cuando por fin sació sus ganas de descansar, se levantó para darse una ducha y salir un rato ¿A dónde? No importaba. Le gustaba caminar y caminar sin un rumbo fijo, mirar los escaparates y entrar a las tiendas departamentales. Además, con su paga y la parte que se ahorraba del alquiler, podía costearse algún lujo. Ichigo sabía que el sábado ella se libraba de cualquier actividad domestica y debía hacer sus propios alimentos. La morena no se explicaba porque él siempre se mostraba tan tranquilo. Si ella tuviera que pagar la mensualidad completa, estaría con la cabeza a punto de estallarle. Como fuera, ese no era su asunto. Mientras pagara, no le interesaba si vendía drogas o fungía como padrote.

Corrió las cortinas de la habitación para que la luz pudiera entrar y se dirigió al baño. Como medida de seguridad, cerró la puerta con el pestillo. Aunque Ichigo jamás hubiera intentado propasarse o siquiera andar de mirón, ya era algo mecánico. Encendió la radio, abrió las llaves de la regadera y comenzó a desnudarse.

Rukia tenía la mala costumbre de cantar mientras se bañaba. Ichigo tapó sus oídos y adquirió una expresión malhumorada, prefería trabajar. Lamentable, o afortunadamente, ese día no había nada que hacer y se regresó temprano de la agencia. Ella pensaba que su voz era angelical… nada más alejado de la realidad, parecían los gritos de agonía de alguna pobre criatura. Cada vez que ella se duchaba, tenía que irse a la sala. Era el lugar donde menos se oían sus aullidos.

Se echó en el sillón, esperando que la tortura acabara.

La morena entonaba y bailaba orgullosa la canción _Save The One Save The All _de T.M. Revolution (2), el tono era tan jodidamente pegajoso. La regadera era el lugar donde sentía más la música e igualmente, ahí nadie le veía y podía moverse sin inhibiciones.

De repente, empezó a escuchar que alguien llamada en la puerta, así que apagó la radio y se quitó los residuos de jabón que le quedaban por el cuerpo.

—Ichigo, abre la puerta —ordenó desde el interior del baño.

—No me jodas —gritó Ichigo, tapándose el rostro con un cojín del sillón.

—Abre la puerta, puede ser alguien importante —insistió exasperada, a la vez que se colocaba la toalla sobre el cuerpo.

—A mí nadie me visita —explicó Ichigo con flojera— y aunque me visitaran, no me importaría —luego se volteó hacia la pared— Si te interesa, ábrela tú.

Ichigo era un idiota ¿Cómo demonios pretendía que iría a atender la puerta estando únicamente envuelta en una toalla? Lo conocía tan bien, que sabía que no habría fuerza lo suficientemente grande en el universo como para moverlo del sofá. Soltando chispas, sujetó bien su toalla y envolvió su cabello en una especie de turbante con otra. Si hubiera alistado previamente la ropa, no tendría que andar pasando por esas injurias. La zanahoria teñida ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de verla cuando se dirigió hacia la entrada.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con…

—¿Renji? —inquirió Ichigo asustado detrás de ella. El pelirrojo parecía estar profundamente sorprendido y, quizá, un poco enojado— Yo puedo explicarlo todo… Sé que se ve raro, pero todo tiene una explicación.

Rukia se quedó totalmente congelada y deseó frenéticamente que la tierra la tragara.

—No es necesario… —murmuró en un hilo de voz. Luego le dirigió una lastimera mirada al ojimiel y éste se removió incómodo. Ichigo apenas iba abrir la boca para hablar de nuevo, pero no le dio la oportunidad de escucharlo. Velozmente, se giró y se marchó hacia las escaleras.

—¿No piensas hacer algo? —le preguntó Rukia desesperada.

—¿Q-qué puedo hacer? —comentó Ichigo en trance mientras le observaba.

_Electricidad._

Sí, esa era la palabra indicada. Electricidad. Una chispa recorrió todo su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que lo _sentía, _al menos de esa manera. Por supuesto que estaba vivo y era un hombre, todas las mañanas siempre despertaba primero que él, pero en esa ocasión no era una reacción natural.

_Era provocada. _

Provocada por una piel cremosa, expuesta. Tan cerca, pero a la vez, tan lejos de sentirla. Por primera vez en su vida, comprendió el verdadero significado de la palabra _deseo_.

Se asustó y mucho.

Primero había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de besarla… luego de tocarla y ¿Después que vendría? Era una fuerza interna tan fuerte, que tenía miedo de no poder controlarse y cometer una locura. Para él, pasaron siglos y siglos hasta que Rukia volvió a hablar, aunque realmente solo habían transcurrido unos segundos. Agradeció a todas las entidades divinas que ella no se diera cuenta de su _estado._

—¡Síguelo y aclara las cosas! —exclamó la pelinegra fuera de sí. Posteriormente, lo empujo hacia el exterior con sus pequeñas, pero poderosas, manos y cerró la puerta.

La amargura apagó toda la llama dentro de su cuerpo. Al parecer, Rukia le preocupaba mucho lo que Renji pudiera pensar de ella. Su arrebato no podía ser únicamente por una amistad.

_Le interesaba, de la manera en la cual ella le empezaba interesar a él._

Apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Revolvió sus cabellos con frenesí como si de esta manera pudiera ahuyentar todos sus sentimientos. Era mucho más sencillo cuando no le gustaba nadie…

Buscó en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros su teléfono celular y llamó a Renji. La contestadora automática se hizo cargo de la llamada. Intentó de nuevo, pero corrió con la misma suerte. En la tercera, decidió dejarle un mensaje de voz: _Sé que estás ahí, hijo de la gran puta. Si no quieres contestarme, es tu problema, pero debes de saber que ella tan sólo es mi compañera de piso. Creo que le gustas… Devuélveme la llamada._

Suspiró y se sentó en las escaleras para pensar.

* * *

**Notas:**

(1) La mayoría de edad en Japón es a los veinte años.

(2) Es La canción que fue elegida como el tema principal de la cuarta película de Bleach.

* * *

Aquí me tienen de nuevo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer "La chica del autobús de las 6:50"! **lovetamaki1, Otonashi Saya, Iana Walker, kiaru87, Akisa, foreveryou, Mai.v, Mei Fanel, Guest **y** Juli. **Pensé que no le llamaría la atención de nadie. A mí me sucedió con un chico, pero él no era tan regular y al menos sabía su nombre jaja Creo que debería tener una sola historia y publicar los One-Shots que de repente se me van ocurriendo, porque de otra manera tendré cien "historias" abiertas **Juli **Puede que después intente con otros personajes, pero el Ichiruki es mi motor *corazón* **Otonashi **¿En serio era un acosador? No me imagino cómo pudiste librarte de él jaja

Ayer quería terminar el capítulo, pero se fue la luz. Sufrí mucho, necesito una lap-top (pero mi mamá dice que ya tengo con la de escritorio. Ni modo, tendré que ahorrar y comprármela yo misma).

En mi desesperación y escuchando una canción de uno de mis grupos favoritos —Depeche Mode— se prendió mi foco de nuevo fic. Ya quiero empezar a escribirloooooo *fangirl time*, pero primero lo primero. No subiré más cosas (al menos fics largos) si no he terminado las que ya tengo.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Muy OoC? ¿Creen que ya debería poner la etiqueta de OoC en el summary? Soy una mujer de noche, es la 01:25. El sábado se va mi mejor amiga de vacaciones (y la culpable de que salga al exterior de repente), durará dos semanas fuera. Todo parece indicar que estaré todo ese tiempo en mi casita, escribiendo y frikieando al por mayor.

Gracias por todo chicas, disfruto tanto leer sus reviews.

**lisannette-chan: ** Sí, Rukia es su luz, su mundo y su inspiración *saca su banderita con Ichiruki* Creo que la reacción de Rukia ya dejó de ser misterio. Ahora el misterio es otro *inserte música malvada*

**Tsuki-chann: **Yo tengo una death note, pero no funciona *cara triste* Gracias por las flores, no creo que sea maravillosa, pero intento ser algo parecido a una escritora jaja

**AlejandraSegovia: **¡Tocaya! Yo también me llamo Alejandra. Las Alejandras ruleamos (?)Muchas gracias, me doy por bien servida cuando alguien lee las fumadas que hago y sobre todo, cuando me dejan un review como regalito. Ojalá continuemos viéndonos por aquí.

**Akisa: **¿Qué comes que adivinas? Tus predicciones fueron acertadas. Viva México, cabrones (?) jaja ¿En serio? Yo tengo años sin ir para allá, yo soy de la mera capital.

**Guest 1: **Creo que eres una persona de pocas palabras jaja Pero no importa, muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí. Todos los reviews son bienvenidos.

**Guest 2: **La inspiración es una puta jaja Y claro que no, mis reacciones también son bien psicópatas y asustan a las personas normales.

**jessy moon 15: **Ya quisiera yo que me callaran así y con semejante hombre. Rukia caerá redondita, te lo aseguro *risa malvada*

**Juli: **Gracias por tu opinión. A ver qué te parece la actitud de nuestra parejita y los demás personajes. Siiii, ya te estamos convirtiendo al lado oscuro *mua ha ha* Una de las razones por las cuales amo al Ichiruki es que son muy graciosos. Desde el primer capítulo me dije: Los que se pelean son novios~

**Iana Walker: **Ni hables de Byakushi *llora* No leía desde hace mucho el manga y el 501 me hizo sufrir, aunque no estoy tan traumatizada con él. Amo a Ichigo, pero será necesario que sufra un poquitín (?). Creo que Rukia también lo quiere, pero aún duda mucho ¿Eres bruja? Creo que sí jaja Así nació el título, aunque no era de matemáticas. No te preocupes, yo amo los reviews largos, son sexys.

**Guest 3: **A Ichi le dan sus ataques de ternura de repente jaja Espero que te agradara lo que Rukia le contestó, o al menos lo que sucedió ahora en esta actualización.

**Guest 4:** ¡Muchas gracias! Nada me da más alegría que empiecen a leerme y todavía más que me dejen un review. Se hace lo que se puede *inserte mi cara roja y apenada* Me dio mucha curiosidad lo que pusiste al final "Ya nee Kiousukete Kudasai", creo que soy algo ignorante.


	9. Pingüinos en la cama

**Summary:** El compartir la habitación con otra persona puede ser un poco problemático... Sobre todo si es del género opuesto, tiene un humor de los mil demonios y ama a los conejos.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ El título del capítulo lo tomé _–plagié-_ de una canción de Ricardo Arjona (El problema no es Arjona, el problema es que lo escucho).

+ La canción oficial de este fic _—ni que fuera telenovela— _será "My Life Would Suck Without You" de Kelly Clarkson (si gustan escucharla, verán que concuerda bastante)

Estoy lista para que me quemen lentamente en una hoguera. Más abajo sabrán la razón, así que por favor no me odien… al menos no tanto.

* * *

**-Compañeros de piso-**

**Capítulo IX:**

Pingüinos en la cama

¿Qué tenía Renji, que no tuviera él?

Esa fue la pregunta central en su serie de razonamientos.

Renji no estaba mal. Bien, él no podía dar una opinión exacta acerca de ello (no comprendía los puntos clave en los cuales las mujeres se fijaban, además de que no era gay y los hombres le importaban una reverenda mierda), pero hacía esta afirmación considerando su condición física. En ese aspecto, él tampoco se sentía tan tirado a la calle (no por nada, la vecina del edificio de Ishida lo acosaba).

_Ichigo 1 – Renji 1._

Económicamente hablando, quizá el pelirrojo era ligeramente superior; era dueño de una pequeña tienda donde se encargaba de reparar computadoras o consolas de videojuegos.

_Ichigo 1 – Renji 2._

Y ahora venía lo más importante, las relaciones sentimentales. Renji no era precisamente un Don Juan, pero salía regularmente con chicas. En todo el tiempo que llevaba frecuentándolo, le había conocido —al menos— cinco mujeres diferentes y todas con un considerable grado de belleza. Él… bien, nunca había tenido una cita y su primer beso fue con Rukia.

De follar, mejor ni hablemos.

_Ichigo 1 – Renji 3. GAME OVER_

Sí, ahora sabía que tenía Renji y él no: dinero y experiencia.

Quizá había atraído al pelirrojo con el pensamiento. En ese preciso instante, su móvil comenzó a timbrar y leyó su nombre en la pantalla. Esto confirmó la teoría de Ichigo: Renji era un chico muy blando. Solo bastaron treinta minutos para que él terminara con su estúpida escena de adolescente susceptible y le regresara la llamada.

—¿Ichigo? —inquirió el pelirrojo.

Cuando entró a su departamento, realmente sintió una patada en el estómago. Desde su encuentro, él deseó volver a verla… pero no de esa forma. Sintió que su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos mientras huía del edificio. Quizá era muy apresurado decirlo, pero estaba realmente enamorado de ella. Fue como una especie de amor de primera vista, un flechazo inmediato. Vaya, el destino que les unió. El observar aquella imagen, le causó gran molestia. Le costó mucho ceder, pero era un hombre de honor; sabía reconocer sus errores.

—No, soy Lady Di —contestó con sorna.

Él lanzó un suspiro, el sentido de humor de Ichigo era algo retorcido.

—Escuché tu mensaje —comentó Renji secamente— ¿Es cierto?

—¿Y por qué tendría que mentirte?

Suspiró.

Ser el bueno de la historia era muy difícil. Cualquier otro, dejaría a Renji con la creencia de que Rukia era su querida. Pero no, él tenía una conciencia. Una jodida conciencia que le torturaría ante el mínimo error.

—Respóndeme con toda la sinceridad del mundo ¿Ella te interesa?

_Sí, mucho._

—No —murmuró Ichigo, pensando en ella. Rukia le correspondía al estúpido de Renji: él no tenía cabida en esa absurda ecuación. Sí se quedaba a luchar, solo resultaría herido. Era mejor hacerse a un lado y conservar su amistad, al igual que la de Renji.

—Gracias, Ichigo —musitó agradecido.

Fin de la llamada.

No, ya no querría saber nada de Rukia.

Desde que mencionó a Kaien, él debió dejar el asunto por la paz. Después de todo, él era parte de su familia y su historia con Rukia era muy larga… pero ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? No le importó. Y de cierta forma, estaba justificado. Es decir, Kaien fue importante en su tiempo, pero hasta ahí. Ahora él estaba casado y ya no representaba ningún problema. Sin embargo, esto era distinto. Renji, aunque no tenía tanto tiempo siéndolo, era su amigo. Había pasado muchas cosas con él. Desde una simple borrachera, hasta su apoyo incondicional ante la ausencia de Ishida. Sí, tenía que reconocer que en ocasiones era un cabronazo con él: le debía algo de dinero y se le desaparecía por temporadas, pero —aunque no lo pareciera— sí le agradaba. Era natural que Renji se molestara, pero aún así seguía al pie del cañón. Era la primera vez que le veía tan entusiasmado con alguien… no podía hacerle esa putada. Mujeres, habían muchas; amigos, no.

_Sin importar que esa mujer fuera Rukia._

Renji era sentimental y creía en el amor: necesitaba a alguien. Ichigo, en cambio, no creía en nada: podría seguir solo.

No tuvo ganas de regresar al departamento. Todavía tenía las llaves de Ishida y podía irse un rato a su departamento, pero tampoco deseó estar ahí. Sinceramente, no sentía ganas de nada, solo de desaparecer en el aire. Ya no tenía ninguna otra persona a quien recurrir… bien, quizás sí. Rápidamente, tomó su teléfono y empezó a recorrer a todos los contactos. Su lista no era larga, solo tenía los números más básicos (su familia y unos cuantos amigos), así que localizó el de su interés con facilidad. Vaciló un par de segundos para apretar aquel botón verde, pero lo hizo.

Bastaron solo dos timbres para respondieran a su llamado.

—¿Hola? —inquirió una suave voz femenina.

No, no sabía su número telefónico. Ella intentó sacárselo en un sinfín de ocasiones, pero él la persuadió un poco más. Sabía perfectamente que, una vez que fuera de su conocimiento, sería acosado por sus constantes llamadas y mensajes de texto. Todavía tenía tiempo para arrepentirse y colgar, sin mayor novedad para su vida.

—Soy Ichigo —murmuró al fin.

La mujer de cabellos verdes esbozó una enorme sonrisa, él comenzaba a acercarse por su propia voluntad.

—¡Ichigo! —exclamó con júbilo, girándose en su silla del escritorio— ¿Cómo estás? Hoy te fuiste muy temprano.

—Bien… yo… ¿Tienes tiempo? —preguntó sin rodeos.

No. No tenía nada de tiempo… pero ¡Qué demonios! Ichigo Kurosaki no le marcaba todos los días para pedirle que se vieran. Era una oportunidad irrepetible, no podía dejar pasar algo así. Cancelaría todos sus planes laborales de esa tarde, en fin, solo eran pequeñeces que se podían resolver otro día (aunque Pesche la regañaría por su irresponsabilidad y demás adjetivos que solía utilizar molesto).

—Sí —afirmó Nel, cerrando el folder que sostenía en su regazo. Era la carpeta de trabajo de una chica que deseaba unirse a su agencia, pero que no le convencía del todo— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

Si al ojimiel le hubieran ofrecido ir al mismísimo infierno, hubiera aceptado de todas maneras.

—¿Dónde es?

—¿Quieres que pase por ti? —ofreció con la excesiva amabilidad que solo utilizaba con Ichigo. Luego arrepintió con creces, si él aceptaba, tendría que utilizar su automóvil último modelo y eso despertaría sospechas.

—No, yo puedo llegar solo.

_Menos mal._

—Te mando mi dirección por SMS (1) —comentó Nel aliviada— Tengo que irme ¡Bye, Bye!

Antes de irse, observó la puerta y fijó su atención en el quince metálico. Una vez concluido aquel contrato, le dejaría el departamento a Rukia y regresaría a Karakura.

Para tranquilizarse, Renji entró al minisúper para comprar zumo de uva. Era un truco que utilizaba desde su tierna infancia. No importaba lo complicado de la situación, siempre conseguía calmarlo. Al salir de la tienda, se dirigió al parque —a un par de manzanas—, se posicionó en la banca más alejada de la gente y bebió lentamente su bebida. Como esperaba, no tardó mucho en relajarse. Encendió su móvil y finalmente encontró las llamadas perdidas de Ichigo. Fue entonces que escuchó su mensaje de voz y su perspectiva cambió radicalmente.

—Es… ¡Su compañera de piso! —gritó dichosamente, ahuyentado las palomas a su alrededor.

En cuanto colgó con Ichigo, se levantó de un solo brinco. Necesitaba hablar con ella. En su camino, se topó con una joven mujer que sostenía a un pequeño niño de cabellos negros y le dedicó una sonrisa. Del silencioso resentimiento a la cálida felicidad, sintió que el sol brillaba únicamente para él. No creía en las coincidencias.

Por alguna misteriosa razón, ella había regresado a su vida y no dejaría que se fuera de ahí.

Cruzó la calle sin fijarse y casi fue atropellado por un flamante convertible azul. El conductor le lanzó una maldición apagada y él se disculpó con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. El sujeto del automóvil se quedó confundido, se suponía que el pelirrojo debía molestarse o al menos alegar que él había sido culpable, pero en cambio le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y desapareció corriendo.

Nada podía acabar con su alegría.

Cuando por fin llegó a edificio, vaciló por unos minutos. Debió comprarle algún presente. Se giró indeciso, pero lo pensó mejor. Primero debía presentarse, después ya vería según la situación. Dio unos pequeños golpecillos a la puerta e inmediatamente se escucharon ruidos en el interior. Pasarían unos cuantos segundos, cuando por fin le vio, tan hermosa como le recordaba: llevaba sus cabellos negros recogidos en dos graciosas coletas y vestía una blusa blanca sin mangas con unos vaqueros sencillos. Su boca se abrió en forma de «O» y parecía sumamente confundida.

—Hola —le saludó tímidamente, mirando hacia el suelo.

_¿Hola? ¿Un jodido "hola"? ¿No pudo decir algo mejor, luego de tanto esperar ese momento?_

—Hola —repitió apenada. Abrió completamente la puerta e hizo un ademán para indicarle que podía pasar— Por favor, entra.

Sí, se sentía muy avergonzada con él ¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo? La había encontrado, cubierta únicamente con una toalla, en el departamento de su amigo soltero y el que se suponía vivía solo. Claro que podía malinterpretarse de muchas formas. En ese instante, comprendió que Ichigo había hablado con él, usando sabrá Dios que palabras, pero que cumplieron con su cometido.

El pelirrojo se adentró cohibido y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, ella hizo lo mismo.

—Yo… —comenzó Rukia, tratando de explicarle su versión, pero Renji le interrumpió.

—Comprendo —se apuró a decir. La ojiazul abrió los ojos sorprendida— Todo está bien, olvidemos esto —expresó con una gran sonrisa, la morena correspondió su gesto— Me llamo Renji Abarai —extendió su mano— nos vimos hace un tiempo en el metro.

—Rukia —aclaró, estrechando su mano— y si lo recuerdo, Gracias… Renji.

Afonía.

_¡Joder, invítala a salir!_

—No sé si… —comenzó Renji, titubeante— tú quisieras… yo… salir…

—Sí —afirmó, dejándolo pasmado— ¿Por qué no? Sería divertido.

Tomó un taxi. Nunca usaba esa clase de transporte público (era costoso y poco práctico), pero en esa ocasión era lo más viable: desconocía la zona donde se encontraba la casa de Nell y sabía que se perdería con facilidad sin ayuda. En los casi ocho años que llevaba viviendo en esa ciudad, aún se extraviaba de vez en cuando. El conductor quiso entablar una amena conversación, pero él lo mando al carajo poniéndose los audífonos. Escondió su cabello naranja bajo la capucha de su sudadera. Su reproductor de música estaba descargado, sin embargo fingió lo contrario.

Era una manera educada de decirle que le importaba una mierda.

El auto se enfiló en innumerables avenidas y él se limitó a observar el resto de los vehículos por la ventana. El taxímetro cada vez marcaba una cantidad más grande y comenzaba a preocuparse. No traía casi dinero, porque Rukia le sacó sin darle tiempo de pensar que lo necesitaría. Solo llevaba el dinero que contenían sus bolsillos, su cartera se había quedado en la habitación.

_Y ahí estaba perfectamente._

—¿Falta mucho? —inquirió malhumorado el ojimiel, quitándose un auricular. Tendría que pedirle dinero a Nel, si esto continuaba así.

El hombre de espeso mostacho, acomodó el retrovisor, bajó un poco a la radio y respondió:

—Unas cuantas calles más.

Con el corazón en la mano, el taxi por fin se detuvo enfrente de un enorme edificio —unos pocos kilómetros más y ya no hubiera completado el pasaje—. Le entregó el dinero a regañadientes y el hombre se puso nuevamente en marcha.

Y ahí estaban, comiendo helado, en la zona de juegos para niños del parque. Desde que bajaron por las escaleras, los silencios fueron prolongados e incómodos. Sin embargo, conforme avanzaron, las palabras empezaron a fluir por borbotones. Primero pasaron a un restaurante de comida china, no muy lejano. Renji descubrió velozmente que ella comía muy poco, así que tuvo que fingir que ya estaba satisfecho. La verdad es que a Rukia le apenaba que la viera comer y solo probó algunas cosas.

La morena quiso pagar la cuenta, pero él la detuvo inmediatamente.

—Yo invito, yo pago —explicó Renji con una sonrisa, tomando el recibo que contenía el total del consumo y un par de galletas de la suerte.

Rukia cruzó los brazos, no le gustaba ese tipo de arreglos.

—Yo invitaré la próxima —sentenció seriamente, con los brazos cruzados.

El pelirrojo celebró internamente ¡Eso quería decir que si quería volver a salir con él! Sacó unos billetes de su cartera y le entregó la galleta que le correspondía a su compañera.

—¿Qué decía la tuya? —inquirió con curiosidad el chico Abarai, una vez en el parque.

Ella mordió un pedazo de su barquillo y tomó un poco de su helado de fresa. Él la observaba con deleite, sus labios le suplicaban que la besara. Rukia no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de Renji.

—Es secreto —musitó con una sonrisita.

_«El matrimonio te deja molestar una persona especial para toda tu vida (2)»_

—¿Ni aunque te dijera la mía? —ella negó con la cabeza. Él adoptó una postura solemne y con aire aristocrático agregó—: «Algunas galletas de la fortuna no tienen fortuna»

—¡Tu galleta no puede decir eso! —exclamó al borde del llanto por la risa— Yo quiero verla.

—Mmmm… —murmuró grave, con la vista fija en el pequeño pedazo de papel con letras rojas impresas— Eso no será posible. No, hasta que me muestres la tuya —Rukia se lo arrebató en un descuido— ¡Oye, eso no es justo!

—¡Sí es! —expresó divertida. Luego leyó vorazmente el mensaje— ¡Renji, eres el hombre con menos suerte que he conocido!

Los dos se soltaron riendo.

Él observaba sorprendido su departamento.

No, no era como el que tiene una persona normal. Ese era el departamento más ostentoso que en su vida hubiera visto. Estaba ubicado en la terraza de ese edificio, en lo más alto, donde quizás el uso de ésta era exclusividad de su propietario. Obviamente estamos hablando de una propiedad de lujo, pues, no en todos los edificios en altura era posible proyectar uno de éstos. Tuvo que revisar varias veces la dirección, para asegurarse que no se había equivocado.

—Pensé que jamás llegaría a verte por aquí —comentó emocionada Nell, una vez que Ichigo entró— me alegró mucho tu llamada. Siéntete como en tu casa.

El peli-naranja se sentó desconfiado en un sillón de cuero blanco.

—¿Es tuyo?

La mujer de verdes cabellos mordió su labio inferior.

Jamás pensó en la incongruencia que resultaría traerlo a su hogar. Si lo negaba, entonces ¿Cuál sería su excusa? ¿Por qué una persona común viviría en un penthouse? Totalmente absurdo. Sin embargo, si lo confirmaba ¿Cómo sería lógico que ella tuviera el dinero suficiente sin revelarle su identidad? Debía pensar rápido, muy rápido.

—No —respondió con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas— Es de unos familiares que viven en el extranjero. Me lo prestaron para que yo lo cuidara en su ausencia.

_Bien, no sonaba tan descabellado. _

El ojimiel pareció convencido y no realizó más preguntas que le resultaran incómodas de responder.

Últimamente, tenía suerte para encontrar chicas con parientes de mucha pasta. Cualquier otro aprovecharía para ganar beneficios, pero a él le daba igual. El dinero era importante, pero no lo consideraba un factor decisivo a la hora de tratar con personas.

—¿Y a que debo el honor de tu visita? —inquirió Nell al ver su poca iniciativa.

Era una mujer flexible, no le asustaba el sexo casual. Sí él lo deseaba, no le importaba. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, ella deseó tener algo con aquel chico desadaptado de cabellos naranjas. Esa era su oportunidad para hacerlo realidad. Sobre todo que ahora lucía tan distinto, tan guapo. Sin embargo, los rumores eran ciertos: Ichigo era muy pudoroso. En la agencia, le bastaba ver una chica en traje de baño para asustarse.

Ciertamente, su actitud le excitaba más.

—No sé —comentó secamente, jugando con sus manos— Estaba aburrido… —dijo esa última palabra en un fino hilo de voz, pues Nell empezó a quitarse la ropa— ¡¿Q-qué demonios haces? —le espetó escandalizado, desviando la mirada de su pecho desnudo y con el rostro ardiendo.

Ella se acercaba peligrosamente.

—Estabas aburrido, ¿no? —le susurró al oído, causando que él se estremeciera— Yo puedo entretenerte.

Con el atardecer, las nubes tomaron un color rojizo, debido al ángulo de los rayos del sol. La presencia de Renji era muy agradable. Ignoraba cuanto tiempo llevaran ahí, pero se sentía muy cómoda con él. Charlaban como si fueran viejos amigos, aún y que desconocieran sus respectivas vidas. Los juegos infantiles comenzaron a vaciarse poco a poco, pronto llegaría la temida noche. No quería que terminara esa paz que le embargaba en ese momento.

—Yo soy aburrida, pero apuesto que tú no —aseguró Rukia, moviendo los pies en el aire— Cuéntame un poco de ti.

—Si tú eres aburrida, creo que yo más —ella negó enérgicamente— Bien, tengo veintiséis años, soy Virgo y vivo con mi perro Zabimaru ¿A qué te dormiste?

—Tienes razón, eres aburrido —convino la ojiazul, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo— Es broma. Me gustaría conocer a Zabimaru, siempre quise tener un perro.

—Cuando quieras —ofreció con unas sonrisa.

—Gracias. Yo también tengo veintiséis, soy Capricornio y no vivo con ninguna mascota… Bueno sí, con Ichigo.

Como en numerosas ocasiones en ese tarde, rieron.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —sentenció el chico Abarai, cuando se calmaron— Mañana tenemos que trabajar y mi casa queda algo lejos de aquí. No puedo irme sin asegurarme que estés en tu departamento.

—No te preocupes, sé cuidarme bien.

—Y no lo dudo, pero… yo quiero acompañarte.

Afonía.

Caminaron lentamente de regreso, la noche cayó con rapidez. Acordaron verse el próximo sábado y se despidieron con un breve ademán. Rukia se quedó afuera del departamento, hasta que lo perdió de vista. Saludó al viejo casero que pasaba en el momento. Después cerró bien la puerta y se echó felizmente en el sillón, como acostumbraba Ichigo.

_Ichigo…_

Desde que le ordenó que arreglara las cosas con Renji, no había tenido ninguna noticia acerca de él. No se alarmó, pues todavía era temprano. Sacó la leche de la nevera y se sirvió un gran tazón de cereal. Era extraño cenar sin él… quizás el idiota aún no comía y… Negó con gesto exagerado. Él ya era bastante grandecito para cuidarse solo.

Encendió el televisor y sintonizó la novela estelar de esa hora (la cual el friki naranja jamás le dejaba ver, sin antes joderlo a palos).

_Cada rincón que veía, se lo recordaba._

Terminó la novela e Ichigo brillaba por su ausencia. Ya pasaban de las diez de la noche y comenzaba a inquietarse. Aparte de su trabajo y de Renji, no conocía otra parte donde pudiera estar. Ese día también lo tuvo libre y Renji pasó todo el tiempo con ella, entonces ¿Dónde carajos se había metido? Preparó café y se rindió, esperándolo, a la cuarta taza. En la primera hora luego de la medianoche, lavó su rostro con agua fría. No debía estar en ese estado, era muy estúpido. Se vistió con su pijama, que consistía en una holgado camisón rosado y con el rostro de su personaje favorito, Chappy.

Reprimió todas sus ganas de marcarle.

Por fin, se recostó en su cama y comenzó a leer un libro. Terminó unas diez hojas, hasta que sus párpados sintieron la imperiosa necesidad de cerrarse. Necesitaba dormir, al menos un par de horas, antes de ir al trabajo y esperar otra semana para descansar. Ichigo podría irse a la mierda, si él lo deseaba, pero ella no. Dormitó unos cinco minutos, hasta que oyó unos pasos. Lanzó un suspiro aliviada.

_Él estaba bien._

—¿D-dónde… estabas? —inquirió medio adormilada, en cuanto escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría.

Intentó no sonar tan desesperada.

—Por ahí —respondió escuetamente, quitándose los zapatos.

Rukia se incorporó.

—Sé que cada quien es libre de hacer lo que quiera, pero… creo que estaría bien avisar al otro cuando llegaremos tarde.

—Seguro —murmuró el ojimiel, acomodándose en su cama.

—Buenas noches, Ichigo —le deseó Rukia, como todos los días.

_Era parte de la rutina._

—Igual —se limitó a decir, volteándose velozmente.

Rukia se aferró a sus sábanas, sintiéndose extrañamente vacía. _Algo_ raro había sucedido entre los dos. _Algo_ que no era capaz de explicar, pero sí sentir. Una especie de pared glaciar que les separaba y helaba su sangre.

Un frío que le calaba hasta en huesos.

* * *

**Notas:**

(1) En inglés, es acrónimo de servicio de mensajes cortos «Short Message Service» sistema de mensajes de texto para teléfonos móviles.

(2) Las galletas no son inventadas. Pueden leer otros ejemplos aquí www*perdidosenlaweb*com/citario/30-frases-galletitas-de-la-fortuna/

* * *

Ojo, antes de que me asesinen, tengo que aclarar que dejé implícito lo que pasó entre Ichigo y Nel. Bien pudieron tener toda una tarde de lujuria, como también que él la rechazara y se pudieran a jugar Jenga.

Consideré mucho la actitud de Ichigo. Nosotros sabemos que él es muy decidido y demás, pero cuando se trata de amistades, él lucha por los demás y al último por sí mismo ¿Cuántos de nosotros no hemos sido el mal tercio? A mí en lo personal me ha pasado y pueees, yo prefiero una buena amistad que una calentura de un momento (aunque todas sabemos que Rukia no es "una calentura de un momento"). Nuestro Ichi está en una posición muy incómoda: por una parte Renji un buen amigo y por la otra Rukia, la primera chica que le ha hecho sentir algo luego de veinticinco años.

Sé que el papel de Nel es extremadamente cliché, pero la necesitamos aquí jaja Además, pues ella también tiene su corazoncito. Muchos pensarán "Es una puta" pero luego hay que darle el beneficio de la duda jajaja Bueno, volviendo a la seriedad, lo que quiero decir es que si un hombre tiene varias "amigas", es todo un macho. Si una mujer hace lo mismo, es de "dudosa reputación". A ella le gusta el sexo sin complicaciones y sabe lo que realmente quiere. Yo no considero que sea una puta por disfrutarlo.

_Son las 02:03 AM, oigo un concierto en vivo de yotube de Manu Chao y dentro unas horas haré el postre para la fiesta de una prima (soy famosa por mis gelatinas)_

Como siempre, saben que tienen mi corazón colgado en sus manooos (8) Demonios, no sé que me está sucediendo. Primero Arjona y luego esta canción (Arjona tiene canciones buenas, pero no es de mi estilo, por eso me quejo) No sé si son mis cambios hormonales causados o es la edad de la punzada (diría mi abuelita)

**¡Gracias por todo!**

Tengo todo un reburejadero (así es como le llamamos por aquí al caos, desorden) con las historias. Es que tengo que aprovechar, porque me -_encarcelan- _entro a la escuela el 13 de Agosto. Así que les pido una disculpa si no las he mencionado en algún momento, saben que en general, cada comentario es importante para mí.

No sé si lo vean aquí, pero les agradezco por sus comentarios de "Había una vez": **lovetamaki1 **(Todos los reviews los amo, pero es un verdadero honor que estés aquí. Soy admiradora de tus historias) **Akisa **Me agrada mucho la idea de tu experiencia ¿Pero estás segura que no la usarás tú? Se me hace injusto tomarla, pero si no decides usarla en un futuro, con todo gusto la usaré **Otonashi Saya, Roxiele, Iana Walker y Doremi Ku **Sí, es Ichigo, aunque tienes razón. Puede malinterpretarse por Renji.

"Soy copa A" reúne mis frustraciones *cara triste* (pero yo soy B) _¿Por qué demonios le dices eso, Pew? Los espantarás._ **Otonashi Saya, lovetamaki1, Mai.v, deathslove26, PrincessBubblegum, metitus, Lilyy-Chaan, Chiquibyakuya, Albii-chan, Iana Walker, Pureheart01, Linne'-Malfoy, AlejandraSegovia y QaramellTem**

**Otonashi Saya **Me recordaste a un comentario que hizo una tía (la menor de todas y no me lleva tantos años) "Tengo imán para los locos y para los pendejos". Yo no creo pasar por algo por el estilo, no atrapo ni un resfrío.

**Sakura-Jeka **No sabes cuánto me alegro cuando alguien le da una oportunidad a una de mis historias. En este capítulo hace demasiada aparición Renji (y en los que vienen) . Espero no defraudarte y verte por aquí de nuevo.

**AlejandraSegovia **¡Hola, tocaya! Ojalá te guste este capítulo, aunque puede que no. Ichi se está portando mal (?)

**Akisa **A mí me aburren las bodas, pero si supiera que me besaría un sexy peli-naranjo ¡Benditas sean! (Lamentablemente, los pocos peli-naranjas que conozco son feos —ajá, yo soy una reina de belleza—, bueno más bien ninguno se le parecen a Ichigo. En mi escuela hay dos y yo de *decepción*) Sí, Ichi sigue más o menos decente.

**Juli **Aquí, el muy desgraciado es más idiota. El nudo empieza a anudarse (?)

**Mai.v **Ichigo quiere quedarse en la friend zone para siempre. Es que soy una ociosa que escribe, relativamente, gran parte del día. Benditas vacaciones, espero que cuando regrese a la escuela no me absorban tanto y me dejen un poquito de tiempo para hacerlo.

**kiaru87 **El corazón de Ichigo es de pollo. Bueno, no, todos nos sentiríamos así, creo. Es que Ichigo y Rukia son testarudos y de lento procesamiento. Ojalá no se tarden demasiado para darse cuenta.

**Orihime Cifer'Inoe **Una semana después, pero aquí estoy.

**Iana Walker **Tú también me caes muy bien *carita feliz* Yo solo vi el 502 en inglés (aunque mi inglés es una shit y no sé con precisión las palabras) y creo que si murió. Joder, él se merecía una muerte más… ¿Espectacular? Aunque quizá me esté adelantando. No puedo decir mucho sobre Kaien o Miyako porque luego spoileo todo. Rukia e Ichi están obligados a utilizar el departamento por un año, ya han pasado tres meses. Luego de ese lapso o renuevan el contrato juntos, por separado o lo dejan. Cuando mi familia y yo vemos el vídeo de la boda de mi tía, es una semana entera de joder a mi mamá jajaja Es que… por Dios, debe agradecer que soy buena hija o lo subiría a Youtube. Yo también estoy indecisa acerca de "La chica del autobús de las 6:50" y exactamente por lo que dices. Por lo tanto, lo dejaré como One-Shot. El alcohol es el culpable de todo (?) Incluso este capítulo jaja Gracias por tu opinión, lo del cambio brusco de personalidad es cierto. Tengo una amiga que es súper rocker y así, nada más se embriaga y canta puras cumbias jajaja Insisto, los reviews largos son sexys *corazón*

**ichiruki forever **Aunque las nuevas reglas de ff no lo permiten, de todas maneras me pasaría esas reglas por el arco del triunfo si supiera hacer lemmons decentes *carita triste* A lo mucho, situaciones candentes, pero no al extremo de ya tú sabeh –feel like Pitbull-

**metitus **Y aquí hay más retrocesos de la confianza. Espero que estés muy bien y muchos saludos también.

**Dan Yagami **Sí, es que este tema da para muchas situaciones (dramáticas, románticas, tontas y demás) Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad. Aquí comienza el caos más fuerte.

**QaramellTem **Ojalá que el resto de los capítulos se te hagan atractivos, gracias por la oportunidad.


	10. El hombre

**Summary: **El compartir la habitación con otra persona puede ser un poco problemático... Sobre todo si es del género opuesto, tiene un humor de los mil demonios y ama a los conejos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

_Dedicado para ti, FK._

Y dirán ¿Por qué Pew dedica un capítulo a una persona extraña? Bien, les contaré un poco. Un buen amigo mío, no pondré su nombre (luego es medio friki y podría dar con mis historias), hace unos días me contó que ya era todo un campeón –_dígase que ya dejó su estado de pureza- _y ¡Vieran como lo he fastidiado! Gracias a sus experiencias, pude entender más o menos lo que está pasando por la mente de Ichigo.

**Advertencia:**

Este capítulo contiene lime, mucho lime.

* * *

**-Compañeros de piso-**

**Capítulo X:**

El hombre

—_Yo no puedo obligarte a nada… —explicó Nel ante su silencio— pero creo que otra parte de tu cuerpo ya ha respondido por ti —expresó divertida, observando su entrepierna. Ichigo se cubrió alarmado ¡Tenía razón! Lamentablemente, era un hombre, no un témpano de hielo. Carajo, el también tenía hormonas. Cualquier otro en su situación, estaría igual o en peores condiciones. Intentó recrear imágenes mentales desagradables para regresar a la normalidad, pero con una mujer del calibre de Nelliel Tu, en la misma habitación, desnuda y dispuesta a lo que él quisiera, le fue imposible. Ella le observaba con una sonrisa. Necesitaría una ducha fría muy, pero muy, fría si lograba salir de esa— No intentes reprimirte, cariño —murmuró paciente, luego le arrancó su camiseta. Él no protestó. La mujer de cabellos verdes besó su cuello, robándole un ronco suspiro. _

Tomó conciencia de sí, a las siete de la mañana.

Ante sus ojos, se abrió un nuevo panorama. Una parte del mundo que desconocía completamente. Todas las películas se quedaban cortas ante la propia experiencia. Jamás imaginó que podría gustarle tanto el sexo. De haberlo sabido, lo hubiera intentado antes. Su existencia adquirió un nuevo significado: ya no tenía ningún sentido llevar una vida de castidad.

Se observó un rato en el espejo, mientras esperaba que el agua caliente saliera de la regadera. Sí, sus ojos se veían cansados y debajo de ellos yacía una tenue sombra, que confirmaba el hecho de no haber dormido bien.

—Estúpido Ichigo… —musitó para sí.

Si el idiota no hubiera andado de putas, o donde carajos se metió, ella estaría fresca como una lechuga.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía y —por su bien— debía ser la última. No podía seguir con el corazón en la mano, cada vez que a Ichigo se le antojara no llegar temprano a casa, ni tampoco era su madre para estarlo sermonearlo. De hecho, él ya estaba bastante crecidito para cuidarse solo. A los veinticinco años uno ya debía tener su propio concepto del bien y el mal. Negó con la cabeza. Mejor canalizaría toda la preocupación por el friki naranja para sí misma. Ya tenía bastantes problemas, como para ocuparse de otros que no le correspondían.

Ya buscaría una manera de vengarse de él.

Hizo su cama.

A Rukia le gustaba el orden y… ¿Y qué? ¿Ella estaría feliz? ¡Al demonio! Seguramente ella _ya _estaba feliz por andar tonteando con Renji. En un arranque de celos, furia —o como ustedes deseen llamarlo— jaló el edredón azul de su cama, una almohada salió volando por la habitación y tiró al suelo sus sábanas. Soltó un gruñido de irritación y descargó el resto de su energía pateando al jocoso conejo que ella cuidaba con tanto recelo. Una vez que se sintió satisfecho, recogió al maltratado peluche y lo regresó a su sitio original.

—Mucho mejor —expresó Ichigo con orgullo ante el desastre.

Luego del incidente con Renji, decidió que alistaría su ropa y se vestiría rápidamente dentro del baño, desde ese día en adelante. Ya no se arriesgaría a volver a pasar por algo similar. Sería muy estúpido caer con la misma piedra. El espejo, empañado por el vapor, le tentó a escribir unas palabras: «Rukia & Renji» y sonrió, sin poder evitarlo.

Antes de salir del cuarto del baño, acomodó un par de mechones de su cabello.

Rukia siempre duraba una eternidad en el baño. Y muchos podrían reclamarle ¿Y qué carajos te importa? Pues no, no le importaría si ella se duchara después que él. Es decir, por Dios ¡Solo se necesitaban cinco minutos para tomar una ducha! Por culpa de esa jodida enana, nunca podía llegar temprano a ningún lugar. Y eso, sin hablar del hecho de todo su cabello que se quedaba atorado en la coladera ¿Era posible perder tanto pelo? Odiaba, sí, odiaba de sobremanera las bolas de cabello y en especial, cuando éstas hacían contacto con las plantas de sus pies.

En el instante que iba a tumbar la puerta a golpes para apresurar a Rukia, ésta se abrió y quedaron frente a frente.

—Por fin… —farfulló el ojimiel con sorna, tratando de ocultar toda su perturbación.

La mujer de índigos ojos no se dignó en responder y solo se marchó.

Cuando Ichigo entró al baño, descubrió que el piso estaba mojado. Muy mojado. Trastabilló como un ciervo recién nacido y fue un milagro que no cayera y se partiera el rostro en mil pedazos.

_La puta que la parió._

Parecía que un tornado había arrasado la habitación. Soltó un gruñido (sí, vivir con Ichigo Kurosaki si afectaba y ya hasta hacía el mismo fastidioso quejido) y se preguntó si eso estaba así desde antes de que se duchara. Una orejita de Chappy colgaba tristemente. Intentó enderezarla, pero ésta se negó a permanecer erguida.

Sonaría muy estúpido que una mujer de veintiséis años llorara por un simple peluche. Sin embargo, ese era el único recuerdo que conservaba de su difunta hermana. Casi nadie sabía de ella. Es más, ni siquiera ella misma la recordaba. Hisana había fallecido cuando Rukia tenía la tierna edad de tres años, así que era muy difícil rememorar esos antiguos pasajes. Todo lo que quedaba de ella era un peluche. Un mísero peluche, que cuidaba casi como si fuera su propia hermana.

No la conoció bien, pero sentía un gran amor por su simple recuerdo.

Casi soltó un sollozo de impotencia.

Como a diferencia de otras (y sin decir nombres) —_Rukia, Rukia, Rukia_— él terminó en menos de diez minutos. Salió envuelto en una toalla, sujeta por la cintura y descalzo. No podía cambiarse adentro del baño, porque todo era un tiradero de agua y le molestaba que la ropa se mojara. Desde que usaba el cabello corto, ahorraba mucho champú. Se encontró a una Rukia pensativa, mirando por la ventana. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de su presencia, se limitó a abandonar la habitación y ni siquiera reparó en que él estaba semi-desnudo.

_¿Tan poca autoridad masculina ejercía sobre ella?_

Tomó la primera camiseta que encontró en su cajón. El resto de las prendas también fueron elegidas al azar. No le importaba que no combinaran mientras estuvieran limpias. Aunque por lo general tenía suerte y sus elecciones no resultaban tan disparatadas. Ejemplo, en esa ocasión halló la playera con el dibujo de calavera que tanto le gustaba. Agradecía el hecho de ser hombre. Él podía estar listo en menos de quince minutos, lapso en el cual Rukia apenas llevaría la mitad de su ducha.

—¿Qué vamos a desayunar hoy? —inquirió Ichigo, rascando su cabeza.

—Cereal.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cereal? —repitió incrédulo.

—Sí, cereal ¿No escuchas bien?

No entendía a Rukia, su comportamiento estaba muy extraño en esa mañana.

Las calles parecían desiertas.

Era un domingo en la mañana. Seguramente, todos estarían disfrutando de las dulces mieles del fin de semana. Todos, menos aquel par de infelices. No era la primera vez compartían esa parte del trayecto, pero en esa ocasión era bastante incómoda la presencia del otro. Desde que terminaron con el improvisado desayuno, todo se había vuelto silencio. Caminaban a un medio metro de distancia, cada quien dentro de sus propios pensamientos. Cualquier persona que los viera hasta podría pensar que irían por separado.

—Deberíamos tener una mascota —soltó Rukia, de repente.

—¿Una mascota? —repitió estupefacto, deteniéndose en la mitad de la acera. Ella asintió— No jodas, apenas tenemos espacio para nosotros.

—No seas exagerado —respondió la ojiazul, poniéndose frente a él— Hanatarō, del cuatro, tiene un maltés (1). Nosotros podríamos tener algo más pequeño. Un conejo, por ejemplo.

—Ah, no —expresó con rapidez, cruzando los brazos. Después reanudó su andar— Ya sé de qué vas. Ni creas que no me he dado cuenta de tu jodido trauma. Yo no quiero que el departamento huela a mierda de conejo.

—Lo compraré de todas maneras —musitó con decisión, siguiéndole.

—Más te vale que no lo hagas —amenazó con el entrecejo fruncido— o lo aventaré por la ventana.

—Ojalá te den por el culo, Kurosaki.

Ichigo le miró muy sorprendido ¿Acaso estaba permitido que una mujer dijera eso? Afortunadamente, esa era la última cuadra que caminarían juntos. Doblaron rápidamente la esquina y cada quien se perdió en su respectiva dirección, deseosos de no verse por un rato.

Sin más novedad, llegó a la agencia a las nueve menos un cuarto.

Dondochakka, como siempre, se encontraba detrás de la recepción y llevaba una sencilla camisa, de un blanco casi inmaculado, con una corbata roja. Uno no tardaba mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que ese hombre era un adicto a la cafeína. Él no podía despegarse de la entrada, así que Ichigo era su mandadero y le llevaba su precioso líquido vital. No mentía al asegurar que tomaba —en una media— de siete a diez tazas de café diarias.

Lo saludó con un ademán y empezó a buscar algo en su escritorio.

—¿Hay algo que hacer? —inquirió escuetamente el peli-naranja. Esa pregunta era decisiva cada mañana. Así podría saber si debía quedarse o si podría marcharse a casa.

—No, pero quizás seas de ayuda —Ichigo emitió un suspiro de cansancio, tendría que estar todo el domingo encerrado— ¿Ya desayunaste?

—Sí.

Recordó su gran plato de cereal en forma de mierda de conejo.

—Qué lástima —comentó, después de tomar un pequeño sorbo de café— Hace rato pasé por un restaurante de comida mexicana y compré unos burritos (2) —señaló y movió felizmente una bolsa de papel con un logo en forma de bigote. El movimiento fue tan busco, que tiró el contenido de su taza encima de sus pantalones— ¡Mierda!

—Buscaré algo para limpiar —se limitó a decir, prácticamente huyendo del lugar y dejando al pobre hombre retorciéndose.

Aún seguía sin comprender porque tenía que ir los domingos. Únicamente las chicas pasaban un rato al gimnasio de la agencia y luego se marchaban antes de la hora de comida. Él debía permanecer justo antes de la cena y no hacía prácticamente nada. Era desgastante solo estar viendo televisión y escuchar a Dondochakka quejarse de Pesche o al revés.

—Ichigo —le llamó lentamente Nel, apareciendo de pronto en su camino— ¿Podrías ayudarme a cargar unas cajas?

Él no respondió, pero le acompañó.

Esa era la primera vez que se veían desde que… bueno, ustedes ya saben… habían compartido la cama y no precisamente para dormir… En realidad, eso fue lo último que hicieron. Pensó que ella podría malinterpretarlo de otra manera (Claro, él tenía el concepto de que cuando alguien pasa por un contacto tan íntimo con otra persona, era porque la quería y eran pareja) pero aparentemente todo seguía igual entre ellos.

Cruzaron el largo pasillo que recorría todo el inmueble, hasta llegar al pequeño cuarto donde se guardaban las cosas de intendencia. Era un espacio muy reducido.

—Ven, aquí están —le ordenó la mujer de cabellos verdes, mientras encendía la luz. Ichigo obedeció y en el acto, Nelliel cerró la puerta. El peli-naranja no tardó mucho para comprender que esas cajas eran únicamente una excusa para estar a solas. Con un movimiento, digno de maestría, la montó encima de él.

Nel sonrió.

_Ichigo aprendía con bastante rapidez._

Desde que Renji y Rukia se entendían, él pasaba mucho tiempo en su departamento (incluso, en ocasiones llegaba muy temprano para desayunar con ellos y luego cada quien se marchaba a su respectivo empleo). Sí, una verdadera patada en los cojones. Es decir, una cosa era hacerse el buen samaritano y ayudarlos, pero otra muy distinta era tener que soportarlos en su escaso tiempo libre, viendo como flirteaban en sus narices. Cuando no lo soportaba, mejor se marchaba a hacer ejercicio y dejarles solos. Tan dramática era la presencia del pelirrojo, que hasta tuvo tentado en pedirle parte del alquiler o intercambiar departamentos. De todas maneras, ahí siempre estaba.

Octubre pasó en suspiro.

El verano por fin había quedado completamente atrás. El paisaje en la ciudad se tornó más maduro. Las alegres hojas de los árboles, poco a poco comenzaron a cambiar de color y la estridente calidez dio paso a la característica sobriedad del clima de otoño. Para las personas románticas, octubre era el mes de la luna.

El mes donde ella lucía todavía más hermosa.

Nuestra _luna_ empezó a cimentar una gran amistad con Renji. Él era muy especial. Ciertamente, cada vez que estaban juntos se sentía muy feliz y tranquila. Todo lo contrario con el idiota de Ichigo. Su relación sufría altos y bajos (casi siempre bajos). Y como podrán adivinar, él continuó saliendo hasta muy noche, sabrá Dios a que parte y ella no podía más que intentar ignorarlo.

_Aunque sabía perfectamente que no podía._

Nuestro _sol_ siguió fiel a su maestra, Nelliel. No intentó ligar con otras chicas, sin importar que ya sintiera confianza en sí y pudiera conseguir más conquistas. Sin embargo, debía que confesar que en ocasiones le abrumaba su manera de ser. Aunque por lo general respetaba el hecho de que él no quisiera nada con ella y eso era lo más importante. Los dos estaban bien así. Sus encuentros eran pocos, pero constantes. Habían semanas en las que apenas se veían de esa forma y en otras en las cuales hasta usaban el trabajo como motel.

Superficialmente, sus sentimientos hacia Rukia estaban controlados.

_Superficialmente._

Una lluviosa tarde de sábado, a principio de noviembre, se encontraban en el departamento, comiendo pizza. Renji y Rukia se localizaban en un mismo sofá, con sus eternas conversaciones sin sentido y riéndose como retrasados mentales. El ojimiel les observaba con irritación, echado en el sillón paralelo y devorando una rebanada. Acababa de salir de la agencia y tenía mucha hambre.

—Creo que ya estoy satisfecha —comentó Rukia, a la segunda rebanada.

Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—No te creo —musitó burlonamente— Anda, come bien. Hazlo de la misma manera que cuanto estás conmigo —ella se puso roja y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva— Renji, te están engañando. Normalmente, ella sola se termina dos pizzas.

No era mentira.

Rukia, a pesar de tener un cuerpo muy pequeño, comía el equivalente a dos o a tres personas.

—¡Cabrón! —Exclamó la morena abochornada y pateándolo— E-eso no… no es cierto, Renji —explicó Rukia tartamudeando, causando la risa del pelirrojo.

—Siempre había tenido la sensación de que te reprimías —comentó Renji con una sonrisa— Verdad o no, no tienes porque quedarte siempre con hambre. Ichigo y yo somos unos cerdos, así que siéntete en confianza.

La ojiazul le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Habla por ti mismo ¡Yo no soy un cerdo! —gruñó Ichigo, lanzándole un cojín.

Renji y Rukia soltaron una carcajada.

Cuando se acabó la última rebanada de pizza, Ichigo comprendió que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Tomó una sudadera deportiva azul que tenía en su habitación, se colocó el gorro para no mojarse con la lluvia y salió sin despedirse.

Un rato en la casa de Nel no le vendría nada mal.

—¿Salimos? —inquirió Nel, amoldándose a su amplio pecho, una vez que terminó todo el jaleo.

—Está lloviendo.

—Anda, vamos —insistió la mujer de ojos pardos, incorporándose.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —murmuró cansinamente. Luego de un largo día de trabajo, las estupideces de Renji y Rukia y agregando una intensa jornada de jugueteos, salir al exterior no le causaba mucha alegría. Además, la lluvia no le simpatizaba.

—Una cafetería o un bar, decide.

Ichigo meditó las opciones por un minuto ¿Ir a un bar? Ventajas: Cerveza, mucha cerveza. Desventajas: odiaba el olor a tabaco, Nel podría obligarlo a bailar y al no ser no tener libre el domingo, tendría que ir con resaca al trabajo.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Cafetería —gruñó como respuesta.

—¡Perfecto! Conozco una muy buena.

Nel le ayudó a vestirse y salieron de su departamento, a las ocho y media de la noche. Como no podía usar su auto, eligió una agradable cafetería que se localizaba a cinco manzanas de su edificio. Tomó una sombrilla, pues todavía persistía una fina capa de lluvia. Ichigo parecía malhumorado, así que no intentó acercarse a él.

Cuando por fin llegaron, encontraron un local casi vacío.

Ichigo se sintió fuera de lugar, era una cafetería demasiado estrafalaria. No había punto de comparación con el pequeño local que frecuentaba en su barrio. Una vitrina atravesaba a lo largo, mostrando toda clase de deliciosos pastelillos. El lugar de perdición para cualquier mujer a dieta.

—¿Qué vas a pedir tú? —musitó Nel, con mirada fija en el menú, mientras el mesero esperaba.

—Un expreso —respondió rápidamente.

—Un expreso y un mocachino, por favor.

El chico se marchó y de nuevo se quedaron solos.

Era extraño cuando no tenían un orgasmo de por medio. Aparentemente, no poseían más cosas en común que trabajar juntos y ser amantes ocasionales. Ella trató sacar algún tema de conversación, pero él estaba enfrascado en la nada. No se sintió herida, al contrario, se permitió verle con detalle. Como siempre, llevaba ropa muy sencilla: una sudadera azul, que le otorgaba cierta visibilidad a una playera blanca y unos vaqueros desteñidos. Su imagen podría ser desgarbada, pero era esa sencillez lo que le cautivaba.

_De pronto, se preguntó cómo sería tener una relación en serio con él._

El mismo mesero regresó con su pedido y ella le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, que bastó para embobarlo. Sus alcances en los hombres eran grandes y lo sabía… Aunque, en ese momento, no deseaba conquistar a otro hombre que no fuera Ichigo Kurosaki.

—¿Tengo algo en el rostro? —inquirió el peli-naranja, tocando su nariz.

Ella esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—No, nada.

Permanecieron en silencio, tomando sus respectivas bebidas. La lluvia sirvió como fondo. Todo transcurría con tranquilidad, hasta que la última persona en el mundo que hubiera deseado que lo hiciera, entró a la cafetería. Ahora parecía más guapo, pero de igual manera, más arrogante. No le veía desde que terminaron, el año pasado. Iba vestido con una chamarra de cuero azul, un suéter naranja, unos vaqueros ceñidos, botas a la militar y una bufanda ligera. También llevaba gafas, aunque sabía perfectamente que no las necesitaba. No reparó en ella, afortunadamente, pero lo haría tarde o temprano. Rápidamente, se acercó a Ichigo y empezó a besarlo sin parar. Ese idiota debía saber que estaba bien sin él y que ya había encontrado a otro chico, que la amaba mucho…

—¿Q-qué haces? —inquirió Ichigo, entrecortado por sus besos.

—Calla y finge que me quieres mucho —musitó suplicante, contra sus labios.

Esas palabras calaron en su mente. Entonces, se dio cuenta que ella no despegaba su mirada del hombre que apenas había entrado. Era un tío de complexión atlética y ciertamente musculosa, con cabello de color azul que llevaba corto y erizado.

—¿Es por él —señaló al hombre con la cabeza— cierto?

—¡No voltees! —cuchicheó alterada.

—¿Quién es?

—Mi ex-novio, ¿feliz?

Él asintió.

—¿Acaso no es… —dejó la frase al aire, pero continuó tras unos segundos— Grimmjow, el actor?

Lo recordaba de varias películas.

—Lo conocí antes de que se hiciera famoso… —explicó, encogiéndose de brazos.

—Viene para acá.

_Mierda._

—Hola Nell —saludó a la chica, ignorando completamente a su compañero.

—Hola —respondió secamente.

—¿Por eso me cambiaste, cariño? —inquirió con una sonrisa burlona— Anda, no me hagas reír. Todavía tengo el mismo número, marcarme cuando quieras estar con un verdadero hombre.

Ichigo se levantó rápidamente con toda la intención de golpearlo, pero Nel le detuvo.

—Él es mucho mejor que tú, en todos los aspectos —aseguró divertida, lanzándole un mensaje en doble sentido.

Él lo captó y su rostro se enrojeció.

—Qué bien que lo disfrutes, porque conmigo jamás tendrás nada. Estás engordando demasiado —Nel quiso patearlo, pero Ichigo fue la que la detuvo esta vez— Hey tú —llamó la atención del ojimiel— Cuidado cuando esta puta te la chupe, a veces se le va la mano y muerde muy fuerte.

Ichigo no soportó más y le asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Riñeron buen rato, hasta que los meseros les separaron y les pidieran que abandonaran el lugar. Grimmjow, así se llamaba ese hijo de puta que no sabía respetar a las mujeres. Le ganaba por cinco centímetros (3), pero eso no impidió dejarle un ojo morado. Por su parte, él le reventó el labio.

—¿Te duele mucho? —le preguntó Nell preocupada, ya en su casa. Ella limpiaba su herida con un pequeño pañuelo y tenía listo el hielo para evitar que se inflamara más.

El soltó un quejido por el contacto.

—No tanto como a él —respondió orgulloso. Técnicamente, él había ganado por tener menos daños.

—Gracias, Ichigo —le musitó Nel al oído. Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces sucedió algo curioso: ella depositó un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios. Luego de casi dos meses de flirteo, ese era el primer beso sin calentura de por medio.

Él se volteó sonrojado.

_Era demasiado sencillo, enamorarse de Ichigo Kurosaki._

* * *

**Notas:**

(1) Por su pequeño tamaño y su carácter tranquilo, es una raza ideal para vivir en departamentos o casas pequeñas. No suele ser muy inquieto, y puede pasar mucho tiempo en reposo, acostado o durmiendo. Aunque también es un amante de la naturaleza, y disfruta de salir a pasear o de jugar al aire libre.

(2) Consiste en una tortilla de harina de trigo enrollada en una forma cilíndrica en la que se rodea completamente un relleno.

(3) Grimmjow mide 1.86 metros, si no me falla la memoria.

* * *

Capítulo cortito, pero para el próximo se los recompenso. No iba a actualizar, pero saldré por unos días (alejada de la computadora y por ende, el internet) y no quería dejar al menos una pequeña parte.

Ichigo no jugó al jenga :sad:

¿Saben cuál es el cereal que comieron Ichigo y Rukia, cierto? (no sé si pueda decir marcas, pero supongo que sí deben reconocerlo muy rápidamente). Estoy pensando seriamente cambiar el nombre de Compañeros de piso y ponerle "El Kamasutra moderno de los compañeros de piso" ¿A que suena mejor? Hahahaha Broma, si escribiera decentemente los lemmons, créanme que esto estaría inundado de relatos eróticos de mi parte (?)

Ustedes quieren matarme de un orgasmo, ¿Cierto? :$ -_joder, me prometí que no usaría emoticones jamás, pero se requiere en ocasiones-_ **Otonashi Saya, kane, Akisa, AlejandraSegovia, kiaru87, Riuzetsu, foreveryour, Sakura-Jeka, Dan Yagami, metitus, Juli, Iana Walker, Soul Neko-Natsu, Noriko X, Clan Yuki, Ferthebest-ia, fanneth, Aurora MoRe, adrychan, SamKurosaki, dearlybeloved16 **y** Vickuchiki. **Mi parte favorita, además de escribir, es responder los reviews, pero mis papás ya me comenzaron a molestar que ya casi nos vamos y no he preparado mi ropa.

¡Lo ultra-archi-recontra-mega-hiper amo!

Yo empecé esta historia en un momento de ocio y ahora ya vamos por el decimo capítulo. En verdad, espero que sientan todo el amor de esta loca que los adora con locura y con pasión.

Nos vemos el próximo viernes (y como ustedes son muy buenos conmigo, les adelanto que el próximo capítulo viene lo bueno).


	11. Lucha de gigantes

**Summary: **El compartir la habitación con otra persona puede ser un poco problemático... Sobre todo si es del género opuesto, tiene un humor de los mil demonios y ama a los conejos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ El título del capítulo es el mismo que el de una canción originalmente de Nacha Pop. **P.D. **Es** obligatorio** que la escuchen cuando llegue el momento del drama. Ustedes sabrán cuando, confío en ustedes. En lo personal me gusta más esta versión (www*youtube*com/watch?v=gcPka_N26dw).

**¡Ya superamos los 100 reviews! Gracias por todo, chicos.**

* * *

**Capítulo XI:**

Lucha de gigantes

_«Creo en los fantasmas terribles de algún extraño lugar y en mis tonterías para hacer tu risa estallar»_

Una vez que se marchó Renji, ella procedió a visitar la lavandería. No tenía ni un solo par de bragas limpias y el clima jamás estaba de su parte. Es decir, pedía un día fresco ¿Y qué obtenía? Un calor digno del infierno; deseaba uno cálido, le sorprendía una intensa nevada; requería uno soleado, recibía una torrencial lluvia…

_Clima de mierda._

Tomó su paraguas cristalino y la cesta donde venía toda su ropa.

En el vestíbulo del edificio no había ni una sola alma. Probablemente todos estarían acostados, viendo televisión y disfrutando de alguna bebida caliente. Ese pensamiento le antojó una deliciosa taza de chocolate. En cuanto regresara, se la prepararía con muchos malvaviscos encima. Aferró sus pequeñas manos al mango del paraguas, pues el viento quiso arrebatárselo. Sus botas rosadas para la lluvia —que había comprado en la tienda original del conejo Chappy— salpicaron en un par de charcos.

La lavandería quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina y en ella solo estaban dos personas: el encargado (detrás del mostrador y leyendo una de esas novelas eróticas con dibujos) y Hanatarō (enfrente de una de las secadoras y observando sus continuas vueltas). Cerró su paraguas y unas cuantas gotas cayeron en el suelo. El empleado dejó su lectura, en cuanto escuchó que la puerta se abría y le dedicó una mirada muy subjetiva. Ella le ignoró y le compró cinco fichas.

Hanatarō volteó inmediatamente al oír su voz y le saludó con un ademán:

—Rukia-San, qué gusto verle por aquí.

—Igualmente —respondió con una sonrisa— ¿Ya casi? —inquirió, dirigiendo su mirada a la máquina que giraba con frenesí.

—Sí, ya es la última.

—Bien, yo apenas comenzaré. Nos vemos luego —expresó apenada por cortar la conversación tan rápido, pero pronto cerrarían y le quedaba muchas cosas por lavar.

—Hasta luego, Rukia-San —comentó amablemente y descubrió que la secadora ya había finalizado con su deber.

Tardó una hora para terminar.

Tuvo que soportar durante todo ese tiempo al encargado (quien no paraba de desnudarle con la mirada y examinar la ropa interior que doblaba). Agradeció infinitamente cuando acomodó su última prenda y por fin pudo largarse. La lluvia pareció ceder un poco, pero aún seguía cayendo una fina capa en la ciudad. Esta vez se encontró con Nanao Ise en el vestíbulo, quien vivía en el tercer piso, en el departamento número ocho. Se desearon buenas noches y cada quien tomó su camino: Nanao salió con rapidez y Rukia empezó su odisea con las escaleras.

Abrió con torpeza la puerta y empezó a buscar a tientas el interruptor de la luz. Eso quería decir que Ichigo todavía no regresaba, pero ya no le extrañaba. Seguramente, no regresaría hasta antes de las doce. Aventó la cesta con su ropa y corrió a encender el televisor porque transmitirían una película muy interesante.

Sentía una palpitante molestia en el rostro.

Después de todo, no había resultado tan ileso. Ya no tenía condición para las peleas. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que lió a golpes con otra persona. Había sucedido mucho antes de la disputa con Renji, ya que en esa ocasión los guardias de seguridad los separaron casi al instante y ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo para hacerle daño al otro. Quizá pasó en el instituto. No le sorprendería, ya que en esos tiempos él acostumbraba meterse en muchos problemas. Como fuese, ya tenía un poco más de sensatez y solo recurriría a la violencia en momentos especiales (o al menos eso creía, pues su mente se calentaba muy rápido).

—¿Qué demonios te pasó, Ichigo? —preguntó Rukia alarmada, al ver la pinta que traía. Eran las diez de la noche. Ichigo entró con sumo cuidado al departamento, por lo que no se dio cuenta, además de que estaba muy entretenida viendo televisión, pero la apagó inmediatamente cuando notó su presencia y reparó en su magullada cara.

—Nada —explicó secamente, dirigiéndose a la cocina— Una pequeña pelea y ya.

—¿Una pequeña pelea y ya? —Repitió enfadada, siguiéndole— Idiota, nunca se sabe cuando puedan traer navajas o cosas por el estilo.

—Es mi problema.

_Punto para Ichigo._

—Bueno, sí… —musitó sin convicción, observándole como bebía leche directamente del cartón— ¡P-pe-pero me importa una reverenda mierda! —Explotó de repente, cerrando la nevera con brusquedad— Eso no ayuda en nada para que deje de preocuparme…

El ojimiel la miró sorprendido, pero no duró mucho.

—Pues no lo hagas —le espetó, moviendo su brazo para meter de nuevo la leche.

—No lo haré —respondió con frialdad, empujándole y perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Ichigo se quedó ahí, inmóvil y muy confundido ¿Rukia se preocupaba por él? De repente, todo su apetito desapareció. Se limitó en ir al cuarto del baño para lavarse los dientes y remplazar su ropa con su pijama. Cuando finalmente entró a la habitación, ella ya estaba acostada y supuestamente dormida. Extrañaba cuando se deseaban mutuamente una buena noche. Las buenas noches habían quedado atrás. Se metió entre sus sábanas y observó el cielo sin estrellas, por un rato.

Parecía que la estúpida lluvia jamás terminaría.

—_Ichigo… —musitó lentamente, arrastrando cada letra y causando que su nombre sonara jodidamente sensual. Sintió su cálido aliento en el cuello— Ichigo, hazme tuya —le pidió entre besos, acariciando aquella zona prohibida. Su cuerpo despertó rápidamente. Con gran habilidad, quitó ese molesto sujetador con el rostro del estúpido conejo de mierda, que hasta en esos momentos le arruinaba la vida— Ichigo… Ichigo…_

—¡Ichigo! Con un carajo, ¡apaga esa llama! —exclamó Rukia, devolviéndole al mundo real.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó confundido. En ese instante, notó que el sartén donde cocinaba un par de hotcakes estaba cubierto por un espeso humo negro. Los hotcakes ya habían pasado a mejor vida, una mejor vida carbonizada. Todo el departamento olía a quemado— ¡Mierda! —vociferó aventando el recipiente y girando la perilla de la estufa.

Rukia corrió a abrir todas las ventanas para que el humo desapareciera.

—¿En qué mierda estabas pensando? Idiota —inquirió la ojiazul, una vez limpiado todo el desastre. Ichigo empezó a toser y a removerse incómodo— ¿Y ahora piensas ahogarte? —se preguntó a sí misma, muy asustada. Luego comenzó una frenética carrera para buscar algún vaso en las alacenas y servirle agua. Así lograría que pasara el espasmo de Ichigo. No fue necesario. Él levantó los brazos y poco a poco fue regresando a la normalidad— Hazte el favor de volver a la cama, antes de que enciendas toda la ciudad o te mates.

El peli-naranja soltó un pequeño gruñido.

—Qué graciosa.

Afonía.

—Parece que venderemos la nevera —comentó _casualmente_ la morena.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ichigo cansinamente, esperando otro reclamo.

—Míralo con tus propios ojos —abrió la puerta de la nevera, que se encontraba prácticamente vacía (a excepción de una manzana mordida y un par de huevos). No hacían las compras en forma desde que habían ido de Karakura y solo traían comida pre-calentada del minisúper o simplemente comían en otros lugares. Era imposible seguir así— No hay nada.

—Mmmm.

—Y menos habrá algo, si piensas seguir quemando nuestra escasa comida.

—¿Por qué no simplemente dices que vayamos de compras, sin todo el show? —renegó, cruzando los brazos. Realmente odiaba cuando Rukia se ponía en ese plan.

—Es divertido fastidiarte.

—Jodida enana —masculló irritado.

—¿Qué carajos dijiste?

—Nada, que debemos comprar manzanas.

Rukia entraba a las doce a su trabajo y él podía llegar más tarde, por lo que tenían tiempo —aunque no lo tuvieran, era urgente— y fueron al supermercado. El día era deprimente y como de costumbre, casi no hablaron en el camino. No había personas en el establecimiento. Ichigo decidió que ya estaba harto de las discusiones, así que no intervino y dejó que Rukia eligiera todo. Dividieron los gastos a la mitad. Afortunadamente, había recibido su paga el viernes y podía costeárselo. Su viejo le habría dado una buena tunda, si viera que su "tercera hija" también cargaba bolsas. No veía a Rukia como una chica débil, más bien lo hacía como a un igual y no creía que fuera necesario ayudarla.

A una manzana del edificio, pasaron por una casa antigua que tenía muchos objetos en el exterior y una cartulina de llamativo color anunciaba que todo estaba en venta.

—¡Mira, una venta de garaje! —Exclamó la pelinegra emocionada, como si él estuviera ciego— ¿Vamos a echar un vistazo?

—Llegaremos tarde —explicó con el ceño fruncido, pero Rukia le ignoró y empezó a recorrer toda la propiedad, sin importar todo el peso que llevaba en sus manos. Pudo dejarle ahí, pero un montón de libros llamó su atención y la curiosidad no le permitió marcharse. Como en toda venta de garaje, había basura y cosas interesantes en la misma proporción. Muchos ejemplares tenían moho, pero algunos parecían en buenas condiciones. Comenzó a leer distraídamente un par de reseñas, mientras que la ojiazul examinaba un cochecito de juguete sin ruedas.

De pronto, encontró el libro perfecto y lo compró a escondidas de Rukia.

Al final de cuentas, no halló nada que mereciese la pena e Ichigo disfrutó echarle en cara que tenía razón. El casero barría con parsimonia la acera del edificio y le saludaron con una reverencia. Sus brazos le torturaban. Sintió un gran alivio cuando por fin llegaron al departamento y dejó todo sobre la barra de la cocina. Ichigo era un puto desconsiderado. Acomodaron los alimentos recién adquiridos y ella se marchó primero, porque llevaba media hora de retraso.

Ichigo no llegó tarde esa noche.

—Soy un jodido Florentino Ariza cualquiera —se lamentó, mientras cerraba su ejemplar de Amor en los tiempos del cólera de Gabriel García Márquez. Solo había pasado un día y ya estaba a la mitad de sus páginas. Eran igual de lamentables (aunque él no tenía un pelo de poeta y —todavía— no se acostaba con seiscientas y tantas mujeres). Rukia era la orgullosa Fermina Daza y Renji, el galante Doctor Juvenal Urbino. No tenía pensado esperar cincuenta y tres años, siete meses y once días por Rukia. Así que, debía cambiar la historia y olvidarla simplemente. Ahora tenía más motivos.

En ese momento, llegó la reina de Roma.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo sobre Renji? —inquirió Rukia, recostándose en su propia cama.

—No —respondió, escondiendo el libro.

No quería que supiera que leía esa clase de libros.

—¿Por qué Renji nunca habla de su familia? —Preguntó, como si le hubiera dado permiso— Siempre me cuenta sobre Zabimaru, pero jamás toca ese tema. En ocasiones he querido preguntarle, pero tengo miedo de meter la pata.

—Pensé que ya lo sabías —renegó, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó impaciente.

—Has hecho bien en no preguntarle —explicó rudimentariamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta— Renji es huérfano.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —afirmó, sosteniéndose en el marco de la entrada— No tiene ningún pariente y jamás ha intentado buscarlos. El tío tuvo una infancia muy difícil entre orfanatos y la calle.

En alguna borrachera, Renji se lo había contado y sintió mucha pena por él. Pena, no lástima. Podían parecer palabras iguales, pero para Ichigo eran completamente distintas: pena, se refería a que le dolía que él hubiera pasado por todo aquello y le respetaba. Lástima la utilizaba cuando una persona era lamentable y no se consideraba merecedor de nada.

_Sentía lástima por sí mismo. _

—No puedo creerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues no sé —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros— él siempre es tan optimista. Uno jamás podría imaginarse por todo lo que ha pasado.

—Nadie puede saber por lo que han pasado los demás.

—Sí… —susurró tristemente Rukia, cuando se quedó sola.

Matsumoto dormía plácidamente en el área de empleados. La _hora muerta_ se había convertido en el día muerto. Ese viernes, los clientes brillaban por su ausencia y Omaeda estaba de un humor de perros. Orihime era afortunada al no estar ahí. Como fuese, Rukia estaba ayudando a Kira con los escasos trastes sucios y deseaba con fervor que ese día terminara. El sábado era lo mejor de la semana. Kira era una persona agradable y siempre entablaban alguna conversación, pero muy superficial.

De repente, Rangiku Matsumoto hizo aparición en la cocina.

—Rukia-chan, tu móvil me ha despertado —comentó con expresión adormilada y sosteniendo al pequeño aparato.

—Lo siento —expresó apenada y secándose las manos para tomar su teléfono.

—Intentaré volver a dormirme —soltó un largo bostezo y se perdió en su rincón favorito.

En efecto, la pantalla indicaba la existencia de un nuevo mensaje de texto. Rápidamente, eligió la opción «Abrir» y leyó las palabras que en el móvil se plasmaban:

_¿Quieres conocer a Zabimaru mañana? _

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le respondió que estaría encantada.

Renji pasó por Rukia al mediodía. Ichigo no estaba en el departamento, lo cual nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. Ignoraba donde pudiera meterse Ichigo, considerando sus grandes dotes para socializar con el resto de las personas. Quizá ya habría conocido alguna chica muy paciente. Sí, eso podría ser. La mirada del ojimiel se mostraba distinta. Ichigo era distinto. Le alegraba que ya tuviera a alguien y… de esta forma, ya no se sentiría tan celoso. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero cada vez que Rukia y él estaban juntos, los ojos de Ichigo se tornaban sombríos ¿Y si a él le… gustaba Rukia después de todo? No quiso formular esa pregunta.

Renji llegó puntualmente, como siempre. Llevaba una gabardina azul marino (no tan larga), vaqueros negros y unas botas del mismo color. Se veía muy guapo así. No duraron mucho en el departamento. Tomó su abrigo rosado y salieron al exterior. La temperatura cada vez era más baja, según el transcurso de los días. Viajaron en metro. Renji no tenía auto. Él le explicó, en alguna ocasión, que le daba miedo conducir y se sentía cómodo en el transporte público. Fue un largo camino. La casa de Renji era pequeña, pero tenía un gran patio. Le asombró la pulcritud con la cual se mantenía aquel lugar. Ella, ni limpiando todos los días, podría imitar algo así. Se sintió muy apenada. El pelirrojo le llamó a señas desde el exterior y ella salió velozmente para por fin conocer al famoso Zabimaru.

—¡Hola, muchacho! —exclamó cariñosamente Renji, doblando sus rodillas y abriendo sus brazos, esperando a que su mascota saltara hacia él. Sin embargo, el perro pasó de largo y se echó encima de Rukia— Yo también te extrañé… —murmuró con una sonrisa, viendo como el canino lambía toda la cara de su compañera.

—Detente —ordenó la ojiazul entre risas, dejándose consentir por la húmeda lengua de Zabimaru— Hace cosquillas.

—Creo que le simpatizas.

Era un perro enorme. El perro más grande que en su vida hubiera visto. De pie, llegaba casi a su altura. Juguetearon un rato con él y finalmente entraron a la casa. Renji tenía preparadas bolas de arroz y limonada. Sí, sabían muy bien. Mejor que su propia comida. Renji era todo un estuche de monerías. Su dignidad como mujer había sido pisoteada por un solo hombre.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó Rukia, antes de darle un trago a su vaso con limonada.

—No lo sé —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros— Conmigo tiene cinco años.

—¿No lo compraste?

—No, él solo llegó aquí. Cuando noté que venía a dormir a mi casa, le empecé a dejar agua y comida. Luego me encariñé con él y creo que él también se encariñó conmigo —soltó una risita— Después, se quedó de planta. Yo jamás cerraba la puerta del patio para que pudiera andar libremente. En una ocasión se fue y duró casi tres meses sin venir. Me deprimí, porque esa bola de pelos se había convertido en mi único compañero, pero regresó misteriosamente un día. Estaba muy flaco y tenía muchas heridas, pero regresó. Me empeñé a sanarlo y desde entonces estamos juntos.

Era un miércoles aburrido. Muy aburrido. Últimamente, todas las sesiones de fotografías eran ahí en la agencia y ya no tenía ninguna excusa para estar afuera. Ahora ni siquiera podía _divertirse_ con Nel. Según Pesche, ella había salido afuera por unos asuntos, pero no le explicó la gran cosa. Claro, no podía explicárselo. Mucho menos, cuando se trataba de una pasarela muy importante, en París. Como fuese, el inocente de Ichigo si le creyó. Casi era hora de salida, aunque podría dormirse en cualquier momento. Para su suerte, Dondochakka le pidió que fuera a una cafetería por un pedido. Tenían visitas importantes y un llano café americano no era muy buena carta de presentación. Luego podría irse.

—¿Qué pasó? —musitó una chica pelirroja a otra rubia, seguramente eran nuevas. No recordaba sus rostros.

Él podía escuchar perfectamente, desde su posición.

—¡Pesche está como loco! Le han plantado.

—¿Quién?

—Ulquiorra Cifer —respondió con excitación.

—¿Ulquiorra? —Repitió atónita, como si de un dios se tratase— ¡Ulquiorra va a estar aquí!

—¿No me estás oyendo, idiota? —le reprendió, jalando un mechón de su cabello.

—Oye, eso dolió —se quejó, acariciando su cabeza.

—No me estás poniendo atención.

—Si lo hago.

—Ulquiorra no vendrá porque… —ahí perdió el interés de la conversación y se limitó a entrar al estudio. Debía llevarle café a Dondochakka, sin importar que Pesche estuviera echando chispas por la cabeza o comiera la de otros.

—Pasa, chico —le ordenó Dondochakka. Nadie podía entrar al estudio de fotografías, a menos que tuviera algún motivo. Era una habitación muy espaciosa y con un equipo muy variado.

Pesche estaba sentado, con el rostro escondido entre las manos.

—No hay nadie disponible para sustituirlo —explicó escuetamente al fotógrafo, como si le tuviera miedo.

—¿Y qué demonios quieren que haga? —Inquirió el hombre de cabellos rosados y de gafas con montura blanca— La fecha de entrega está casi encima y esto se va a la mierda.

—Lo sé, lo sé —recitó como letanía— Si tan solo me dieras un día más para buscar…

—Soy un Dios en esto, pero no me jodas —le riñó inmediatamente— Hasta yo necesito mi tiempo para hacer mi trabajo. No me importa quien sea, pero trae a alguien decente en este preciso momento.

—No hay nadie.

—Estoy desesperado —comentó, en modo teatral— Si no fueras tan escuálido, hasta te aceptaría a ti o a Dondochakka, si no fuera tan gordo. Solo necesito un modelo, yo me encargaré del resto —explicó con soberbia. Es decir, él era Szayel Aporro Granz, podría hacer lo que fuera. Tan sólo necesitaba a un jodido hombre ¿Era mucho pedir? De pronto, un milagro ocurrió... Divisó a lo lejos a un chico de cabellos naranjas que salía de la habitación y supo que era lo que necesitaba— ¡Hey, tú! El naranjito —exclamó, señalándolo.

Ichigo regresó con el ceño fruncido.

—Se acabó mi día —explicó fríamente— Si quiere café, debe traerlo usted mismo.

Szayel soltó una risa punzante que asustó todavía más a Pesche. Luego se acercó a al muchacho, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Te gano por unos centímetros, pero sigues siendo alto —divagó Szayel, observándole con detalle— ¿Cuánto pesas? Apuesto que unos sesenta y cinco kilogramos, a lo mucho.

—Sesenta y cuatro —corrigió el ojimiel, confundido.

—Lo sabía —añadió con narcicismo— Quítate la playera.

—No —murmuró con decisión.

—Hazlo, porque de otra forma, mañana pasarás al mundo del desempleo —sentenció con prepotencia, dirigiéndole una amenazadora mirada. Parecía que Ichigo seguiría inflexible, hasta que de un momento a otro se deshizo de su camiseta— ¡Pesche, ya tenemos nuestro modelo! —Vociferó de repente y éste por fin pudo respirar con normalidad— Quizá hasta resulte mejor opción que Ulquiorra. No lo sé, pero creo que no tendré que retocar mucho.

Aquel sábado no salió con Renji, él tenía unos pendientes que no podían ser ignorados. Lo agradeció en cierta parte, pues no tenía muchas ganas de salir. Ichigo también se marchó temprano a su trabajo, así que estaba completamente sola. Esa tarde la pasó muy apaciblemente, entre películas. Casi a las ocho de la noche, notó que su teléfono sonaba. Salió echa un rayo a la habitación y logró salvar la llamada en el último timbre. Era Orihime, quien probablemente todavía estaría en el restaurante de Omaeda.

—¿Orihime? —Inquirió Rukia, ante su prolongado silencio— ¿Orihime, estás ahí? —repitió alarmada, pues del otro lado de la línea se comenzaron a escuchar finos sollozos— Por el amor de Dios… ¡Respóndeme, Orihime Inoue! —Exclamó desesperada ante sus lastimeros gemidos— Dime lo que sea, por favor…

—S-Sora… —musitó con dificultad.

—¿Qué pasa con Sora?

—Sora… Sora… —balbuceó incesantemente.

—Orihime, escúchame muy bien —ordenó la ojiazul— Respira fuerte e intenta tranquilizarte, no puedo entenderte así.

Ella obedeció.

—Él… él… ha muerto.

Rukia se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir un grito.

—¿Dónde… estás? —susurró, todavía en shock.

Regresó a casa a las nueve. La agencia tenía mucho trabajo por esos días y simplemente estaba fastidiado. No había ningún rastro de la presencia de Rukia, así que se echó en el sillón, en la forma en la cual no lo había mucho tiempo. Encendió la televisión, pero solo estaba el programa de mierda del chiflado de Don Kanonji. No tenía hambre, porque debido a la reciente obsesión de Dondochakka por la comida mexicana, fueron a un restaurante a comer tacos. Era un poco tarde para que Rukia no estuviera. Por lo general, siempre regresaba temprano de sus salidas con Renji. Observó el reloj, como si éste se equivocase.

A las doce de la noche, estaba completamente fuera de sí ¿Dónde putas se había metido Rukia? Trató distraerse leyendo, tocando la guitarra, acomodando su ropa, pero la desesperación llegó a un punto insostenible. Observó por milésima vez su móvil, pero lo arrogó lejos de él. No quería ser débil y llamarle.

Se marchó al baño para lavarse los dientes, pero se observó en el espejo.

_Quizá en ese momento, Rukia se estaría entregando a Renji._

La cólera encendió su rostro. Sin pensar en las futuras consecuencias, golpeó el cristal que se localizaba en frente de sí. La parte del espejo que recibió el impacto, quedó hecha trizas, en forma de telaraña. No fue consciente del dolor en su mano, hasta que el característico olor metálico de la sangre se impregnó en el ambiente y observó que ésta emanaba de su reciente herida.

_Sin embargo, no se comparaba, en absoluto, al que sentía su corazón._

De pronto, notó que tibias gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas ¿Acaso era sudor o… lágrimas? Se limpió bruscamente el rostro, con la parte interna del antebrazo. No podía estar así. No podía, porque… _los hombres no lloraban. _Un nuevo estado de frenesí invadió su cuerpo. Ya no descargó su ira contra aquel maltrecho cristal. Empezó a dar puñetazos a la pared, lastimándose todavía más.

La vista se le nubló completamente por las lágrimas.

No supo cuanto tiempo duró así, aunque para él fueron siglos. El fuego de la furia se apagó, dejando dolorosas cenizas de decepción. Las mujeres eran capaces de bendecir a los hombres, llevándolos directamente al cielo; de la misma manera, condenarlos y mandarlos al infierno. El silencio le pareció insoportable. Cada rincón le gritaba que era su culpa, que su cobardía había dejado que Rukia terminara en los brazos de Renji. Salió del baño tambaleándose, embriagado por la melancolía. En su playera, había rastros de ese líquido rojizo, única muestra tangible de la agonía de su corazón. Se dirigió a su cuarto, donde comprobó abrumado que su fragancia flotaba en el aire. Tomó aquel peluche que ella tanto protegía y se aferró a él, cuidando no ensuciarlo.

—Ella te quiere más a ti… ¿cierto? —Inquirió en un murmuro— ¿Qué debo hacer? Tú la conoces… dímelo —guardó pausa, como si aquella figura inanimada pudiera responderle— ¡Dímelo! —vociferó, pero los sollozos cortaron de tajo su voz.

De pronto, escuchó que alguien entraba al departamento. Corrigiendo, Rukia entró, solamente ella tenía otro juego de llaves. Los pasos pertenecían a un andar muy pesado, demasiado para ser el de ella, pero no sintió las fuerzas para moverse. Más bien, no tenía fuerzas para nada. Ni siquiera se molestó en cubrir todo su desastre o al menos, dejar el conejo en su lugar. La única luz provenía de la luna, bañando toda la habitación de un fino azul. Rukia tardó demasiado para llegar. Cuando vio su aspecto, tuvo que abrir bien los ojos. Parecía demacrada (en realidad, él no tenía ningún derecho para decirlo. Su propia imagen era todavía más lamentable) y tan frágil, que olvidó todos los sentimientos que recientemente había experimentado. Dejó a Chappy sobre la cama y se puso de pie con dificultad. Rukia parecía no estar en este mundo, sus enormes ojos violetas le dedicaron una triste mirada, enfocándose en su mano herida.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rukia, en un fino de hilo.

Él asintió, aunque ambos sabían que no lo estaba.

—¿Y tú? —respondió el ojimiel, suavizando su mirada. El rostro de Rukia carecía de expresiones, pero sus ojos le gritaban un millón. Ella libraba una intensa batalla sobre sí misma. Un ligero temblor se apoderó de su labio inferior y un sollozo se escapó de su garganta. Fue cuestión de segundos para que su llanto se desatara, inundando cada rincón de su ser.

A Ichigo le importó un carajo mantener las apariencias y lo hizo. La abrazó. La abrazó, intentando transmitir todo el cariño que por ella sentía. Sus largos brazos se adaptaron a su figura perfectamente. Era como si el pequeño cuerpo de la morena hubiera sido creado a la medida del suyo. Rukia dudó unos segundos, pero le correspondió.

_Aunque no hubiera nada sexual de por medio, Ichigo sintió por primera vez que era hacer el amor._

Hacer el amor no se limita al _mete-saca_ del acto sexual, incluye una alta gama de momentos, una caricia, un beso con ternura, un segundo especial con aquella persona que tu corazón eligió entre millones de seres en este enorme planeta. En ese instante comprendió que, aunque quería mucho a Nel, quería aún más a Rukia.

—No me dejes sola esta noche, por favor… —le suplicó, aferrándose a su espalda.

Todas las lágrimas acumuladas, salieron por primera vez: Lloró por su hermana Hisana, por todos los momentos que se perdieron y que no recuperarían. Lloró por su hermano Byakuya, por su relación rota desde un principio. Lloró por Kaien, por el amor de su vida o él que creyó que lo era. Lloró por Orihime, por el vacío que ella sentiría y que comprendía perfectamente. Lloró por Ichigo, por la historia de amor que jamás escribirían juntos. Pero en especial, lloró por sí misma, por todas las decisiones que tomó equivocadas y las promesas rotas.

Él no respondió nada, pero empezó se separó de ella y comenzó a juntar sus camas.

_La barrera había caído._

Con una jodida inseguridad, Ichigo se recostó a lado de Rukia.

Ella también se sentía muy extraña al tenerlo tan cerca, pero esa sensación desapareció con rapidez. El calor que emanaba Ichigo le provocó sentirse protegida. Que sin importar lo que vinera, todo, absolutamente todo, estaría bien.

Se giró para encararlo.

El rostro de Ichigo tenía una expresión muy tierna. Sus ojos en ámbar parecían tranquilos, como nunca antes habían estado. La soledad seguía ahí, sin embargo, ahora tenían otros compañeros violáceos que los comprendía. Esa noche, solo eran un par de desdichados, pero ya no lo eran tanto porque por fin estaban juntos.

Rukia se aproximó todavía más a él, causando que pudiera percibir su aroma en el aire. Sus delgados brazos le rodearon de nuevo y hundió su cara en su pecho. Ese pequeño contacto bastó para sentirse querido, muy querido. Tanto, como cuando su madre aún vivía y él era un chiquillo que se acurrucaba en su regazo. Todas las dudas desaparecieron. Sí para conocer a Rukia, tuviera que pasar por todo lo malo de su vida de nuevo, lo haría sin pensarlo. Esa jodida enana era su destino, su complemento. La única que podía acelerar y detener su corazón, al mismo tiempo. La que lograba sentir el odio más frío, pero a la vez, el amor más puro y sincero. La que era capaz de inspirarle para construir un mejor futuro, pero que de la misma forma, podría destruirlo hasta llevarlo a las cenizas.

Sus trémulas manos se perdieron en su cabello.

La mañana encontró a un par de chicos, dormidos y todavía unidos por ese significativo abrazo. Una débil luz traspasó las cortinas, comenzando a molestar a un impasible Ichigo Kurosaki. Había tenido un gran sueño. Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente, cuando de pronto sintió el tibio cuerpo de Rukia y le confirmó que no había sido ningún sueño. Intentó no moverse, no quería despertarla y que todo acabara. Hasta se dio el lujo de besarle la frente. Ella se removió, pero permaneció en el mundo de Morfeo. Sí, podría estallar una bomba atómica en la habitación y Rukia continuaría sumamente dormida. La contempló en silencio: se veía muy linda, sin importar su cabello desordenado y que aún llevara la misma ropa del día anterior. Pensó que daría lo que fuera para verle así todas las mañanas, pero…

_Sabía que esa sería la primera y última vez que pasaría. _

Cuando ella por fin despertó, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Él correspondió al gesto. Ambos lucían fatal, en especial la maño de Ichigo y los hinchados ojos de Rukia. No fue hasta que sus miradas se conectaron en un sensible canal, que sintieron pena e inmediatamente se incorporaron. Fue una escena casi cómica. Ninguno de los dos se animaba a hablar. Comprendían que tendrían que escarbar muy profundamente dentro de sí y podrían salir muchas cosas al exterior que les comprometía.

_Las palabras no eran necesarias._

—Me quedaré unos días con Orihime —por fin dijo Rukia, acabando con la afonía. El corazón de Ichigo sucumbió ante aquellas palabras. No debió _hacer todo lo que hizo_, ella ya no quería estar junto a él— Su hermano falleció… necesitará mucho apoyo.

Era un monstro.

¿Cómo podía alegrarse por algo así? Bueno, no se alegraba por una muerte, sino por el simple hecho de que Rukia no le había traicionado. El amor volvía a las personas egoístas. Conocía escuetamente a Orihime, pero si se imaginaba por un momento lo que sería una pérdida así… Realmente, algo atroz. No se imaginaba sin Karin o Yuzu, ellas eran un trozo de él y viceversa. Sangre que llama sangre. La hermandad, un lazo tan puro y profundo, que ni la muerte era capaz de romper.

—Yo… lo siento mucho —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Rukia se dirigió al baño, pero se quedó muda ante lo que encontró ahí dentro: el espejo estaba destrozado, con miles de astillas de cristal por el suelo y una pared tenía rastros de sangre ¿Qué demonios había hecho Ichigo? Entonces comprendió porqué su mano estaba tan lastimada… Rápidamente, buscó el botiquín de primeros auxilios y fue a tratar de curarlo.

Afortunadamente, no tenía ninguna lesión seria. Era casi un milagro, considerando la intensidad de sus golpes. Noviembre era el mes de joder a su cuerpo. Si lograba sobrevivir a esos últimos tres días en una sola pieza, sería grandioso. Rukia llegó a la sala, cargada con aquella pequeña caja blanca llena de medicamentos y demás. Era demasiado ruda. Menos mal que no era enfermera, porque si no, pobres pacientes. Por primera vez en su vida, no le soltó ningún reclamo, pregunta o sermón.

Ichigo no quiso acompañarle al funeral. Desconocía sus razones, pero no insistió. Si pudiera, ella tampoco iría. Los funerales en sí eran tristes, pero para ella eran el triple. Una especie de catarsis, que odiaba sentir. Sin embargo, ella amaba a Orihime y no podía dejarle sola en los peores momentos. Orihime no lo había hecho, ella tampoco lo haría. Fue un evento poco concurrido, entre escasos familiares (si no es que ninguno), íntimos amigos y compañeros de trabajo de Sora Inoue. Orihime se comportó muy valientemente, a pesar de todas sus lágrimas. Su único consuelo era que la muerte de su hermano había sido instantánea. Si esto era cierto, no sufrió mucho. Mientras Sora conducía de regreso a casa, un irresponsable conductor tomó el sentido contrario y terminó impactándose con su auto. Fue un choque muy fuerte. La otra persona aún se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Los días en los cuales no estuvo Rukia, le sirvieron para reflexionar. Su mente y sus sentimientos estaban hechos una maraña. Nelliel regresó ese lunes y ella trató de besarlo a escondidas, pero no se lo permitió. El martes lo consiguió, pero sus caricias resultaron insípidas. Nel se alejó frustrada, ante la poca reacción de su cuerpo.

* * *

¿Por qué lucha de gigantes? Me gustó como suena. Queda en ustedes averiguar quiénes son los gigantes. En mi opinión, el orgullo es uno de los gigantes que los separaba y el amor es otro. No lo sé ¿Ustedes que piensan? Incluí Amor en los tiempos del cólera, porque amo a mi Gabo García Márquez y (aunque ese no es mi libro favorito) me gusta mucho ¿Cómo les pareció este capítulo? Feo, horrible, pésimo, bonito, hermoso, asdf, dejaremos una bomba con ántrax en tu correo, entre muchos otros términos. Yo quería hacer un capítulo enorme, pero el tiempo no me lo permitió. Lo siento. Pude esperarme hasta de este viernes al otro, pero se los dejo hoy porque mañana también saldré. Gracias por sus buenos deseos, me fue relativamente bien, aunque yo prefiero estar en casa. El lunes pude usar el inter un rato, pero es raro estar en computadora ajena.

Me aventé este capítulo en un solo día, como muestra de mi amor —_pasión y locura— _por ustedes. Me dije: "No, no, ¿cómo puedo dejarlas sin actualización, luego de que ellos son un amor contigo?". De hecho, son las cuatro de la mañana y me iré a dormir un rato, luego lo subiré.

Tengo un amor-odio al regreso de clases. Soy toda una nerdecilla cualquiera, pero me da mucha flojera levantarme temprano. Me emociona que iniciaré con mi capacitación (análisis clínicos) que no sé porque la elegí, ya que no tengo ninguna vocación de nada. Soy solo otra lacra en el mundo. Ah, también veré a Mrs. Pew Haha Han existido muchos señores Pew, pero éste es el que más me ha traumado.

Nos vemos el próximo viernes (o antes, quizá. No les prometo nada, porque me da miedo no cumplirles. Mejor las sorprendo, si llego actualizar)

**Vickuchiki** Espero que este capítulo compense todo el sufrimiento causado por el promiscuo de Ichigo.

**Yukime-san **Rukia, aunque no sabe exactamente quién es Nel (pero presiente que algo turbio le sucede a Ichigo) ya no es necesario. Ichigo es completamente de ella.

**metitus **No solamente las mujeres despechadas son peligrosas Haha El inocente —ni tanto ya— no pudo resistir la prueba, pero todo pasa por algo. No, Renji y Rukia no han hecho absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un beso en la mejilla. Concuerdo contigo, son más amigos que ni qué y el pobre de Ichigo se nos está ahogando en un vaso de agua. Muchas gracias, se hace lo que se puede. Ichigo y Rukia madurarán poco a poco, este capítulo es prueba de que están progresando en su relación.

**Riuzetsu **¡Me mató tu review! Me imaginé la cara de Bean viendo a Nel y a Ichigo —soy una enferma, lo sé—. Es más probable que Rukia no los encuentre jamás haciendo cosas, pero también hay una pequeña posibilidad que suceda… ¡Sintonicen el próximo capítulo y el mismo canal! Ah no, ¿verdad? Gracias, como dije anteriormente, uno intenta hacer lo mejor. Me vuelan toda cuando dicen que les gustan mis historias :$ No creo que merezca un Nobel de Fanfiction, pero me conformo con que me lean.

**Otonashi Saya** Soy una caja de sorpresas y mi mente es flexible como gimnasta de Rusia —recuerda una canción de Calle 13— y comparto completamente tu opinión, no creo que requiramos un lemmon, pero luego uno si puede llegar a emplear un ardiente y ácido lime. Me alegra que las situaciones chistosas sí hagan gracia, luego me digo ¿No estarán bien estúpidos? Haha

**Foreveryour **Creo que esa es una de mis mayores aspiraciones como pseudo-escritora: entretener a las personas. Ojalá esta dosis de Ichiruki sea la necesaria para olvidar el trago amargo del capítulo anterior y no sea responsable de una serie de ataques al corazón en masa —y mi muerte en manos de una turba furiosa— ¡Rukia e Ichigo comienzan a despertar!

**Dan Yagami** Pues lime, lo que se dice lime, pues la verdad no fue tan abundante Haha Quizá en el futuro sea más hard —pero no tanto, que llegue a lemmon—. Espero que de todas maneras te gustara esta actualización, aunque no hubiera la cantidad de lime que les prometí.

**Juli** Es que el Jenga es un juego peligroso Haha No puedo asegurar que Grimm se quede con Nel en los próximos capítulos, pero quizá sí mencione algunos momentos de su pasada relación.

**xRainGirl **¡No te preocupes! Mientras no abandones del todo la historia, todo está bien. Me da mucho gusto volverte a ver por estos lares. Ojalá que este capítulo también se desarrollara y no quedara tan flojo —aunque estoy segura que sí representó un progreso importante—. Yo soy Ichirukista al cien por cierto, peerooo, si tuviera que elegir otra pareja para nuestra Rukia sería Renji o Kaien.

**kiaru87** Creo que este capítulo aleja todas las dudas de un posible enamoramiento de Ichigo hacia Nel. No, Renji y Rukia no hacen nada, solo tontean (como diría Ichigo). Los hago sufrir mucho, pero todo tiene su recompensa.

**Akisa **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, esa no era mi intención ¿Debo tomar esto como una señal de que sí puedo transmitir emociones o como que soy muy cruel? Haha No puedo prometer que no habrá más momentos así, pero insisto en que dará frutos.

**rukia chappy** Nell es nuestro chivo expiatorio Haha Quise que Rukia fuera un año mayor para que prevaleciera la diferencia de edades (pero no tan disparatada como ciento cincuenta años, que más o menos tiene Rukia en la serie).

**Ferthebest-ia** Curiosamente, en este capítulo pasó algo bueno entre ellos. Como dirían vulgarmente por ahí, yo si le daba a Ichigo hasta quedarme en huesos Haha Es que ese hombre —suspira—ya me gustaría encontrarme con alguien que tenga la décima parte de toda su sensualidad.

**Clan Yuki** Lástima que Isshin no sepa ¡Qué si no! Se nos vuelve loco de la felicidad. Ichigo ya es todo un hombre, según los criterios de su sexy padre (también amo a Isshin). A ver si estos muchachitos ya empiezan a tomar cartas sobre el asunto y dejan de andar con sus tonterías de adolescentes para aceptar que se aman y comiencen a amarse sobre todas las cosas —inserte risa pervertida y malvada—.

**Iana Walker **Pervertida, pervertida, pervertida. Ok, no. Si fuera buena lemmonera, juro que haría una recopilación de historias Ichirukis para un nuevo kamasutra. Mi amigo me da mucha risa. Ese hombre no tiene pudor para nada. No importa, prívame de mi libertad. Así podría escribir más :llora: Afortunada Nell que ya probó las dulces mieles de nuestro ojimiel. Renji, el mal tercio Haha Es justo que pague propiedad privada. Desde antes quería poner una pequeña fantasía, pero aproveché ahora con Ichigo. Rukia caerá al rato —inserte risa— La verdad no sé si sea cierto, pero sería una gran muerte Haha

**Guest 1 **Mis planes malvados podrían incluir a Renji.

**Guest 2 **Me honra demasiado ser tu iniciadora en este mundo —llora de alegría— jamás pensé que alguien me dijera eso. Yo también te amo, pequeña o pequeño saltamontes.

**Hoshiisima **Siempre me ha dado mucho miedo no saber manejar la interacción en nuestra parejita, pero me alegra mucho que te agrade. Yo soy Rukia 4evo, aunque a veces no lo parezca Haha Gracias, prometo mejorarla.

**miaka-ichiruki **Comprendo tu punto de vista. A mí me ha pasado, aunque siempre le daré preferencia al Ichiruki, sin importar mis trolleadas que hago en ocasiones.

**Soul Neko-Natsu **Por primera vez en mi vida, he dejado en paz a Orihime.

**dearlybeloved16 **Ichigo sabeeee Haha Tímido cuando le conviene (?) El tiempo avanza y esos muchachones no mueven sus traseros —literalmente— para estar juntos. No te preocupes, no me molesta en absoluto. Suele pasar, a mí nunca me ha pasado, pero suele pasar (mentira, sí me ha pasado).

**Sakura-Jeka **Muchas gracias. No te preocupes, yo sinceramente no soy muy dada a dejar reviews (siempre se me olvidan) y es una ironía que yo pida, cuando yo no dejo. Espero que este capítulo sirva un poco para reivindicar a Ichigo.

**kimmy kakes **Que pequeño es el mundo. Nunca había conocido nadie de Chihuahua aquí en ff., me da mucho gusto encontrarme a una paisana.


	12. Mala suerte

**Summary:** El compartir la habitación con otra persona puede ser un poco problemático... Sobre todo si es del género opuesto, tiene un humor de los mil demonios y ama a los conejos.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡**Lo siento, lo siento! Casi actualicé en año nuevo. Lo que ustedes no saben, es que quería emparejarme en el mismo mes que transcurre la historia (?). Espero que no me odien, porque yo las amo y son todo para mí. Por fin les dejo el capítulo infernalmente largo que tantas ganas tenía de hacer.

* * *

**Capítulo XII:**

Mala suerte

¿Cuál era el motivo de su frustración? ¿Por qué se sentía tan desvalida cuando Ichigo le ignoraba? _Algo _había cambiado en él. Ese _algo _había echado a la basura todos esos meses de pequeños acercamientos. Porque ella no creyó en el amor a primera vista, hasta que lo encontró en aquel parque… ¿Por qué tenía que pasar, justo en el momento que empezaba a creer que él era el hombre con él que quería pasar el resto de su vida?

Ichigo tenía tantas cualidades, que ni siquiera sabía cuál era la que le gustaba más: era respetuoso, jamás había intentado propasarse o hacer cosas que ella no hubiera deseado; apasionado, era increíble la capacidad que él poseía para hacerla temblar ante la mínima caricia. Sabía donde tocar o que hacer, como si de un buen músico se tratara. Una especie de talento innato. Sin embargo, siempre conservaba ese aire de inocencia y pudor, que le enloquecía; era caballeroso, siempre la dejaba pasar primero o le abría las puertas, le daba su chaqueta si hacía frío y un montón de pequeños detalles, que confirmaban su buena imagen.

Claro que algún defecto debía de tener:

_Ichigo no estaba enamorado de ella._

Suspiró.

La panorámica que le ofrecía la terraza era simplemente espectacular. La ciudad que nunca dormía estaba bajo sus pies, como nunca antes lo había estado. El viento comenzó a juguetear con sus cabellos verdes. Ese era su lugar favorito en el mundo y lo más parecido a un santuario personal. Jamás le había permitido a nadie subir hasta ahí, al igual que a su corazón… pero quizás esto último no era cierto. Una vez, alguien tuvo la osadía de meterse en él. Una vez, muchos años atrás, antes de conocer Ichigo Kurosaki.

Se abrazó a sí misma, el frío comenzaba a calarle.

_En cuanto terminó la última clase, tomó sus cosas y salió a perderse entre las escaleras. Se escondió detrás de aquel edificio. Su cárcel de ladrillos. El causante de sus pesadillas, pero irónicamente, también el de sus sueños. Sus manos temblorosas buscaron dentro de su anticuado bolso y tras unos segundos, sacó un cigarrillo. Las lágrimas convulsionaban a su frágil pecho. Afortunadamente, traía un encendedor. Dio una profunda calada, como si los problemas pudieran ser absorbidos y luego expulsados. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero era la única forma en que conseguía relajarse por un segundo de aquel mundo. _

_De pronto, sintió que alguien le arrebataba su cigarrillo._

—_¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no uses estas mierdas? —Inquirió irritado, aplastando el cigarrillo con su bota— No llores… te ves fea —le ordenó con tosquedad, al advertir su estado. Se sintió muy apenada. Nadie le había visto llorar (ni siquiera sus hermanos). Se limpió las lágrimas torpemente— ¿Te han molestado? —le preguntó con el cejo fruncido, aunque ambos conocían perfectamente la respuesta. Ella asintió— Ignóralas —expresó con su penetrante voz y mirándola directamente a los ojos, como si desnudara su alma— solo están celosas. _

—_¿C-celosas? —balbuceó confundida._

_¿Celosas? No había nada envidiable en sí. _

_Tan sólo era una pobre niña huérfana, descubierta por un sujeto importante y que le pagaba aquella escuela por caridad. Todas sus compañeras eran hermosas y tenían una buena posición económica. Mientras que ellas se regocijaban con lo último de la moda, ella tenía que resignarse a la ropa de segunda mano. Era presa de sus constantes burlas, sumándole el hecho de ser la más ignorante en el grupo. Nadie la quería (a excepción de unos cuantos profesores). Su único amigo era él, Grimmjow, un chico muy especial. Estaba en la escuela de actuación del último piso y por mera casualidad, empezaron a hablarse. Él siempre era el tema de conversación de sus compañeras. Y con justa razón, era muy guapo. Lejos de lo que se pudiera pensar, se sentía muy a gusto con él. Antes le intimidaba su presencia, pero con el trato supo que tenían bastantes cosas en común y su retorcido sentido de humor le divertía. Además, él siempre le contaba sus secretos, cosa que jamás pudo entender porqué, conociendo su naturaleza reservada._

—_Tú eres mejor —se explicó Grimmjow, encogiéndose de hombros. _

_Nunca se había fijado en alguien menor. _

_De hecho, las niñas le aburrían. A él le gustaban las mujeres, mujeres hechas y derechas —incluso en su lista de conquistas habían un par casadas—, pero esa jodida chiquilla le atraía hasta los tuétanos. Sus pechos ni siquiera terminaban de desarrollarse, pero sus nacientes formas bastaban, y hasta sobraban, para robarle un par de fantasías nocturnas, cada vez más frecuentes. Le daba miedo imaginársela cuando su belleza estuviera en pleno apogeo. Por primera vez, no le aburría escuchar lloriqueos o intentar decir algo bueno que no fuera dirigido para sí mismo. Sin embargo, su expresión felina regresó velozmente. Tampoco iba a bajar la guardia por una cría como ella._

—_¿Te acompaño a tu casa?_

Pernilla, así se llamaba su chica en turno, una diosa sueca recién importada. Su japonés era una mierda, pero su inglés era entendible (aunque para lo que estaban haciendo, no se necesitaban muchas palabras). Una vez consumado el acto, no se tomó la molestia de quedarse a dormir con ella. La noche era joven y no pensaba desperdiciarla únicamente con una mujer. Pernilla le miró con ojos tristes y le dedicó un par de frases en su idioma natal, totalmente incomprensibles para él.

—¿Nos veremos pronto? —preguntó esperanzada, cubriendo su desnudez con una sábana.

—No —respondió y luego soltó una risa burlona. Una vez que conseguía lo que quería, ya no fingía ser el caballero andante que todas las mujeres buscaban y se mostraba tal cual era. La muy idiota empezó a llorar y corrió al interior de la habitación, dando un portazo. Caminó sin mirar atrás. Él no cedía ante los artificios que las mujeres usaban para mostrarse vulnerables y causar lástima.

Decidió tomar una copa en el bar de la planta baja, sin importarle futuras consecuencias.

No tardó mucho para cautivar a dos turistas estadounidenses. Ambas le reconocían por un montón de anuncios de ropa, aparatos electrónicos y perfumes. Viajaron a Japón para celebrar su cumpleaños número veintiuno, según le contaron. Eran amigas desde preescolar y decidieron emprender juntas una travesía por tierras niponas, sin ninguna autoridad familiar. Una era hija de un hombre muy importante en la industria petrolera; la otra, de un famoso abogado con el despacho jurídico más grande de su ciudad. Por lo tanto, no sufrían ningún tipo de limitación económica. Quizás no eran tan atractivas, en su habitual estándar —ejemplo, no le llegaban ni a los talones a Pernilla—, pero cada una tenía lo suyo y le agradaba la actitud extrovertida que tenían la mayoría de las mujeres occidentales. En ese momento, Kathy, le propuso que fuera a su habitación y que jugaran también con su mejor amiga, Corrine.

De repente, el pasado asaltó a su mente alcoholizada en aquel bar.

_Podría follarse a medio planeta, pero ninguna sería como ella._

La ausencia de Rukia no le afectaba en absoluto. Al contrario, tener el departamento únicamente para él era grandioso: beber leche directamente del cartón, no tener que bajar la tapa del baño, dormir en ropa interior —hasta desnudo, si se le antojaba—, no ver las estúpidas telenovelas de quinta ni sus mangas románticos regados por el suelo, pero en especial comer lo que quisiera, a la hora que quisiera sin tener que recibir un regaño, era el paraíso.

Nadie la extrañaba.

_Nadie sabía que ella tenía ocho días, doce horas y unos cuantos minutos sin ir a casa._

Dondochakka estaba muy deprimido porque había terminado con su novia ¡Era todo un suceso en la agencia! Podría resultar raro, pero él era el alma de la fiesta. Sin su habitual alegría, todo parecía muerto en el ambiente. Ni siquiera probó su primera taza de café. Pesche y Dondochakka eran como una especie de unidad, por lo que el mal humor también estaba contagiado en Pesche. Nell parecía encerrada en su propio mundo, así que no se percató de la epidemia.

Ichigo pensó durante todo el día en alguna manera para alegrar un poco a Dondochakka y llegó a la conclusión de que las penas con pan eran buenas.

—Hey, Dondochakka —le nombró el peli-naranja a la salida— ¿Quieres ir por unos tacos?

Dondochakka tardó tiempo para comprender sus palabras, pero aparentemente no le importaron.

—¿A quién demonios le gustan esas mierdas? —murmuró bajito, dejando a un Ichigo totalmente perplejo. No se tomó la molestia de cerrar la puerta y tan sólo se marchó, perdiéndose entre las abandonadas calles de la ciudad.

—¿Eh? —inquirió el ojimiel confundido con la escena que acababa de contemplar.

El mundo estaba al revés: apenas unos días atrás, Dondochakka amaba la comida mexicana y no concebía al universo sin esos _manjares dignos de los dioses aztecas_. La agencia no conocía la variedad ni la democracia, él siempre acaparaba el teléfono y ordenaba lo que mejor le parecía. Si Ichigo le hubiera invitado a comer en otro momento, él no hubiera dudado y saltaría de la emoción. Ahora, consideraba la comida mexicana una porquería.

En definitiva, algo marchaba mal en el orden cósmico.

Era el quinto día de diciembre.

El frio, aunque era congelante, todavía no llegaba a su punto más bajo. Vestía una sencilla chaqueta de mezclilla y una bufanda gris (que le había regalado Karin para navidad, varios años atrás). Por un minuto, tuvo la idea de seguirlo a para saber que llegaría a salvo a casa y que no se perdería en ningún bar de mala muerte, pero lo meditó mejor. Él debía tener tiempo a solas.

Compró comida en un puesto callejero y abordó el metro.

El cerdo de Omaeda insistía en que Orihime debía regresar a trabajar. Luego de una larga llamada por el móvil, logró convencerle que ampliara su plazo de descanso y sin quitarle el sueldo. Este gesto no era desinteresado: la ojiazul tendría que cubrir el turno de su amiga, recibir la mitad de su paga y no tener día libre, por un mes.

—Lo siento, Kuchiki-chan —murmuró apenada, cuando ésta explicó el trato— ¡Mañana iré! No es justo para ti…

—En primer lugar, no soy Kuchiki-chan. Soy Rukia —le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa— En segundo, debes descansar un poco más.

—P-pero… —protestó inmediatamente.

—Nada.

Hanatarō le saludó en el primer piso y lo invitó a jugar póker con otros chicos del edificio. El ojimiel le agradeció su oferta, pero la rechazó. Le desagradaban las apuestas. El chico de cabellos azabaches quería seguir conversando, pero Ichigo no. Pasaba el tiempo y su Yakitori (1) estaría más que frío cuando llegara a casa. De alguna forma —todas, menos una educada— se deshizo de él y se dirigió a su propio departamento.

Fue ahí donde contempló algo totalmente inesperado: la luz estaba encendida.

_Rukia había regresado._

Luego de que lograra ver mejoría en Orihime y que ella le prometiera que se cuidaría, decidió que ya era hora de volver a _casa._ Ichigo probablemente estaría en el trabajo o de putas, o en ambas. No era adivina para saberlo. Aprovechó el tiempo para ordenar todo del cuchitril que él había hecho del departamento. Sentir el olor de la horrible loción que en ocasiones utilizaba Ichigo fue una verdadera revelación. Era increíble como en apenas un par de meses, ya extrañaba a ese cabrón y a sus gillipolleces.

La puerta se abrió.

—Hola, puta —le saludó Ichigo con media sonrisa.

—Hola, idiota.

_Hogar, dulce hogar. _

Se jodieron mutuamente durante la cena y de nuevo, se desearon una buena noche a la hora de dormir. El orden cósmico había regresado a su cauce normal.

_Martes, 13 de diciembre. _

Mientras pasaban por una vieja casa (el lugar donde estuvo el bazar un mes atrás) Rukia notó algo que no cuadraba en su rutina visual: una sucia caja, que tenía un par de agujeros. Ichigo, empecinado en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera volteó hacia la propiedad. Él era tan distraído, que hasta podría comparársele con un caballo con esas jodidas cosas que le hacían ver únicamente para el frente.

—Ichigo —le llamó asustada, tirando bruscamente su brazo derecho— esa caja se mueve.

El ojimiel volteó hacia abajo —claro, ella era tan pequeña… _enana… _que era la única forma en que podía verla_—_ y comprobó que en la cara de Rukia se dibujaba una mueca de horror.

Decidió seguirle el juego.

—No jodas.

—Ichigo, es en serio —reiteró, todavía más alarmada— Esa caja se está moviendo.

—Lo sé… veo putas voladoras y conejos maricones —expresó burlón, cubriéndose el rostro. Seguro que Rukia no tardaría en golpearlo. Lejos de sus predicciones, solo sintió como ella aferraba sus pequeñas manos a la manga izquierda de su suéter— ¿Me devuelves mi brazo? —inquirió irritado, tratando de soltar el agarre que le impedía seguir caminando. De pronto, el gusano de la curiosidad hizo de las suyas y dirigió su mirada al objeto de preocupación de su compañera y comprobó que, en efecto, ésta se agitaba constantemente— ¡Mierda! Es verdad.

Ambos clavaron su vista.

—¿Qué crees que sea?

—No lo sé —murmuró pensativo para luego perder todo el interés— que importa, vámonos.

¿Acaso Ichigo vivía en una burbuja? Quizá tenía miedo, pero no podía irse sin averiguar de qué iba todo el asunto. Dio un par pasitos inseguros, causando gracia a los demás transeúntes. Ichigo solo fingió que la desconocía, pero a final de cuentas, también quería saber que había dentro de la caja. En la cabeza de Rukia había un montón de hipótesis acerca del contenido… ¿Y si era una reliquia? ¿Un novedoso aparato del futuro? ¿Una bomba? ¿Una cabeza humana…? Todas las películas, libros y mangas de suspenso que se había devorado al paso de sus años, no le estaban siendo de mucha ayuda para sus nervios.

Tras dudar unos segundos, por fin abrió la fuente del misterio.

—¡Es un perro! —exclamó con una combinación de alegría y alivio.

—Tanto escándalo por un jodido perro —murmuró Ichigo entre dientes. Si llegaba otra vez tarde, Pesche le descontaría un día paga. Empezó a andar de nuevo, pero Rukia parecía plantada en el asfalto.

—¡No podemos dejarlo aquí! Es un cachorro.

—No te metas en asuntos ajenos. Sus dueños podrían volver.

—¿Y si no lo hacen? —Preguntó afligida— Ichigo, no quiero dejarlo ahí.

—No quiero un saco de pulgas en casa —aclaró, cruzándose de brazos.

_¡No, no y no!_

No permitiría que Rukia lo engatusara (con la debida disculpa al cachorro) con sus palabras y su asquerosa cara bonita. Una mascota demandaba grandes responsabilidades, cuidados y cariño. Casi, como un hijo. Rukia y él apenas podían cuidarse a sí mismos… mucho menos podrían hacerse cargo de otro ser vivo, con cuatro adorables patas. Una mascota no era ninguna clase de juguete, al cual se le pueda desechar en el momento que a uno se le antoje.

—Al menos hasta que encontremos a su dueño o a otra persona que lo quiera… —le suplicó, mostrándole al gracioso cachorrito. La muy puta, le dio a cargar el perro. Sus ojitos negros brillaron y su pequeña lengua rosada empezó a lamber vorazmente sus dedos. Al principio sentía que su pequeño cuerpo le quemaría, pero cuando se acurrucó en su pecho, sintió que podría vomitar por tanta ternura. Tampoco podía negar que él era bon…

_Mierda._

—Bah, está bien —accedió finalmente— pero tú limpiarás sus mierdas.

Rukia ignoró la condición y le arrebató al cachorro de sus manos.

—¿Cómo te llamaré, pequeñín? —el aludido solo se dedicó a mordisquear su bufanda. Ella le observó durante un par de minutos. Era tan mono: su pelaje era de un hermoso color miel y sus patitas eran color blanco. Si era tan lindo, merecía un gran nombre. Pensó, pensó y pensó, pero sus neuronas se negaban a realizar su tarea. El rostro de Rukia reflejaba el alto grado de concentración que estaba utilizando— ¡Chappy! —gritó excitada, asustando al perro, a la gente y a Ichigo.

—¿Qué clase de persona le pone ese estúpido nombre?

—¡No es estúpido! —Le espetó irritada— Él único estúpido aquí eres tú, ¿verdad Chappy? —el animal le ignoró y escondió su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre su brazo y el codo.

—Jaque mate —comentó Ichigo triunfante— Él no quiere un nombre tan feo.

—¿Ah, sí? Ilústrame con tu sabiduría.

Jamás había tenido una mascota, así que no sabía que nombre podría tener un perro.

Yuzu era alérgica a cualquier animal doméstico y a pesar de que ella adoraba a los animales, tuvieron que abstenerse de tener mascotas en el hogar. Una vez, cuando él tenía siete años y las gemelas cuatro, encontraron a un pequeño gatito abandonado en un terreno baldío. No tuvieron que rogarle mucho a su viejo para que él aceptara quedarse con el felino. Desgraciadamente, Yuzu empezó a sentirse muy mal e Isshin descubrió que lo causaba el nuevo integrante.

Fue muy doloroso para los cuatro tener que obsequiárselo a otra familia.

—Esto… —murmuró pensativo— pues podría llamarse Firulais, Solovino, Saco de pulgas, Campeón, Rukia…

Ella tardó un poco para captar la indirecta.

—¡Cabrón! —iba asestarle un puñetazo, pero Ichigo se agachó y esquivó el golpe.

—Espera, creo que ya tiene nombre —en la caja había una palabra, pero no creía que ese fuera el nombre del cachorro. Era demasiado estúpido, incluso más que el Chappy de Rukia— ¿Kon…? —Leyó en voz alta y el perro empezó a ladrar con alegría— Tenía razón, su nombre es Kon. Lo siento, Rukia, ya no puedes joder más al saco de pulgas.

—¿Te llamas Kon? —le preguntó incrédula.

El perro, como si comprendiera sus palabras, movió la cola.

—Para mí será Chappy —susurró molesta, entonces dio la media vuelta y regresó al edificio. Ichigo no tuvo más remedio que seguirla, su sentido común era una mierda. Temía que dejara al pobre perro en una bolsa de plástico o cosas por el estilo. Quizás no quería a Kon, pero tampoco permitiría que lo maltratara— Kon, bienvenido a casa —expresó Rukia con júbilo, en cuanto cerraron la puerta del departamento. Dejó al cachorro en el suelo y éste se mostró muy tímido.

Ichigo hizo una mueca de desaprobación y la corrigió inmediatamente: ese departamento no sería su _casa_, tan sólo era una especie de albergue temporal hasta que encontraran a alguien que quisiera quedárselo. Y él esperaba que fuera pronto. Así, el perro no se encariñaría con ellos y ellos no se encariñarían con el perro. Aunque viendo la cara de la enana, sabía que ya era demasiado tarde; ella parecía más que enamorada de ese pequeño saco de pulgas y él parecía profesarle un amor todavía más grande. Ambos tenían que ir a trabajar, así que se limitaron a darle un poco de leche tibia y dejar hojas de periódico por todos lados.

Ese primer día se portó bien.

En cualquier lugar donde le dejaban, permanecía ahí y sin hacer ningún ladrido. Rukia consiguió una nueva caja de cartón en su trabajo e Ichigo se pasó por una veterinaria para saber qué tipo de alimentos serían los adecuados para un cachorro de su edad. Ahí descubrió que apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas con el pobre perro y ya habían cometido el primer error: el tazón de leche.

¿Por qué?

Porque los perros eran intolerantes a la lactosa.

Los animales suelen carecer de la enzima que se requiere para disolver el azúcar de la leche y esto les causa vómitos, diarrea y otros síntomas gastrointestinales.

Podrían darle leche, pero únicamente deslactosada.

Sintió tanta pena por el animal, que le compró una pequeña pelota roja para que pudiera entretenerse durante todo el tiempo que pudiera estar solo. Cuando regresó a casa, encontró dormida a Rukia en el sillón y el perro totalmente inmóvil a sus pies. La muy desgraciada le había dejado todo el trabajo sucio_._ Con guantes de plástico —y a punto del vomito— tuvo que recoger todos los periódicos con gracias de perro. Era increíble como un cachorrito tan lindo, podía hacer cosas tan feas.

Bajó con el casero para pedirle periódico y éste le entregó un par del montón que guardaba en un pequeño cuarto, debajo de las escaleras. También pasó al mini-súper por la dichosa leche deslatosada. Dejó a Rukia en el sillón y él se pasó a su cama, estaba exhausto. La noche transcurría tranquilamente hasta que…

—¡Ichigo! —le llamó Rukia espantada— Kon no deja de llorar.

Sí, de hecho ya lo sabía.

Es decir, como ignorar los desgarradores llantos de un cachorro. Era una pesadilla. Varios vecinos del piso de abajo ya habían ido a tocar y a preguntar si todo marchaba bien. En otras palabras, habían subido para reclamar sutilmente que hicieran que el perro dejara de llorar de una puñetera vez y los dejara dormir. Todos tenían que ir al trabajo o a la escuela, incluso a ambos y no tenían porque soportar el ruido de una mascota ajena. Aunque ya estaba despierto desde el comienzo del espectáculo, se levantó con pesadez.

Entre los dos lo cargaron, arrullaron y alimentaron, pero nada parecía funcionar.

_¿Así que eso sentían los padres? _

Debía agradecerle a su padre cuando lo viera, él tenía ganas de aventar al perro por la ventana con tal de tener un minuto de paz.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que quieras ayudar a un animal indefenso —comenzó el ojimiel con paciencia, sentándose al borde de su cama—; odio a los hijos de puta que se creen con el derecho de maltratar a los animales…

—¿Y? —inquirió Rukia con expresión cansada, dejando el pequeño biberón con leche que intentaba que el perrito bebiera para calmarse.

—Te lo suplico, has que el perro deje de llorar —Rukia soltó un suspiro, eran las cuatro de la mañana y tenía que despertarse a las cinco. Ichigo permanecía cabizbajo por la somnolencia, hasta que se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea— ¡Rukia! ¿Todavía tienes tu reloj feo de Chappy?

—¡No es feo!

—¿Lo tienes?

—Sí, pero no veo motivo para… —entonces supo lo que tramaba su compañero de piso— De vez en cuando piensas, Kurosaki —empezó a revolver con desesperación los cajones que contenían sus pertenencias hasta que encontró lo que buscaba— Tómalo, pero intenta que no lo destruya —le entregó el pequeño reloj despertador en forma de conejo.

—¡No estás en posición de complacencias! —luego corrió a la sala, para traer la caja donde se suponía que debería dormir Kon y también pasó por una toalla limpia de la cocina. El plan era el siguiente: envolvería el reloj en la toalla y lo escondería en algún rincón de la caja, para que el tic-tac le recordara al cachorro el latido de su madre y así no se sintiera solo. Ambos comprendieron la pena que sentía Kon. Su plan no funcionó al instante, pero poco a poco comenzó a calmarse. Cuando Kon por fin se durmió, Ichigo y Rukia se sonrieron.

Ya eran las cinco y media de la mañana.

Renji cada vez estaba más ocupado. El único canal de comunicación que aún mantenían era el de los mensajes de texto por el móvil. Lejos de inquietarla, se sentía bastante tranquila. Era saludable guardar una pequeña distancia, temía que él pudiera malinterpretar su relación o que su amistad se desgastara. Ya habían pasado dos días desde la llegada de Kon. Todavía lloraba un poco por la noche y aún no se acostumbraba a hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas en el lugar que ellos habían establecido, pero ya comenzaba a familiarizarse con su nuevo hogar.

Mientras paseaba a Kon por el parque —él adoraba salir a la calle— su celular le anunció que tenía un SMS nuevo en su bandeja de entrada. No tardó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de quién podría ser el destinatario. Kon protestó ante la idea de quedarse quieto, pero Rukia lo ignoró y lo amarró delicadamente a la banca donde ella se sentaría.

_¿Nos tomamos un café? _(insertó un icono en forma de cara sonriente) _¡Hay nuevas buenas!_

Rukia no tardó en responder:

_Claro (_colocó la misma carita feliz), _de hecho estoy en el parque ¿Vamos a la de siempre? _

Renji confirmó la _cita_ y se apuró a entregar unas piezas por la zona.

Desde la mañana, había planeado ver a Rukia. Cada vez que se encontraba con ella, tardaba más tiempo en afeitarse y decidir que ropa ponerse. Por quedarse dormido, terminó haciéndose una pequeña cortada en su barbilla al rasurarse apresuradamente. Se colocó un pequeño pedazo de papel para que absorbiera la sangre. Había estado trabajando durante dos semanas sin descanso, se notaba más esbelto y ojeroso que de lo normal. Esperaba no verse tan mal como él se veía a sí mismo.

Zabimaru ladró como despedida y él se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta.

—Hola, Rukia —le saludó felizmente, una vez que llegó a las afueras de la cafetería— Pensé que sería el único hombre aquí —expresó con fingida molestia al notar a Kon— ¿Quién es este apuesto jovencito? —preguntó con curiosidad y acariciándole la cabeza.

—Es mi nuevo compañero de piso, es más higiénico que Ichigo —ambos rieron— Se llama Kon, lo encontramos en la calle y no me resistí en traerlo a casa.

Renji lanzó un silbido.

—Vaya… ¡Esto sí que es un milagro! ¿Ichigo Kurosaki permitió que un perro viviera bajo su mismo techo?

—Sí… bueno, no. Se supone que es temporal.

—Me lo imaginé —le dedicó una sonrisa— ¿Qué tal si entro por dos americanos y nos vamos al parque para que Kon no se aburra?

Rukia asintió y se quedó pensando en la apariencia de Renji.

Lo notaba muy cansado. Parecía que no había tenido una buena siesta en muchos días. En los cuatro meses que llevaban conociéndose, sabía que Renji era muy dedicado, pero de igual manera, muy testarudo. Seguramente, tenía algo muy grande entre manos y había ocupado todo su tiempo en ello, sin importarle nada ¡Tendría que regañarlo!

Rukia se veía adorable, a diferencia suya.

Su cabello lucía un par de centímetros más largo y había recogido su habitual flequillo, el cual tapaba parcialmente su rostro. Sus ojos lucían mejor, pues tenían todo el camino despejado para ser apreciados.

—¿Cómo has estado? —formuló la pregunta al no encontrar otro tema de conversación.

—Yo estoy bien, pero sigo preocupada por Orihime —Renji sabía toda la historia—, pero ahora tú también me preocupas ¿Estuviste enfermo y no me contaste?

—Para nada —respondió con una sonrisa— últimamente no he tenido mucho apetito —mintió—, pero no he venido aquí para platicar de ello ¡Tengo que contarte las nuevas buenas!

—Pues dímelas, soy toda oídos.

—¡Me iré a Estados Unidos!

Rukia entró muy seria a casa, inclusive Kon parecía menos hiperactivo. Quizás no debía decirle… no, ese era el momento. Si no lo hacía, jamás tendría el valor. Su padre había llamado a diario para exigirle que su _tercera hija _asistiera a la cena familiar navideña. No había nada malo en invitarla. De hecho, era una buena forma para que el viejo dejara de joder y pudiera disfrutar la visita y en especial, de sus hermanas. El _pero_ se hallaba si se ponía a recordar lo último que pasó en Karakura, en la boda de su Yuzu…

La ojiazul le quitó la correa a Kon y se recostó en su cama. Él se dirigió a la habitación y fingió que leía un libro.

—Q-qué… —expresó con nerviosismo, dejando a un lado el libro— ¿Q-qué harás en navidad?

—¿Para qué quieres saber? —Respondió Rukia, toscamente— ¿Acaso me invitarás a salir? —formuló la pregunta con un toque de emoción, pero rápidamente soltó una carcajada.

Ichigo gruñó.

—¡Bah! ¿Yo, invitarte a salir? —Exclamó ofendido— No me agrada mucho la fecha, así que no deseo pasarla con una enana del gordo de mierda de Santa Claus.

—Perfecto —resopló enfadada— ni yo quiero estar con una jodida naranja amargada.

—¡Entonces díselo a mi viejo para que deje de fastidiarme!

Rukia cambió su expresión rápidamente.

—¿Isshin-san te dijo algo acerca de mí? —preguntó en un tono extraño para Ichigo y sentándose.

—Sí… —afirmó en voz baja— quiere que vayas a Karakura. Es lo que te iba decir, antes de que te pusieras histérica. Si no deseas ir, no hay problema. Solo ayúdame a inventarle alguna buena excusa…

—¡No es necesario! —Aclaró velozmente— Iré.

—Bien, entonces le diré al viejo. Con suerte se emocionará y le dará un infarto —se alejó con rapidez y salió de casa. Tenía un asunto pendiente que resolver.

_No se creía capaz de entrar a un lugar así._

Cruzó discretamente por la acera de aquella tienda departamental. Tomó aire por última vez, apretó sus puños y con paso decidido, por fin ingresó al establecimiento. Inmediatamente, todas las clientas clavaron su mirada en él. Era el único hombre. Fingió demencia e intentó tomar cualquier cosa para regalársela. Por más que buscaba, no encontraba nada que tuviera el rostro del _conejo jodido-de-mierda_. Sus ojos se negaban a creer la cantidad de tonos pasteles concentrados en un mismo puñetero lugar.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, joven? —inquirió una voz femenina, provocando que se sobresaltara.

Era una mujer de mayor (le calculaba unos cincuenta años), de cabello rojo teñido, con rasgos occidentales y un poco pasada de peso. Llevaba el uniforme que todas las empleadas llevaban y una mascada color lila enroscada en su cuello. Una placa que colgaba a la altura de su pecho, le dio a conocer su nombre: Bettie.

—No, gracias —respondió ariscamente. Esa tienda le provocaba sentirse estúpido y fuera de lugar. Bettie no se ofendió con su brusquedad y se limitó a dedicarle una última sonrisa— ¡Espere! —exclamó de pronto el peli-naranja, deteniendo a la dependienta en el acto— Lo siento… Creo que si puede ayudarme —comentó tímidamente, rascándose la cabeza.

Ella volvió a sonreír ante aquel extraño muchacho de cabellos naranjas.

Debía ser la primera vez que compraba algo para su novia, su rostro totalmente enrojecido lo demostraba. De repente, sintió mucha ternura por él: le recordaba irremediablemente a su único hijo, quien había fallecido muchos años atrás por cáncer, pero que si hubiera permanecido con vida, tendría la misma edad.

—¿Qué deseas llevar?

—Conejos —contestó cohibido— Cosas con conejos.

La empleada le llevó a una sección, en el segundo piso, dedicada a la marca de _Chappy el conejo_. Ichigo casi vomitó… ¡El puto Chappy debía tener toda una fortuna! Una simple pluma costaba una blasfemia. No podía cuantificar todo el dinero desperdiciado por Rukia en su colección personal. Definitivamente, la quería mucho… Si no fuera por ella, en su sano juicio estaría derrochando su escaso dinero en mierdas sin ningún beneficio.

Gracias a los consejos —y a la gran paciencia de Bettie— eligió un bolso que costaba el equivalente a una semana de trabajo.

_Pero valdría la pena, si Rukia era feliz._

Agradeció a Bettie con una reverencia y se dirigió a las cajas registradoras con rapidez, para poder largarse rápidamente sin mayor novedad. Sin embargo, sus deseos no se volvieron realidad. Ya en la fila de espera, unas chicas con uniforme escolar comenzaron a acosarlo con la mirada y logró escuchar algunos comentarios como: "_¡Qué tierno!" _o "_Es muy guapo… ¡Ojalá mi novio fuera así!_". Observó la hora en su móvil por enésima vez. Se volvería loco, si no salía pronto de aquel infierno de suaves peluches y delicados colores.

Cuando por fin llegó su turno, pudo suspirar aliviado.

—Muy bonito bolso —comentó casualmente la cajera, con una gran sonrisa— a tu novia le encantará.

Su rostro, como en todo el transcurso de esa hora, se tiñó de mil colores. Sin responder, pagó con un billete de gran valor y ni siquiera esperó a tomar el cambio. Tan sólo agarró la bolsa que contenía el regalo de Rukia y se perdió entre las calles.

_¿Qué sorpresas les depararía Karakura esta vez?_

Pesche estaba de un excelente humor. Las fotografías de Ichigo habían sido todo un éxito. Quizás Nelliel no se había equivocado al traerlo a la agencia. La época navideña era muy redituable para ellos, los contratos llovían y las fiestas abundaban. Todas las agencias ya habían organizado sus respectivas celebraciones, solo faltaban ellos. Sus fiestas eran conocidas por todo el mundo. Este año debía superar a los anteriores.

Últimamente notaba a Nel muy extraña.

Sabía que entre ella y el chico nuevo había algo, pero parecía que ya se había acabado. La mirada de Nel se notaba perdida, ausente. Se suponía que en su receso por Japón podía comer lo que quisiera, pero estaba mucho más delgada. Evitaba ver a Ichigo y se había vuelto muy desobligada en sus actividades. Debían tener una seria conversación.

Ichigo estaba acomodando un par de folders en su oficina, así que aprovechó para hablar con él.

—¿Y Nel?

—No ha llegado.

—¿Hace cuanto que no viene para acá?

—No lo sé… quizás unos tres días.

—Ichigo, ¿hay algo que deba saber?

El peli-naranja soltó un gruñido.

—No.

En realidad no sabía a qué se refería: ¿Si follaba con Nel? Sí, si lo había hecho, aunque ya no, pero si la pregunta no era esa, entonces desconocía que pudiera ser.

—Perfecto.

Ichigo parecía ser un hombre cabal. Entonces el problema radicaba en Nelliel... Estaba a punto de marchase de la oficina, pero recordó que no había le informado de la fiesta.

—Espero verte el próximo sábado, sin falta.

El ojimiel asintió y Pesche quedó satisfecho.

_24 de diciembre._

Orihime aún no regresaba al trabajo, así que Rukia estaba en el restaurante en su día libre. Era el primero, de los cuatro sábados que tendría que cubrir. Durante todo el día, el restaurante había tenido mucha afluencia. Omaeda estaba feliz y hasta les dio un pequeño pago extra. Menos a ella. Oh, sí, era una gran amiga. Como en la familia del jefe era cristiana y muy devota, tuvo que cerrar temprano. Omaeda creía que era una verdadera lástima, porque era cuando más gente podía ir a comprar comida, pero no le convenía ponerse en contra de sus padres. Solo quedaban dos personas en todo el restaurante: Rangiku Matsumoto y ella.

—¡Feliz navidad, Rukia-Chan! —exclamó alegremente Matsumoto, ya en la puerta.

—Feliz navidad —le deseó la ojiazul con una sonrisa, levantando una silla para acomodarla al revés en la mesa.

—¿Segura que no quieres que te ayude? —le preguntó con amabilidad, pero el brillo de sus ojos le gritaba que ya necesitaba marcharse para llegar a la cita con su enamorado (el cual era desconocido por todos).

—Ya vete —aclaró con fingida molestia y Matsumoto le agradeció con la mirada.

Tardó quince minutos en acomodar todo y cerrar la puerta.

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la siete y media de la noche. Esperó por más de una hora en la parada del autobús, pero el de su ruta no pasó jamás. Finalmente, decidió irse a pie. Con pasos lentos y pensativos, recorrió las calles atiborradas de luces. El edificio también se encontraba contagiado por la fiebre navideña. No halló al viejo casero, en su rincón predilecto. Tampoco vio a nadie en el vestíbulo, ni en las escaleras o los pasillos. Parecía que la gente había desaparecido. Con pesadez, buscó las llaves del departamento, pero por más que revolvió su bolso, no las encontró.

_Lo que le faltaba._

Se sentó en las escaleras durante un rato, quizás Ichigo no tardaría demasiado en llegar… Luego recordó que él iría a la fiesta que organizaba su trabajo.

—_Rukia, creo que no podré ir a Karakura._

_Ella dejó de lavar los trastes._

—_¿Por qué? —se limitó a esa pregunta. Es decir, ella ya había comprado regalos para toda su familia… para él ¿Ahora se arrepentía? No podía contener toda su furia y… decepción._

—_Tengo que ir a la celebración de la agencia. No puedo faltar…_

—_No hay problema —respondió cortante._

—_¿En serio? Porque puedo mandarlos a la mierda…_

—_De verdad, no hay problema —intentó sonar normal— ¡Uff, que alivio! Igual y no quería ir. Espero que te diviertas._

—_Igual._

_Esa noche, cuando Ichigo se durmió, tomó todos los regalos y los tiró en el contenedor de basura._

—Mierda… —susurró cabizbaja.

La temperatura disminuía a cada minuto. Debía buscar algún sitio para pasar la noche, si no quería terminar en el hospital por hipotermia. Al primer paso que dio, luego de levantarse, descubrió que la suela de su zapato estaba rota.

_¿Algo más, Dios?_

La cafetería y el mini-súper estaban cerrados. Se suponía que la navidad era una fecha comercial en Japón (1), ¿no? ¿Por qué carajos todos se volvían cristianos?

Estaba cansada de caminar sin rumbo fijo. Finalmente, se dejó caer en una banca del parque y contempló las bellas figuras de animales, decoradas con cientos de finos foquitos de colores, que las escoltaban. Casi se echó a reír; solo le hacía falta el periódico, para ser toda una vagabunda en forma. Después de media hora, sintió que algo tocaba su hombro.

—¡Por fin te encontré, idiota! —Exclamó Ichigo, claramente fatigado— ¿Dónde mierda metiste tu teléfono? Te marqué muchas veces y tú no te dignaste a contestar.

Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, levantándose de la banca.

—¿Eh? —pronunció Ichigo confundido, irguiéndose totalmente.

—¿No tenías una fiesta en tu trabajo? —inquirió con amargura, encarándolo. Claro que la tenía. Toda la semana se lo había estado restregando en su cara. No entendía porque había dejado su puñetera fiesta del siglo.

—Sí, pero estaba aburrida… —explicó, restándole importancia— Además, recordé que ya había quedado contigo. Lo estuve pensando bien. No me gusta romper promesas y no quiero deberte nada.

La ojiazul quedó totalmente desarmada.

—¡P-pues no era necesario! —le espetó Rukia tartamudeando.

—Vámonos, perderemos el último tren a Karakura.

Era una noche muy fría. El vagón estaba completamente vacío, por lo que se acomodaron a dos asientos de distancia. Nadie viajaba en plena víspera de navidad y quienes tenían que hacerlo, viajaban por la mañana o en días anteriores. Tenían en tren únicamente para ellos. Rukia contemplaba el paisaje por la ventana, en silencio. Ichigo simplemente permanecía con la mirada perdida en la nada.

Una ráfaga de viento repentina le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Ichigo! —Le llamó con excitación— ¡Otra vez está nevando!

Rukia había abierto la ventana.

El sobrio calor del vagón desapareció rápidamente. Los cabellos negros de la ojiazul bailotearon salvajemente y su nariz se tiñó en rojo, por el descenso brusco de la temperatura en el exterior.

—¡Ciérrala! —Ordenó Ichigo malhumorado— ¿Acaso crees que me encanta tener el culo congelado?

Ella obedeció, pero de mala gana.

—Amargado… —musitó entre dientes.

Intentó recargarse en la ventana para dormir un rato, pero el frío se traspasaba por el vidrio. Puso su bolso como barrera, pero el contenido de ésta le molestaba. Se resignó a que no dormiría en un lugar como ése. Hasta una bella durmiente como ella, podía reservarse el derecho de admisión con un lugar tan incómodo como ese vagón de mierda.

Recordó que traía los auriculares de su móvil y se los colocó para distraerse un poco con la música.

Por fin llegaron a la estación donde transbordarían. En una hora, ya se encontraban a unos treinta o cuarenta kilómetros alejados de la ciudad. La nieve comenzaba a acumularse a las orillas de las vías y el cielo gris parecía decirles que esto continuaría por buen rato. Rukia pasó por las máquinas expendedoras mientras que Ichigo compraba los pasajes del siguiente tren. De igual manera, era raro ver tanto espacio libre. En condiciones normales, la estación siempre estaba a punto de estallar por las grandes masas.

El peli-naranja se alegró por no tener que pasar grandes filas.

—Dos boletos para Karakura, por favor —pidió por la ventanilla. El hombre detrás de ésta, era muy corpulento y con un gracioso bigote. Tenía una expresión adormilada.

—Lo sentimos —se disculpó, cerrando la taquilla—, pero se han cerrado todas las líneas que conectan con Karakura. Hay una tormenta de nieve muy fuerte azotando la zona, no se intentara pasar hasta mañana.

—¿Hay otra manera en la que pueda llegar? —inquirió el ojimiel con desesperación.

—No. También las carreteras han sido bloqueadas, hay una capa muy espesa de hielo en el asfalto —terminó de acomodar un par de cosas y salió del pequeño cuarto— Regrese a casa, es lo mejor.

—Gracias —expresó Ichigo atareado.

—¿Vive por aquí? —preguntó el señor con curiosidad, el joven aparentaba demasiada aflicción.

—No, vengo de la ciudad.

—Ya veo, entonces puede quedarse aquí. Cerramos casi todo, pero la sala de espera no. Hay calefacción y una máquina de café. Por la mañana quizás pueda tomar un taxi e irse.

—Eh… gracias —luego hizo una torpe reverencia.

—Bien, espero que todo salga bien. Mi turno ha terminado y debo ir con mi familia —el muchacho se vio obligado a salir junto con él. Entonces vio que él venía acompañado de una adorable chica, desde la sala de espera— Que pase una feliz navidad con su novia —le deseó con una sonrisa y se perdió entre la calle totalmente cubierta de nieve y apresurándose para llegar a casa, que no quedaba a más de tres cuadras. Su esposa y sus tres hijas debían estar impacientes por cenar y abrir los regalos.

Ichigo se quedó pasmado, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa tonta.

_Era la segunda vez que le decían que Rukia era su novia._

—¿A qué hora salimos? —preguntó la ojiazul sin voltearlo a ver, estaba jugando con su móvil.

—No saldremos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Hay una tormenta de nieve, más fuerte que la de aquí —explicó lúgubre— No podemos salir a ninguna parte —se dejó caer en el asiento continuo a Rukia. Estaba muy cansado. Ella parecía algo asustada, por más que intentara ocultarlo.

Afonía.

—Deberías llamar a tu padre —le sugirió Rukia, acabando con el incómodo silencio— podría preocuparse.

—¿Estamos varados en la nada y te preocupa mi viejo? ¡Estás loca!

—Egoísta de mierda.

Afortunadamente, la señal de los móviles no se había caído.

Como se lo había esperado, el viejo se puso lunático cuando mencionó que se había quedado encerrado con Rukia en una estación de tren, totalmente solos. El muy pervertido le explicó que necesitaban _calor corporal_ para no congelarse y que esperaba que no reparasen en nada para conseguirlo… Lo último que escuchó fue la exigencia de un nieto como regalo de navidad…

El rostro de Ichigo estaba completamente sonrojado.

—¿Qué te dijo tu padre? —preguntó la chica Kuchiki con auténtica curiosidad.

—¡N-nada! —gritó, negando con la cabeza exageradamente.

_24 de diciembre, 10:30 P.M._

Con la potente calefacción, las cosas no marchaban tan mal. Incluso Rukia se había quitado su pesado abrigo, de suave tono amarillo y su larga bufanda rosada. Ichigo no se había deshecho de nada: el oscuro secreto de Ichigo Kurosaki era su condición friolenta. En invierno siempre tenía frío, bueno, todos tenemos frío, pero él lo padecía más. Su madre siempre lo arropaba con tantas capas de ropa, que finalmente terminaba como una pequeña col con patas. Cuando ella murió, tuvo que aprender a ser más práctico. Nadie, aparte de su familia, sabía este dato.

De pronto, el calor dejó de sentirse: la calefacción se había averiado.

_24 de diciembre, 10:42 P.M._

El termómetro marcaba varios grados por debajo del cero. El cuerpo de Ichigo comenzaba a temblar fina e involuntariamente. El estómago de ambos chicos empezaba a quejarse de su negligencia. Para su desgracia, las máquinas expendedoras se habían quedado en la zona que si estaba cerrada de la estación.

_24 de diciembre, 11:17 P.M._

Ahora es Rukia quien comienza a sufrir las inclemencias del clima. Ichigo lo percibe inmediatamente y a pesar de todas las lamentaciones de su propio cuerpo, decide darle su chaqueta para que ella se cubra.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó el ojimiel _casualmente._

—No.

¡Qué va! Su rostro enrojecido y sus manos entumidas eran mera muestra de su calidez.

—Mentirosa —murmuró mientras se quitaba su abrigo.

Se lo entregó bruscamente.

—¡No lo quiero! Póntelo tú —después se lo lanzó de vuelta.

—Bah —suspiró resignado, con Rukia no se podía. Él intentaba ser amable y ella lo mandaba al carajo— Supongo que podemos compartirlo…

_24 de diciembre, 11:39 P.M._

La luz se interrumpe de repente.

_Últimos minutos del 24 de diciembre:_

Ichigo y Rukia estaban muy juntos, intentando cubrirse con la chaqueta del peli-naranja y compartir un poco del calor corporal. Ambos sentían una mezcla rara de incomodidad y alivio. La batería del móvil de Rukia ya había dado su último esfuerzo y terminó apagándose. La infortunada pareja estaba muerta de hambre y entumida por la posición en la que se encontraban.

Rukia suelta una carcajada e Ichigo se le une.

—Nos quedamos sin tren, calefacción, cena y sin luz —comentó Rukia, acurrucándose en su hombro— Tenemos muy mala suerte ¿No lo crees?

—Sí… —musitó, observándola por encima— Tenemos una jodida mala suerte —en ese momento, se escuchó que el reloj de la estación marcaba la media noche.

—Feliz navidad, Ichigo —le deseó con una pequeña sonrisa y a medio trayecto del mundo de Morfeo.

—Feliz navidad, Rukia.

_Si esa era mala suerte, deseaba que todos los días fueran martes 13._

* * *

**Notas:**

(1) Es un tipo de brocheta de pollo. Yakitori es un plato muy popular en Japón y a través de Asia. En Japón, muchos trabajadores consumen un yakitori y una cerveza de camino a casa, después del trabajo.

(2) La Navidad japonesa tiene un aspecto muy comercial. La Nochebuena es sinónimo de "noche romántica" entre las parejas jóvenes.

* * *

No tengo mucho tiempo. Mi madre está a punto de matarme por mi chiquero (Ichigo es mi contraparte haha) y tengo un montón de tarea. Quizás soy algo exagerada (si llevara las cosas en orden, no estaría así) pero bueno… ¡YA EXTRAÑABA ESCRIBIR! Me como un chocolate en este momento, soy feliz, muy feliz. Les compartiría un pedacito, si pudiera (esa es mi máxima prueba de amor. Nadie toca mi chocolate).

Espero que no pase tanto tiempo hasta la próxima vez.

**QaramellTem **¿Verdad que está buena la canción? Haha Me gusta mucho y la otra vez me sentí muy feliz cuando estaba mirando "Amores perros" (no sé si la conozcas) y en el final utilizaron esa misma canción. Gracias por estar conmigo, cada palabra la aprecio.

**Sakura-Jeka **Aunque Orihime no es santo de mi devoción, siento mucha pena por ella. Yo he estado en su mismo papel. Veamos que hará Renji, ahora ¿Se marchará o no? Siento mucho la tardanza, ojalá este capítulo valga la pena.

**Meikyo Natsume **No te preocupes, yo soy bien mala lectora. Como escritora exijo que me dejen reviews, pero yo nunca los dejo. Creo que debo cambiar esa costumbre. Rukia es mi as bajo la manga y más testaruda. Pronto, pronto algo pasará. Y lo de Ulquiorra, emm, es secreto. No puedo decir muchos detalles (?) Tu review fue sexy, largo y sexy.

**Riuzetsu **Luego sabremos cómo eran las fotos –inserte risa malvada-

**Dan Yagami **Demonios ¿Por qué no vi tu review antes? Creo que me trabé un poco… nah, solamente tres meses (?) Gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda, creo que luego si podría utilizarla.

**Otonashi Saya **Intenté hacer este capítulo más "gracioso". Creo que sí notaste mi cambio de humor… Por fin se acabó octubre, el mes donde me vuelvo bien marica. Espero haber regresado.

**Soul Neko-Natsu **Según yo, ahora si hay más romanticismo haha Aunque mi sentido de romance es algo extraño.

**Andyantopia **Gracias, espero que no resultara muy empalagoso.

**Juli **Intentaré buscarle a alguien a Renji. De hecho, ya tengo a alguien en mente –se calla- Pero prometo que no quedara triste, como en mis anteriores historias. Siii, trae más Ichirukistas –así podre dominar al mundo- tener más lectoras (?). Creo que esto ya pasó buen rato, pero si ya lo leyó y le agradó, dile que me diga quién es. Me gusta acosar.

**Akisa **Ay mujer, ya no seré tan cruel. Bueno… en el próximo capítulo habrá algo que cambiará todo… espero que no me odies, porque tú me caes muy bien. Comprendo tu enojo, si habrá cabrones así en la vida real. Tus ojitos me convencieron de poner más Ichiruki, espero que te agrade.

**kuchiki-chappy **Gracias. Aunque ya he hecho dos adaptaciones, decidí echar a volar mi imaginación llena de estupefacientes. Esta es mi primera historia propia larga.

**Iana Walker **Mi Iana –llora de la emoción- pensé que jamás podría acabar este capítulo. Necesito estar aquí, es como mi droga. Insisto en que moriré de un orgasmo Hahaha Yo si dejaba que Ichigo me violara una y otra vez…Ok, dejaré de ventilar mis oscuros deseos, pero es que él está tan bueno… ¿Por qué no es de verdad? ¡Oigan, no pienso revelar si Orihime se queda con Ulquiorra! Aunque si les daré una pista, si me gusta el Ulquihime… Ok, ya. Me callo. Si, tu siempre eres sexy.

**Yukime-san **Ichigo siempre tan autista y Rukia tan despistada, pero ya verás, ya verás. Gracias, espero no ir como los cangrejos. Estos muchachos son unos inconscientes, literalmente.

**Clan Yuki **Que casualidad, mi mascota (una french poddle de diez años) también se la mantiene arañándome. De hecho, aquí está conmigo, jodiendo, pero bien que la amo. No creo que escriba "acción" Ichiruki, ya tuh sabeh… pero podría haber algo…

**kiaru87 **Ok, ya no me diré lacra haha Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, que ya hasta se me va a acabar el semestre y hasta decidí que quiero estudiar medicina ._. Ojala mi regalo de Ichiruki te guste.

**Adrychan **Tu comentario me dio mucha risa haha Me hizo comprender que no estoy muy bien mentalmente.

**Metitus ¡**Gracias! Creo que tenemos el mismo punto de vista.

**Ferthebest-ia **Esa fue mi frase favorita de todo el capítulo. Cuando pensé en ella, estaba en plena fiesta y lo anoté en mi celular para no olvidarla.

**xRainGirl **Jamás he visto Fairy Tail, pero me llama mucho la atención. Cuando lo vea, quizá hasta me traumé con el Ichi x Rukia x Renji.

**Liebesspiel Moon **Oh, mi pequeña Vic. Hace mucho que no hablábamos (?) Siento si he andado ausente, pero estaba aquí escribiendo como loca, teniendo un millón de cosas por hacer. Y recuerda, me gusta acosar a mis acosadores.

**kusajishi-chiru **Según yo iba a actualizar pronto… mírame, tres meses después.

**Guest **Como dirán en mi rancho "me chiveas". Gracias, esta clase de comentarios me hace creer que no soy tan mala escritora ¡Gracias por todo!

**Reela ¡**Gracias! Intento equivocarme lo menos posible, pero pues no siempre se puede. Cualquier error, díganmelo, así puedo corregirlo y tratar de mejorar. Amo a las historias alternas, situarme en el plano original se me dificulta bastante.

**Luz **Aquí estoy. Luego de muchos días, pero aquí estoy. Gracias, siempre he tratado salirme un poco de lo común.


	13. El cerezo que se marchitó

**S****ummary: **El compartir la habitación con otra persona puede ser un poco problemático... Sobre todo si es del género opuesto, tiene un humor de los mil demonios y ama a los conejos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

No tengo perdón de Dios. He estado de vacaciones desde el 30 de Noviembre y tal parece que entre más tiempo tengo, mi imaginación fluye menos. Ustedes saben que las amo, pero en ocasiones mi mente me traiciona. Si por mí fuera, actualizaría cada 3 días. Este capítulo es más pequeñín, pero ligeramente revelador. No quería pasar el año y empezar mal el nuevo. Creo que he visto demasiadas telenovelas y programas estúpidos –con mi madre.

Nos vemos allá abajo.

_P.D. Te extraño, Vic._

* * *

**-Compañeros de piso-**

**Capítulo XIII:**

El cerezo que se marchitó

_Era su segundo mes en Japón. Rukia y Kaien habían alquilado una pequeña casa, a las afueras de la ciudad. Pero era temporal, insistía Kaien. En cuanto lograra conseguir un buen empleo, vivirían en un lugar mejor y podría darle todo lo que merecía. Tantos esfuerzos invertidos en su educación, tarde o temprano, le rendirían frutos. Esa era la esperanza a la cual él se aferraba. Aunque Rukia no comprendía esa obsesión suya: la mayoría del tiempo parecía tan ocupado en ganar y ganar dinero, que no era capaz de ver todo lo que ya tenía. Ella jamás le exigía esto o aquello, así que no tenía ninguna razón válida para hacerlo. Siempre había intentado amoldarse a la situación y disfrutar del amor que le profesaba ciegamente. Quizás, Kaien solo intentaba dejarle en claro a su hermano Byakuya que él también era capaz de pensar y ser alguien profesionalmente. Aunque todo apuntaba que la ambición de Kaien, terminaría por volverse a su contra..._

—_Vamos allá, linda —susurró en voz baja y esbozó una sonrisa cómplice. Era un sábado por la tarde. Él tenía el día libre en su trabajo y estaban buscando alguna película interesante, en aquel video-club. Últimamente, discutían muy seguido, pero en ese momento disfrutaban del agridulce placer que conllevaba una exitosa reconciliación de pareja. Él había señalado la sección para adultos, que se encontraba separada por una vulgar cortina de cuentas coloridas._

—_Estás loco, Kaien Shiba —musitó escandalizada, codeándolo— Hay niños presentes… _

—_En estos tiempos, ellos saben más que nosotros —respondió riendo, abrazándole por la cintura— Anda, nena. No seas así, vamos —fingió una desesperada súplica con las manos y adquirió una expresión celestial en el rostro._

—_Oh, está bien —aceptó a regañadientes._

_Él depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, con la alegría de un niño al que se le concede una salida con sus amigos y le tomó de la mano. Ella aún no se sentía convencida y él lo notó. Tuvo que darle un pequeño empujoncito en la espalda para que entrara. Un tipo, con pinta de pedófilo o psicópata sexual, salió despavorido en cuanto se vio acompañado. Ambos rieron y ella se relajó un poco. _

—_¡Mira esto! —exclamó Kaien con singular emoción, sosteniendo una anticuada película de VHS— Es Garganta profunda (1), la primer porno que vi._

_Ella soltó una carcajada._

—_¿Estás hablando en serio?_

—_Sí, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer —expresó con orgullo— Un amigo del Instituto se encontró con esta hermosura en una caja que ocultaba su padre en el ático. En cuanto supo de qué iba, nos platicó a todos los chicos y la vimos a escondidas en su casa._

—_¿Y a qué edad fue eso? —preguntó Rukia con curiosidad._

—_Mmmm —pronunció pensativo— No lo sé, fue hace mucho tiempo. Quizá tendría unos diez u once años._

—_¿Así que desde ese entonces eras un pervertido, eh? _

_Kaien la acorraló contra uno de los estantes._

—_¿A qué te gusta?_

_Y ahí estaba toda esa adrenalina que amaba sentir._

—_Quizás un poco… —susurró jadeante. Si no se controlaba (y por ende, también Kaien) terminarían haciendo cosas que no deberían. Se separó bruscamente de él y ocultó su rostro— Sigamos viendo, por favor._

_Él tardo un poco más para recuperar la compostura._

—_Sí… tienes razón._

¿Alguna vez has pensado en la importancia que tiene un día? Porque si bien es cierto, los cambios se notan en meses e inclusive, años. Pero, ¿lo has hecho? ¿Has reflexionado cómo estuvo _tu_ día? Desde la manera en que inició, qué ropa usaste, si el clima era cálido o frío, cuáles personas estuvieron dentro de él, que alimentos consumiste o pasaste de ello ¿A _qué_ le dedicaste tu primer pensamiento? Si todos lo hiciéramos, nos daríamos cuenta lo fácil y moldeable que puede ser nuestra mente. Porque un día podemos ser alguien y para el otro, un millón de personas distintas. Aquellos que llevan un diario, una prueba tangible de lo cotidiano, se sorprenden con los pensamientos que tuvieron en una determinada época y con los que tienen en la actualidad.

¿Tu _pasado_ te avergüenza o te enorgullece?

Ichigo dormía y Rukia se limitó a contemplar su rostro, cubierto todavía por las sombras de la madrugada. No recordaba en qué momento se recargó en el hombro del ex-friki naranja. Tan sólo despertó y se encontró acurrucada en él.

Fue entonces que comenzó a pensar en los últimos sucesos en su vida:

Si alguien le hubiera dicho diez años atrás que viviría con un hombre durante nueve años, que éste se casaría con otra (luego de negarse durante tanto tiempo con ella), que ya no tendría ni un solo yen en que caerse muerta y que por ello terminaría viviendo con un sujeto de cabello naranja y virgen —que quizás ya no lo era—, que conocería un amigo suyo pelirrojo y lleno de tatuajes, que le atraería, pero ya no y que trabajaría para un cabrón en un lugar lleno de mierda y con un puñetero sueldo, la Rukia de ese tiempo se hubiera reído en sus narices.

Pero todo había pasado ya y aún no existían las máquinas del tiempo.

Afuera había toda una batalla cósmica. El resplandor contra las tinieblas; la luz contra la oscuridad. Los cenicientos rayos que se filtraban por la ventana eran la fiel prueba de que la luz había resultado ganadora. Los rasgos de Ichigo comenzaron a tener sentido, a medida de que la sala de espera se iluminaba. En su rostro predominaba una expresión tranquila, libre de la maldad o del sufrimiento humano, casi tallada en blanco mármol. Así era como deseaba recordarlo… No, realmente no. Empezó a visualizar distintos fragmentos de su vida, donde Ichigo formaba parte y creyó reconocer ciertos gestos universales: su ceño fruncido, las pequeñas sonrisas, sus mejillas encendidas y las miradas frías. Quería llevarse todo el conjunto a su memoria. Y por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar formularse esa incómoda pregunta que le rondaba con perspicacia:

_¿En qué punto de sus nueve mil cuatrocientos noventa días comenzó a querer a Ichigo Kurosaki?_

Su vuelo salió el sábado. No se despidió de nadie, ni nadie fue a despedirlo al Aeropuerto. Empacó un par de maletas, con lo más básico. Los kilos extras en el equipaje eran un lujo, que no estaba dispuesto a pagar. Se ocupó de cubrir todos los muebles y demás pertenencias que dejaba atrás con esmero. Tardó bastante tiempo en el papeleo de Zabimaru y en conseguir una jaula de su tamaño. Fue complicado cumplir todo el esquema de vacunaciones y demás requisitos, pero lo consiguió en el momento exacto. Consideró inicialmente que sería mejor regalar a Zabimaru y no exponerlo a una situación tan estresante como viajar en avión, pero no tuvo el corazón para hacerlo.

La manera en que se fue de Japón era muy distinta a la que había pensado.

—_¡Eso es genial, Renji! —Exclamó la pelinegra con emoción— ¡Conocerás muchos lugares interesantes!_

—_Gracias —expresó con creciente nerviosismo— Sí… yo… Eso no es todo._

—_Hasta parece que harás una declaración de amor, Renji —bromeó ella, pero el rostro del pelirrojo se mostró impávido— Tranquilo, no la harás… —comentó riendo, escondiendo una desesperada súplica._

—_De hecho, creo que sí —respondió con voz muy ronca. Los violáceos ojos de Rukia se abrieron de golpe. Sus labios se abrieron con la intención de hablar, pero se arrepintieron en el acto— Esto es algo que te he querido decir desde el primer día que te vi —su mirada se dirigía exclusivamente a ella—: Rukia, te amo._

_Silencio, terrible silencio._

—_Renji, yo…_

—_Espera, aún hay más —le calló, posando suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios— Soy un hombre de pocas palabras y me estoy esforzando por expresar todo lo que siento. Lo único que debes de saber es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y que te amo de la única manera que sé —guardó una pausa— ¿Quisieras acompañarme a este nuevo lugar y empezar una vida nueva… juntos?_

_Sus ojos, muy lejanos a expresar amor, estaban ausentes._

—_Esto es una putada, ¿sabes? —musitó, apenas audible._

—_¿Por qué lo es? _

—_Hace unos meses, no hubiera dudado en decirte que sí…_

—_Pero ahora no, ¿cierto? —Ella asintió sin convicción— Estoy seguro del porqué —vaciló un instante, lo que estaba a punto de decir era muy difícil para él— Es por Ichigo —en su voz abundaba la amargura. Rukia se limitó a bajar la cabeza con humildad y permanecer en silencio— ¿Y ni siquiera lo negarás? —Le recriminó molesto— Creo que me siento engañado… aunque siempre supe la verdad —Se puso de pie bruscamente— Tengo que confesar que quisiera odiarte, pero eso es imposible._

Su mente tan sólo le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Inmediatamente, reconoció la seguridad de su nuevo entorno y decidió guardar esos dolorosos recuerdos en la caja más secreta y profunda de su corazón. Solo se haría daño así mismo. Tardó tanto tiempo contemplando la luna, que jamás se preocupó por alcanzarla. Y ella, sin darse cuenta, solo anhelaba estar junto al sol.

_Únicamente fue un triste perro que durante algún tiempo le aulló a la luna._

—¿Vendrás a comer con nosotros? —exclamó una voz femenina, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, Tatsuki, espera.

Era tan jodido ser adulto: si tenías miedo, ya no podías lloriquear y meterte en la cama de tus padres. Si llegabas a quedarte dormido en el sofá, era cien por cierto seguro que amanecerías ahí mismo, porque ya no existía ninguna fuerza mágica que te llevara levitando hasta tu habitación. Un billete ya no era sinónimo de grandes riquezas. Había cuentas e impuestos que pagar. Existían problemas que los besos de tu madre ya no eran capaces de resolver. Las personas del sexo opuesto ya no te parecían repulsivas y relacionarte con ellas, era aún más complicado que evitarlas. Oh y lo más terrible de todo:

¡Ya no creías en el viejo obeso que regalaba cosas!

Tu estómago ya no se retorcía de la emoción mientras esperabas. Ya no solías prometer que te portarías bien, si Santa Claus perdonaba todas las malas acciones que hiciste ese año. Tu intención de mantenerte despierto para verlo —o al menos a Rodolfo el reno— ya estaba más que muerta y putrefacta. Es más… ¡Ni siquiera pasabas Nochebuena junto a tu familia! Tus regalos se limitaban a las cosas que tú mismo comprabas y si alguna alma generosa se apiadaba de ti, recibirías como máximo los terribles calcetines blancos que a todos les encantaba dar, pero que eran más feos que el hambre.

En los siete años que vivieron juntos, Ishida y él jamás celebraron Navidad —a excepción de la última, donde se les unió Renji y no tuvieron de otra—. Ambos eran muy afines respecto a ese tipo de cosas. Cenaban lo mismo de siempre, hablaban poco y se acostaban a dormir relativamente temprano. Quizá bebían un par de cervezas, pero no más allá… En ese momento, fue consciente de que hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba ni sabía nada del hijo de puta de Ishida. Y es que cuando se conoce a alguien de varios años atrás, lo menos que se espera de tu parte es que le hables en algunas ocasiones y le preguntes qué tal ha estado y qué ha sido de su vida. Por más increíble que pareciese, no había tenido ningún contacto Ishida desde su partida. A él no le importaba, tampoco a él, pero tal vez era hora de fingir un poco de interés hacia su viejo amigo.

Cuando despertó, Rukia no estaba a su lado.

Se incorporó asustado, pero se tranquilizó en cuanto la divisó a lo lejos, en la máquina de café. Sus pies ya no se sentían como dos témpanos de hielo, pero seguía con los dedos entumidos. Todavía eran las únicas personas en la estación, pero aparentemente ya habían arreglado todas las averías. El reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana con quince minutos. La enorme ventana les regalaba una hermosa postal navideña.

Estaba pensando seriamente en mandar a la mierda a su viejo e irse a casa para abrigarse.

—Toma —apareció Rukia de pronto con dos humeantes vasos de café. El ojimiel tomó uno y ambos salieron para ver las vías del tren. No se dirigieron palabra alguna, hasta que se acomodaron en una de las bancas del andén.

—Esto es verdaderamente horrible —comentó Ichigo tiritando.

—Eres una nena —expresó divertida— no soportas nada.

—A mí no me gusta que se me congele el culo —quitó la tapa de plástico de su café y dejó que el vapor que emanaba calentara su rostro. El café sabía como agua de calcetines sucios con azúcar, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Silencio.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó Rukia, luego de dar un pequeño sorbo a su bebida— Me gusta sentir el frío sobre mi cara. De verdad, me gusta mucho. Cuando era pequeña, jamás pude ver la nieve de cerca y ahora que sí puedo, realmente la disfruto. Mi hermano siempre me encerraba en mi habitación y decía que podría enfermarme como mi herm…

—¿Tú qué? —repitió sorprendido.

Según él, Rukia solo tenía un hermano.

—Mi hermana —respondió seria. Pasó un largo rato, como esperando que le dijera algo, pero él continuó callado. Entonces ella reanudó su relato— También tengo una hermana, Ichigo. Bueno, la tenía.

La tensión se hizo presente en el ambiente. Ichigo dejó de jugar con su vaso y le dirigió una de sus penetrantes miradas, esas que eran capaces de ver su interior y lo más profundo de su ser.

—Lo siento —susurró a lo bajo— Si no te agrada hablar de ello, no lo hagas.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Antes de que lo dijera, sabía perfectamente las palabras que él utilizaría. Cada una de ellas y hasta la manera en que las pronunciaría. Porque, a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerse, tenía una idea clara de la mente de Ichigo: había temas que no compartiría con ella, ni con ninguna otra persona en el universo. Él era así. Pero ya no le daba mucha importancia. Todas las personas tenían algo oculto o un talón de Aquiles. Ella esperaría.

_Algún día él estaría preparado y con suerte, se lo contaría todo. _

—Creo que a nadie nos gusta hablar de los muertos, Ichigo —respondió, causando el desconcierto del ojimiel— pero yo no puedo fingir y hacer como si jamás hubieran existido. Porque los muertos no siempre lo estuvieron.

Él se puso de pie en un solo brinco.

—Mira, han abierto la taquilla.

Entonces ella dio por cerrada la conversación.

Ingresó al lujoso edificio. El vestíbulo era espacioso y en fondo se encontraba la característica —y eterna— flor de cerezo de bronce, imagen de la corporación. Se dirigió a la recepcionista para pedir indicaciones y ésta le explicó amablemente el camino que debía recorrer, a pesar de la tosquedad que él había empleado. Contoneó su pesado cuerpo hacia el ascensor, que precisamente se abría en ese momento y entonces se encontró con una joven mujer, pero extremadamente formal: su constitución era esbelta y su piel pálida.

Llevaba sus cabellos recogidos por atrás de una manera muy elegante y dejando caer un gran mechón hasta la altura del cuello, enmarcándole el lado derecho de la cara. Su nariz era fina y ligeramente respingada (muy a diferencia de la suya) y sus grandes ojos azules en tono oscuro, eran perfilados por sus gruesas pestañas. Vestía un traje sastre negro de falda y una blusa blanca de botones, dejando un margen muy pequeño para el escote.

_En resumen, estaba buenísima. _

En mala hora había pasado de las escaleras. Debía terminar varios balances y el cerdo con el que compartía el ascensor no despegaba la mirada de sus senos. Hubiera preferido subir los ocho pisos que distaban de la planta baja a su oficina —sin importar los diez centímetros de altura de sus zapatos— que estar encerrada con ese sujeto. Para alivianar su tensión, ajustaba con frecuencia sus gafas y rezaba para que él no intentara propasarse.

Las puertas se abrieron finalmente en su piso y salió prácticamente huyendo.

¡Y en verdad que habían mujeres estúpidas! Es decir, siendo él un hombre guapo, inteligente, de buena familia y rico, ella osaba en ignorarle. Pero total, ella se lo perdía. Ni que fuera tan guapa. Dejó de pensar en su conquista fallida y fue ahí dónde recordó el porqué de su visita. Sintió los nervios a flor de piel. Por más que intentaba convencerse de que estaba correctamente vestido (llevaba puesto su mejor traje, pero siendo sinceros le quedaba horrible por su gran corpulencia) y que estaba a la altura de la situación, traicioneras gotas de sudor fluían por todo su cuerpo. Si no se controlaba, su ropa quedaría estropeada. Tomó el pañuelo morado que llevaba en su bolsillo delantero y secó su frente. Todo estaría bien, ganaría dinero.

Bajó del ascensor en el último piso.

Éste se encontraba exquisitamente decorado al estilo chino, con delicados paisajes nacarados incrustados en el techo y las paredes laqueadas en negro. Se acomodó en uno de los sillones de cuero y esperó a que la secretaria le informara que ya podía entrar. Se había tomado muy en serio la puntualidad en su cita y faltaban al menos veinte minutos para que llegara la hora acordada.

Si llegaba a pasarse un solo minuto, automáticamente se cancelaría el encuentro.

—Pase —le ordenó finalmente y le abrió la enorme puerta de madera.

Pesadas cortinas doradas de seda cubrían la ventana. Las paredes eran rojas, con detalles grabados en oro y había jarrones de porcelana distribuidos por toda la habitación. Era ostentoso, pero no caía en lo vulgar. Detrás del enorme escritorio de caoba —que además parecía muy antiguo— se encontraba el hombre de su interés. Él parecía muy ocupado con su ordenador y tardó un par de minutos para darse cuenta de su presencia.

Necesitó aclarar su garganta para que le prestara atención.

—Vengo por...

—Lo sé —habló con autoridad, por primera vez. Ahora sabía porque todos le temían a Byakuya Kuchiki. Bastaron esas dos simples palabras para que él pudiera sentir todo el poder y la facilidad con la que podría hundirle. Era estúpido, pero era capaz de reconocer el verdadero peligro— ¿Cómo está ella?

—B-bien —respondió tartamudeando— Está muy bien —el hombre de cabellos negros le estudió detenidamente. Tomó esa acción como una manera implícita de exigirle una respuesta más detallada— Ya se ha adaptado completamente. Es capaz de hacer las cuentas con rapidez y sin la necesidad de alguna calculadora. Su equilibrio ha mejorado y ya no derrama la comida por todas partes. Incluso ha hecho amistad con los demás.

—¿Tiene pareja?

—No, no que yo sepa.

Byakuya Kuchiki no era un hombre estúpido: mucho antes de que Rukia se enamora de Kaien, él ya sabía quién era, de dónde provenía y cuál era su familia; cuando se frecuentaban a escondidas, los lugares donde se llevarían a cabo las reuniones y lo que pasaba en ellas; en el momento que se escapó con él, el sitio en el cual se ocultarían y con cuáles personas; cuando regresó a su lado, que solo era temporal y un engaño; y aún así, jamás intervino seriamente. Incluso él había movido sus influencias para que ese joven ganara una beca para estudiar en el extranjero. Ese tal Kaien tenía potencial, pero él no era el único con esas cualidades: las selecciones y los procesos burocráticos eran complicados, exclusivos y muy tardados. Con su pequeña _ayuda_, habían bastado solamente dos semestres para que pudiera irse. Lo meditó seriamente. Si apoyaba a Kaien Shiba, ayudaría indirectamente a su hermana; ella ya había elegido ese camino y no era nadie para evitarlo, tan sólo podía facilitarle el viaje.

Aparentemente vivirían felices, sin importar que fuera en concubinato (2). Total, no era nadie para juzgarle… Él mismo había cometido _pecados_ más graves.

Como lo sabían todos, él era el heredero de la mayoría de las acciones de la corporación Kuchiki. Antes que él, existieron decenas y hasta cientos de personas, remontándose desde los orígenes de su noble familia —aunque lo noble, solo era de pantalla—. Detrás de su clan, había un oscuro pasado: desde intrigas, guerras, traiciones, decadencias y un sinfín de hechos trágicos, que marcaron el destino de cada uno de sus integrantes.

_La imagen que ofrecía actualmente, solo era el cascarón de lo que un día fue._

Fue el primer hijo del matrimonio de Sōjun Kuchiki. A temprana edad, mostró ser dueño de una excepcional inteligencia. Cuando tenía cuatro años, su madre quedó nuevamente preñada y de esta manera nació su primera hermana, Hisana. Sin embargo, su madre falleció por terribles complicaciones en el parto. Su padre estaba ausente la mayoría del tiempo y ahora, sin una madre que les cuidara, su abuelo se hizo cargo de ellos. Desde su nacimiento, Hisana fue una niña muy frágil, dulce y pequeñita; despertaba en él, la necesidad de protegerle de cualquier peligro. Compartían un lazo muy especial. Jamás discutían, como comúnmente hacían los hermanos. Al contrario, siempre parecían disfrutar de su mutua compañía. Dormían, comían y se bañaban juntos, hasta que él comenzó a crecer e inevitablemente, debieron separarse.

La independencia que adquirió de su hermana, le ayudó a disciplinarse.

Destacó aún más en sus estudios, al igual que en los deportes. Su abuelo le felicitaba constantemente por su esfuerzo y él mismo le presentó a Yoruichi Shihōin. Era mayor que él por unos cuantos años y pertenecía a su mismo círculo social. Jugaban ajedrez en el jardín, cada tarde. Y de una manera que desconocía, Yoruichi siempre se las apañaba para ganar. Eso verdaderamente le enfurecía. En esa época de su vida, únicamente era un chico arrogante y jovial, que se desvivía para demostrarle su superioridad a Yoruichi.

Y sin que él lo supiera, Hisana los observaba a lo lejos, desde su ventana y sentía unos terribles celos por Yoruichi Shihōin. Ella jamás salía de casa. Su debilidad y sus perpetuos padecimientos no se lo permitían, causándole una palidez casi fantasmagórica. Era una niña menuda, en comparación de la joven Yoruichi, saludable, de piel morena y deslumbrantes curvas.

A pesar de su corta edad, comprendía el porqué Byakuya la prefería a ella.

Byakuya percibía el extraño comportamiento de su hermana menor. Tenía diez años, pero su cuerpecito se mostraba lejano a los cambios que conllevaban la pubertad. Para él, Hisana era su muñeca de porcelana y siempre la vería así. Había dejado de jugar con ella, por la sencilla razón de que ya no le hallaba ningún sentido. Seguramente, ella se aburriría ante su falta de imaginación y preferiría la compañía de niñas de su misma edad. Aunque no hablaba mucho, se relacionaba bien con los demás.

Pasaron los años y el diagnóstico de Byakuya falló: Hisana se volvió una hermosa mujer.

Su rostro era sencillamente precioso. Su forma completamente ovalada en conjunto a su nariz pequeña, labios finos y el rasgo más destacable de la familia Kuchiki, los ojos en una tonalidad en medio del camino entre el azul profundo y un violenta intenso, le valieron uno y mil cumplidos diarios. Su constitución era la misma de siempre, sin embargo abundaban las formas femeninas. Su piel cremosa, antes uno de sus mayores complejos, era admirada por todas las mujeres de alta sociedad que le conocían. En especial, por el contraste que ofrecía junto a sus negros cabellos. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y sus ademanes suaves; era una digna representante Kuchiki.

Él notó cada cambió.

Paulatinamente, regresó el viejo fervor que sentía por su hermana. Incluso, podría decirse que aumentó a niveles estratosféricos. Era un sentimiento tan poderoso, que era incapaz de definirlo o siquiera, controlarlo. Comenzó a acercarse a Hisana, hasta entablar una relación tan estrecha como la de antes. Los ancianos, miembros más antiguos del clan, intuyeron rápidamente ese afecto anormal. Dos adolescentes de distinto sexo no podían compartir la misma habitación, sin importar el parentesco. Tan alarmante era la situación para ellos, que convencieron a su padre y abuelo de separarlos. Hisana se quedó en casa, al estricto cuidado de la servidumbre y él fue llevado a una academia militar.

Así cortaron su relación de tajo.

Pero él jamás sintió un amor sexual por su hermana… o jamás fue capaz de pensar en ello. Hubiera sido como abrir directamente las puertas del infierno. Era morboso, enfermo. Byakuya no quería eso para Hisana. Tan sólo era un inocente y triste amor amor platónico, que ella desconocía por completo. Una idealización extraña a su persona. Quizás ella no se imaginaba la intensidad con la cual le amaba. Por más dolor que pudiera provocarle, dejaría que Hisana marchara de su vida y él continuaría con la suya.

Deslizó un pequeño sobre amarillo, en dirección de Omaeda.

—Aquí está el cheque con la cantidad que acordamos.

* * *

**Notas:**

(1) Es una película estadounidense pornográfica de 1972 escrita y dirigida por Gerard Damiano y protagonizada por Linda Lovelace. Fue exhibida en todo tipo de salas cinematográficas (no sólo salas X) y es probablemente la película pornográfica más exitosa e influyente de todos los tiempos.

(2) Es la relación marital de dos individuos sin estar unidos bajo el vínculo matrimonial.

* * *

_Son las 2 de la mañana en mi ciudad, en el último día del año._

Chicas ¿Cómo quedó el capítulo? Lo hice y deshice en un número de veces que resultaría ridículo para los demás. Aún así, no me quedo conforme —llora—, pero lo que sigue está mejor. Se los prometo. La próxima semana, regresando al cauce de los viernes de actualización, tentativamente subiré el siguiente capítulo (que está avanzado en cierto porcentaje).

Ahora era turno de nuestro Bya-kun. Una amiga me ha pegado esto del incesto, lo siento. Me parecen muy interesantes y complejas ese tipo de relaciones (aunque yo jamás estaría con alguien de mi familia, pero de igual manera respeto a los pensamientos de los demás). Como que la idea del príncipe se enamora de la plebeya y viven felices, no me llena demasiado. Mis porros y mis unicornios me aconsejaron esta idea.

Y respecto a la película pornográfica que mencioné, jamás la he visto. Aclaro el asunto, porque luego pensarán que soy una depravada sexual (aunque siendo sincera, no me falta mucho).

.

**Mis hermosos lectores (a los cuales amo con todo mi corazón y que cada uno ocupa una habitación en él):**

Gracias por dejarme estar aquí. Por no tirarme al león, dirían en mi bonito rancho. Por inspirarme a seguir, aún y cuando a veces siento que no tiene ningún sentido escribir. Ignoren la rima improvisada de la oración anterior. Soy mala expresándome —juas— y no sé como transmitirles todo este cariño. Les deseo, con mis mejores y macabras intenciones, que este año que dejamos atrás sea aplastado por el que viene y que nos vaya bien chévere a todos. Que sigamos teniendo vida, con buena salud incluida.

Valoren a las personas que tienen, no se guarden nada, díganle puta a la puta (creo que tengo una obsesión con esta palabra) que les cae mal… Ok, no, también demostremos que tenemos buena educación y en especial, perdonen. Cuesta una mierda, pero cuesta más el odio. Se los digo por experiencia, el rencor no me ha traído nada bueno… (Con decirles que hacía tanta bilis, que hasta me quedé sin vesícula) jaja. No soy ningún tipo de Madre Teresa o un Gandhi moderno (de hecho, estoy para el carajo jaja), pero tengo una firme creencia: pagamos todas las que debemos en esta vida. Las buenas y malas acciones se regresan.

Los veo en el 2013~

Y si quieren, regálenme un hermoso y sexy review

_Completamente suya_

Alejandra

_P.D._ Hagan algún ritual o rezo para que por fin consiga novio. _Si está bueno, quizás consiga inspiración para los lemons 1313_ _(todos salimos ganando)._


	14. Paraísos artificiales

**Summary: **El compartir la habitación con otra persona puede ser un poco problemático... Sobre todo si es del género opuesto, tiene un humor de los mil demonios y ama a los conejos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

Como se habrán dado cuenta, en este mundo alternativo Orihime es la mejor amiga de la infancia de Rukia y Tatsuki de Ichigo. Por esta ocasión, Orihime y Tatsuki no serán amigas, como en la trama original.

Me amarán y odiarán por este capítulo.

**Advertencia**: Algo de lime.

* * *

**-Compañeros de piso-**

**Capítulo XIII:**

Paraísos artificiales

_Reunión anual de la corporación Kuchiki. Cada trabajador era libre de invitar a su familia y pasar un agradable rato con todas las atracciones que ofrecía la empresa. En esa ocasión, el evento se celebraba en un espacioso parque temático. Todos los juegos mecánicos y puestos de comida estaban a la voluntad del público. Rukia aprovechaba ese tipo de oportunidades para acercarse a su hermano mayor. Él siempre trabajaba, pero ese era el único día del año en que le permitía pasar un par de horas a su lado. Sin embargo, el tiro siempre le salía por la culata. Había tanta gente adulándolo e intentando ganar su simpatía —al igual que ella— que lejos de convivir, terminaba aburrida observando a su alrededor._

_No obstante, ese año fue distinto._

—_Elegí este lugar, pensando en ti —murmuró Byakuya, suavizando ligeramente la expresión de su rostro. El corazón infantil de Rukia empezó a latir acelerado… ¡Su hermano sí le quería! Estuvo a punto de brincar hacia él y abrazarle, pero como de costumbre, llegó alguien a interrumpir el momento. La niña de seis años bajó su carita decepcionada y se agazapó en uno de los tantos rincones que había en el parque._

—_¡Hola! —le saludó animadamente una niña. Tenía aproximadamente su edad y resaltaba por su larga cabellera de vibrante tono naranja. Ella le ignoró— ¡Hola! —Insistió— Me llamo Orihime ¿y tú?_

—_Rukia… —musitó bajito, sin permitir que viera su rostro._

—_¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Traigo muñecas._

_Volteó sorprendida, era la primera persona que le hacía tal proposición._

—_S-sí —respondió rápidamente, trabándose— sí quiero._

—_Ven conmigo —respondió con una sonrisa y le ofreció su mano. La niñita de ojos violáceos la tomó con desconfianza, pero sus dudas se disiparon con velocidad. _

_Entonces ella fue capaz de sonreír por primera vez._

—_¡Orihime! —Vociferó un joven hombre de cabellos negros— Ven aquí —le ordenó autoritariamente. Ella obedeció sin rechistar. Rukia intuyó que sería su hermano mayor. Inoue también vivía únicamente con su hermano, Sora. Parecía muy enojado— Orihime-chan, lo siento. No debí gritarte de esa manera —se disculpó más calmado. La ojiazul agudizó su oído— Despídete de tu nueva amiga. Lo siento, en verdad, pero no puedes jugar con ella. _

—_¿P-por qué? —preguntó la pequeña Orihime, tomando un poco de valor. Ella jamás cuestionaba sus palabras, pero en esa ocasión creía que estaba siendo injusto. El muchacho se acercó a la niñita de ojos grises y bajó el tono._

—_Ella es la hermana de mi jefe —explicó temeroso— Cualquier cosa que pueda sucederle estando contigo, me perjudicaría a mí. Tenemos que irnos ya. Anda, toma tus cosas y vámonos._

_Rukia no necesitó escuchar, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando._

—_Adiós, Rukia-chan —se despidió Orihime con tristeza— me gustó mucho jugar contigo._

—_Adiós, Orihime —pronunció con una pequeña sonrisa— Gracias por esta tarde._

Kon no era de su propiedad. Kon no era un bebé, entonces… ¿Por qué mierda habían regresado al departamento? Luego de que las vías fueran restablecidas, recordaron que el horrible saco de pulgas estaba solo en casa. Rukia armó un drama y finalmente le persuadió de no comprar los boletos hacia Karakura. Aunque siendo francos, la pelinegra no requirió de mucho esfuerzo para hacerle cambiar de opinión. En el fondo, él también se preocupaba por el cachorro. Cuando llegaron a casa, se encontraron con un Kon dormido en el sofá. El foco de alarma se encendió inmediatamente en Ichigo. Corrió rápidamente a examinar el resto del departamento y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas: el muy cabrón había hurgado en los cestos de basura y desparramado su contenido por doquier.

—¿Qué haremos con Kon? —le preguntó a su compañera molesto— Está comenzando a crecer y tú dijiste que sería temporal.

—Se lo he ofrecido a un montón de personas —mintió Rukia—, pero nadie lo quiere. No podemos dejarlo en la calle, ni tampoco en la perrera… ¡Lo matarían en poco tiempo y Kon no se lo merece!

Zorra, pensó el peli-naranja.

Se veía a mil kilómetros que jamás había hecho tal cosa.

—Entonces yo —pronunció con énfasis en la última palabra— buscaré a alguien que lo quiera. Y yo, como siempre, tengo que limpiar mierd… —se alejó farfullando bajito y Rukia no fue capaz de entender la sarta de blasfemias que proliferaban sus labios. Simplemente fingió demencia y se metió al baño. Necesitaba una ducha con urgencia. Amaba a Kon, pero le parecía repugnante limpiar sus gracias. Total, Ichigo lo hacía gratis. Aunque… cada vez le notaba más fastidiado por la presencia del perro. Al inicio, pensó que Ichigo terminaría encariñándose de Kon con el tiempo, pero el corazón de ese estúpido friki naranja era un hueso muy duro de roer.

Debía armar un plan y rápido.

—Vamos a comer a donde quieras —le invitó la ojiazul, ya bañada y cambiada— yo pago.

El ojimiel soltó un bufido.

—¿Cuál es la trampa?

Rukia tramaba algo. Sí, lo veía claramente en sus ojos. Quizás en el comienzo de su relación él fue algo turbio… —ya saben, quería deshacerse de ella— pero cuando ya no tuvo de otra, cambió y Rukia aprovechó para cobrárselas todas y con creces. Él siempre tenía que pagar sus platos rotos… Cuando llegaban a salir, su billetera era la más afectada ¿Caballerismo? ¡Qué le den por el culo! ¿Las mujeres querían equidad? Perfecto ¡Qué también aporten con metálico!

—¡Ninguna! —Chilló teatralmente. Ichigo no era tan estúpido como pensaba— Es navidad.

Silencio.

—Mmmm… bien —aceptó finalmente— tú pagas, ¿no?

—Yo pago —confirmó con una sonrisa.

oOo

¡En verdad pensaba chuparle cada centavo de su bolsillo!

En primer lugar, había elegido un lujoso restaurante de comida italiana. Ella le conocía por su hermano y sabía lo estratosférico que podría resultar una comida completa, pero no se preocupó inmediatamente. Es decir, ella creía —y esperaba— que él pidiera algo económico y ambos disfrutaran del ambiente… ¿Pero que había hecho el idiota? ¡Escogió el plato y el vino más costoso de la carta! No podría pagar el total, así que pasó de pedir un solo guisante de su parte.

Rezaba internamente para que el importe de Ichigo no superara su presupuesto.

—¿Y usted que desea, señorita? —le pidió el elegante camarero.

—Solo agua, por favor.

Ichigo sonrió. No con su habitual sonrisa escueta, sino con una sonrisa verdaderamente enorme. Incluso eran visibles sus perfectos dientes blancos. Era extraño. Un milagro, quizás. En cuanto el camarero se alejó, Ichigo comenzó una sonora carcajada.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Rukia cabreada ¿Qué tenía de gracioso dejar sin comer a alguien?

—Nada —contestó el peli-naranja, regresando a la normalidad. Cinco minutos después, ya tenía su pasta de gambas. Tomó un par de hebras con el tenedor y las enrolló, apoyándose con la parte cóncava de su cuchara. Rukia le seguía en cada movimiento con la mirada y no le culpaba, el aroma que despedía la pasta era delicioso y tenía muy buena pinta— ¿Quieres? —inquirió, justo antes de probar el primer bocado.

—¡Sí! —afirmó con ahínco. Se moría por saborear tan sólo un pedacito de las gambas.

—Perfecto —murmuró con solemnidad— Para la próxima vez que vengas, puedes pedirlo —y terminó el trayecto que separaba la pasta de su boca. No solo se veía bien, sabía mucho mejor. Luego tomó un breve sorbo de su copa de vino y el sabor se realzó todavía más.

_Hijo de la grandísima puta._

El rostro de Rukia comenzó a enrojecer, pero no le dijo nada. Solo tomó bruscamente un pedazo de pan y lo masticó con fuerza. Verlo comer fue una completa tortura. Se sentía como presa, conformándose con las migajas. Todo el mundo le observaba como si fuera una pordiosera, siendo que el pordiosero era Ichigo, por colgarse de su buena voluntad. El muy cabrón tomó bocados pequeños y separados por un gran intervalo de tiempo; aparentemente para disfrutar más de la comida o simplemente joderla. Cuando finalmente terminó y ella tuvo que pagar la cuenta, realmente se arrepintió de haberle invitado.

Ichigo se veía de muy buen humor.

—¿Estás molesta? —preguntó el peli-naranja, mientras andaban hacia el edificio.

—No —respondió cortante, esquivando su mirada.

Su cabeza empezaba a doler. No tenía ánimos ni la paciencia para ver y escuchar al cabronazo de Ichigo.

—Ven —le ordenó, tomándole por la mano— Ahora yo te invito lo que quieras… —enunció en tono de voz raro, hasta para sí mismo. Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas y tomó conciencia de lo que había hecho. Deseó poder regresar el tiempo mediante algún tipo de artefacto. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, quedándose totalmente congelada. Reaccionó tras unos segundos. Entonces le jaló hasta el mini-súper que acostumbraban ir.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Una bicicleta naranja oxidada se encontraba fuera del establecimiento. El letrero de siempre, rotulado en grandes letras verdes, colgaba encima de sus cabezas. Las puertas de vidrio se abrieron automáticamente y ahí le soltó.

_La mano de Ichigo era tan cálida…_

—¡Tacaño de mierda! —Explotó Rukia de repente— ¿Sabes cuánto gasté en ti?

En realidad, no sabía que le enfadaba más. A, que le estafara o B, que osara tocarle. En algunos momentos, era mejor que las personas se comportaran mal con ella. Porque al menos así, tenía un pretexto válido para odiarles. Aunque quizás, existía una opción C para que Rukia Kuchiki se sintiera tan alterada: que le agradara su contacto.

—Interesada de mierda —gruñó como defensa— ¿Acaso no sabes que la intención es la que cuenta?

—Eso mismo le digo a mi esposa todos los días —intervino uno de los encargados del mini-súper, en medio de una carcajada. La pareja de tortolos se sonrojó como si nadie les hubiera sorprendido antes. Solían frecuentar el lugar y él sabía por las malas lenguas que vivían juntos, en un departamento cercano. Debían tener un sexo maravilloso, pensó mientras les observaba discutir. Por esa razón, su actual esposa y él se habían casado. Aunque no tenían ni un gramo en común, el sexo lo rescataba todo. Después de su comentario, corrieron a esconderse en alguno de los pasillos. El chico salió primero. Posteriormente, la chica se dirigió hacia él para pagar. Compró una caja de zumo de naranja y un par de bocadillos baratos— Feliz navidad para usted y su novio —le deseó socarronamente. Ella le agradeció con una breve reverencia, tomó la bolsa con sus compras y salió como alma que llevaba el diablo.

_¿Por qué las personas se empeñaban en juntarles?_

Subió pensativa las escaleras. La cerradura no estaba puesta, así que no fue necesario tocar el timbre. Kon acudió emocionado hacia sus piernas. Ella palmeó su cabecita y se dirigió hacia la cocina. No veía ni rastro de Ichigo, pero no se preocupó en buscarlo. Sus sienes palpitantes le irritaban aún más. Jaló un banco de la barra y se posicionó sobre él. Sacó la comida "patrocinada" por el estúpido de Ichigo, que no costó más que unos cuantos yenes. Ichigo le dio un billete antes de su cobarde huída y le quedó cambio. No pensaba regresárselo (tenía pasajes de autobús que pagar y aún faltaba una semana para su próxima paga). Como de costumbre, necesitó utilizar sus dientes para quitar la bolsa que envolvía a la pajilla. Escupió un pedazo de plástico y le metió por el hueco correspondiente. Dio largo sorbo, hasta que la cajita de zumo crujió vacía.

Estaba a punto de olvidarlo, pero ya que había gastado una cantidad no módica de dinero, no era fue capaz de arrepentirse. Abandonó la pieza, acompañado de todas sus inseguridades y el regalo que había comprado para Rukia. Kon mordisqueó sus zapatos y le pateó —con delicadeza— para deshacerse de él.

Rukia limpiaba la cocina.

Ichigo llegó a la cocina con un misterioso objeto, escondido detrás de él. Parecía un regalo… pero no quiso hacer afirmaciones precipitadas. Ichigo no era el tipo de hombre que va por la vida obsequiando cosas. Además, le convenía que fuera así. Ella había desechado su regalo en un arranque de enojo o estupidez… Su rostro se veía bastante abochornado. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella y efectivamente, le entregó una caja envuelta en un vistoso papel y un enorme moño rosado.

—Ichigo, ¿qué es esto? —inquirió confundida.

—Yo… feliz navidad, Rukia.

—¿Es mío?

—No, idiota, es para mí… ¡Por supuesto que es tuyo!

Un mes atrás, mientras regresaba del trabajo, pasó por la acera de la tienda departamental donde vendían productos de la franquicia de _Chappy._ Era la época del año donde surtían y lanzaban nuevos productos al mercado, así que no se resistió en entrar y ver las novedades. Fue amor a primera vista. No necesitó dar más de cinco pasos, para cuando ya había fijado su mirada en aquel bolso. Debía ser suyo. Dios lo había puesto ahí, especialmente para ella. No traía ni un maldito yen encima —qué novedad, pensó entonces de mala gana—, pero no podía irse sin él. Ni siquiera había tomado el autobús, ¿cómo demonios compraría aquel hermoso bolso? La suerte estuvo de su lado. Una vendedora pelirroja debió intuir su problema, así que le informó del mejor invento del hombre hasta el momento —para las mujeres—: sistema de apartado y crédito.

¡Por la Santa ostia! ¡Chappy lo tenía!

Sin pensarlo, tomó el bolso y abrió una cuenta a su nombre.

—Gracias —agradeció con mala cara de póker.

Si él se lo hubiera obsequiado un mes (y un día) atrás, quizás hasta le hubiera besado los pies.

—No te gustó, ¿cierto? —le cuestionó, claramente decepcionado, sin importar todo el esfuerzo que invirtiera para demostrar lo contrario.

—No, no. Es muy lindo —explicó rápidamente. Ichigo le perdió de vista durante un segundo. Al otro, ella estaba de puntitas, besándole la mejilla. Fue un momento muy surrealista para ambos— Gracias.

Lo dejó fuera de la lona.

Afortunadamente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Yo… iré —soltó veloz y dejó a una Rukia Kuchiki enmarañada en sus propios sentimientos.

No eran falsos los mitos acerca de la comida rápida —tan barata y adictiva—; el empleo consumía todo su tiempo y siempre tomaba bocadillos en cualquier restaurante que encontrara (por lo general de hamburguesas, sándwiches o buffets de "todo lo que pueda comer" chinos). No tenía otro remedio. Había probado la comida proveniente de distintos restaurantes japoneses y todos le costaron terribles problemas digestivos… ¡Era increíble cómo podría variar la comida de un lugar a otro! Sin embargo, ya empezaba a resignarse con los intentos de ramen (que consistían en sopa instantánea calentada en un microondas y servida en un plato con diseños orientales).

Al principio se sintió incómodo por el hecho de rendir cuentas. Al ser dueño de su propio negocio, él podía decidir qué haría o qué no, el cuándo y el cómo. Pero de esa forma, no prosperaría demasiado. Los trabajos comenzaban a escasear y debía pensar en un futuro seriamente. Ser un humilde técnico independiente no tenía nada de deslumbrante ni prometedor. Ahora, hasta tenía la oportunidad de seguir estudiando. Vivía en una sencilla casa, junto con un chico coreano, otro taiwanés, uno estadounidense —que se sentía más que feliz con la comida que ellos cocinaban; era fanático a la cocina asiática— y una chica que también era japonesa. No fue simple encontrar un lugar donde aceptaran a Zabimaru, pero a ellos les agradaban las mascotas y no tuvieron menor inconveniente en que se quedara.

—Dime la verdad —le pidió jadeante, incapaz de enderezarse— ¿Eres hombre?

Luego de tanta comida chatarra y horas y horas de inactividad detrás de un escritorio, un par de molestos kilos habían aparecido alrededor de la cintura de Renji. Tatsuki, la única mujer con la cual vivía, trabajaba en un pequeño dōjō, así que le pidió que le dejara practicara en él durante las noches. Esa era la única oportunidad que tenía para hacer un poco de actividad física. Ella aceptó e incluso competía contra a él. Sin embargo, la condición de Renji se encontraba muy por debajo que la de la joven de cabellos marrones.

—No —respondió ella con media sonrisa y acomodándose en el suelo.

—¿Lesbiana?

Tatsuki soltó una fuerte risotada.

—¿Pero qué te has creído? —Estiró su brazo para golpearlo en la cabeza— ¡Las mujeres también somos fuertes!

_Y que sí lo eran. _

Sobó lastimeramente su quijada, intentando aminorar el dolor que sentía por la patada que ella le había asestado en la mandíbula.

—Entonces sí, eres lesbiana.

—Mira, que sí sigues así, te volveré a patear el culo.

—No te preocupes, guardaré tu secreto —prometió, guiñándole el ojo.

—¡Ya no volveré invitarte a entrenar!

—Este no es el único lugar en la tierra donde puedan darme una paliza gratis.

Ambos rieron.

—Le pedí a Bobby que arreglara las llaves de la ducha, pero el idiota no quiere hacerlo —comentó, cansada de la situación. Como diría aquel célebre refrán: _"En casa de herrero, cuchillo de palo" _¡Robert Smith era plomero! ¡Un puto plomero! Era profesional, así ganaba su vida ¿Y se negaba a reparar una simple fuga en su propio techo? ¿Qué rayos tenía en la cabeza? ¿Mierda?

—Yo también puedo hacerlo, tengo experiencia en el ramo —se ofreció Renji.

—¿Eras plomero en Japón?

—No, pero jugando Mario Bross aprendí un par de cosas.

—Eres de gran ayuda —musitó la chica sarcásticamente.

—Ya. Solo era una pequeña broma —explicó, al ver que Tatsuki comenzaba a enfadarse en serio—. De verdad, yo las arreglaré. No soy plomero como Bobby, ni lo haré con la misma soltura, pero sé de qué va la cosa.

—Mientras no explotes todas las tuberías y compongas la fuga, haz lo que quieras.

Silencio.

—¿Tú que hacías en Japón? —le preguntó Renji pensativo.

Quizás se encontraba a miles de kilómetros, pero su corazón continuaba ahí.

—Además del karate, nada —respondió la pelinegra con una melancólica sonrisa— Mí familia emigró en cuanto terminé el instituto. Realmente, empecé a trabajar aquí con niños pequeños.

—¿De dónde eres?

—Karakura.

—Eres la segunda persona que me responde eso.

—¿Quién fue la primera?

—Un tipo raro llamado Ichigo.

—¿Kurosaki?

Los días festivos tenían la peculiaridad de caer rápidamente como fichas de dominó. Cuando menos lo pensaron, ya era el último día del año. Técnicamente, no formularon ningún plan especial de celebración, pero en el edificio se armó una pequeña fiesta. Era libre y la única condición era llevar algo de comida. Entre los dos, hicieron un delicioso pastel de fresas. Quedó bien, aunque algo aplastado. En el vestíbulo colocaron una enorme mesa y sillas plegables. Alguien se tomó la molestia de decorar con globos y un letrero viejo que decía "¡Feliz 2000!". La mayoría de inquilinos vivían solos en sus departamentos y el casero jamás había desapercibido este detalle. Cada año, él organizaba la reunión. No tenía hijos, pero sentía que cada uno de ellos lo eran. Al menos así todos podían ignorar durante un rato su soledad.

Las campanas repicaron a lo lejos.

—¡Feliz año nuevo! —gritó alguien emocionado.

Después se inició la repartición de abrazos. A excepción del Ukitake-san, todos habían bebido un par de copas de sake. Rostros congestionados por el alcohol, estrecharon el delicado cuerpo de Rukia. Ella jamás se había sentido cómoda ante este tipo de situaciones, pero aún así, no impidió que sucediera.

_Solo faltaba una persona._

—¡Por dios! —Vociferó escandalizado el anciano casero— ¿Viven juntos y aún así no se darán un abrazo? —los sabios ojos negros del viejo les seguían implacables. Intentaron escabullirse, pero la presión social llegó a un punto insostenible. Con timidez, Rukia dio el primer pasito, pero retrocedió inmediatamente. Ichigo parecía indispuesto. El ojimiel no sabía simplemente que decir o actuar. Él también avanzó, pero esta vez, ella permaneció inmóvil. Esa torpe danza, finalizó en un escueto estrechón de manos— No entiendo a los jóvenes de hoy en día —murmuró resignado y los dejó en paz.

—Veamos hasta donde llegamos este año, Ichigo —musitó Rukia de la nada. Él no entendió a que se refería y justo en el momento que iba a preguntarle, ella dio la media vuelta y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

—¿Dónde lleguemos…? —repitió para sí mismo. Hanatarō se acercó hacia él. Le ofreció una cerveza y le invitó a jugar póker en su departamento, con el resto de los chicos. Por primera vez en toda su estancia, aceptó.

_Él también quería saber hasta dónde llegarían._

Luego de la sesión en donde reemplazó a Ulquiorra Cifer, otros pequeños trabajos comenzaron a fluir en torno a él. El año nuevo llegó con muchos cambios en su vida laboral. Ya no era el esclavo de Pesche, ahora era considerado como otro empleado, raso, pero empleado al final de cuentas. Y por cierto, Nelliel siguió metida en su cueva. Varios días fue hasta su departamento para visitarla y ver como se sentía, pero nadie abrió la puerta.

Desistió al octavo día.

Catorce de enero. Esa era la primera mañana de sus veintisiete. Sí, era su cumpleaños. Nadie de su círculo social actual lo sabía, a excepción de Orihime. Los nacimientos estaban sobrevalorados, se convenció. No debía sentirse mal porque ninguna persona le diría «feliz cumpleaños» o le compraría un jodido pastel. Rukia a secas era invisible, no tenía procedencia. Tal vez así era mejor. Ella misma lo había decidido. Porque había cierto punto en la vida de una mujer, en donde los años acumulados comienzan a pesar sobre la espalda. El verse libre de celebrar el paso de la gravedad sobre su cuerpo era maravilloso.

Rukia entró al baño, como cada mañana, pero esta vez no se preocupó por cerrar la puerta. Ichigo jamás entraría ahí, ¿no? ¿Qué caso tenía hacerlo? Abrió las llaves de la regadera. Comenzó a desvestirse y por alguna razón, no encendió la radio. El agua corría incesante. Completamente desnuda, lista para meterse a la ducha, siguió plantada en el piso, contemplándose en el espejo. Examinó con diligencia la imagen que éste le regalaba.

Su rostro ya no era el de una jovencita. Su cuerpo quizás lo pareciese, pero sus rasgos faciales no. Era tan fácil y a la vez, tan difícil, ver los cambios: cada año necesitaba más maquillaje para cubrir sus imperfecciones. Su cintura se engrosaba lenta, pero constantemente. Sus pechos ya no tardarían demasiado en comenzar a perder la turgencia que les caracterizaba. Con el paso del tiempo, aparecerían las inevitables arrugas.

_No le tenía miedo a envejecer, pero sí a envejecer sola._

De pronto, una fría corriente de aire se coló por su espalda… Era imposible, nadie había abierto la puerta y ella no había sentido ningún movimiento…

Un inesperado mensaje de texto le despertó. El número era desconocido, pero sabía perfectamente quien era el responsable... De otra manera, no se hubiera despegado de la cama tan temprano. La cama de Rukia ya estaba hecha, así que dio por sentado que ya se había ido. Según recordaba, debía cubrir varios días de Orihime. Se colocó sus audífonos y seleccionó la pista más ruidosa que tenía en su reproductor. Si lo que decía el mensaje era cierto, debía darse prisa…

Entonces sucedió lo impensable. Silencio sepulcral. Miradas incrédulas y cortantes como una afilada espada. Cosquilleos inevitables en zonas que no se pronunciarían en voz alta. Un grito que despertaría a todos los dioses: Un Ichigo desnudo se encontró con una Rukia desnuda.

_Rukia tenía un tatuaje en su…_

Dicen que cuando alguien está nervioso, funciona imaginarse a las personas en ropa interior para tranquilizarse. Pues a este par no le funcionó. La sangre golpeó de llano a sus rostros y la cordura amenazaba con irse. La ojiazul tenía tanto tiempo sin ver a un hombre desnudo... y anatómicamente hablando, Ichigo… ¡Ichigo era peli-naranja natural! (Esperaba que nadie le preguntara como lo supo). Por su parte, él aún no superaba el pequeño tatuaje que Rukia había escondido durante toda su vida y… por Dios, su pequeño amiguito no tardaría mucho en despertar y dejar de ser pequeño… La ojiazul no necesitó decir una sola palabra, Ichigo huyó hacia la habitación, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. En sí, no pasaron más de diez segundos, pero a este par le pareció una eternidad.

Un portazo le anunció la retirada de Rukia. No sintió el coraje necesario para salir de la pieza y encarar a los hechos. Se hallaba sentado, al borde de la cama, preso de una borrosa visión. Su virilidad no entendía de razones. Él tenía su propia idea de diversión. Con el pudor de la primera vez, sus manos inexpertas la tomaron y empezaron una penosa tarea, a la cual los hombres recurrían para desahogar sus pasiones reprimidas.

Todo el camino al restaurante, sintió su rostro arder de la vergüenza… ¡Jamás podría volver a ver a Ichigo a los ojos! Durante todos esos meses, jamás reparó que Ichigo era un hombre… y aunque no quisiera imaginarlo, los hombres tenían un pene… que… que… Un montón de recuerdos resurgieron de su interior. Muchos podrían jurar y perjurar que una persona, en especial una mujer, era capaz de vivir una vida al margen de la intimidad en pareja, pero… aún así, ella creía que los humanos necesitaban, cada cierto tiempo, de caricias que les recordaran que seguían vivos. La sexualidad, siendo tabú o no en la sociedad, era un componente esencial para una vida plena.

Su jornada laboral transcurrió sin novedades. Ese era su último sábado de castigo. Orihime por fin había regresado y ya no debería pagar más horas. Su mente intentaba evadir el incómodo momento que pasaría en cuanto regresara a casa, que ni siquiera recordó que ese día era su cumpleaños. Omaeda cada vez estaba más pesado con ella, valga la ironía, que ni siquiera entendía porque se comportaba así, ahora que ya era capaz de cumplir sus actividades a la perfección. De un instante a otro, se percató de que estaba totalmente sola en el establecimiento. Eran las cinco de la tarde. Ni siquiera el jefe se encontraba en su oficina. Extrañada, comprendió que no tenía caso seguir haciéndense tonta y tomó sus cosas para marcharse.

A un par de cuadras, se halló con la persona que menos hubiera deseado encontrarse.

—¿Ichigo? —inquirió sorprendida.

_Al menos ahora sí estaba vestido._

—Qué casualidad.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo por aquí?

—Yo… salí temprano —explicó Ichigo precariamente. El rostro de Rukia le indicó que no le creía ni una sola letra— ¿Nos vamos? —expresó como de costumbre. Ella dudó por unos segundos, así que él tomó la iniciativa— ¿Te quedas?

—No —respondió con una sonrisa. Quizás se estaba ahogando en un vaso con agua— Vámonos —recorrieron varias cuadras en silencio. En la esquina, donde normalmente doblarían a la derecha, Ichigo se movió hacia a la izquierda— ¿A dónde vas? Es por aquí —comentó, señalando el camino.

—Tomaremos un atajo —se limitó a decir.

En su cabeza había mil y una interrogantes, pero permaneció en silencio y acató las indicaciones de Ichigo. Se sentía claramente intrigada por cada acción anormal de su compañero de piso. Llegaron a una estación del metro y entonces sintió que podría respirar tranquila. Una de las líneas desembocaba cerca del edificio. Ichigo pagó los boletos y caminó en dirección contraria al andén al que deberían ir.

—¿Otro atajo? —inquirió la pelinegra preocupada.

Él asintió.

—Sígueme.

¿Pero qué mierdas estaba pensado Ichigo? ¿La violaría…? Bah, ya qué. Tampoco es que se fuera negar mucho… Su cabecita maquinaba un millón de razones por las cuales Ichigo actuaba de esa manera. Tomaron una línea que jamás había utilizado antes, así que desconocía a cualesquier sitio donde fueran a llegar. El friki naranja se veía tranquilo y serio. No le regalaba ningún indicio de sus intenciones. Bajaron en un distrito (a un paso de la mierda y la nada). Caminaron entre las avenidas congestionadas por los coches y los autobuses. Finalmente, la mujer de ojos violáceos comenzó a reconocer la zona.

—¡Oh, ya está aquí! —Informó Matsumoto a sus acompañantes— Llegas tarde, Rukia-chan.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿No es obvio? —Respondió Ichigo con suavidad— Es patinaje sobre hielo.

—No, lo que quise decir fue…

—Estabas mirando a este lugar el otro día, así que pensé que quería ir a patinar.

—¿Eh? —pronunció en voz baja. Luego soltó una pequeña risita— idiota…

En vano, había forzado a sus nervios.

_Tan sólo era una pista de patinaje, Ichigo solo quería patinar._

—¿Qué? —inquirió el muchacho de ojos avellanas, ante la mueca de Rukia.

—Nada —respondió, negando con la cabeza.

—Se pone muy bonito aquí en la primavera, con todas las flores de cerezo —comentó Ichigo, tratando de sonar casual.

—Así que —comenzó— ¿Por qué trajiste a todos aquí?

—¿Qué? ¿No lo entiendes?

Silencio.

—¡Rukia-chan! ¡Kurosaki-kun! —Intervino Orihime— ¡Dense prisa! ¡Dense prisa!

—¡Sí, ya vamos!

—¡Espera un momento! —Exclamó alarmada— Nunca he hecho esto.

—¡Fuera de mi camino! —gritó Hisagi.

Matsumoto le había empujado de repente y ahora derrapaba por toda el área central.

—Trata de relajarte un poco —le aconsejó Tōshirō Hitsugaya, patinando a su lado tranquilamente. Kira Izuru corrió a ayudarle. Orihime y Matsumoto se deslizaban a buen ritmo, alrededor de la pista. Ichigo sostenía firmemente la mano derecha de la pelinegra, para que ella pudiera recargarse y desplazarse correctamente.

—Bien, te dejaré por ahora.

Llevaban un rato entrenando, era hora de que Rukia intentara patinar por sí misma. Ella se tambaleó.

—Espera, no tan rápido.

Ella intentó tranquilizarse y aparentemente podría continuar sola.

Soltó una carcajada.

—¿Cómo es eso? —sus pies resbalaron de repente, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Rukia extendió su brazo derecho como reflejo, intentando agarrarse de Ichigo y evitar una estrepitosa caída en el frío hielo. Él se apresuró a agacharse y alcanzó a atraparla, justo en el momento indicado.

—¡Te tengo!

Entonces, Rukia se irguió de nuevo con su ayuda.

—Gracias… —musitó apenada, con los ojos entrecerrados. Se sentía muy apenada con el deprimente espectáculo que ofrecía, tal ciervo recién nacido. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa e Ichigo, como su espejo, también lo hizo.

Sus miradas parecían, nuevamente, conectadas en un sensible y mismo canal. De pronto, un estallido retumbó a lo lejos. Una bola enorme de luz amarilla se hizo en el cielo y luego comenzó a dispersarse en cientos de haces. Después de este primer fuego, decenas de colores aparecieron adornando a su alrededor. Al instante, todos levantaron sus rostros para admirar el espectáculo de aquel cielo nocturno plagados de destellos.

—¡Es hermoso! —expresó Orihime maravillada.

—¿Por qué hay fuegos artificiales en esta época del año? —se preguntó Ichigo, sin despegar la vista.

—Un parque temático cerca de aquí, abrió recientemente —explicó Kira Izuru, él vivía en aquella zona de la ciudad— Hacen fuegos artificiales todos los días por esta hora.

—¿Hay un lugar como ese ahora? —volvió a cuestionar Ichigo. La zona casi estaba desierta, a excepción de unos cuantos barrios y un par de parques. Ni siquiera había un supermercado a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

—No es grande, pero es un lugar agradable. Justo el otro día fui con Hisagi.

—Fue… divertido —convino tímidamente.

Matsumoto rió.

_Par de maricones._

Rukia se sentía hipnotizada por la belleza de los fuegos artificiales.

—Es agradable para pasar el tiempo —compartió Ichigo sus pensamientos, acercándose a ella.

—Sí.

Luego de patinar durante otro rato, se acercaron al área de comida. Entre todos, habían comprado una enorme tarta de chocolate y Rukia se sintió muy feliz de que celebraran su cumpleaños. No era capaz de recordar otro, donde se hubiera sentido tan bien y en compañía de tantas personas. Incluso Kon estaba presente (amarrado en una silla, con su correa). Por un instante, pensó que se asfixiaría con el pastel que entró por sus fosas nasales, cuando le empujaron hacia la tarta. Su rostro quedó pegajoso, aún y cuando fue hasta el baño corriendo para lavárselo. Cerraban la pista a las nueve de la noche. Rukia tomó los pequeños detalles que le habían obsequiado sus compañeros y salieron hacia el frío invernal.

—¡Nos vemos! ¡Bye-Bye! —chilló alegremente Orihime, en el cruce donde todos se separarían hacia sus hogares.

—Sí, hasta mañana —respondió Rukia con una gran sonrisa, despidiéndose con la mano. Y por más que lo evadiera, tendría que estar a solas con Ichigo. Caminaron con rapidez, pues el ambiente era bastante gélido—. Eso fue muy divertido —rompió el silencio Rukia— Viniendo de ti, fue una buena idea

—No puedes solo salir y felicitarme —le reclamó Ichigo, fingiendo molestia. Rukia sonrió de nuevo— Por cierto hay algo que me he estado preguntando. Esa vez, en la cafetería ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí como compañero?

—Me pregunto lo mismo…

—¿Eh? ¿No lo sabes? —preguntó Ichigo con incredulidad.

—Comparado a la primera vez que nos conocimos, te has hecho más agradable. Sin embargo, no has cambiado en absoluto.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué estás…?

—Debemos pagar nuestros boletos —cambió repentinamente el tema Rukia, ya adentro de la estación del metro.

Llegó Febrero.

El mes predilecto para las declaraciones de amor y para los más vivos, de rompimientos previos a San Valentín y regresos justo al día siguiente (todo lo que fuera necesario, con tal de ahorrar el dinero y esfuerzo que se invierte en un regalo). Nada decía mejor un "te amo" que vegetación muerta, productos saturados de grasas y azúcares o una tarjeta fabricada en serie, escrita por alguien más. Pero ¿Qué sucedía con los demás corazones solitarios? Si eres optimista, quizá lo disfrutarías en compañía de tus amigos y gastarías un par de billetes en paletas —o en algún otro detalle pequeño— que les obsequiarías con gusto. Además, ¡ese podía ser tu día de suerte! Nadie sabe cuántos admiradores secretos le ronden por ahí y en una fecha tan especial, alguno se animara a revelarte su identidad; si eres del tipo de personas que no come porque tarde o temprano defecara o que compra su ropa un par de tallas extras para que le dure más años (en palabras cristianas: tacaño), intentarías huir al agujero negro más cercano a nuestra galaxia para así evitar el despilfarro que representa una fecha comercial como el Día del Amor y la Amistad… ¡Estúpido capitalismo y sociedad consumista!; si eres un individuo pesimista, tan sólo recordarías tu soledad y lo ingrata que era la vida contigo al ver las parejas felices rodeándote como buitres; el porqué morirás sin haber amado, con cincuenta gatos alrededor, tejiendo por el resto de tus días y el cómo te encontrarán en tu casa en avanzando estado de descomposición (porque nadie vivirá contigo y nadie notará tu ausencia). Y la cuarta categoría —probablemente la más popular—: las personas que pasaban el catorce de febrero como cualquier otro día.

Fin de la jornada.

El muchacho de cabellos prematuramente grises acomodó su casillero y salió del establecimiento sin despedirse. De nuevo, Matsumoto y ella habían quedado últimas, por lo que debían asegurarse que todo estuviera ordenado, limpio y bien cerrado. A Rukia ya no le molestaba tales responsabilidades. Cualquier cosa que le retuviera por un par de minutos más, alejada de Ichigo, era bienvenida. Su compañera de ojos celestes entonaba una alegre canción, mientras barría la cocina.

—Rukia-chan —le llamó con familiaridad— ¿Estás libre esta noche?

La aludida dio un vistazo final al comedor y se reunió con ella.

—Sí, lo estoy —respondió, deshaciéndose de su delantal— ¿Necesitabas algo?

—Iré a buscar un regalo ¿Quisieras acompañarme?

Rukia se sintió halagada, nerviosa e incómoda a la vez.

Sabía a lo que se refería. Faltaban cuatro días para San Valentín y seguramente irían por el obsequio del chico misterioso con el cual salía Matsumoto. Todos conocían su existencia, más no su identidad. Había muchas especulaciones sobre ello y era el tema central de debate en el restaurante, donde incluso Omaeda y Oki participaban animadamente. Desde un hombre casado, hasta un rico empresario enunciaban las hipótesis que inventaban para saciar su curiosidad. Ella siempre se mantenía al margen, pero no le agradaba todo el chismorreo que giraba en torno a su compañera y ahora amiga.

_Porque ya eran amigas. _

Incluso podría decirse que su relación era más estrecha que con la de Orihime. Inoue era una gran chica, pero siempre dependía de los demás. Más que una amiga, sentía que cuidaba de ella como su madre. En contraste, Matsumoto se movía con soltura en cualquier sitio. Sin importar el tiempo que pasara, las conversaciones que entablaban eran frescas y reconfortantes.

—Sí… claro.

Kon mordisqueaba sus zapatos, cosa que ya prefería ignorar y en la caja idiota no había un solo programa interesante. Se sentía tan aburrido, que tomó su móvil e hizo aquello que se prometió, haría antes del inicio del nuevo año. Tenía crédito, así que esperaba que no se le terminara en media llamada. Buscó entre sus contactos y seleccionó aquel nombre que en tanto tiempo no había pronunciado.

—¿Ishida? —Le nombró inseguro— ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí, sí —expresó adormilado— El mismo, al habla.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bien —murmuró cansino— ¡Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa! Quizás me habría alegrado, de no ser por la diferencia horaria entre Londres y Japón.

—De nada —se respondió Ichigo a sí mismo. Inevitablemente, esbozó una ligera sonrisa— ¿Qué hora es allá?

—Tres cuarenta y cinco —pronunció mecánicamente— de la mañana.

—Debo suponer que te he despertado, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no. Después de una ardua jornada de estudio, dormir es para idiotas —soltó una carcajada— ¡Mierda, Ichigo! Pensé que jamás me llamarías. Debo reconocer que te he echado algo de menos. Mi padre me dijo hace poco que te mudaste ¿Dónde vives ahora? ¿Tienes algún compañero?

—Vivo en la misma calle, en el edificio viejo donde Renji se vomitó en año nuevo.

—¿De verdad vives en esa cosa, Kurosaki?

—¡Oye! Por dentro está bien y han hecho un montón de reformas.

—Bien, te creo, pero no me has respondido mi otra pregunta.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Vives solo?

—No.

—Así que ya tengo un reemplazo, ¿eh?

—Sí.

—¿Lo conozco? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Rukia.

—Ese tío sí que tiene un nombre extraño… porque tú jamás vivirías con una mujer —Ichigo permaneció en silencio— ¡¿Compartes piso con una mujer?!

—Sí, desde julio.

—Maldición, tienes muchas cosas que contarme, pero debo dormirme ya. Tengo clases dentro de tres horas y solo he dormido dos. Bien, si decides volver a llamar, te rogaría que tomaras en cuenta las nueve horas de diferencia. Hablamos luego.

Arrojó su teléfono celular lejos y emitió un suspiro.

Ahora tendría que contarle todos los sucesos que habían acontecido durante esos meses y no quería escuchar sermones inútiles.

Bitácora de Ichigo:

El catorce de febrero, Rukia le dejó en su escritorio una caja de chocolates. Según su nota, "ninguna mujer con pleno uso de sus facultades mentales podría regalarle un mínimo gramo de chocolate, así que para no sentirse mal, ella había obrado en caridad hacia él". Cada día la nota más indiferente. Hasta que cierto día no soporta más su actitud y le enfrenta directamente.

—¿Por qué tienes esa expresión perdida? —le preguntó de pronto, mientras paseaban a Kon por el parque.

—No es nada.

_Sí claro._

—¿En serio? —Repitió brutalmente para Rukia— Has actuado raro últimamente

—No lo hago.

—¿Entonces porque no me miras a la cara? —Insistió, cerrándole el paso— Has estado así desde hace tiempo —Una corriente de aire desordenó sus cabellos negros, que por cierto, estaban más largos— Hay algo que quieres decirme, ¿no?

—Sí —reconoció, derrotada.

—Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Primero me dices que te lo diga y luego me dices que no!

—Lo siento. Solo quería estar seguro.

—Deja de jugar conmigo.

—Ya te pedí disculpas.

—Honestamente, eres tú.

—Voy a escuchar lo que tengas que decirme, cuando tengas que decirlo —concluyó con su interrogatorio Ichigo.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck volvió a experimentar aquella sensación.

Una vaga náusea, una especie de acidez creciente que subía desde la boca del estómago hasta la garganta, donde se quedaba atrapada como un trozo de comida sin masticar. La primera vez que le sucedió, corrió al baño pensando que iba a vomitar. Pero no lo hizo. Algún alimento en mal estado o quizás una simple indigestión, se convenció entonces. Enjuagó su rostro con agua fría y salió del tocador sin ninguna novedad.

Sin embargo, los síntomas persistieron.

Ahora sabía que si se quedaba quieta, respiraba profundamente y esperaba, la sensación terminaría esfumándose. Por esa razón, se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama, siendo las once y media de la mañana, con los ojos entrecerrados. Pensó en llamar a la agencia y decir que se sentía indispuesta, pero cambió de idea… ¡Era su propia jefa!

Pasó de nuevo de la ducha y el maquillaje. Revolvió un par de cajones, sacando finalmente el par de prendas que usaría. No se preocupó en buscar un sujetador y simplemente se recogió el cabello en una improvisada coleta.

Finalmente llegó a la farmacia.

Bajó cautelosamente de su auto, asegurándose de que nadie le siguiera. Como figura pública, era susceptible a molestos reporteros de revistas de cuarta, que intentaran ganar dinero a costa de sus costillas y que le terminaran armando un gran escándalo en un vaso de agua. Si alguien le atrapaba esta vez, tendría un gran festín para la prensa amarillista. Llevaba gafas oscuras como precaución, pero seguía destacándose del resto de las personas. Para su fortuna, el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Se acercó a la dependienta y con cierto pudor, dijo:

—Una prueba de embarazo, por favor.

La mujer detrás del mostrador no le dirigió ni una sola mirada. Masticaba chicle de forma vulgar mientras leía una revista de espectáculos. Cuando escuchó la petición de chica de cabellos verdes, se limitó en dejar a un lado su revista y ejecutar su acción ya mecanizada. Todos los días era la misma cantaleta: primero compraban condones, luego pastillas de emergencias y cuando la cosa comenzaba a tornarse turbia, las pruebas de embarazo. El proceso finalizaba en leche de fórmula y pañales. Lo conocía, desde los dos años atrás que llevaba trabajando en aquella farmacia.

Seguramente era otra jovencita engañada, a quien su novio la follaba en la parte trasera del auto de su padre y que por andar en las prisas de la calentura, habían olvidado protegerse. Y no tenía nada en contra, había que aclarar —en algún momento de su vida, ella también pasó por esa etapa—, pero los tiempos habían cambiado. Un embarazo era cosa de nada, comparado con las nuevas enfermedades de transmisión sexual que rondaban a toda esa panda de críos inmaduros. No le ofreció el amplio catálogo que existía entre las pruebas de embarazo; supuso, como en los demás casos, que no tenía el dinero suficiente y que los recursos con los que contaba, eran productos de triquiñuelas o algún hurto a sus padres. Cuando ella salió del establecimiento y volvió a retomar su lectura, fue consciente de su identidad: ¡Era Nell Tu!

Ya no era una chiquilla de dieciséis años perdida, pero sentía el mismo miedo paralizante de entonces.

—_¡Con un coño! —Vociferó zarandeándola— ¡Te lo dije mil putas veces y sales con esto! _

—_¿C-crees que estoy feliz? —Le espetó, a llanto abierto— ¿Crees que estoy feliz de tener a un hijo bastardo, de un cabrón como tú? ¡Su sangre estará sucia! El hijo de un alcohólico y una ramera junto con una chica huérfana… ¿Crees que saldrá algo bueno de ahí…? Por un momento, pensé que podría tener un futuro, ser amada… ¡Pero tenías que venir tú y follarme!_

—_Tú eres la culpable, soluciónalo tú._

—Ichigo —le llamó, tratando sonar casual— regresa temprano a casa.

—¿Eh?

—No tardes mucho… Hoy te diré algo importante.

Silencio.

—Vale —aceptó sonriente— yo igual.

—Nos vemos —se despidió Rukia, sin mirar atrás y doblando rápidamente en la esquina de siempre. Ichigo se quedó quieto y esperó hasta que la perdió de vista. Ese día sería especial: renunciaría en la agencia y le confesaría a Rukia todo lo que sentía por ella.

Sí, mandaría al carajo todo. Poseía un pequeño fondo de ahorro —oculto debajo de su colchón— y podría resistir durante un par de meses. Luego de pensarlo mucho, decidió que regresaría a la facultad. Era hora de ver por su futuro. Terminaría medicina, sin importarle nada. Incluso vendería sus riñones, de ser necesario.

Entonces, ¿por qué renunciaría a su única fuente de ingresos, cuando más le necesitaba? Porque ya no se sentía cómodo en la agencia. Ni él, ni Nell. Vivieron momentos buenos, pero ya habían quedado atrás. Vivieron, lo que tenían que vivir. Coincidieron durante una época y lo recordaría con gusto. Llegó a apreciarla, pero jamás le quiso con otro cariño que no viniera de la amistad. Nelliel era una buena chica, así que pronto conocería a otro hombre que en verdad le amara. Se marcharía, esperando conservar su amistad. Aunque no se hacía muchas ilusiones al respecto. Quizás lo mejor para ambos era poner tierra de por medio. Ya no se veía con edad para estúpidos juegos. Ahora tenía un algo por que luchar. O mejor dicho, un alguien.

Rukia.

En realidad, no entendía bien el concepto de amor. Todos hablaban de él, pero aparentemente nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que era. Sin embargo y pegándose a sus experiencias, creía tener una opinión propia. Para él, el amor era esa fuerza que le impulsaba a cambiar. No a cambiar, dejando de ser él mismo. Sino cambiar, creando una mejor versión de sí. Esa noche sería decisiva en su vida. Sí Rukia no se decidía a hablar sobre lo que pasaba entre los dos, él lo haría. Si las señales que había traducido eran correctas, ese podría ser el comienzo de algo bueno.

Saludó como de costumbre a Dondochakka Birstan. Ese afable hombre, bajito y regordete, que durante tantas horas fue su compañía. Luego avanzó sobre el largo pasillo que finalizaba en la oficina de Pesche. Justo en el momento que posó sus nudillos con toda la intención de llamar a la puerta, Nell le tocó suavemente por el hombro.

—Ichigo, tenemos que hablar —sentenció con gesto grave.

¿Acaso había adivinado sus pensamientos?

Él no pudo más que asentir.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Acompáñame a la salida.

El ojimiel intuyó que el asunto a tratar sería verdaderamente importante. Jamás había visto a Nell con esa expresión. Por lo general, ella siempre se mostraba alegre y juguetona. Sin embargo, en ese instante hasta visualizó unas pequeñas arrugas en el contorno de sus ojos. Su apariencia juvenil parecía completamente ensombrecida.

Le siguió.

—Ahora sí, dime qué sucede —le pidió Ichigo, en la parte trasera de la agencia.

—Antes que nada, quiero recalcar que no espero nada de ti —comenzó, con las palabras que había ensayado durante varios días—, ni esperaré nada. Entiendo perfectamente que nuestra relación solo… —guardó una breve pausa para deshacer el nudo de su garganta. Era más difícil de lo que se hubiera imaginado— solo es como amigos, pero… aún así, creo que es importante que sepas que… que…

—Lo que sea, pero dímelo ya —ordenó Ichigo impaciente, ante su falta de claridad.

—Estoy embarazada.

_Ahí está. _

Ichigo no necesitó más palabras. Nell reprimió un sollozo. El peli-naranja sintió que la fuerza de sus piernas le abandonaba y un ligero temblor se adueñó de sus manos. La vida realmente es curiosa. Es decir, hacía un par de meses ni siquiera había visto el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer en vivo… y ahora… ya estaba metido en semejante situación. No, no era algo malo… Quizá, inesperado… pero la llegada de un nuevo ser, siempre era una buena noticia.

—Y... —enunció con la garganta seca— ¿Estás segura?

Ella cerró pesadamente los párpados.

—No completamente —respondió, mirándole esta vez a los ojos— pero el margen de error es pequeño. No te lo hubiera dicho, si no lo creyera realmente necesario —se giró lentamente para marcharse. Quizás ni siquiera debió decírselo, pues solo le intranquilizaría en vano. Pero en fin, así era ella y sus hormonas no le ayudaban demasiado.

Su papel ya había finalizado, pero pasó algo totalmente insospechado: él le detuvo.

—Espera —murmuró con voz ronca— Quizá somos amigos, pero hicimos cosas que no debíamos hacer. Sí tú… yo… lo que quiero decir es que… si es el caso… pienso tomar mis responsabilidades.

Y sin quererlo, haría realidad el sueño de Isshin Kurosaki de ser abuelo.

Siempre se había dicho que el primer paso a la recuperación era la aceptación. Entonces, perfecto. Aceptaría que Ichigo Kurosaki le gustaba. Sí, su compañero de piso. El tipo extraño con cabello naranja. El primo de su ex. El hombre del que jamás pensó fijarse, ni en un millón de años. Ya no soportaría un día más. Le gustaba, le gustaba a rabiar. Ya no era capaz de seguirse tragando esas palabras que se moría por escupir. Porque quizás hasta lo amaba y era muy consciente del peso que tenía esa sencilla palabra: amar. Había intentado ignorar ese sentimiento durante toda su vida. Aplastarlo. Odiarlo. Aniquilarlo sin piedad… pero éste siempre parecía resistir a todos sus embates. Existía un plan B, más efectivo, aunque letal para su orgullo… simplemente enfrentarlo.

No se engañaría a sí misma ni un día más.

—Lo quiero… —murmuró en voz alta— Lo quiero —repitió más fuerte, causando que varios clientes le miraran extrañados— ¡Oigan todos! —Exclamó fuera de sí— ¡Me enamoré de mi compañero de piso!

—¡Rukia! —Vociferó Omaeda furioso— ¿Qué clase de espectáculo estás armando? —le cuestionó en voz baja, tomándole bruscamente del brazo.

Ella se zafó de su agarre y le espetó en su obesa cara:

—Renuncio —pronunció con todo el temple Kuchiki y le dirigió una fría mirada. El hombre de gran corpulencia sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal. Todos observaban incrédulos la escena. Matsumoto le aplaudía emocionada y Orihime parecía trastornada por toda la información. La pelinegra se quitó su delantal y lo tiró en el suelo— Hasta nunca.

¿El mundo quería una declaración de amor? Bien, entonces la haría.

No se preocupó en vaciar su casillero y salió corriendo hacia el departamento.

* * *

Tengo tarea que hacer, pero terminar el capítulo era cosa que debí haber hecho desde hace mucho. Al carajo el colegio, fanfiction es más divertido (?) Espero que no me maten. Todo tiene una razón. No faltan muchos capítulos para el final, creo. Llegaré a cierto capítulo y quizás me tome un pequeño receso. No lo sé, soy cambiante.

Las amo, las amo, no me hagan _ciberbullyng._

**Otonashi Saya**: Enrólame con los inges, no hay problema jajaja Todos los ingenieros que he tratado (ya sea por la escuela o conocidos) son bien chéveres, quizás unos hijos de puta, pero geniales al fin y al cabo. Actualmente, uno civil me hace la vida imposible en Física, pero realmente lo admiro. Es el segundo profesor (la primera, también ingeniera y de Mate) que me hace ir a consultorías cada vez que nos pone examen. Es que no están difíciles, pero el maldito los redacta casi imposibles y llenos de trampas. Con decirte que en el salón solo aprobamos como diez o quince. (Siempre me saco 7 o ya a lo jodido 8, pero yo siempre los siento como 10 jajaja).

Esperaré tus hermosas cartas.

**Meikyo Natsume**: Yo solo he leído un par de libros. Y respecto a las películas, no creo que la gente sea pervertida solo por verlas. Yo solo aclaré ese punto de vista porque ya tengo un historial negro con ustedes jajaja Amo las películas y he visto de todo un poco. Cien años de soledad 3 ¡Si quería hacerlo para navidad, esa era mi intención! Hasta me dije "Quedará bien chévere que sea el mismo día que en la historia", pero mi mente no quiso funcionar y me dio mucho coraje. Por eso también había hecho tanto preámbulo. Es bueno saber que alguien más tiene un unicornio.

**nami-chan: **No me tardé casi nada (?) Únicamente un par de meses. Muchísimas gracias 3 Me voy y regreso, pero seguiré aquí al pie del cañón.

** : **Al momento de pensar la historia, creo que yo tampoco me imaginé como abordaría la relación de Hisana y Byakuka. Un día antes de publicar el capítulo, mientras estaba a punto de dormirme, de pronto se me ocurrió y me dije "Mañana lo escribiré, espero que no se me olvide"

**Reela: **Ya que Tite no se digna en hacer Ichiruki hentai —ni siquiera a oficializar la pareja— nosotros tenemos que buscar nuevas alternativas a nuestras necesidades (?) jajaja

**Dan Yagami: **Yey, soy miembro de un club. Y no, no la he visto (aún) jaja Y te tuve en cuenta, eh. Es que por lo general, las mujeres somos más fanáticas a los fanfics, pero sé que también hay chicos y sería discriminación (?).

**AS Carabajal: **Con los siguientes capítulos, espero que el pasado Kuchiki se vuelva más comprensible. Muchas gracias, espero vernos nuevamente por aquí.

**Soul Neko-Natsu: **Últimamente no cumplo bien mis promesas Pero prometo intentar cumplir mis promesas (hum, eso sonó como trabalenguas)

**Iana Walker: **IAANAAAAAAAA –inserte tono de voz desgarrado como el de Ichigo en Fade to Black- Creo que fue buena idea poner a Bya-kun, al menos así me disculparás y volveremos a ser amigas. Todos tenemos un Pasado Oscuro, hasta Kaien lo tiene jaja Me es tan difícil ir cerrando los eslabones de la cadena de la relación de Ichigo y Rukia. Si voy rápido, quizás parecerá muy fuera de sus personalidades. Si es muy lento, Compañeros de Piso tendrá cien capítulos para cuando apenas se den un beso (?). Encontrar el equilibrio es más difícil que el hecho de que yo me case con Ichigo.

¡Jamás abandonaré a mi bebé! —Inserte cara de psicópata— Yo empecé a leer en ff como en eso del 2008 y que sí me ha pasado esperar que actualicen y que no lo hagan ya nunca jamás. No abriré más historias, hasta que termine las que ya tengo.

Oh, mi Iana, me pones en una situación incómoda jajaja No debo tener favoritismos (?) Así que como diría mi Gabo Márquez "El corazón tiene más habitaciones que un hotel de putas" y todos tienen una en el mío 3

Siempre espero tus reviews largos y sexys, creo que si me hubiera sentido algo decepcionada sin él. Prometo ya no hacerlos enojar más y ponerme a escribir como posesa para traerles capítulos enormes. Y respecto a los lemons, será imposible que haga uno bueno si no he pasado por ello (?) jajajajja Es decir, puedes escribir sobre un tomate e imaginarte cual será su color, sabor y textura, (a pesar de no conocerlo) pero carecerá de todo fundamento y podría no ser la idea más adecuada. Tampoco digo que tenga que pasar por todo el kamasutra… jajaja pero al menos debo madurar un poco.

**Andyantopia**: Intentaré ser más clara.

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**: Gracias (: No creo que sea tan original, pero intento serlo. Rukia por fin comienza a despertar de sus laureles.

**Ferthebest-ia: **En fanfiction todo es posible.

**Liebesspiel Moon: Señorita, espero que no me odies ;_;**

**amelie-ru14ku13: **Gracias por la ayuda espiritual hahaha.

**Cerezza-chan: **Te seguiré amando, pero con reviews sexys creo que podría donarte un riñón (?) Sí, sí, sígueme por el resto de mi vida.


	15. Allí donde solíamos gritar

**Summary: **El compartir la habitación con otra persona puede ser un poco problemático... Sobre todo si es del género opuesto, tiene un humor de los mil demonios y ama a los conejos.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora: **Sin nada que agregar.

* * *

**-Compañeros de piso-**

**Capítulo XV:**

Allí donde solíamos gritar

Como regla universal, toda persona siempre conservará cierta esperanza de reconciliación en los primeros meses post-rompimiento. Rukia prolongó ese lapso de uno a quince meses. Ella sentía que algún día regresarían. El cómo o cuándo lo desconocía, pero confiaba en ello. Cierto día, Kaien aparecería ante su puerta y diría: "Fui un idiota. Por favor, vuelve". Por supuesto, ella se negaría en el instante. No podría aceptarlo así como sí. Su dignidad —y ego— no se lo permitirían. Sin embargo, él no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Sí algo caracterizaba a Kaien Shiba, era su gran determinación. Cada día, él le juraría la pureza de sus sentimientos y lo miserable que podría ser su vida sin la luz de sus ojos. Después de cierto tiempo, sería capaz de perdonarle y luego procedería a lanzarse en sus brazos. Ah, y lo más importante: Kaien le propondría matrimonio… ¡Por fin serían una pareja normal!

¿Pecó de inocente? ¿Se engañó a sí misma para aferrarse a su recuerdo? Por conocidos en común, escuchó desde el inicio ciertos rumores… pero los ignoró, ocupada en sus propias fantasías. Lo cierto es que, luego de esos quince y oscuros meses, una bofetada de realidad sucumbió a todo su mundo. Esa noche de sábado, mientras ella se embrutecía con alcohol barato, él unió su vida a otra mujer, ante la ley de Dios y los humanos. Ese nueve de julio era inolvidable para su hígado y su corazón.

Cada vez que se duchaba, recordaba ese momento:

_La muchacha pelinegra ingresó con paso decidido, seguida por un apuesto chico. Cualquiera que le viera la expresión al acompañante, podría jurar que estaba siendo obligado a estar en ese sitio. Ella llevaba un uniforme escolar, él ropa civil (muy sosa, para alguien de su edad). Las paredes del establecimiento se hallaban atestadas por fotografías, con diseños muy variados. Un hombre con numerosas modificaciones corporales acudió al encuentro. _

—_¿En qué puedo servirte? —preguntó con educación, dirigiéndose a Kaien. Si no le fallaba la memoria, él ya había utilizado sus servicios en al menos una ocasión y si no, tenía un parecido de puta madre a alguno de sus clientes. _

—_Quiero un tatuaje —respondió Rukia, apenas visible por el mostrador. _

_El hombre encargado necesitó estirar su cuello para observar de donde provenía aquella voz femenina. Cuando por fin la localizó, casi se echó a reír en sus narices ¡Era una cría de Instituto! Ni siquiera sabía si era legal que ella estuviera en su local. _

—_Lo siento, linda, pero eres muy pequeña para estas cosas —expresó infantilmente, como si hablara con un bebé o un retrasado mental— Discúlpate con tu hermano mayor y regresa a clases._

—_¿Ves, Rukia? —le musitó Kaien tímidamente al oído— Él tiene razón._

—_¡Una mierda! —Exclamó molesta— Es mi cuerpo y yo hago con él lo que quiera. Y usted —señaló al encargado— tiene como oficio tatuar a las personas, no darles cátedras de Ética. Tengo dinero y quiero uno._

_Kaien miró incrédulo a su novia, mientras el encargado soltaba una carcajada._

—_¿A qué tiene carácter? —le preguntó al hombre de cabellos azabaches— Tienes razón, querida. Solo espero que dentro de unos días no venga un padre furioso a reclamar por mi trabajo o que dentro de unos años te arrepientas de él._

—_Para nada —respondió satisfecha. _

—_¿Estás consiente que la tinta durará hasta el final de tus días? __—Insistió, intentando hacerle cambiar de parecer a esa chiquilla obstinada que tenía frente de sí— Una vez hecho, no habrá vuelta atrás —hizo una pausa. Quería que ella lo reflexionara, pero la expresión de su rostro le indicó que la suerte ya estaba echada desde un principio. La chica, muy segura de su decisión, asintió con fuerza— __Entonces pasemos al estudio._

Ahora, solamente tres hombres conocían el resultado: el tatuador, Kaien e Ichigo.

Los días posteriores al cumpleaños de Rukia —y antes de que Ichigo fuera consiente de la gran sorpresa que le aguardaba el destino— sus pensamientos se centraron en aquella grácil y misteriosa mariposa, escondida en el vientre de su compañera de piso. Le intrigaba la razón de su existencia y de su diseño. Es decir, si tanto deseaba _rayar _su cuerpo y sabiendo su adicción al jocoso conejo de mierda (Chappy) y a los colores brillantes, ¿por qué eligió una figura tan lúgubre como una mariposa negra?

Tomó conciencia de su estado, hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta grabada con el número quince. Su pecho subía y bajaba con brusquedad. Parecía asmática en plena crisis. Dejó una nota mental: Hacer ejercicio. Bueno, al menos lo intentaría. A sus veintisiete años ya estaba hecha mierda. Tras unos minutos y sintiéndose mejor, decidió ingresar al departamento. Kon la recibió como siempre. Rascó su cabeza amorosamente y encendió las luces.

Ichigo aún no llegaba… o al menos eso creyó.

Se dirigió a su habitación para retocarse el maquillaje. Ninguna mujer, en sus cuatro sentidos, declararía sus sentimientos con la facha que ella se cargaba. Su cabello desordenado y su cuerpo cubierto en sudor eran pruebas visibles de su maratón improvisada. Lo menos que podía hacer para sentirse más segura en ese momento, era verse aseada. Mientras seguía pensando en cual labial debería usar, no se percató de que Ichigo se hallaba sentado en su cama. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando lo vio. Su corazón empezó a latir salvajemente —fuese por los nervios o por la simple impresión de verle ahí—, sus manos cobraron vida propia y perdió todo control dentro de sí. De haber podido, se hubiera echado a correr… otra vez. Sin embargo, ya le quedaba muy poca energía.

—¡Mierda, Ichigo! —Gritó espantada— Casi me ha dado un infarto… ¿Qué coño haces con las luces apagadas? —Él permaneció inmutable— ¿Hola, hay alguien ahí?

—Rukia… —se limitó a decir.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre la cabeza de la morena. Su intuición le decía que algo no marchaba bien. O mejor dicho, nada andaba bien. Lo sentía en el ambiente y en su corazón. Todavía estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse.

—¿Sí? —inquirió temerosa.

—Debo decirte algo muy importante.

—Yo también.

_La hora de la verdad había llegado._

—¿Comienzas tú o comienzo yo?

—Yo —se aventuró a decir Rukia, con el mismo ánimo de quien se juega la vida en la ruleta rusa. Ichigo se puso de pie para encender las luces— Espera —le interrumpió— así déjalas —él le obedeció, sin cuestionarle el porqué—: me gustas —soltó apenas audible, con el rostro completamente rojo. Se sintió muy agradecida por el amparo que le ofrecía la oscuridad— Si no lo escuchaste, lo siento mucho… ¡No pienso repetirlo! —Ichigo se quedó congelado, incapaz de emitir palabra. Por supuesto que la había escuchado— Fue muy complicado para mí, ¿sabes? Pero me siento tranquila. Luego de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, por fin me di cuenta que no tengo nada que perder. Independientemente de sí sientes o no lo mismo, no me importa. Tenía que decirlo y ya.

La moral del peli-naranja se derrumbó todavía más.

_Él solo se había jodido… y también a ella._

Rukia permaneció callada y hasta cierto punto, sosegada. Ichigo podría ser recíproco a sus sentimientos o no serlo. Nada más. No se moriría o el mundo se detendría completamente. Solo era cuestión de que él le dijera un sí o un no. No debía armar todo un drama o escándalo en torno a ello… ¿Entonces por qué se sentía como si estuviera en plena caída libre, esperando a que el paracaídas se abriera finalmente? Tal vez porque el resultado era el mismo: sí a Ichigo simplemente no se le antojaba corresponderle —siendo el paracaídas— ella terminaría impactándose contra el duro suelo. La ojiazul no supo a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo pasó para que él abriera la boca; bien pudo ser un segundo, un minuto o una eternidad. Finalmente comprendía el concepto de relatividad.

—Rukia —por fin se decidió a hablar— tú también me… me gustas… pero debes saber que probablemente tendré un hijo.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—¡Qué buena broma! —Exclamó riendo, al borde del llanto— Casi me la creo.

—Es cierto —aseguró grave— Conocí a una chica hace un par de meses… conseguí mi empleo gracias a ella. Estuvimos juntos un par de veces y… sucedió —Rukia se llevó una mano a la boca. Todas esas noches, esperándolo con el alma en un hilo, por fin tenían su explicación— Jamás le dejé entrever que ella me interesaba de otra manera. No teníamos ningún compromiso, sí es que eso puede valer algo para ti.

—Está bien.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Sí —confirmó— De todas formas, no creo que hubiéramos durado mucho.

—¿Dé que estás hablando?

—Tú sabes de que hablo —él le miró confundido— Ambos sabemos que no hay un futuro entre nosotros. Convivimos mucho tiempo y solo sentimos cariño el uno por el otro. Es todo —explicó fríamente— Ichigo, esto va más allá de ti o de mí. En otras circunstancias, tal vez nuestra relación hubiera prosperado. No lo sé, no soy adivina, pero en este momento es imposible. Igual, supongamos que lo acepto. Duraríamos un par de meses, a lo sumo. Solo nos estamos ahorrando ese tiempo.

—¿Por… qué es imposible?

—Sonará trillado, pero tú… ahora tienes una gran responsabilidad. Carajo, ¡serás padre! No sé si sea capaz de tolerarlo… No serás exclusivamente mío… tus prioridades, tu corazón, tu tiempo, esas cosas, estarán saturadas por esa nueva persona ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio preferiría a un hombre con compromisos, existiendo tantos otros libres, que estarán completamente dedicados a ella? Tu vida dará una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados. Y si no sucede de esa manera —guardó una pausa— me decepcionaré de ti. Ya no somos niños, Ichigo. Es hora de crecer —finalizó, saliendo de la habitación. Regresó tras unos segundos— Por cierto, mañana me mudaré. Ya no tiene sentido que sigamos viviendo juntos y tú necesitarás el departamento.

Ichigo golpeó la pared lleno de impotencia.

Kon le dirigió una lastimera mirada, como si fuera consiente de la situación. Rukia sintió pena por él. Quizás Kon era el más afectado de todos, porque no sabía cuál sería su destino. Ella ya no tenía empleo ni casa, así que no podía llevárselo y probar suerte. Ya no podría ofrecerle la vida que merecía. Ichigo lo odiaba desde el principio, así que no debería contar con él. Sabía de alguien que buscaba mascota y por más que le doliera, se lo entregaría.

El ojimiel pensó que Rukia se había marchado de la casa, pero la encontró en la cocina, cenando, como si nada hubiera pasado. Él sentía como si lo hubiese arrollado un tren y ella ni siquiera había perdido el apetito.

_Quizás no le quería tanto. _

—¿Ya comiste algo? —expresó naturalmente, en medio de un mordisco a su sándwich.

—No.

—¿Y qué esperas a hacerlo?

—No tengo hambre.

—Bien.

Ella tampoco sentía apetito. En realidad, le hubiera agradado más echarse en su cama y llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pero eso hubiera sido el camino fácil. Debía tener el temple necesario para afrontar la situación. Cuando un león resulta herido, es común y casi seguro que ataque a cualquiera que intente acercársele. Eso le sucedía a Rukia Kuchiki. Por dentro se sentía tan lastimada, que trataba a toda costa fingir que no le afectaba en absoluto.

Esa última noche, Ichigo le miró con tristeza y no le sostuvo la mirada directamente.

A la mañana siguiente, el cielo se hallaba completamente cerrado, sorprendiendo e invalidando a todos los pronósticos que aseguraban que sería un hermoso día para salir. Se parecía mucho al día en que pisaron por primera vez aquel edificio. Ichigo se marchó temprano, sabrá Dios a que sitio. Ella se despertó tarde, pues no logró conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Intentó memorizar cada detalle de la habitación, en vista de que esa era su última noche ahí. Recordó la historia de la Última Cena y se sintió identificada con Jesús, pues ya sabía que Judas lo traicionaría y aún así, compartió la mesa con él. Rukia sabía de la traición de Ichigo y de igual forma, compartió la pieza. Justo cuando desocupó todas sus pertenencias del baño, empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. Era irónico, la lluvia le había arrastrado hasta ese lugar y de la misma manera, se la llevaba.

Esa estúpida lluvia que amaba quitarle todo lo que creía suyo.

En verdad, extrañaría ese nido de ratas. Ese feo edificio que durante ocho meses fue su hogar. Echaría de menos al casero, Hanatarō, Ukitake-san y el resto de personas que durante ese tiempo fueron sus vecinos; porque dicen que un hogar es aquel donde te sientes protegido y extrañamente, cada pared le inspiraba ese sentimiento. No debía sentirse triste. Solo restaban cuatro meses del contrato. Tarde o temprano tendría que haberse ido. Para ella fue temprano. Se rendía, le dejaba la vía libre a Ichigo. Él había ganado. Era sabio retirarse en el momento indicado.

Decidió que debía despedirse del casero personalmente y de aquellos vecinos que encontrara. También tomó a Kon para llevarlo a su nueva familia y a todas sus pertenencias. Kon pensó que sería un paseo normal y correteó con singular alegría. Al llegar a la casa de Hisagi, el cachorro empezó a rebelarse. Los ojitos llorosos de Kon le dolían y mucho, pero era lo mejor para ambos. En cuanto salió del inmueble, escuchó sus ladridos desesperados y sus patitas rascando incesantemente la puerta para poder escaparse. Necesitó tomarse un momento en el parque, para poder proseguir con su mudanza. Kon había sido un maravilloso perro, en verdad le echaría de menos. A nadie dijo la verdadera causa de su partida. La esposa del portero le regaló de esas galletas que tanto amaba y le hizo prometer que les visitaría de vez en cuando. Ukitake-san se encontraba en el hospital, así que le dejó una pequeña nota agradeciéndole por su amabilidad.

En realidad no tenía tantas cosas. En cuanto volvió al departamento, en menos de una hora todo estaba casi listo y afortunadamente, Ichigo no estaría ahí para despedirla. Si lo veía, no podría soportarlo. Se desgarraría a pedazos su armadura de papel. Como el mito de Orfeo y Eurídice, sí lo veía, el hechizo se terminaba. Aunque en su caso, a ella le convenía que desapareciera ante sus ojos. Recorrió cada rincón del departamento en busca de algún objeto olvidado, pero no encontró ninguno. Regresó a la habitación para finalizar con las últimas prendas que quedaban en el armario.

—¿En serio te vas? —inquirió una ronca voz, sobresaltándola.

La morena le dirigió un escueto vistazo y siguió quitando los ganchos de su ropa.

—Eso parece, ¿no?

Él se acercó con lentitud.

—Esto —comenzó el peli-naranja, rascándose la nuca— Rukia… yo te aseguro que…

—No tienes que darme ninguna explicación, Ichigo —le interrumpió tajante, pero carente de emociones.

_Lamentablemente, no._

—Lo sé… pero sigues siendo mi amiga… ¡No quiero que haya malentendidos entre nosotros!

Rukia se esforzó por mantener la calma.

—No hay ningún malentendido —insistió con una sonrisa— Todo está bien, no debes preocuparte.

_¿Por qué tenía que irse, __j__usto apenas que encontró su lugar en el color de sus ojos? _

—Rukia —le nombró con creciente incredulidad— ¿Estás llorando?

—Algo… se metió en mi ojo —entonces limpió bruscamente su rostro.

—Déjame ver —le ordenó Ichigo, tomándole por la barbilla. Sus ojos violáceos eran hermosos. Lo eran, sin importar que estuvieran inundados en lágrimas. Ella permaneció en silencio y él fue incapaz de moverse un solo centímetro. Fijó su atención en sus pequeños y rosados labios. Esos labios que recibieron su primer y casto beso. Porque de todas las mujeres posibles, se sentía orgulloso que ella hubiera sido la primera. Paulatinamente, la distancia fue acortándose… debía besarla una última vez… pero ella se alejó bruscamente.

—El taxi me espera —expresó verdaderamente enojada, tomando el resto de sus prendas para meterlas bruscamente a su maleta.

Y él se quedó ahí, sin hacer nada.

Rukia salió del departamento, esperando irónicamente que él la detuviera, pero no sucedió nada. Incluso cuando abrió la puerta del taxi, le quedaba un pequeño destello de esperanza. Sin embargo, murió en cuanto el taxista arrancó la marcha y la puerta del edificio continuó sola. El resto del camino se limitó a derramar un par de lágrimas más.

Y la lluvia fue el fondo perfecto para su tristeza.

_Otro ciclo se cerraba para Rukia. Jamás regresaría a ese lugar donde solían gritar._

* * *

Y se preguntarán _¿Hemos esperado durante tanto tiempo para esta microscópica actualización?_ Pues sí, tienen razón. Es demasiado pequeña. Lo siento, mi inspiración realmente me ha abandonado. Hay días en los que realmente creo que jamás volveré a escribir… pero ¿Saben? ¡No dejaré que eso suceda! Escribir en mi terapia, mi pasatiempo y la manera en que aporto un pequeño granito de arena a este fandom tan maravilloso —lleno de escritores tan buenos, que a veces me siento intimidada—. Todos atravesamos pequeñas crisis, pero la cuestión aquí es superarlas.

Me disculpo de antemano sí les he decepcionado.

—_Miss Pew debe estar deprimida o en su periodo._

—_No, pero soy una adolescente y… ¿Sí la vida es justa, por qué las rosas tienen espinas? —llora. _

HAJAJAHA ¿Alguna vez han visto el vídeo de Elmo versión emo? A mí me causa mucha gracia, aún y cuando ya es muy viejo.

Esta tarde he leído todos los capítulos de Compañeros de piso y realmente no sé cómo los escribí. Me gustan mucho, pero no sé de donde salieron ¿No les ha pasado? Escribes algo y tiempo después tienes la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo y te preguntas: "¿En serio yo escribí eso?". Pensé que ya estábamos en la recta final de capítulos, pero este es apenas el comienzo (?) —incluso lo dije en muchas ocasiones atrás— pero aún hay muchas cosas que contar. Soy tan tirana, que nuestros protagonistas no quedarán juntos hasta el milésimo capítulo. Estoy bromeando, solo serán 999.

Como ahora no escribí un mega capítulo, no me daré el lujo de hacer mi parte favorita: responder reviews. No es justo para ustedes que escriba más en respuestas, que en la actualización en sí. Pero igual, saben que tienen mi corazón (con todo y sus ventrículos, aurículas, válvulas, surcos y demás). _Qué les cuento que ya decidí que hacer con mi futuro, deseo ser médico. En este semestre he aprendido bastantes cosas útiles para cuando vaya a la facultad, el próximo año._

Gracias por todo (L) y por sus sexys reviews: **Otonashi Saya, Clan Yuki, Arturo, Liebesspiel Moon, Riuzetsu, Soul Neko-Natsu, Dan Yagami, AlejandraSegovia, Kotsuki Kurosaki, Psycho-Anto, kena02, ediof6, Ferthebest-ia, ALEXZHA, CELESTE kaomy, andyantopia **y** maria**

Solo quería hacer un paréntesis con **Celeste**, ¡muchísimas gracias! Yo amé Amigos con derechos desde el primer capítulo que leí y jamás pensé que pudiera llegar a adaptarla. Por ello le agradezco demasiado a su autora original. Aprecio en verdad el detalle. Espero que en el futuro te sigan gustando mis historias y si no, dímelo con toda la franqueza del mundo. Gracias por la oportunidad c:

Y **maria **necesité usar el traductor de google para comprender tus palabras, pero aún así creo que las barreras del idioma no importan. ¿Sabes? Me sentí muy halagada. Te lo agradezco enormemente, me esforzaré por mejorar.

Nos vemos para la próxima, que espero sea rápido y mejor.


	16. Hasta luego, periquito

**Summary: **El compartir la habitación con otra persona puede ser un poco problemático... Sobre todo si es del género opuesto, tiene un humor de los mil demonios y ama a los conejos.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora: **El título del capítulo viene del segundo tomo de Bleach. Chicos, espero que comprendan este capítulo y no terminen hechos una turba furiosa con antorchas fuera de mi casa.

* * *

**-Compañeros de piso-**

**Capítulo XV:**

Hasta luego, periquito

_Los tratamientos ya no obtenían respuesta. Luego de un breve periodo de remisión, su estado general se encontraba en un punto crítico. Los médicos eran muy claros con el diagnóstico: la medicina moderna había llegado a su límite. Ya no había nada humanamente posible que hacer, más que esperar a lo inevitable. Todos los recursos estaban agotados, su cuerpo ya no resistiría más. Aunque sonara tan terrible, ella les agradecía su sinceridad. Prefería que no le ocultaran nada y fueran directos, puesto que lo sentía dentro de sí. Sabía perfectamente que el tiempo se le terminaba, minuto tras minuto. El dolor parecía no disminuir nunca, solo aumentar. Ante su situación, le permitieron elegir entre continuar con su tratamiento en el hospital, sufriendo los numerosos efectos secundarios que éste desencadenaban en su organismo y esperar a una milagrosa recuperación; o simplemente marcharse a su casa y descansar. Ella se decidió por la segunda opción. Solo deseaba hacerle las cosas más sencillas a su pequeña Rukia y ayudarla a comprender su próxima transición. Anhelaba dormir en su propia cama, lejos de ese tedioso y feo hospital, que tanto espantaba a su hija. Jugar con ella y mimarla todo el tiempo que pudiera. Aunque su hermano no estuvo de acuerdo y se negó inmediatamente. Como toda su enfermedad. Él no aceptaba que tarde o temprano moriría. Insistía en seguir buscando otros médicos, viajar por el mundo en busca de alguna cura, pero ella ya no sentía las fuerzas necesarias para luchar. Respetó su elección, hasta que los médicos le explicaron que daba lo mismo si ella se quedaba o no, nada podría empeorar su condición. _

—_Byakuya-sama —le nombró con respeto— Byakuya-sama… Moriré._

_Y con esas simples palabras, el joven Byakuya Kuchiki sintió el miedo paralizante por primera vez en su vida. _

—_No digas eso… Es solo otra crisis —explicó entrecortado— Podrás superarla, como todas las demás. No te rindas. Por favor… —le suplicó apenas audible, ocultando el rostro entre su regazo. Deseaba tanto poder decir algo más, transmitirle lo mucho le necesitaba, que no se resignara, pero el nudo en su garganta no quiso cooperar. _

_Él no podía dejarle ir._

_Ella acarició tiernamente sus cabellos._

—_Pensé que tendría un poco más de tiempo, pero ha llegado mi hora —expresó con melancolía— Cuida de Rukia, por favor —susurró débil— y jamás le cuentes la verdad… pues no merezco ese honor —dejó caer una lágrima— Adóptala como hermana y ámala como me amaste a mí… A tu lado, mi vida se convirtió en un sueño maravilloso —esbozó una triste sonrisa— Lo siento, Byakuya-sama. Siempre estaré arrepentida por no ser capaz de amarte en la misma medida en que tú lo hiciste… _

_Cuando él intentó replicar y hacerla entrar en razón, Hisana ya había partido._

—_Papi —no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaría Rukia ahí. Sostenía de la mano al conejo que Hisana le había regalado por su cumpleaños— ¿Por qué mamá está dormida? ¡Prometió que jugaríamos! _

—_Recuerdas… —un sollozo amenazaba en salir de su boca, pero logró guardar la compostura. Se lo debía a Hisana— ¿Recuerdas… el momento del que tanto hablamos? _

_Ella asintió._

—_¿Mami se ha ido al cielo?_

—_Sí —respondió, poniéndose de pie— ella ha muerto —Rukia tenía los mismos ojos violáceos de Hisana. De un momento a otro, su mirada pareció envejecer muchos años. Se sintió realmente abrumado. Su reacción era muy distinta a la que tendría una niña normal, de apenas tres años. Byakuya por fin pudo asegurar sus sospechas de que Rukia había heredado su carácter y se lamentó de veras. Hubiera sido mejor que Rukia poseyera la misma personalidad cálida y amable de su madre. Aunque al ser iguales, Rukia le facilitaba la tarea. Solo así sería capaz de llevar a cabo la última voluntad de Hisana, pues Rukia podría resistirlo— Y de ahora en adelante, no me volverás a llamar Papá. _

—_¿Ya no me quieres, papi? —Inquirió muy triste, abrazando su pierna derecha. Incluso para ella, era demasiado— ¿Me he portado mal? —Esperó que le respondiera, pero él continuó con su máscara de frialdad— ¡Prometo que seré la mejor niña del mundo, si me vuelves a querer! _

_De un instante a otro, el mundo como lo había concebido, se había esfumado. Era una carga demasiado dura para él. Su voluntad comenzaba a flaquear. No podía hacerle eso a Rukia… ¿La dejaría huérfana por segunda vez? ¡La dañaría de por vida! Sin embargo, después recordó que era una criatura inocente, que no merecía pagar por los pecados de otras personas... Debía alejarse de ella. La mantendría lejos de toda culpa y le dejaría vivir libre, a su llegado momento. La protegería de cualquier peligro o mal, sin importar absolutamente nada. Le quería tanto, que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella. A dejar que le odiara, por todas las cosas horribles que estaba por hacer. _

—_¡Vete! —Vociferó el hombre de cabellos negros— ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!_

_Rukia obedeció sin rechistar y se marchó a su habitación, como un gatito herido._

Tener su apoyo era aterradoramente tranquilizador. Ni por un segundo, se le cruzó por la mente que Ichigo no le abandonaría. Es decir, si todos huían de ella ¿Qué tendría de diferente esa ocasión? ¿Por qué él no lo haría? Sin embargo, sus suposiciones fueron erradas y se sentía realmente bien de ello. Durante la breve conversación que sostuvieron en la agencia, él no le echó la culpa ni le reprochó su descuido. Simplemente tomó la parte que le correspondía. No buscó causas, solo soluciones.

Esa noche se abstuvo de fumar o probar una sola gota de alcohol. Quizás su vientre no estaba tan seco del todo… y debería ser más cuidadosa consigo misma. Se limitó a introducir su cuerpo en la tibia agua de su bañera y durar horas sumergida en ella. Aquella terapia no era tan efectiva como sus habituales remedios, pero logró alejar de su cabeza a los malos pensamientos. Se metió desnuda entre las sábanas de su amplia cama y concilió rápidamente el sueño.

_Esa era la primera noche completa que dormía en semanas._

Por mutuo acuerdo, decidieron ir a un laboratorio. Aquella mañana era fría y el cielo se encontraba completamente cerrado. A pesar de que gran parte de su vida la había pasado metido en una clínica, Ichigo se sintió muy incómodo en aquel lugar. Empezó a hojear distraídamente una revista del montón. Todos los artículos estaban relacionados con temas de la salud y descuentos en de los diferentes hospitales de la ciudad.

Las paredes grisáceas de la sala de espera no ayudaban mucho a su ánimo.

En cuanto le pidieron a Nelliel que entrara al cubículo de toma de muestras, sintió como se le formaba un grueso nudo en el estómago. La fuerza abandonó sus piernas, ¡ni siquiera podía avanzar! Ichigo la miraba atónito, pero le importó una mierda. Las agujas le ponían nerviosa ¿Y qué? Podría parecer estúpido, pero les temía de una manera irracional. Cuando la recepcionista le apremió con la mirada, obligó a sus piernas a reaccionar y se condujo lentamente por el pasillo.

—Buenos días —le saludó un hombre, que rondaba los sesenta años. Vestía una bata de inmaculado blanco, que contrastaba con la parte visible de una camisa negra. Dirigió su atención a una hoja— ¿Nelliel Tu Odels…? —dejó la frase inconclusa, consciente de que no sería capaz de pronunciarlo correctamente. Ella asintió resignada— Tome asiento y descubra su brazo izquierdo.

Su espalda se cubrió de una fina capa de sudor.

—Hágalo rápido… por favor —le suplicó acongojada. El hombre le dedicó una leve sonrisa e hizo su trabajo. Ella no despegó su mirada ni por un solo segundo del techo. De no ser por la cálida voz de su _torturador,_ que aseguraba que todo estaría bien y que solo sería cuestión de segundos, quizás se hubiera desmayado. Cuando menos se lo esperó, sus hábiles manos ya habían terminado con la venopunción.

—Sus resultados estarán listos al mediodía.

Ichigo tomó el metro de regreso al departamento. El cielo nublado parecía el preludio de la catástrofe. Moralmente, estaba más que jodido. Nunca se había sentido tan mal en su vida. Bueno, quizás cuando falleció su madre, pero había sucedido hacía tanto tiempo y siendo apenas un niño, que ni siquiera lo recordaba. Cuando pensaba en la muerte de su madre, solía describirla como una sucesión de imágenes sin sentido, como en una mala pesadilla. Acomodada de tal forma, que realmente creía que jamás ocurrió. Parecía como si hubiera pasado en otra vida, muy lejana a la actual.

Ahora solo era capaz de pensar en las palabras de Rukia, dichas la noche anterior y todas las anteriores a esa.

Cada una de ellas se clavaba en su mente, en su corazón y le herían como afiladas navajas. Aunque no se sentía molesto con Rukia. En absoluto. Se sentía verdaderamente cabreado consigo mismo. Por permitir que la situación diera semejante giro. Porque si tan solo se hubiera amarrado los cojones desde un principio y le hubiera dicho "_Me gustas"_, quizás hubieran tenido un verdadero futuro: ¿Quién dice que no estarían saliendo? ¿Qué su mirada no se iluminaría cada vez que lo viera? ¿Qué ella le permitiría darle un beso en la mejilla y tomarla de la mano cuando pasearan? ¿Qué comerían palomitas, viendo recostados una película? ¿Quién jodidos dice que no podrían haber terminado casándose y teniendo hijos?

_Veamos hasta donde llegamos este año, Ichigo._

Pues gracias a él, no llegarían a ningún lado.

El portazo que dio Rukia le regresó a la realidad. El tiempo se le terminaba y debía tomar una decisión: ¿Iría tras ella o le dejaría en paz? Los segundos se escurrían de sus manos como el agua y su mente se negaba a razonar correctamente. Solo era capaz de concentrarse en la fuerte lluvia que caía tras su ventana... ¿De verdad le permitiría a Rukia irse tan fácil de su vida? No, no podía. Entonces salió disparado hacia las escaleras. Estuvo a punto de caer un par de veces, pero recuperó el equilibrio. Esquivó a duras penas a varios vecinos que le impedían el paso, pero finalmente, llegó al vestíbulo. Y justo a tiempo, pues el coche seguía ahí. Lo único que le separaba de ella era la puerta principal del edificio. Pero no la cruzó. No tenía ningún argumento a favor. Se dio cuenta de ello en cuanto posó su mano sobre la perilla: ¿Sería tan egoísta? ¿Qué demonios podría decirle? ¿Qué se arrepentía? ¿Qué la amaba?

Por más que la quisiese, no era suficiente.

El taxista terminó de subir el equipaje de Rukia a la cajuela. Ella se acomodó en el asiento trasero. Él permaneció oculto, consciente de que sería la última vez que la vería en su vida. La atención de Rukia estaba localizada en un par de automóviles que pasaban por la calle. De pronto, dirigió bruscamente la mirada hacia la puerta del edificio. Por un momento, creyó ser descubierto, hasta que ella perdió el interés y fijó su mirada en el último piso. El piso donde se encontraba el departamento número quince. Por fin el auto empezó su andar y él se quedó en el vestíbulo hasta que la perdió de vista.

Subió derrotado por las escaleras.

El departamento parecía más vacío que nunca.

En la sala no encontró ningún suéter de Rukia. Al llegar del trabajo, ella siempre lanzaba su suéter en turno al sofá más cercano. Cada día arrojaba uno diferente. Para el viernes, el sillón más pequeño era una verdadera montaña de ropa. Hasta el sábado ella se dignaba a doblar todas sus prendas y acomodarlas en su sitio correcto (nunca comprendió esa maña suya… Podría habérsela evitado).

En la mesita de centro no quedaba ni un solo manga. Extrañamente, Rukia adoraba leer mangas. De todo género, había que resaltar. Desde las típicas comedias románticas, hasta ciencia ficción. Siempre le observó con genuina curiosidad (él ni siquiera había terminado de leer _Dragon Ball_ y ella se devoraba cualquier _Shōnen_ (1) que llegara a sus manos). Además de su colección de _Chappy El Conejo_, la cantidad de mangas que ella atesoraba podría comparársele como la de cualquier crío friki del centro de _Akihabara_ (2). La mesita se veía extraña, sin estar totalmente ocupada por los tomos que la morena leía vorazmente, después de cenar.

La nevera parecía desnuda sin todos los imanes que Rukia había colgado con el paso del tiempo: el que tenía el número de la cafetería que acostumbraban visitar, el del restaurante donde ella trabajaba, el del supermercado y la lavandería de la esquina, los estúpidos conejos con sonrisas felices, las florecillas de colores, mariposas con elaborados diseños y los extraños pepinillos con sombrero. Todos ellos se había ido, junto con su dueña.

Un momento… ¡Aún quedaba algo!

Restregó sus ojos, para ver si no era una mala pasada de su imaginación. Entonces supo que no. Prendida a un sencillo imán, había un pedazo de papel ¿Así que le había dejado una última _Rukia-nota_? Sí. Aquella hoja rosada y decorada con conejos solamente podía ser suya.

Cuando por fin terminó de leer, ya no pudo contenerse más… y lloró.

_Idiota:_

_Si nos llegamos a encontrar de nuevo, por favor, no me hables. Si vamos caminando por la misma acera, ni se te ocurra mirarme. Elimina mi número telefónico de tu lista. Si alguien te pregunta por mí, jamás nos hemos conocido. Elimina todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos de tu memoria, yo también lo haré. Sé buen chico... Seguro Isshin-san estará muy feliz. No lo arruines con tu jodido humor, déjalo ser. Más te vale no estar tan loco como tu padre, pero ojalá seas tan bueno como él. Con tan sólo mirarte, me doy cuenta lo mucho que él te ama y también a tus hermanas. ¡Cómprale un Chappy a tu bebé en cuanto nazca! Estoy segura que serás un gran padre. _

_Te deseo la mejor de las suertes._

_P.S. Sonríe más seguido, no te ves tan mal._

_Atentamente:_

_Rukia K._

Cuando el conductor le preguntó su destino, se limitó a decir "lejos". El hombre le observó desconcertado por el retrovisor, pero no volvió hablar. Si pensó que estaba loca, se lo reservó para si mismo. Giró la llave y el automóvil empezó a moverse. El taxi se enfiló por diferentes avenidas. El chofer doblaba calles a diestra y siniestra, en espera a que ella por fin se decidiera por algún sitio real a donde llegar. Ni por los sollozos más fuertes él se dejó inmutar. Incluso el cabrón le subía más a la radio, para ignorar el ruido que la ojiazul emitía. Seguro que para él era muy común ver a chicas llorando desconsoladamente en el asiento trasero, pensó Rukia con sarcasmo. Sin embargo, perdió el pudor y no le importó que él presenciara su ridícula escena de amante dolida. Total, jamás se lo volvería a encontrar en su miserable vida.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama. Sonidos que anunciaban el placer de otros inquilinos atravesaban las paredes. No se refugió en la casa de Orihime, como hubiera hecho de antaño. Prefirió quedarse en un _Hotel del Amor _(3) de poca monta y desvencijado, que conocía de tiempo atrás. Pagó por adelantado cuatro noches. Ya en la habitación, se río durante un buen rato… ¡Se suponía que uno iba a esa clase de sitios con compañía, a tener sexo desenfrenado! ¡Y ella que planeaba alojarse ahí por varios días, sola como un perro y deprimida hasta el carajo! Probablemente, ya estaba perdiendo la razón. Sí, eso debía ser. Tanta decepción amorosa ya estaba a punto de terminar con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Luego de un rato lleno de lamentaciones, por fin notó la ausencia de Kon. No lo había visto desde… bueno, ya saben, cuando… ¡Mierda! ¡Ni siquiera lo recordaba! ¿Y si el saco de pulgas andaba por ahí, perdido entre las calles mojadas? No lo pensó dos veces. Salió sin ninguna clase de protección contra la lluvia y recorrió las manzanas aledañas al edificio. Preguntó a las escasas personas que se atrevieron a caminar por las aceras hechas un verdadero río, pero ninguna supo darle razón de Kon. Su búsqueda fue infructuosa. Pensó en volver a examinar por los callejones, pero descubrió que tenía un montón de llamadas perdidas. Estaba tan empecinado en encontrar al estúpido de Kon, que ni siquiera había escuchado al timbre de su móvil. Todas las llamadas eran de Nell. Había olvidado que los resultados de la prueba de embarazo estarían listos al mediodía. Ya eran pasadas las cuatro. El frío comenzaba a calarle hasta los huesos, pero decidió que era hora de saber la verdad.

Se sentía realmente molesta. Esperó en el laboratorio por horas e Ichigo jamás llegó… ¡Odiaba que la gente le dejara plantada! Observó la hora en su reloj de pulsera y vio que las manecillas marcaban las seis con quince minutos ¡Al carajo Ichigo Kurosaki! Ella abriría los resultados. Rebuscó en su bolso, hasta que dio con él. Justo en el momento que rompería la orilla del sobre, sonó el timbre. Pensó en no abrir y castigar a Ichigo… pero no tuvo el corazón para hacerlo.

—Lo siento —murmuró el ojimiel, mojado de pies a cabeza— Tuve unos inconvenientes.

—No hay problema —respondió más tranquila— ¡Pero mira cómo estás! Entra y quítate esa ropa, que terminarás enfermándote —Ambos permanecieron en total silencio. Ichigo se resistió durante unos minutos, pero finalmente obedeció y se desvistió. Quizás ya era tarde para sentir vergüenza, por todo lo que habían vivido, pero los dos se comportaron muy tímidamente. Tanto, que Nelliel lo dejó a solas y le entregó una frazada. Después tomó su ropa y la metió en la secadora. Parecía que deseaban postergar a la verdad— Ve tú primero —le ordenó finalmente. Su rostro había perdido todo el color. Le entregó el pequeño sobre que sostenía sobre sus manos. Ese pedazo de papel que cambiaría el resto de sus vidas. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero fue en vano. Las manos le temblaban suavemente, sin poder remediarlo.

Ichigo tragó saliva.

—Creo… que deberías abrirlo tú —musitó lentamente, fingiendo calma, aunque por dentro era un torbellino de emociones, inquietudes y temores. La peli- verde esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Sin darse cuenta, las piernas del ojimiel habían cobrado vida.

—¿Nervioso? —inquirió burlonamente.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Ichigo, cruzándose de brazos. La tensión pareció esfumarse un poco: él fue capaz de sonreír y ella de emitir una risita— Es hora. Hagámoslo los dos —expresó con franca seguridad.

Incluso en un momento como ese, se sentía atraída por él hasta los tuétanos.

Quizás había jurado y perjurado que jamás tendría hijos, pero una pequeña partecita, muy profunda de su ser, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ichigo Kurosaki fuera padre. Porque sí él era padre, por consiguiente, ella sería la mujer que le regalaría la máxima prueba de amor desde sus entrañas. Nelliel no se veía como un ama de casa; al contrario, era un alma errante, con miles de historias pendientes por escribir. En sus veintiséis años, nada le había detenido. Ni siquiera Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Sin embargo, Ichigo era especial. Él le hacía considerar que el mundo no estaba tan lleno de mierda y que era un buen sitio. Un buen sitio para criar y cuidar niños. No todo era sufrimiento e hipocresía. Aún existía la bondad.

Tal vez estaba a tiempo de cambiar su estilo de vida, antes de que la fama y el dinero le llevaran a la perdición y a la soledad.

Nell se concentró en la lectura:

—Positivo.

Aunque a ninguno de los dos le sorprendió con el resultado.

El ojimiel se atrevió a terminar con el mutismo; era la primera vez que hablaba, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que sería padre.

—Intentémoslo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida.

—Hay que intentarlo.

—¿Intentar qué?

—Nosotros… deberíamos casarnos.

El corazón de Nelliel latió con fuerza.

_Acaso… ¿Ichigo por fin sentiría algo por ella? _

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí, totalmente —respondió grave— Ya sabes, nuestro hijo —guardó una pausa. Luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, inconscientemente— o hija necesita una familia. Yo quiero que el bebé crezca en un ambiente saludable, como en el que crecí.

—Ah…

Quizás hubiera resultado más benigno para la dignidad de Nelliel, que Ichigo le dijera que era una especie de incubadora humana, a que solo deseaba casarse con ella porque deseaba que la dichosa criatura no tuviera traumas infantiles. Últimamente, se sentía muy extraña. Lo que antes le hubiera resultado inofensivo, ahora le lastimaba a muerte. Debía controlarse o terminaría hecha un mar de lágrimas. Solo tenía que esperar un par de minutos, para que Ichigo se marchara.

Se sentía tan infeliz, que solo anhelaba desaparecer rápidamente sobre la faz de la tierra.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Ichigo desconcertado— ¿No estás de acuerdo?

¡Sí que había sido estúpida!

Ichigo no la amaba, ni la amaría jamás.

—Estás precipitándote demasiado —comentó ofendida— Aunque yo esté embarazada, no significa que lo quiera estar… Es mi cuerpo y es completamente válido que decida continuar o detenerme…

—¡No puedes decir eso! —Exclamó el ojimiel enérgicamente, comprendiendo el mensaje implícito de sus palabras— ¡Es egoísta! Es tu cuerpo, pero una parte de ti es mía… Yo también tengo derecho a decidir el futuro de mi hijo.

—¡Entonces cambiemos! —Vociferó fuera de sí, empujándolo— ¡Tú pasas por todo esto y yo solo me rascaré los cojones! —Abrió la puerta y lo sacó, con una fuerza inexplicable. Luego dio un portazo y puso la cerradura para que él no pudiera entrar.

—¡Nell! —Le nombró Ichigo desde el exterior, pateando la puerta— ¡Hablemos!

Se dejó caer en un rincón y se abrazó a sí misma. La conexión entre la peli-verde y el mundo se perdió en ese instante. De pronto, los gritos de Ichigo enmudecieron y sus propios sollozos terminaron. Viejos recuerdos comenzaron a fluir por su mente. Recuerdos de la época más dolorosa de su vida…

Ese no era su primer embarazo.

_Conoció a Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez uno o dos meses después de su entrada a la academia de modelaje. Él estudiaba actuación en su mismo edificio, pero en el último piso. Como no tenía ni una sola amistad en todo el grupo o en los demás, Nelliel siempre se escondía en los descansos en la azotea. Nadie le molestaba ahí y era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, como fumar, por ejemplo. Sus clases —y su vida en general— transcurrían en una serie monótona. El único hecho destacable era su próximo cumpleaños, que conmemoraría a sus primeras quince primaveras. _

_Hasta ese día, que se lo encontró. _

_Llamó su atención desde el primer segundo. Era chico muy guapo, de esos que es imposible que pasen inadvertidos. Simplemente, no podía despegar su mirada de él. Sin embargo, él ni se inmutó por su presencia. Y no lo culpaba. Ella era muy poca cosa, comparada con las demás. No intentó acercarse, porque no le vio ninguna razón válida. Él solo le observó de reojo, por curiosidad, mientras se marchaba y continuó fumando. Así pasaron muchos descansos. Nell en una esquina, él en otra y ambos observando el cielo. De vez en cuando, se miraban a hurtadillas. Cada día, se encontraban puntualmente sin ninguna clase de acuerdo verbal. Y hubieran continuado de esta manera, de no ser por la iniciativa del muchacho. _

_Pasó, casi un año después de su primer encuentro:_

—_¿Me regalas un cigarrillo? —le pidió el muchacho de ojos azules. Ella permaneció en silencio y rebuscó en su bolso. En su cajetilla aún quedaban seis. Le entregó uno y él lo encendió rápidamente. Dio una profunda calada— Gracias —murmuró con una sonrisa felina, luego de soltar el humo— Te lo agradezco, porque estaba a punto de volverme loco. Aunque eres demasiado joven para estas mierdas… —Nell continuó sin hablar— Vamos, ¿el gato se comió tu lengua? —Comenzó a reír burlonamente— Ahora veo porque no tienes amigas y tienes que subir aquí._

—_¡A ti que te importa! —Vociferó Nell con el rostro enrojecido— ¡Lo dice el señor que también viene aquí todos los días!_

_El chico soltó una punzante carcajada._

—_Bien, vamos progresando. Ahora sé que sí hablas, linda._

_Ella se sentía cada vez más molesta._

—_¡Yo prefería cuando tú no lo hacías! _

—_Vale, vale —repitió en tono conciliador— Era una pequeña bromita. Vengo en son de paz —ella relajó su expresión facial— Y respecto a lo que dijiste, no subo aquí porque no tenga con quien hablar. Lo hago para que nadie me acose. Todo era perfecto, hasta que tú llegaste._

—_¿Entonces quieres que me vaya?_

_Él negó con la cabeza y se acomodó a su lado en el suelo._

—_No, está bien. No me molestas. Incluso, hablaré contigo. Así haré mi obra de caridad del día._

—_¿Y quién carajo dijo que te escucharía? _

—_No deberías hablarle así a tus hermanos mayores —desordenó sus cabellos, haciéndola enojar todavía más— ¿Y cómo se llama mi nueva hermana menor?_

_Lejos de lo que creían, ambos tenían muchas cosas en común. Sus personalidades, hasta cierto punto, eran muy parecidas. Su amistad era un constante vaivén, pero se divertían bastante. Nelliel se ganó más enemistades con las chicas de su academia. Cada vez estaba más guapa y la envidia les corroía por dentro. Además, todas creían que salía con Grimmjow… Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo para que fuera cierto. A su singular modo, iniciaron una relación amorosa. Compartían un vínculo muy fuerte, un grado de intimidad muy alto. Grimmjow le contaba sus problemas y aspiraciones, cosas que jamás les decía a los demás. Igual, Nelliel no le guardaba ningún secreto. Juntos, se burlaban de todo, su familia, las personas que le rodeaban, sus temores y se refugiaban de la cruel realidad. _

_Sus inocentes jugueteos comenzaron a subir de tono. Ella estaba dispuesta a pasar a otro nivel, él no tanto. Ya saben, era mayor de edad. Pero también existía otro motivo oculto: sentía mucho miedo de que Nelliel lo rechazara. Su personalidad no era cierta del todo. Muy en el fondo, seguía siendo un pequeño niño desprotegido y deseoso de amor. Grimmjow provenía de una familia problemática: su padre era alcohólico y golpeaba a su madre cada vez que se le antojaba, al igual que él. Su infancia fue muy dura. Y para el colmo de los males, cuando él tenía siete, su madre terminó por cansarse de los maltratos y los abandonó. No le interesaba que dejara a su padre, pero ¿Y él? ¿Cómo fue capaz de dormir por las noches, sabiendo que su hijo se quedaba con una bestia? Eso le marcó para siempre. Gracias a ella, las mujeres pasaron a ser la peor escoria del mundo. Ya no sentiría respeto hacia ninguna, ni siquiera a la que le trajo al mundo. Jugaría con ellas y no sentiría ningún remordimiento. Pensaba hacer eso con todas, hasta que conoció a Nelliel. Ella era distinta. Nell le proporcionaba algo muy parecido a la felicidad. Por ello, no deseaba perderla o lastimarla._

* * *

**Notas:**

(1) Es la categoría del manga y anime dirigida especialmente a los varones jóvenes aproximadamente de catorce a dieciocho años. Los animes y mangas _shōnen_ típicamente se caracteriza por ser series con grandes dosis de acción, a menudo situaciones humorísticas con protagonistas masculinos.

(2) Es una zona famosa por ser la meca para la cultura _otaku_ de Japón.

(3) Es un tipo de hotel típico de Japón que ofrece privacidad y discreción para una pareja que desee tener relaciones sexuales.

* * *

Señoritos, si repruebo, será por su culpa AAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Broma (aunque si tengo bastantes cosas que hacer, pero heme aquí). Por fin la inspiración regresa a cuentagotas. Estoy en las dos semanas más pesadas —finales— de mi semestre. Salgo de vacaciones el primero de junio y tendré mucho tiempo libre. Aunque tengo que buscar empleo. Mándeme dinero a una cuenta y prometo actualizar pronto (?) He dejado muchas solicitudes, pero a nadie le interesa una estudiante sin ninguna experiencia laboral. Tendré que prostituirme (?) Ok, no tanto así. Mi mamá dice que debo dejar de ser tan exagerada.

Por fin pude hacer mi parte favorita —llora de la emoción— El próximo capítulo está escrito en un cincuenta por cierto. ¿Les gustarían actualizaciones rápidas y cortas cada dos semanas? ¿O largas cada tres o cuatro? (Y ustedes así de, mentirosa, siempre actualizas un mes y medio o dos después). Bueno, mejor los sorprenderé.

**¡Ya cumplimos el primer añito!**

Yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Los amo, los amo, los amo ¿Quién los ama, pequeñines? ¡Pues yo! Gracias por todos sus reviews tan sexys que me alegran el día. Ustedes son mi inspiración. No me odien por cada tontería que escribo. Ruki e Ichi son mi pareja favorita en el universo. Pero sería aburrido dejarlos juntos rápido y así como si nada.

Cualquier sugerencia, mentada de madre, felicitación, amenaza de muerte, no duden en decirlo.

**Dark-Kuchiki17: **¿En serio los leíste todos juntos? Espero que no te aburrieran infernalmente. Algo tarde, pero sin sueño (bueno, creo que así iba el refrán jaja No lo recuerdo exactamente). Quisiera tener una inspiración infinita para poder escribir y actualizar rápido.

**asami989: **No es falta de voluntad, es falta de inspiración y tiempo —llora—. Tampoco es que tenga una vida súper ocupada, pero soy algo ociosa y no sé como acomodar mis horarios (en especial con tareas) que siempre acabo con todo acumulado. O luego tengo tiempo y la inspiración no da para mucho.

**AS Carabajal: **¿Verdad que tengo ideas muy fumadas? JAJA Esto de fumar pasto no me traerá nada bueno (?). Ojalá este capítulo te traiga más piezas del rompecabezas. Luego a mí me sucede que justo cuando tengo las respuestas de cierta pregunta, después me cambian esa pregunta y me quedo peor que en el inicio.

**Dan Yagami: **Hum —cara de berrinche— si no me dejas reviews sexys, ya no serás sexy. Vale, es broma. Todos los Ichirukistas somos sexys por naturaleza. Desprendemos pura candela (?) JAJA

**ALEXZHA:** ¿Verdad que a veces Ichigo es un reverendo estúpido? ¡Ahí es cuando debió aplicarse! Aish, no. Estos muchachos de hoy en día. Prometo que soy Ichirukista. No me golpees —se hace bolita— ya vendrán tiempos mejores… quizá. Soy mala MUAHAHA

**Liebesspiel Moon**: Mi querida Vic, no llores. Ya sabes como es mi retorcida manera de romance JAHAHA

**Kotsuki Kurosaki: **¡Hola, chica! ¿Cómo estás? No sé si sea mi imaginación, pero hace mucho que no te veía. Me siento abandonada (?) —llora— La verdad siempre sale a la luz tarde o temprano. Yo no perdono la promiscuidad a nadie MUAJAJAJA Ichigo tenía que pagar las que debía. Aunque también sin los celos que sintió Rukia, este par de pelmazos no hubieran progresado mucho. Es complicado, creo.

**kena02: **Sería feliz como pariente de Kubo ¡Podría encontrar sus archivos secretos llenos de Ichiruki hentai!

**Psycho-Anto: **Yo no deseo que nadie se corte las venas —cara triste— Ustedes son masoquistas por leerme (?) Suele suceder, yo también sigo varios fics y me pongo toda enferma si no los leo. ¡Muchas gracias, linda! Espero haber tomado la decisión correcta y no dañar más a las personas que curarlas. Creo que te enojarás más conmigo por éste.

**ediof606: **Tengo una maldición con los capítulos largos. Por más que quiera, siempre termino recortándolos porque no acabé la sección media. Sí, espero hacer un par de capítulos más. Ya superé mi estimación inicial y verdaderamente no sé cuantos utilice.

**Soul Neko-Natsu: **Tengo la ligera sospecha que mi concepción de Ichigo lo hace ver muy pendejo jaja Pero ya se reivindicará. Tardará, pero bueno. Así pasa.

**Otonashi Saya: **Inicialmente, hasta ahí se iba a quedar. No, no. Tú siempre me adivinas todo. ¡No es justo! Tendré que esforzarme más para reburujarte las cosas. Y sí, intenté basarme en la despedida. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Como ya dije más arriba, espero ser útil y no terminar por dañar más.

**kya-chan: **Mi Ichirukista me odia por dejar a Nell embarazada, pero es para meterle más emoción (?)

**AlejandraSegovia: **Nunca me he ido, solo me desaparezco por ratos (?) Yo aún no sé como vendrá terminando todo este asunto. Espero que la inspiración me diga un buen final, sin decepcionarlas o que sea demasiado azucarado o amargo.

**Start Kurosaki**: ¿No te aburriste en leerlos todos? Yo no he leído el manga por falta de tiempo, pero en lo que me quedé estaba buenísimo. Amo a Isshin. Sí, Ichigo es todo un loquillo jaja Y pues el perro había muchísimos nombres, pero Kon me gustó más porque era acorde a la personalidad que necesitaba.

**Maria: **Yo debo conseguir empleo, pero si con la escuela apenas puedo —llora— Espero que esta actualización no esté tan corta. Ay, Ichigo. Ya ni sé cómo hacerte entrar en razón… jaja Muchísimas gracias, espero que andes muy bien.

**Metitus: **Pues la verdad no lo sé. Depende mucho de tu situación, del chico, etcétera. Si a mí me sucediera, creo que batallaría bastante en aceptarlo, sin importar lo mucho que me gustara. Aunque si él no tiene nada que ver con la chica, es responsable con su hijo y me quiere, pues tendría que pensarlo mucho. Espero que no te sea tan difícil decidir y que todo salga bien —carita sonriente— (hasta yo me la creí jajaja no me hagas caso, mi vida amorosa es la cosa más aburrida del mundo, pero espero que te sirva mi consejo, si es que lo es)

**shiso eien haku: **Lo siento mucho, créeme que sí terminarán juntos. Tardarán, pero valdrá la pena. Solo que soy algo troll.

**Fernando: **I'm back.


End file.
